Wedding Nightmares
by lexi-charmed
Summary: AU. My sequel to Boarding School Hell. It's Wyatt and Chris' wedding day, but things don't go completely to plan...since when does a Halliwell wedding though? Again, there's no magic in this fic and Wyatt and Chris are not related. Gay marriage is legal
1. The Beginning

**I'm back with my sequel to Boarding School Hell and bring a few more problems to the table, thougth can't tell you what since, you know, future consequences.**

**Anyway, I'm sure you don't need telling what its about, if you've read Boarding School Hell, and if you haven't read it, it may be a good idea to read that first since this may confuse you slightly.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Charmed or their characters, but I do own my own characters like Patty, Holly, Hannah...blah blah blah, oh and Elizabeth.**

Wedding Nightmares

Wyatt was looking at himself in the mirror. In exactly 2 hours, 23 minutes and 17 seconds he was going to be a married man, and he never thought he would be so nervous. Surely the whole proposal thing would be more nervewracking, but nope, this was definitely at the top of his list.

He took another look at his watch, it had only been 22 seconds since he last checked, why would time not go faster? Not that he wanted it over and done with, but because he wanted to see his loving husband to be. That's right, Wyatt was marrying a man, and not just any man, it was going to be the love of his life, his roommate from boarding school, the father of his daughter, Christopher Victor Perry.

The Halliwell smiled as he thought of his lover. For the past three years and nine months they had been together, and ok they had a little break in their first year together, but he was not going to count that. He was madly in love, hence why he proposed nine months ago…nine months, had they really been engaged that long? It only seemed like yesterday since he popped the question on their third anniversary. He was so nervous that night, but it had all paid off, Chris had said yes and they had gone back to Piper's house to tell her and Leo the good news.

Three year old Elizabeth was asleep by the time they had gotten home for the restaurant, so they had to wait until the next morning to share the news with her, but as soon as they did, she was jumping for joy – mainly because she would get to wear a pretty dress and pretty shoes and have Auntie Prue do her hair, and Auntie Phoebe do her makeup, she was going to be allowed to wear makeup – she was happy. In fact, she was that happy she had not stopped asking them when she was going to get to wear this pretty dress, and to find out it was nine months away broke her little heart. That was way too far away.

Speaking of Elizabeth, Wyatt felt someone tugging at his trouser leg and looked down to find her cute little face looking up at him, with the biggest smile in the world. Her long dark blonde hair was still in a pony tail, ready to be put up. She was going to be one of the last people to have her hair done, simply because she would mess it up if she had to sit for another two hours with it up. She had also not put her dress on, since she would probably get something down it. Elizabeth had however had her makeup done, and that was what she had come into show her daddy.

"Look, daddy." She smiled, showing also that there was still a gap in the front of her teeth, where she had fallen over a few months ago and accidentally knocked it out.

"Have you shown Papa?" Wyatt asked, but the little girl shook her head, "And why not?"

"Holly said not to go in," Lizzie explained to her father, her voice soft, "And Grandma said he can see later. So, I showed-ed you."

"Well lets have a closer look shall we," Wyatt stated, picking his daughter up as he perched on the bed with her. He was actually in his room at the manor, and it had been years since he had just simply perched on the bed. Nothing had really changed since the two lovers moved out, Piper always said that he would have a place to come back to if something did not work out, but he had been happy where he was living with Chris, them both raising Elizabeth, sure they had some hard times, but they could not have been happier.

* * *

_"Hey," Wyatt called out as he stepped through the front door of their house and made his way into the living room, "Chris…?" Everything seemed quiet, a little too quiet for his liking, especially when his boyfriend and one-year-old daughter were somewhere around the house. Were they somewhere around the house? Had Chris taken her out for ice-cream or something? No, surely not when he knew Wyatt was due home sometime like now, "Chris?"_

_"Up here!" A faint voice called from up the stairs, it was definitely his lover's but something told him that something was wrong. He made his way up the stairs and called out Chris' name again, "Bathroom."_

_Stepping into the room, Wyatt could not help but laugh to see Chris trying to give Elizabeth a bath, although by the looks at it, Chris needed a bath too._

_"What's happened?" Wyatt asked, looking at his daughter, who's blue eyes shone as she saw her daddy._

_"YOUR daughter," Chris usually started that way, if she had done something silly or naughty, usually it was something silly, and he only ever meant it in jest, "Decided to attack me with the paint while we were doing some paintings."_

_"You were painting?" Wyatt instantly thought decorating for some reason._

_"Painting by numbers," Chris did not look amused as Lizzie slashed the water again, catching both the lovers this time, "Lizzie, sweetie, c'mon. Let me get this paint out of your hair._

_"Let me give you a hand," Wyatt laughed, picking up the shampoo and starting to lather up his baby girl's dark blonde locks. She scrunched up her face, this was one bit of baths she hated, usually when Wyatt did it, he got the shampoo in her eyes, if it was Chris, he was more gentle. To show her dislike, Lizzie splashed the water again, solely in Wyatt's direction and then she giggled to see his eyes close at it, "Thanks for that."_

_Elizabeth giggled again, to which had Chris laughing._

_"You find that funny do you?" Wyatt looked to his lover to see him nod his head. To get him back, Wyatt put his hand in the water and splashed some of it at Chris, and laughed. Elizabeth, finding this game fun, copied her daddy and did not stop until Chris backed away from the water now soaking wet._

* * *

Wyatt could not help but smile when he thought about that. Most bathtimes would turn out like that when Elizabeth was so young.

"Why are you laughing, daddy?" Elizabeth wondered whether she had done something silly, she was often doing something that had either her daddy or her papa laughing at her. They would always tell her she would understand when she was older, and she hated that, why could she not understand now.

"I'm just thinking that's all." Wyatt looked into his daughter's soft blue eyes, the same eyes that he had. There was not much that came across to say Elizabeth's mother was Wyatt's ex-girlfriend. Caitlin had naturally brown hair with greeny-hazel eyes, but Elizabeth, just like Wyatt had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"When can I put my pretty dress on?" Lilbet, as Wyatt had nicknamed her, asked, now climbing off her father's knee.

"Later, sweetie," Wyatt explained, "Why don't you go and see Grandpa?"

"Do you not want me in here?" the three-year-old had a frown on her face, slightly hardening her soft features.

"Of course I do, but daddy has to get ready too." After all, Wyatt was not yet in his tux, he was still in his sweats and a T-shirt, since he had only just climbed out of the shower. He was actually glad he was not a girl, since they had all been getting ready for the past three hours it almost felt like, but then again there were seven of his cousins, three aunts, his mother and his daughter that all had to have their hair and make-up done. He actually felt sorry for his two aunts who seemed to do all the work, especially his Aunt Prue who was doing everybody's hair to make everything perfect, not only for Wyatt and Chris' sake, but also for Elizabeth, since this was going to be something she would remember forever, her two dads getting married.

"I'll go see Papa." Elizabeth nodded her head, understanding that this was all important for her daddy, Grandma had told her that, so she would not pester him for too long.

"Ok," Wyatt nodded, walking with her to the door, "And then go see Auntie Prue to do your hair, ok?"

"What about my dress?"

"You can put that on in a little while," Wyatt answered her, "Ask Auntie Prue whether she wants you to put it on before or after she does your hair." Elizabeth nodded, pretending she understood everything she had been told and ran down the hallway to her Uncle Parker's room, where her Papa was getting ready.

Wyatt watched his three-year-old daughter with a complacent smile. He could not imagine his life getting any better than this, he had a loving, soon-to-be husband and a beautiful daughter, what could be better?

* * *

Meanwhile, Chris was stood in the bedroom of his lover's brother, putting gel into his chocolate locks to make them perfect at the same time as talking to Wyatt's younger cousin, Holly. Even though Holly was almost four years younger than the Perry, she and Chris always got along really well.

"You excited?" Holly asked, sitting on Parker's bed as she watched Chris do his hair. Chris looked at her reflection in the mirror and smiled, he could not believe how much she had grown up in the past nearly four years, when he first met her she was so quiet and shy, constantly in her twin sister's shadow, but now Chris could never shut her up, but he did notice she was only like this around him and Wyatt, never around anybody else.

"I can't wait," he nodded with a smile, "How do I look?"

"Perfect." The 18-year-old girl stated in a matter-of-fact way. She remembered when she had a crush on Chris, and now, even though she still thought he was hot, that was as far as it went, she knew they would never hook up, he was gay for Pete's sake, and her cousin's fiancé. Chris turned on the stool to look at the mousy haired girl and tilted his head.

"Really?"

"Really."

Nothing more was said as there was a knock at the door. Holly stood up and answered it, to find Elizabeth standing at the door rocking on her feet with an innocent smile on her face.

"Can I see Papa yet?"

"Let her in, Hol." Chris heard his daughter outside, and they had already stopped her from coming in once, since Chris was panicking slightly over his vows, but now that panic was over and he wanted to see the three-year-old.

Elizabeth ran into the room and climbed onto her Papa's knee.

"Hi Papa." Lizzie smiled up to the Perry, showing him her make-up.

"Ah, Auntie Phoebe's done your make-up then." Chris smiled, as the four-year-old nodded her head.

"Auntie Prue will do my hair later," Lizzie explained to him, "But I want my pretty dress on."

Chris looked at his wrist-watch, this had all that Elizabeth had gone on about since he and Wyatt told her they were getting married, but it was still too early, she was more than likely to get something down herself.

"That will have to be later."

"I'm going to ask Auntie Prue," she saw Chris look at her with raised eyebrows, "Daddy said to."

"Really?" Chris asked, knowing what she was like playing them against each other at times.

"Yeah," Elizabeth nodded, "If I should put my dress on before or after Auntie Prue does my hair." Chris just nodded his head, he was not about to get into a mini-argument two hours before his wedding.

"Ok," he said, "You better go and ask her then."

As Elizabeth ran out of the room, Holly closed the door and sat on the bed.

"She been causing trouble?" the younger twin asked, with a slight smirk on her face.

"What makes you ask that?" the 21-year-old asked with a roll of the eyes.

"I can just tell."

Chris shook his head with a sigh, "She has a tendency to play me and Wyatt against each other, saying one said something so she gets her own way," Chris explained, "But right now, I can't be bothered finding out if Wyatt really did say what she said. But she's three, it's what she's meant to do."

Holly just looked at the brunette and smiled, "So, now the panic over your vows are over, what else is there to panic about."

"A lot!" Chris nodded his head, his green eyes wide, did she have to remind him about the vows? "Like, whether Wyatt is actually going to be there, or whether a certain someone is going to turn up…"

"A certain someone?" The 18-year-old girl looked towards Chris quizzically.

"Caitlin," Chris sighed, even though Chris had the legal rights over Elizabeth, Wyatt's ex-girlfriend had not stopped causing problems here and there, and sometimes her father. They just hoped they would not turn up at any point and cause trouble today, that was the last thing they needed on their wedding day. Chris stood up and made his way to the closet door and check the tux that was hanging up, "Oh, thanks for designing these by the way." He meant both his and Wyatt's, and also the dresses for Elizabeth and Hope. Holly had designed everything, since she wanted to be a designer, and Chris had asked her to do it after seeing some of her designs.

Chris' tux was white, and Wyatt's black, and both had red stitching to them and red bowties and cummerbunds, symbolising their love for each other. They also decided that Wyatt would have a white shirt and Chris a black shirt, almost like a 'ying and yang' style. Elizabeth's dress was a baby pink colour, her favourite, with creamy-white roses along the bottom of it and a creamy-white sash, and pink shoes. Whereas Hope's dress, since she was going to be the ring-bearer, was lilac with the same roses and sash, but in a pure white. Holly had spent hours designing them, making sure the shapes were perfect and what the two lovers had wanted for their big day.

"What's wrong?" Holly asked, seeing that Chris had gone off into a world of his own, "Is there something wrong with the tux?"

"What?" Chris looked over, surprised Holly would ask him that, "No, it's great. I would have said something before if it wasn't, and so would Wyatt. I'm just thinking that's all."

"What about?"

"You wouldn't want to know."

"Try me." The 18-year-old smirked.

"Actually, I kinda don't want to tell you," Chris answered and sat on the bed next to Holly, "If that's ok with you. It's not because of you like, I just don't want to tell you what I was thinking about."

Holly laughed slightly and then smiled softly, "That's fine. Anyway, I'll leave you to get ready."

"Thanks," Chris smiled as the young girl began to leave the room, "Oh, when Titch and Speedy get here, can you send them straight up?"

"Titch and Speedy?" Holly asked.

"You know, Ian and Frank."

Holly made an O with her mouth and then nodded her head. She had only heard them called by their first names, so was confused when he had called them by their nicknames. Leaving the room, Chris decided now was the best time to start to get ready, only an hour and half to go before he was going to be a married man, and in completely honesty he could not wait.

* * *

so, its just a basic start but let me know what you think so far and I'll have an update up soon. :D


	2. Chaos

**Well, thank you to everybody who reviewed the first chapter :D I'm sorry I haven't had a chance in replying personally to everybody, but because it was so well liked, I decided to get the second chapter up now, since other than that I won't be able to until Friday now, since I am going to be away from my computer until then.**

**Anyway, you have probably guessed from that that there won't be an update now until at least friday, since I'm still in the middle of writing the third chapter and don't think it will be ready for later tonight. So, I'll apologise for the delay now, please don't shout at me. This is the last little trip I'm taking now until uni starts, so I should have some time to update at least once every couple of days after that - depending how uni work goes...**

**Anyhoo, enough of my babbling. I'll get on with the chapter.**

Wedding Nightmares

Piper stood in the kitchen, putting the finishing touches to the wedding cake. She had agreed to make all the food, after all she owned a restaurant and it was her eldest son's big day, she could not have someone else come in and do it all, she did however have all her staff helping her.

She stood back from the five layered cake and admired her work.

"It looks gorgeous, Aunt Piper," she heard a female voice and turned around to see her eldest niece stood at the door with a smile on her face, "Better than the one you made for my wedding. If it wasn't for Wyatt being your son, I'd be jealous."

"Oh, Patty sweetie," Piper hugged the raven haired 23-year-old tightly, "I thought you weren't going to be able to make it for the wedding? Just for the reception tonight?"

"I didn't think I would, but Luke managed to get yesterday off too so we flew in early hours of this morning," Patty explained to her eldest aunt. She had moved away from home straight after college with her husband, since they had married two years ago, and both had jobs in Boston, "Is my mom upstairs?"

"Yeah, Matty's room, doing everybody's hair," Piper nodded her head, "Is Luke here?"

"He went up to find Wyatt," Patty nodded her head, her husband and cousin got along extremely well and she knew Luke was going to be giving Wyatt some pre-wedding advice, "Is my dad here yet?"

"He went with your Uncle Leo to pick up the wine," Piper explained, "Riley and Jackson have just gone out to pick up Peyton from the airport, and Charlie is, well the last time I heard he was with Matty and Junior, pestering Wyatt."

Patty smiled, as her aunt rattled off all the information about her brothers and then made her way out of the kitchen to find her mother. She was stopped on the stairs by her 16-year-old cousin, Phoenix, who was ready for the wedding.

"I thought you weren't coming?" Phoenix simply said to her, "I thought Wyatt wasn't good enough for Boston, and you were staying there." The 23-year-old simply rolled her eyes, she could not believe how her brunette cousin had grown up into a obnoxious, rebellious, brat, but then again her mom had often said something about Phoenix being just like Phoebe at that age.

"Managed to get an earlier flight," Patty explained as she ran up the stairs, not wanting to hear anything else that was coming out of her cousin's mouth, and opened the door to Matty's room, which was surprisingly tidy. She looked around to see her Aunt Phoebe at one end of the room doing makeup and her mom at the other end, doing the hair, "Hey guys."

"Patty!" Prue saw her daughter and instantly stopped doing Hannah's hair and made her way to hug Patty, "How are you? What are you doing here? I thought you weren't getting here til…"

"We got an earlier flight," Patty smiled, as she was now hugged by Phoebe, "And I've just bumped into your daughter on the way down the stairs…"

"Phoenix?" Phoebe asked with a roll of the eyes, "Don't talk to me about that girl. She's in trouble at the moment."

"Any reason why?"

"Just her staying out until 2am the other night," Phoebe explained, as everybody went back to what they were doing, "When her cerfew is eleven-thirty. I've had it up to here with that girl." Prue looked at her younger sister and smirked.

"Now you know how mom felt with you," the eldest of the two sisters said and then turned to her daughter, "Is Luke not with you?"

"He's gone to talk to Wy," she smiled, "Giving him some last minute tips I think."

"I'm guessing you want your hair doing now, too?"

"Yes please, mom."

* * *

Wyatt sat stood in his bedroom, in his black trousers and fastening up his white shirt, while Luke sat on the bed. Since he and Patty had moved up to Boston, he had hardly seen him, so was fairly happy to see him make it to his big day.

"So, how's my big cousin doing?"

"She's ok," Luke smirked at the Halliwell, "Still as crazy as usual"

"There's Halliwell blood in her," Wyatt nodded his head, "Of course she's crazy. This whole family is. I told you that when you were marrying her."

"Does Chris know?" Wyatt smiled and rolled his blue eyes.

"He's been living with me for almost four years, pretty much," Wyatt sighed, "I think he has an idea of how crazy I am." The two shared a laugh as their conversation carried on, until there was a knock at the bedroom door.

"That will be Patty no doubt." Luke rolled his green eyes and walked to the door, just in case it was actually Chris. He opened the door to find Piper stood there.

"Hey, sweetie, is that son of mine in there?" Luke opened the door fully to let the 5' 3'' woman into the room.

"Everything ok mom?" Wyatt asked, frowning slightly as she sat on the bed.

"Course it is," Piper smiled, "When is it not?" but Wyatt was not convinced, "Have you got everything ready? Ring, vows…?"

"I've got my vows," Wyatt nodded, "And Parker has the ring. I swear, if he loses it, he's a dead man."

"I thought Hope was sort of the ring bearer?" Piper asked.

"She is," Wyatt nodded, Chris had wanted to give the youngest cousin a special little place in the wedding, since he had such a soft spot for her and Wyatt had found just the thing for the 11-year-old girl, "But Parker's looking after the ring at the moment. He's meant to give Hope it."

"I'll go and check on that boy," Piper sighed, standing up and making her way to the door, "He was meant to be getting ready in our room with the Matty, Charlie and Henry, but God only knows now, after I was told the little ones were pestering you," Wyatt smiled at his mother's over-reaction about his 20-year-old brother, just as the telephone rang. Since there was still a phone line hooked up in Wyatt's room, Piper could answer it there. She picked up the telephone and perched on the bed.

"Hello?"

"It's Aunt Piper, I'll ask her the flight number, hang on," she could hear one of her nephew's voices over the phone, but with all the shouting at the other end of the phone she could not tell which one, "Shut up, Jackson," it was Riley then, "Aunt Piper, what's Pey's flight number…"

"I'm not sure off the top of my head," Piper replied, slightly confused, "Why? It's not delayed is it?"

"There's only one flight from Florida on the board, Ri, and that's that one…"

"Will you shut it?" Riley's voice was heard again, both seeming to be panicking, "Aunt Piper can you get the flight number, please?"

Piper sent Luke out to find out from Phoebe and then went back to the phone.

"What's going on, Riley?" she asked, softly and calmly, unlike her two nephews, who she could hear were now really panicking.

"Has Peyton called at all?" Riley now asked.

"Why, Riley?" Piper asked again, "You need to tell me what's going on."

Just at that moment, Luke came back into the room, and rattled off the flight number.

"317, Riley." Piper said straight into the phone, since her eldest nephew was not answering any questions. She heard Riley relay the flight number and then Jackson swearing.

"Are you sure, Aunt Piper?" Riley asked, in a panic, "You've not got any digits the wrong way round?"

"Riley, it's three numbers," Piper shouted, "Now tell me what's going on."

"It's Pey's flight," Riley answered, his voice now sounding shaky, "It's crashed."

* * *

You could say I'm a little mean for leaving it there, but hm...maybe I am...

Anyway, please leave me a little review to tell me what you think of it so far. I'm already starting to get to some drama, but the best is still to come...


	3. Disaster

**Thanks for reviewing the last chapter guys, and thanks for waiting. I'm sorry, I'm a little later updating than I initally thought since traffic on the M6 was bad (one of the worst motorways for traffic and accidents in England - very close behind the M25 and the M1)**

**Anyway, I'm getting the chapter up now, but I've not started the next chapter yet, so I may not have it until Sunday when I can sit down and just write for the whole day, since got my uncle's 50th birthday tomorrow and I'm under strict orders by my cousin that I have to go so he has someone to talk to. lol. otherwise I would just spend all day saturday writing too :D**

**Oh, and here is a family tree, mainly for likestories, but so nobody else is confused by all the characters**

Piper and Leo's:

Wyatt Preston Halliwell - 21 (Leo's step son)

Parker James Halliwell - 20 (Leo's step son)

Matthew Pierce Halliwell - 14

Prue and Andy's:

Patty Jennifer Trudeau - 23

Riley Jonathon Trudeau - 21

Jackson Andrew Trudeau - 19

Charlie Simon Trudeau - 16

Phoebe and Coop's:

Peyton Charlotte Halliwell - 19

Pheonix Melinda Halliwell - 16

Pagan Laura Halliwell - 13

Paige and Henry's:

Hannah Penelope Mitchell - 18

Holly Emily Mitchell - 18

Henry Alexander Mitchell - 15

Hope Ann Mitchell - 11

A Few Others:

Christopher Victor Perry - 21

Frank "Speedy" Speed - 21

Ian "Titch" Thompson - 21

Caitlin Summers - 21

Elizabeth Jane Perry-Halliwell - 3

**So, hope that helps, and now on with the story**

Wedding Nightmares

"What!" Piper shrieked, "Are you sure? You're not…" 

"Aunt Piper I'm sure," Riley answered his eldest aunt, "It's the same flight number and everything."

"Phoebe!" Piper called out of the room, while trying to find out everything that her nephews knew.

Meanwhile, Wyatt and Luke looked on, wondering what had happened? This was something drastic, a lot more drastic than a delayed flight.

"Phoebe!" Piper shrieked out again, "Have you spoken to anybody, Ri?"

"Yes, ok," Riley was now starting to sound frustrated, "It's all over the boards and security and…please tell me you just got a number wrong in the flight number, or Peyton was coming in from somewhere else."

"She definitely said Florida," Piper answered, "She had to get a connection there from London. Are you definitely sure that it's that flight though? Are there no others from Florida and you're reading along the lines wrong? PHOEBE!"

The second youngest sister came running into the room.  
"What, Piper?"

"It's Peyton…" But Piper wondered just whether she could say this to her sister, it was not even sinking in for her yet.

"Her flights delayed isn't it?" Phoebe sighed, "I told her she should have flown in last night and not today."

"Phoebe, was her flight number 317?"

"Yeah I just told Luke."

"Riley, it was definitely 317," Piper said into the phone, her heart was racing, the blood rushing in her ears as she heard her eldest nephew tell her it was the same flight number as the crash. The Halliwell looked over to her sister, to see her sigh with frustration, not knowing what was going on, "Get back home, ok Riley. On the way, find out as much information as you can."

Piper hung up the phone and sat Phoebe down on the bed, trying to fight back her tears as she explained the situtation.

"Wyatt, Luke, you'd better both sit down too."

"This sounds bad." Wyatt simply said as he did as he was told.

"Piper, what is it?" Phoebe asked, searching her older sister's hazel eyes for answers, but there were none, "How long is the delay?"

"Erm…Pheebs, there's been a plane crash…now I don't know all the details but…"

"Peyton's flight?" Piper's eyes filled with tears as she nodded her head.

Phoebe shaking raised her hands to her mouth, not wanting to believe what she was being told. She shook her head and frowned, as the air caught at the back of her throat preventing her from speaking.

"Phoebe?" Piper said softly, seeing the denial in her sister's eyes.

"No," Phoebe finally managed to say, "Riley and Jackson have the wrong flight number, or they've heard the information wrong. Peyton's flight is just delayed…"

"Phoebe, I wish it was," Piper shook her head, "I kept asking that, but it's right. Peyton's flight crashed."

But still, the younger sister refused to believe her and made her way out of the room, knowing that if there had been a plane crash it would be on the television.

Wyatt looked at his mother, he could see it in her eyes that the information was not wrong, and instantly thought the worst. Nobody survived a plane crash, or if they did they were extremely lucky. His eyes locked with Piper's, and that was when he saw the tears. Taking a deep breath, the younger Halliwell finally found his voice.

"I'll go tell Chris," he stood up, "We can't have the wedding now."

Receiving a grateful smile from his mom, Wyatt made his way down the hallway and knocked on the door of his brother's room.

"Chris?" Wyatt poked his head around the door, to see his lover fastening up his trousers.

"I thought we weren't going to see each other before the wedding?" Chris asked, narrowing his eyes, but then he saw a glint of sadness in the ocean eyes of Wyatt, "What's up?"

"We…erm…we can't get…" how was he meant to say this? Chris would instantly think the worse, "We can't get married…" He gulped as he spoke, ready for Chris to shout at him or something, but instead the Perry just stood and stared at him.

"What have I done?" Chris instantly asked.

"It's not us," Wyatt shook his head, now fully standing in the room, his hands in the pockets of his trousers, "It's…well…there's been a plane crash, and Peyton…" Chris' eyes grew wide as he heard what his lover was saying.

"Oh my God!" Chris raised his hands to his mouth, "Have you heard from her? Is she ok?"

"No-ones heard anything yet," Wyatt shook his head, "And I wouldn't feel right marrying you when…"

"No, I totally understand," Chris agreed, "Does anyone know anything?"

"Riley and Jay are on their way back now," Wyatt explained, "My mom only knows what they said over the phone. We'd better tell everyone."

Chris nodded his head, but could see that Wyatt wanted to cry before going to tell everybody that the wedding was off, well not completely off, just postponed. He took his lover's hands, and look directly into his blue orbs.

"Cry if you want."

"What can I cry about, Chris?" Wyatt asked, "I don't even know if she's dead or…even if it was her flight. My mom definitely thinks it was, but…how do we know there's no survivors?"

"Ok," Chris nodded, "Let's tell everyone."

But Piper had beaten them to it, and had already told the room full of girls and the three boys in her own room. Now the only people to tell were the guests and the men. Paige had taken it upon herself to make all the telephone calls needed to guests and everybody else involved, while Piper telephoned her husband.

Wyatt made his way into the living room, to find his aunt staring at the television screen, looking at the wreckage of the plane, tears in her eyes.

"Aunt Phoebe?" Wyatt spoke softly and sat next to her. All she could do was collapse in his arms and sob, causing Wyatt to close his eyes to try and fight back the tears that threatened to fall, but he had to stay strong for his aunt.

"She's dead," Phoebe sobbed, "There's no survivors."

By now, most of the family were in the room, looking at the picture of what remained of the plane on the television screen.

"Mom?" That was Phoenix's voice. Wyatt looked over to his young cousin, who was staring straight at the television. The 16-year-old had been told something had happened to the flight, but not exactly what, but seeing the picture she knew instantly.

Phoebe looked up at her two daughters, the youngest not knowing what was going on. Phoebe held out her arms, so they both made their way to her.

"Mom, what's going on?" Pagan asked gently, she hardly ever saw her mom cry, only when her big sister was going to school in England.

"C'mon, everyone," Piper spoke to the rest of the family, "Out of the room." She knew Phoebe would need some time alone with her two daughters to explain what had happened. As everybody made their way out of the room, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Chris said, he had a hold of his daughter, who was still wondering what was going on. He opened the front door to find Titch and Speedy stood there, smiles on their faces, which instantly dropped when they saw Chris' solemn look.

"Hey guys," Chris sighed and let them into the house, "Erm…I suggest conservatory."

"What's happened?" Titch asked, glancing in the living room to see three girls crying and then followed Chris towards the sunroom, where most of the family were, "Chris?"

"Ok, why is everyone down here?" Speedy now looked around, to see if Wyatt was around, but he was not, so Speedy instantly thought something had happened between the two lovebirds.

"The weddings off," Chris explained, "Nothing to do with me and Wyatt."

"So why's the wedding off?" Titch asked, sitting down on the wicker couch. Chris looked at Piper, whether he should explain the whole story or not, but she just simply nodded her head.

"There's been a plane crash," Chris started, to which he knew his friends would not understand it all from that, "Wyatt's cousin was on the flight." He saw both the 21-year-old's faces pale as the reason sunk in.

"I don't get to wear my pretty dress." Elizabeth moaned, not really understanding what was going on, just that there was going to be no wedding. Chris cringed slightly, but nobody seemed to mind what she had just said.

"No sweetie," Chris kissed the top of her head, "Not this time. Shall we go and see where daddy is?" With Elizabeth nodded her head, Chris motioned for his two friends to follow him to the kitchen. As they were making their way into the room, all three could hear some banging, sounding like cupboards and draws being slammed, which made Chris realise Wyatt was frustrated.

"Lizzie, sweetie," Chris looked own at his little girl, her blue eyes looking up at him, Wyatt's blue eyes, "Can you go to Uncle Frank for me?"

Speedy took his friend's daughter, as she held her arms out to him, and watched Chris walk into the kitchen.

Chris opened the kitchen door, to see Wyatt resting with his hands on the breakfast bar. He let the door swing when his lover looked up, meaning the Perry could see the blue eyes puffy and red. He walked straight over to Wyatt and took his hand gently. Chris never said a word though, just let his lover he was there for him.

"I don't know what to do," Wyatt finally said, "I don't have a clue how I'm meant to feel, this just doesn't seem real."

"You don't even know if she's dead yet," Chris tried to explain softly, but from what he saw on the news, it would be very unlikely for her to have survived that, "And anyway, you're still in shock, it'll take time."

"I don't want it to take time," Wyatt shouted, completely confused on what he was feeling. He had never felt like this before. He was angry, sad, shocked, in disbelief all at the same time, "I can't…I don't get what I'm feeling ok…you've been through this before, how did you feel?"

"A mixture of shock, pain, anger…" Chris tried to remember his parent's death seven years ago. He watched as Wyatt ran his hands through his golden locks in frustration, "Wyatt, what is it?"

"What is it?" Wyatt almost shouted in the frustration, "My cousin's just died in a plane crash on our wedding day, and I'm trying to figure out what I should be feeling while trying to stay strong for my aunt and younger cousins who have no idea what's going on." Chris sighed, knowing Wyatt's outburst was completely reasonable, and then pulled his lover close to him, looking deep into the puffy eyes of the Halliwell.

"Listen to me," he spoke softly, "You don't need to be strong for anyone. You've never been through this before, so why should your aunt expect you to be strong. I feel guilty because all I really feel is shock at the moment…"

"But she wasn't your cousin…"

"No, but it doesn't stop the guilt of feeling like I do," Chris shook his head, "But it also means I can be the strong one though. You feel whatever the hell you want, I'm gonna be here…"

"But now we've cancelled the wedding and…"

"I don't give a damn about the wedding right now," Chris shook his head, "I'm more worried about you. I know what you're going through, well, at least something similar, and I know what its like to get through it, just promise me something…"

"What?"

"That you won't bottle it up." Wyatt nodded his head with a smile, as he rubbed his eyes.

"So much for our honeymoon," he laughed, trying to lighten the situation, but it was in vain as the kitchen door opened and Titch, Speedy and Elizabeth entered, "When did you two get here?" he asked, wiping his eyes for any tears that might be there. He may no longer be in school with them, but it did not mean he wanted them to see him weak.

"About ten minutes ago," Speedy said, with a struggling Beth in his hands, "We just heard…"

"Don't, ok," Wyatt shook his head, "I don't want to think about it right now."

"Hey, that's fair enough." The younger of the two friends nodded his head and then passed the three-year-old girl to Wyatt.

"Hey sweetie."

"Daddy, why are you crying?"

"I've just had some bad news, that's all," Wyatt told her, cursing himself that it was that obvious that he had been crying, "But it's ok, sweetie," Though he could see a frown on his daughter's face, that told him she did not believe him, "Why don't we see if Grandma has any ice cream, would you like that?" With a nod of agreement from his daughter, Wyatt pulled her over to the fridge freezer, while Chris and his two friends sat down, "Has my dad got back yet?"

"Not before we came in," Titch shook his head, "But someone did. Tall, dark hair…"

"My Uncle Coop," the Halliwell bit his bottom lip, "Only one that's tall anyway. About 6' 4''?"

"Yeah, about that." Titch nodded his head.

"That's Pey's dad," Wyatt informed them, to which they must have caught on, because nothing more was said, "Hey, can you go to Papa for me while I get you your ice-cream?" Chris took the three-year-old girl as Wyatt sorted out her ice cream.

"You know, your mom will kill you for feeding her ice-cream." Chris pointed out with a smile on his face, to which his blonde haired lover returned.

"Well, she deserves a treat, since she doesn't get to wear her pretty dress yet." The younger of the two lovers pointed out, putting the bowl on the table and the ice-cream tub back in the freezer.

"Are we still alright for staying here?" Speedy suddenly asked, "I mean, with everything…"

"It's fine," Wyatt nodded his head, "There's plenty of space in our house. Like we'd kick you both out into a motel or something."

"Yeah, we weren't even gonna do it even though it was our wedding night," Chris laughed at them, "Like we'd do it now."

Just then, they heard the sound of the front door slamming, and the sound of voices, lots of them all at once.

"Riley's back by the sound of it." Wyatt said, making his way to the hallway, "I'm gonna see if he knows anymore."

Chris just nodded his head, just watching his lover make his way out of the room, and then turned to his friends, who were actually watching Elizabeth eat her ice-cream, messily.

"Are you ok?" Titch looked in Chris' direction, he knew Chris had been dealt a crap hand in life before, even after for a while, he met Wyatt, and things had seem to go so smoothly for them lately.

"I'm fine," Chris nodded his head, "I feel really guilty, but it's not affecting me that much, but I only knew Peyton for, what, three years or something? I don't know, I guess it just hasn't hit me yet." After his two friends agreed, they sat in silence again, just watching Lizzie.

"We can go if you want," Speedy said, he and Titch had thought about this when Chris was talking to Wyatt, they did not want to be in the way, "You know, with all this going on and…"

"Please don't," Chris looked, pleading with his green eyes, "Not that I don't want to be around everyone through this, I just don't want to be on my own. There's at least two little ones that don't have a clue what's going on, I've got Wyatt who's never had to deal with this before, and I'm not even sure what the rest of them have had to deal with., so I think I could do with some help."

"Sure," Speedy nodded his head at the 21-year-old brunette, "Nice to know something's don't change."

"Are Uncle Frank and Uncle Ian going to be staying with us?" Elizabeth asked, with a mouthful of ice-cream.

"Don't talk while you're eating," Chris told her, "And yes, they are," Her face lit up in a grin, with her strawberry ice-cream all around her mouth, "Please don't spoil her too much, you two."

"Us spoil her?" Titch smiled while Speedy laughed, "Would we ever?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Wyatt stood in the sunroom, leaning against the wall while Riley and Jackson relayed to the family that were there what they had found out from everybody they had asked, which was not much more than the news report. By now, everybody except Leo and Andy were there, and they knew it would not be long until they got back, since Piper had called Leo.

"How's Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Coop?" Jackson asked, biting his bottom lip, he could see everybody had either been crying, or were still in shock, and wondered whether anybody would actually give any answers.

"I don't know, sweetie," Prue shook her head at her 19-year-old son, "They've been in the living room with Phoenix and Pagan." Jackson nodded his head and then looked over to Wyatt, this had all happened on his wedding day, the boy must have been crushed.

"Where's Chris?"

"Kitchen with Lizzie, Titch and Speed," Wyatt motioned towards the room he spoke of, "I don't think he wants to be around everyone when all this is going on, you know after coping with his parents' death."

"Oh my God!" Piper raised her hands to her mouth, "I completely forgot about that, how is he coping? This isn't bringing back memories is it?"

"He's fine mom," Wyatt shook his head, he could not help but smile at her for that, "Everything with him is fine. It's Aunt Phoebe I'm more worried about, and Uncle Coop. There's no need to worry about Chris."

The rest of the day was spent unusually for Wyatt, he had never seen his family this way. Phoebe, Coop and the two girls left for home, to cope by themselves and not long after Paige, Henry and her four children left. Prue had decided to stay with Piper to help her clear everything up, but the atmosphere seemed so weird, as if nobody really knew what to do with themselves and were just doing things to keep themselves busy. Leo and Andy, now returned, were in the kitchen with Wyatt, Chris, Luke and Chris' two friends, staying out of the way of the two women, while Parker, Jackson and Riley found a way to keep themselves out of trouble. Patty had decided to help her mom, while Charlie and Matty were in the latter's room, staying out of the way, and Elizabeth stayed with her two dads.

Everybody were in worlds of their own, not knowing what to say to anybody, in fear of saying the wrong thing or laughing when somebody thought they should not.

A few hours later, Prue and Andy left with Riley and Charlie in tow. Jackson was staying at the manor that night anyway, and Piper and Prue agreed together to let him stay even after what had happened. Patty and Luke had also left, to stay in the hotel they had decided to stay in, to have some privacy. Now it just left the Halliwells and Chris and his two friends, oh and Jackson.

"We should get going," Wyatt looked over to Chris, since Elizabeth was now fallen asleep on the brunette's knee, "Get her to bed." The Perry nodded his head, taking the last drink from his bottle of beer.

"You better drive," Chris decided, "You haven't drank." Wyatt rolled his eyes with a smirk on his face, and then picked up his daughter from his lover's knee, who stirred slightly from the movement.

"Drive safely, ok?" Piper kissed her son on the cheek and then her granddaughter.

"Always mom," Wyatt nodded, "Are you two following us?" Speedy and Titch both nodded their heads and made their way out of the house, saying their goodbyes.

* * *

The two cars pulled up outside Wyatt and Chris' house, and their two friends still looked at it in admiration, even though they had seen it often enough. They had bought this house three years ago, just after they had finished school, and they were both surprised the first time they saw it. It was not a mansion, but it was big. A five bedroom house, to which the two lovers always argued that it was for when they had people staying over, but their family and close friends knew it had something to do with Wyatt and Chris planning to adopt in the near future, easily big enough at the moment for the three of them to live in comfortably. Although they often wondered how they could afford it, especially on Chris' wage from working at Piper's restaurant, little did they know about the $4-million Chris had received in his grandfather's will.

The two made their way into the house, following Chris, while Wyatt went straight in and upstairs to put Elizabeth to bed.

Chris locked the front door and set the keys down and then made his way into the living room.

"How pissed off are you?" Speedy asked, seeing his brunette friend rub his eyes.

"Not pissed off," Chris shook his head, "I mean, it would be great to actually be married now, but I'm not pissed off about it. We couldn't really go through with it, could we? I was pissed off to start with though."

"Why?"

"He didn't exactly tell me what happened," the 21-year-old explained, "He just said that the wedding needed to be called off…"

"Oh…"

"And you know, wedding day jitters and everything…" The two nodded, understanding what Chris was talking about, "Anyway, so yeah, I'm not pissed off thought. Anyway, I thought you two were bringing dates."

"Change of plan," Speedy explained, "You'll love this. Titch's found out he was cheating on her," The Perry rolled his eyes at his friend, he should have expected it really, "You know there's only one girl that can control him and that's your three-year-old daughter."

"Yeah, well at least my ex didn't dump me the night you were going to propose to her."

"You were gonna propse?" Chris asked, slightly surprised he had not heard about this sooner.

"Yeah," Speedy nodded, "Glad I didn't now."

Once Wyatt had joined them, they decided to catch up with each other, rather than think about the accident earlier that day. That was one thing that Wyatt did not want to think about right now.

* * *

i think that ending was a little rushed, but I'd left the last sentence half finished for some reason, not really sure why, and lost track of what I was writing, so decided to finish it there. Anyway, please leave a litle review to let me know what you thought :D


	4. Emotions

**So, a big thank you to those who reviewed my previous chapter, and here is the next one. Hope you enjoy it.**

Wedding Nightmares

Chris woke up from a sudden start, but could not figure it out what it was that had caused him to sit up suddenly. Then he heard it again, the sound of something crashing downstairs.

"Wyatt?" Chris whispered and looked over to Wyatt's side of the bed, but the Halliwell was not there. Frowning, Chris thought about where he could be. Had he heard the noise downstairs and decided to check it himself? Chris was not too sure, so decided to climb out of bed and check the noise, and check on Elizabeth in the meantime, maybe Wyatt had gone in there.

As he walked down the hallway, he could hear the noise more clearly, it was the sound of breaking glass, which confused the 21-year-old even more. Deciding the noise was more important at the moment, Chris walked past his daughter's room and made his way down the stairs towards the kitchen.

"Damn it," Wyatt's voice could be heard from the kitchen, and a light shone from underneath the door, so that was where his lover had gone to, but what was he doing in the kitchen. Another sound of breaking glass was heard, "Shit!" And then the sound of chair legs sliding on the ground and Wyatt yelling out in pain. Chris hurried into the kitchen, was someone else in there with Wyatt? Could it be someone breaking in and Wyatt had tried to stop them? Pushing his thoughts to one side, the Perry pushed open the door leading to the kitchen and looked around to find nobody, but Wyatt, in the room. Wyatt was on the floor, near their breakfast bar, a stool toppled over, and shattered glass all around the bin.

"Wyatt?" Chris questioned, confused at the situation.

"Hey, you," Wyatt slurred his words, completely drunk, "What are you doing out of bed? Come down here…" Chris sighed, tiredly, and bent down in front of his blonde haired lover. "I love you so so much Chris, you know that right…"

"I know that," Chris nodded his head, "And I love you too."

"I'm never gonna be able to say that to Peyton again," Wyatt said, but the end of his sentence faded off, "I'll never see her, never be able to hug her, I'll never even hear her voice again."

"Wyatt, what's brought this on?" Chris asked, now he was completely confused. Wyatt seemed fine when they went to bed, sure he needed comfort, but he did not seem like he was going to do this. He placed his hands on Wyatt's knees and looked into his eyes, "Wyatt, talk to me."

"You weren't awake."

"But I am now, so talk to me," Chris spoke softly, he could tell Wyatt was way past drunk, his pupils were dilated and his sentences were sounding like one big word in between breaths, "Wyatt, what's wrong?"

"I'm never gonna see her again," Wyatt said again, "Never, ever, ever, ever, ever…" the Halliwell giggled slightly, "That sounds funny. Ever ever ever ever ever…"

Chris sighed sympathetically, he knew what it was like to lose someone so close to you, and what it was like when it finally hit you, but there was nothing he could do right now, but wait for Wyatt to sober up. There was no way Wyatt was in any state of mind to talk right now, not if he found repeating ever so funny.

"C'mon, lets get you back to bed." Chris said, standing up and holding his arm out for his lover to take. Wyatt looked up, and tilted his head slightly.

"I don't want to go to bed," Wyatt shook his head, "I need another drink."

"No, you don't, Wy," Chris shook his head, "Drink won't help you, sleep will help you, c'mon, bed," But Wyatt still refused to do as he was told, causing Chris to sigh again, "Wyatt, please, come to bed. Drinking anymore right now isn't going to help you."

"How do you know?" Wyatt asked, looking at his brunette lover closely, but he could not focus enough on him. The longer Wyatt looked at Chris, the more Chris seemed to be spinning, and the more Wyatt felt ill.

"Because I've been here before," Chris said exactly what Wyatt knew, but he knew the Halliwell was not in a thinking state of mind at the moment, "C'mon, the best thing for you right now is sleep."

Chris held out his arm again, which this time his lover took, and he pulled Wyatt off the floor.

"God, you're heavy as a dead weight," Chris joked around, as Wyatt hooked his arm around the brunette, then pulled him into a bear hug, "Wy…"

"I love you." Wyatt said, kissing Chris' neck, causing the Perry to have to control himself.

"I love you too, Wyatt, but we have to go to bed."

"Why?" Wyatt asked, as they made their way back into the bedroom, "Can't we play for a bit?"

"We have to go to see your mom tomorrow," Chris sighed, "And you know what you're like on a morning, plus now is not the best time for this." Chris knew from experience that sex while feeling like this was not the best of ideas, it had, after all, nearly lead to him and Wyatt breaking up in the past. As they both got into the room, Wyatt used his strength to lead Chris to the bed, even in his drunken state.

"Please Chris…" he breathed, looking into Chris' eyes, the room was starting to spin again. He blinked his eyes and tried to concentrate again, but the room still span. The 21-year-old brunette noticed that his lover was struggling to focus, so grabbed his shoulders.

"Wyatt, you don't want this," Chris looked deep into his ocean eyes, "The best thing you can do is go to sleep. C'mon, do that for me."

Wyatt looked to his lover and slowly nodded his head, agreeing that maybe sleep was the best thing for him. He felt himself being pulled to the bed, and then he laid there, looking up at the ceiling while Chris tried to get him under the covers. He stared at the circling ceiling, trying to focus on it, as his thoughts went back to what caused him to drink so much in the first place.

"She really isn't coming back, is she?" he said softly, feeling his lover climbing into the bed next to him.

Chris looked over at Wyatt, who he could tell was trying to focus on part of the dark ceiling.

"Wyatt, talk about it in the morning when you're sober," he spoke softly, "But for now, please, let's go to sleep," Hearing the Halliwell sighed, Chris took Wyatt's hand gently, "Don't think about it, it'll only hurt more."

"It gets easier, right?"

"Yeah, it does, but it's only been a few hours," Chris explained, as Wyatt rolled over to rest his head on his brunette lover's chest, so Chris could wrap his arms around him and protect him, "I love you, Wyatt, no matter what happens, I'm here for you."

Wyatt closed his eyes, hoping it would help stop the room spinning.

"I love you too." He said, before sleep took over them both.

* * *

The next morning, the Halliwell awoke with the worst hangover he had ever had. He opened his eyes, but decided straight away that that was a bad idea, when he realised the curtains had been opened. Quickly closing his eyes again, he groaned and rolled away from the window, reaching out to find comfort from his brunette lover, but all he found was air and sheets.

"Chris?" Wyatt moaned slightly, and bravely opened an eye to glance around the room, just to find that Chris was not in there. Groaning again, Wyatt shut his opened eye and snuggled into the pillow, but that did not last for long as he felt the effects from his drinking binge catch up on him completely and felt a wave of nausea run through him. Now he had to get up. He made his way down the hallway and just reached the bathroom in time to throw up the contents of his stomach. Laying back on the cool tiles of the floor, Wyatt tried to focus on the ceiling, but it still seemed to spin, was he still drunk? That was going to be great when he went to the manor today, his mother was going to kill him if she found out what he was doing last night.

"Wyatt!" he heard his lover calling at him, from the other side of the door. The Halliwell opened the bathroom door, to find Chris stood there, fully dressed, "I'm guessing you're not ready to go round to your mom's then."

"What?" the blonde 21-year-old questioned, running his hand through his blonde locks.

"You know, to see your mom and everyone," Chris sighed, he could see that Wyatt was completely hungover, but after spending the past hour or so clearing up the mess he had left in the kitchen last night, Chris had no sympathy for him, "We said we'd go round there this morning."

Wyatt nodded his head slowly, as if trying to take in everything Chris was telling him and made his way out of the bathroom, back down the hallway.

"What are Titch and Speedy doing?"

"They're gonna take Lizzie to the park or something," Chris explained, "Lizzie doesn't understand what's going on, and it's not fair to drag Titch and Speedy into it, so they offered to take her out for a few hours."

"Have they already gone?"

"No, they're gonna go when we go," the Perry explained, making his way the opposite way down the hallway, towards the stairs, "So hurry up and get dressed."

The Halliwell groaned as he made his way to the bedroom. Even his lover had no sympathy for him, so his mother was definitely going to kill him for this.

As he got dressed, he wondered just why his mother would call, when she already knew they were coming over. The only thing it could be was that somebody had heard from officials about Peyton being on the flight, they had to notify family members once they ID'd bodies, so that had to be it. The Halliwell glanced down at a photo on one of the shelves in the bedroom he shared with Chris, there were mixtures of photos, but this one stood out the most at the moment, since it was the only one that had Peyton in it. It was fairly old now was the photo, when Wyatt was still at Baker High, in his junior year. Wyatt and Peyton were stood with Parker and Jackson, and looked like they had just finished playing basketball, they were all red-faced and in their sweats. Parker and Jackson, as always, were together, having a laugh with each other, while Wyatt had pulled 14-year-old Peyton into a hug. He touched the young girls face in the picture, gently, almost scared that if he touched it any harder it would break. That was when he felt tears running down his cheek, he did not even realise he was crying. Wiping the stray tear away, Wyatt walked away from the photo and towards the door to the bedroom. He glanced back quickly at the photo, but then left the room, shutting the door behind him, knowing that there would never be times like that again.

* * *

Wyatt and Chris were surprisingly the first two at the Halliwell Manor that morning, which the were partially surprised about. They instantly found Parker and Jackson in the back garden, his younger brother smoking, while Piper fixed dinner and Leo was at work.

"I thought you were gonna quit that?" Wyatt asked his younger brother, "Doesn't Kaley hate it?"

"Yeah," Parker nodded his head, thinking about his current girlfriend, "But after what we found out yesterday, can you blame me for smoking today?" The older Halliwell rolled his eyes and then looked at Jackson.

"You're meant to be helping him stop," he said to him, "Not sitting back and watching."

The 19-year-old just rolled his hazel eyes, as he noticed Elizabeth was not with the two lovers.

"Haven't you forgotten someone?"

Wyatt looked back, to see Chris stood there, so turned back and shook his head.

"You sure?" Parker now joined in, "About what two foot high, blonde hair, blue eyes, calls me Uncle Parker?"

"Ah, you must be talking about my adorable daughter," Wyatt nodded his head, and thought for a moment, "Where did we leave her Chris? Did we put her in the car?"

"I don't think we did you know," Chris pretended to think, "We didn't leave her in the house, did we? You know, we need to get her a dog, then when we do leave her at the house she's got something to look after her."

"You two are weird."

"They're gay, what do you expect?" Parker turned to his younger cousin, "You're all as bad as each other." The Trudeau just looked at the younger Halliwell and shook his head, refusing to comment.

"So where is she?"

"Titch and Speed took her out," Wyatt smiled at his cousin, "She's too young to understand, and they don't need to be around at the moment." As the two family members agreed, the sound some a female yelling came from inside.

"Piper!" it was their Aunt Phoebe's voice, causing everybody to run in from the back garden. Wyatt was the first to notice that Phoebe was still crying, but not she seemed to be in a panic, "Piper!"

The 58-year-old mother of three came running in to the hallway from the kitchen.

"Phoebe? What is it?" Piper asked, as she could see her younger sister was in a panic, "Have you heard from…?"

"No, there's nothing," Phoebe shook her head, fresh tears falling down her cheeks, "My little girls dead, and nobody's telling me anything. I'm just going round in circles and I don't know what to do anymore." Phoebe suddenly broke down completely in front of everybody, while Piper comforted her, leaving the four males to look on, out of place in the situation.

"Hey, c'mon, come in here," Piper led her younger sister into the kitchen, away from her two sons, nephew and son-to-be son-in-law, "Let's get you some tea."

"Tea isn't going to fix this Piper," Phoebe shook her head, looking into her sister's hazel eyes, "This isn't some little problem. This is my eldest daughter…"

"I know, but you need to be calm," Piper soothed her, "That way, we can make the phone call to the officials together, find out what's going on." The younger of the two seemed to take that excuse and allowed herself to be led into the kitchen.

"They haven't found her then?" Parker gulped slightly, once his mother and aunt were out of earshot. But everybody stood there in silence, all wondering the same thing, and secretly hoping that they had not found her body because she was not actually on the flight.

* * *

"What do you mean, nobody knows whether she was on the flight?" Prue looked at her two younger sisters, as she sat in the kitchen of the old Victorian Manor where she had grown up, "I mean, they should know whether she boarded."

"There's no listing of her on the flight," Piper explained to her eldest and youngest sister, who's eyes were asking the same thing, "They don't think she boarded." She looked over to Phoebe, who was in no state to answer any of Prue nor Paige's questions, which was why Piper was now answering them, since they had called the aeroplane officials to find out what was going on about the victims of the crash.

"So, if she didn't board, then…" Paige looked between her two older sisters, confused, "What's going on? I mean, why hasn't she called us? And wouldn't she have called us to say that she wasn't on the plane, to say she couldn't make it for the wedding?"

"Unless something else has happened," Piper shrugged her shoulders, all of this situation was getting confusing, none of the three sisters had any answers, all they could do was be there for the fourth, the one who had lost her eldest daughter, "We don't know, but they're still getting bodies from the wreckage, so there's no definite answer yet."

"That's going to take days." Prue sighed.

"Shut up…" Phoebe said quietly, just as Patty and Wyatt walked into the kitchen to get drinks for the group of children in the living.

"Prue's right," Paige nodded, "We can't sit here and wonder, surely there's something we can do."

"Shut up!" Phoebe said slightly louder, but nobody was still listening to her.

"What can we do, Paige…?"

"SHUT UP!" Phoebe screamed, looking at all three of her sisters, one by one, seeing shocked looks from all three of them, and her niece and nephew who were now looking in her direction. Tears stained her cheeks, and were still filling her red eyes, "This is my daughter we're talking about, and I don't want to hear anymore from you. If they don't think she boarded the plane, then she wasn't on it, which means she's still either in London or in Florida, all alone, and for some reason can't contact us, and all we can do at the moment Paige is sit and wonder," Phoebe started walking out of the room, "Now, I am going to take my two other daughters and go home to spend some time with my family, and I will call you if I hear something."

With that, the third youngest sister stormed out of the kitchen, and they heard it when she left the manor, since the front door was slammed shut. The three remaining sisters looked at each other, while Patty and Wyatt looked between them and each other.

"Mom?" Wyatt finally asked, but Piper did not answer him, she just diverted her gaze to the table.

"Mom?" Now it was Patty's turn, but Prue did not seem to know what to say either. The whole kitchen was in silence now after Phoebe's outburst, amazed at what grief can do to someone.

* * *

ok, so sorry for the delay in this chapter, but it took me forever to right the last two scenes. I was going to do something else but Briankrause gave me another very good idea, so that will have to wait. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, and if you did or didn't, leave me a review and let me know. :D


	5. Anger and Lust

**Thank you to those who reviewed the previous chapter. I think I've managed to send a personal reply to everybody who I could, if not then I'm really sorry :s**

**This chapter took me a while to write, because of all the different emotions, and I hope I've captured them, please don't flame me too much if it isn't all there...there is still more to come.**

**Anyway, on with the chapter.**

Wedding Nightmares

"Did you have a good day with Uncle Ian and Uncle Frank?" Chris asked, as he brought his daughter into the living room, where he was sat with some of Wyatt's cousins and brothers.

"Yeah," Elizabeth bobbed her head up and down with a gigantic smile on her face, "We went to the park."

"What did you do?"

"Played on the swings and in the sand," she giggled, causing Chris and everybody else in the room to smile the first genuine smile that day, "And I got ice-cream."

"I thought I said not to spoil her," Chris smirked to his two friends, who both stood there with their hands in their pockets, looking sheepishly, "Well, as long as you had fun baby girl."

"I'm not a baby," Lizzie crossed her arms, "I'm three!" She held out her hand, with four fingers up, which meant Chris corrected her, "No, three!"

"That's three."

"Really?" As Chris nodded his head, she looked around the room unconvinced but saw her Uncle Matthew nodding too, which meant it must be true, after all Uncle Matthew would never lie to her, "Three then." She now held her hand up with three fingers up.

"Where's Wyatt?" Speedy asked his brunette friend, realising he was not in the room. Chris looked at him and motioned upstairs, "Last night?" As Chris nodded his head, no more questions were asked by anybody about Wyatt.

"Have you heard anything…?" Titch started, but did not really want to continue the question, seeing the looks on some of Wyatt's cousins' faces. The Perry just shook his head and motioned for his friends to join him in the conservatory, so he could explain what they had actually found out.

"If Wyatt comes back, tell him I'm just in the sunroom," He turned to Holly before he followed his two high school friends into the sunroom, "We have heard something…" both Titch and Speedy turned their attention straight at the Perry, "Apparently, there's nothing about Peyton being on the flight, but if she wasn't on the flight, she would have phoned, so Piper's kinda wondering whether they're just swamped at the moment, you know with having so many calls coming through wondering if people were on that flight."

"Right, but there's a chance that she might be ok."

"Yeah, maybe," Chris nodded his head at his 21-year-old friends, "But nobody's certain yet," Titch and Speedy both nodded their heads as Elizabeth yawned, "And I think somebody's had a long day today, haven't they?"

"No." Lizzie shook her head, with a frown, but it was not so convincing. Chris could see in her crystal blue eyes that she was tired from her day out.

"I'm thinking we should get her home." Chris looked up to his friends, who both nodded in agreement.

"What about Wyatt?" Titch questioned, just as that certain blonde Halliwell walked into the room.

"What about me?"

As Titch and Speed turned around, they noticed Wyatt's eyes were bloodshot and slightly puffy.

"I'm gonna get Lizzie home," Chris explained, "Are you staying here?"

"I kinda need to." Wyatt sighed, nodding his head, hoping his lover would understand.

"Ok," Chris perfectly understood, making him wonder why Wyatt did seem to think he would, "Call me if you want me to pick you up? Or I could move the booster seat…"

"I'll leave you my car," Speedy said, throwing his car keys at his friend, "Saves Chris having to come back, or having to move the seat."

"Cheers, Speedy." Wyatt smiled weakly and then looked at Chris.

"You gonna be ok with her?"

"I've spent the last three years looking after her during the day on my own," Chris smiled, "I'm sure I can handle another, while you're with your family. Talk to me though if you need to," with a smile, Wyatt nodded his head and they shared a kiss, "I love you, ok?"

"I love you too." Wyatt nodded as Chris made his way out of the house with Elizabeth, Speedy and Titch.

Wyatt turned around to make his way back into the living room, to see his cousins and younger brother watching the news, with the plane crash.

"Guys, can we turn this off?" Wyatt asked them.

"We want to know what's going on," Hannah looked at her older cousin, "Mom and the aunts are telling us nothing." But the older Halliwell was having none of it and turned the television off.

"Wyatt!" Charlie shouted, and pushed past his 21-year-old cousin to turn the television back on, but he just grabbed his arms.

"We are not watching it, Charlie," Wyatt shouted at him, "I don't want to see it on that screen, ok? Peyton could be dead, and you want to watch them as they clear the bodies from the rubble? What, you want to catch a glimpse of her body as they pull it out of the plane?" Wyatt watched his 16-year-old cousin's eyes, as he could see a little bit of panic in them. The last time he saw that was when he had held his brother against the wall by his neck just over three years ago. He had managed to control his temper since then, but this seemed to be getting the better of him, and part of him did not care. He wanted to hurt someone as much as he hurt, even though Peyton was not his closest cousin, they were still close, and it hurt him to think he was never going to see her again.

"Wyatt, you're hurting me." Charlie complained at the grasp that the Halliwell had around his wrists.

"Good," Wyatt stated, "Maybe you'll think twice about turning the news back on," just then he saw movement out of the corner of his eye of his 14-year-old brother, "And you even think about turning that television on and I swear I'll hurt you worse than Charlie."

Parker and Riley decided that moment to walk in from outside, and Jackson, Patty and Luke from the kitchen with sandwiches, to find the younger cousins looking at an angry Wyatt, terrified for their lives.

"Wyatt?" Parker questioned his brother, he had heard some shouting, but did not think it was going to be that bad as he walked in.

"What?" Wyatt looked up at his blonde haired brother. The anger in his voice seemed to scare Parker slightly too, causing him to take a step back, which made him realise just what he must look like to his younger cousins and brother.

"Wyatt, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Patty shouted at her cousin, storming over to him and forcing him to release his grasp on her youngest brother, "What's Charlie done?" Patty always felt protective of her youngest brother, mainly because when he was growing up he was the weakest of the four of the Trudeau children, but now he had grown taller, to about 5' 8'' and had put some muscle on, although it was not going to be enough against their eldest cousin.

"I was just going to put the TV on," Charlie explained to his only sister, glaring at Wyatt, now that Patty was here, he would not hurt him…as much, "Wyatt turned it off."

"Because we were watching the news." Holly stated, earning a slap from her twin sister. None of the older cousins wanted to watch the news, apparently there was something 'sick' about it, so Hannah knew that as soon as they found that out they were going to agree with Wyatt.

"Ok, no news," Patty shook her head, "So no television if you're going to watch the news. How about you watch a movie or something."

While Patty tried to sort the younger end out, Parker and Wyatt looked straight at each other. Wyatt could see the confusion in his younger brothers eyes, the 20-year-old had always said Wyatt would turn out like their real father, but neither really wanted to believe it, especially when Wyatt changed his ways and stopped lashing out at everything. This had been the first time in three years, and or a very good reason, but it was never good enough really, was it?

"Wyatt, move out of the way of the TV." Patty told her eldest cousin, pushing him to one side. Angry, Wyatt stormed out of the room and outside, where he could sit back and stare up at the summer sun.

"Want one?" He looked up to find Riley stood above him, offering him a cigarette.

"Should I ask what's in them?" Wyatt rolled his eyes at the 21-year-old, knowing that his older cousin had a drug problem in the past and still was not sure.

"I'm clean now," Riley said, sitting on a sun lounger next to Wyatt, "They're just cigarettes, so do you want one?"

"I've quit." Wyatt answered, but the packet was still being offered, causing Wyatt to cave. Three years of not smoking, and now he was lighting up again, but surely this was allowed, although he knew Chris would not see it that way.

"Quit hey?" Riley laughed as Wyatt passed the lighter back to him and took a much needed drag.

"Yeah," Wyatt said, and looked over at the eldest Trudeau boy with a smile, "Don't tell anyone. Especially Chris."

"Course not," Riley replied, lighting up his own cigarette, "Charlie seemed a little scared back there." Wyatt looked over at Riley and sighed.

"I just lost it," the Halliwell tried to explain, but really there was no explanation good enough for scaring his 16-year-old cousin, "I know, it's no excuse, but they had the news on and I turned it off. He went to turn it back on and I blew up at him."

"I'd have done the same," The older of the two stated. Riley had seen death in the past, and knew the signs of grief, granted everyone he knew that had died had been drug addicts, never someone so close to you, but it did mean he had an idea of what to look out for in Wyatt's case and that he did not really mean to scare Charlie, "Where's Chris gone?"

"Taken Lizzie home," Wyatt sighed, "I decided to stay here."

"You should get yourself home," Riley nodded his head, "Chris could probably help you more than anyone else here." But Wyatt decided to ignore the comment. This was where he wanted to be, and this was where he was staying.

"Wyatt Preston Halliwell!" Piper shrieked at the top of her lungs, causing both 21-year-olds to jump, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Mom!" Wyatt looked at his mother and then at the cigarette in his hand.

"I thought you once told me you didn't smoke?" the mother of three said, with her hands on her hips and then looked at her eldest nephew, "And you better not have started him up, because if you have, I swear…"

"No, he didn't mom," Wyatt shook his head with a sigh, "I'm just stressed ok…"

"You're stressed?" Piper screamed, "What about your poor Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Coop? They're sat at home, just wondering whether their daughter was sat on that plane. Think about it in a few years time if it was Elizabeth on that plane, and you were sat at home finding out that it wasn't clear whether she was on that plane, then you can tell me you're stressed, but now, oh no…" Wyatt gulped, he had never thought of it that way, sure he knew it was affecting his aunt and uncle more than himself, but until Piper had thrown that scenario at him, he never thought just how much, "You're in trouble young man."

"I'm 21, mom!" Wyatt suddenly felt another wave of anger inside of him, "I can do whatever the hell I want."

"Oh really?" Piper said, "Well go to your own house and smoke, but don't do it in my back garden."

"What!" Wyatt shook his head, "You're letting Riley smoke out here, and you let Parker smoke out here, and he's your son too, but no, not me."

Piper hit her son on the arm, "Don't answer me back, Wyatt," she warned him, "Now either put that out or go home. And don't think I don't know how hungover you were this morning. Alcohol is not going to help either. Your father couldn't hold his drink and neither can you."

Wyatt looked at her, slightly shocked at her words, now he realised just how much this was affecting her too. How much it was actually affecting the whole family.

"Sorry mom," Wyatt sighed, "I'll put it out." The younger Halliwell stubbed out the cigarette and looked back at his mother, who seemed happy with the action.

"Where's Chris by the way?" her mood changed, "Is he around for dinner?"

"He's taken Lizzie home," Wyatt shook his head, "Titch and Speedy are round there too."

"Ok," the mother nodded her head, "Dinner's almost ready by the way."

And with that she was back in the house. Wyatt just glanced over at Riley, slightly confused.

"What's wrong with her?" Riley asked him, also confused by his eldest aunt's mood.

"God only knows," Wyatt shook his head, sitting back in the lounger, "I don't."

* * *

Later that night, Wyatt got home to find Chris reading a story to their daughter. He stood in the doorway, leaning on the frame, while the brunette tucked the three-year-old in bed and kissed her good night.

"Sweet dreams." He whispered to her, and left the room, turning off the light and shutting the door.

"You got her to bed alright then?"

"Yeah," Chris nodded with a smile, "She wondered where you were, but I told her with Grandma. How is everyone, still no news?"

"No, not yet," Wyatt shook his head, as they made their way downstairs, "I had a little anger moment."

"You didn't…" Chris' eyes grew wide, he had not seen Wyatt lose his temper ever since he pinned Parker up against the wall, so he was worried just how far his lover had pushed it.

"I just grabbed Charlie's wrists and shouted at him," Wyatt shook his head, "It's a long story, but that's as far as I lashed out. Nothing too serious, Parker didn't talk to me for a while after it. I swear he still thinks I'm turning into my dad." But the Perry disagreed as they made their way into the living room, where Titch and Speedy were watching a comedy program.

"Hey, didn't hear you get in." Speedy looked over at his blonde haired friend, as the two lovers sat down.

"Just got in a couple of minutes ago," Wyatt sighed, "Anything interesting on?"

"Just a comedy program," Speedy shook his head, "We were about to play poker, you gonna join in?"

"Yeah, I will," Wyatt nodded, "It'll take my mind off things."

"Definitely," Titch agreed while Chris sorted out the chips and cards, "You two just better not start working together."

"Really, Titch," Chris smirked, "Would we do that?"

After a few hours of playing poker, Chris and Titch were the only two playing, since Wyatt and Speedy had lost all their money.

"What are you doing Ian?" Speedy looked at the shorter male, who seemed to be thinking.

"All in." Titch finally said, which meant his remaining chips had to be counted. Chris looked down at his chips, he had plenty to play with, it was just whether his cards were good enough.

"There's thirty six there," Speedy looked over at the only brunette at the table, with a smile, "You going for it? Or are you gonna let him win by default?" Wyatt looked over to his lover, and could not read his expression. Chris always got like this in the middle of a poker game, which Wyatt hated, since it was the one time that he could really not read what his lover was thinking.

Chris just sat back in the chair, his arms folded, looking straight at Titch with a straight face. He licked his lips and narrowed his eyes.

"I'll see it." The Perry finally nodded, still no expression on his face that was readable, for anybody, even his two best friends that had known him for the past almost eight years. Once the chips were put in the middle of the table, the two boys showed their cards in turn. Wyatt laughed as he saw Titch's cards, a straight, there was no chance Chris was going to beat that. Nobody had had higher than a flush the whole night.

All three looked in Chris' direction, to see he was nodding at his friend's hand. Wyatt frowned as Chris seemed to smirk as he turned his own cards over.

"Straight flush, dude," Chris finally broke into a smile, "I think that means, I win."

The four 21-year-olds looked at each other laughing at the odds, which signalled the end of the game, and also meant both Titch and Speedy were going to bed.

Wyatt and Chris made their way back into the living room, since they had been sat around the dining table, and snuggled together on the couch.

"You know, I can never read you when you play poker."

"That's the whole point," Chris pointed out, "Whereas, I can read you like a book." They shared as kiss, which seemed to get more passionate by the minute.

"I think I owe you after last night, don't I?" Wyatt whispered, "And for having to cancel our honeymoon." Chris sighed as he looked into his lover's blue eyes.

"Don't do anything you'll regret."

"I won't regret this." Wyatt whispered as he kissed his lover hungrily, running his hands all over him, causing Chris to whimper in pleasure as he felt Wyatt's hands run under his T-shirt and along his ticklish spot on his stomach. The Halliwell pulled his lover's T-shirt up and over his head, and then went back to kissing him, devouring his whole mouth. As the kisses moved to Chris' ear and neck, the Perry felt himself getting harder by the minute. After almost four years together and the same little tricks always worked, Chris' neck had always been Wyatt's way of saying what he wanted, and ensuring he got it, so Chris began to pull the blonde's T-shirt up from the back.

Wyatt stripped himself of the offending item and looked deep into his lover's sea green eyes, that said how much he wanted him. They kissed again, but only lightly, as Wyatt moved his lips to Chris' nipples, where he began kissing, licking, sucking and sometimes nipping them. The Perry felt himself growing uncomfortably hard inside his jeans, and let out a slight moan.

"Wyatt…" Chris whispered, "Wyatt, stop."

"I don't want to." Wyatt answered his lover after kissing back up his neck and whispering into his ear. His warm breath turning Chris on even more.

"Just for a minute," Chris allowed himself to be kissed again, "To go upstairs, we can't do anything down here."

"We've done it before." Wyatt moaned, remembering the nights they had when Elizabeth would stay at the manor.

"Not when Speed and Titch have been here."

Wyatt seemed to understand now and pulled his lover up off the couch and led him up the stairs, into the bedroom, where he devoured Chris again, up against the bedroom door. The Halliwell got onto his knees as he unfastened Chris' jeans, and pulled them down with his boxers, releasing the brunette's erection. He went on to take his lover into his mouth, sucking and licking him, like a child with a Popsicle. He could feel Chris playing with his blonde locks as he continued to suck, egging him on.

Chris could not help but moan in pleasure as his lover sucked his manhood, sending waves of pleasure through his entire body. His eyes closed as his breathing got heavier and his hips began to buck, pushing himself deep inside his lover's warm, inviting mouth.

"Oh, Wy…I'm gonna…" Chris could not finish his sentence, as he felt himself come inside Wyatt's mouth.

Wyatt happily sucked him dry and then continued sucking for a while, to make him hard again. Chris just stood there against the door, until he felt his lover kissing back up his body. He got his breath back, as he stared into Wyatt's ocean blue eyes, and began to unfasten his trousers, but Wyatt stopped him.

"I owe you after last night," Wyatt whispered sensually, kissing Chris' neck, and then led him to the bed where he laid him down and kissed him all over, "Roll over."

Chris did as he was told, knowing where this was leading, as Wyatt licked around his hole. The Perry could not help but moan from the pleasure Wyatt was once again sending through him. He bit his lip, just as he felt his lover push a finger inside of him. He could feel himself getting harder the more Wyatt probed inside, as if searching for something.

Wyatt stuck a second finger in, and then found what he was looking for, as he heard Chris let out an involuntary moan of pleasure, Chris' prostate. Wyatt continued probing as he felt himself getting hard, and uncomfortably hard inside his trousers. He pulled his fingers out and quickly took of his jeans and boxers and climbed back behind his brunette lover, kissing his back and neck as he placed a finger back inside him.

"Wyatt, please…" Chris begged in a whisper, thinking that he could take no more teasing. The Halliwell knew what that meant and he grabbed the lube from the table next to the bed and applied it to his hard member.

Wyatt was inside his lover so fast, that his senses dimmed for a moment, which meant he never heard Chris hiss in pain. It was not until he started moving that he realised his lover was still in pain, when Chris asked him to stop.

"I'm sorry…" Wyatt bit his lip, he never wanted to cause Chris any pain, so when he felt the muscle around him relax he began to move slowly. The Perry helped set the pace, by rocking in time with the blonde, both moving as one, bring each other to a sexual peak.

Chris grabbed the metal rung headboard of the bed, as the pleasure from his lover's member hitting his prostate ran through every piece of him. Biting the corner of his bottom lip to stifle his moans, he led Wyatt's hand to his own aching member, who proceeded to masturbate him.

Wyatt rubbed his lover's member hard and fast, as he pushed in and out of him at the same speed, feeling the heat inside of him rise up. He carried on pumping his erection inside his lover's tight muscle, his breathing getting heavier and faster, feeling the point of no return getting closer by the second.

"Chris…I'm gonna…ooohhh…I'm gonna come."

"Me too…" Chris managed to breath as he came forcefully into his lover's hand and on his own abs, just at the same time as he heard Wyatt moan to say he had come. Wyatt felt himself release his seed inside Chris and then collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily. Soon, they both felt themselves getting tired and decided to get into the bed and curl up in each other's arms.

"I love you." Wyatt whispered, kissing Chris gently.

"I love you too, Wyatt," the brunette replied, "Always. No matter what."

* * *

so, what did you think? The first slash scene of the story too :D Well, let me know by clicking the go button at the bottom to leave a review :D


	6. A Little Surprise

**Hey there guys, I'm really sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. Unfortunately, my harddrive decided that it wanted to delete itself completely (still not sure how it happened) so i couldn't turn my computer on, since my operating system had gone too, with it all being on part of the harddrive.**

**Anyway, that meant I had no connection to my external harddrive (where all my chapters are) so the good news is I can update this. The bad news is though, that I've lost my MS office, and until my dad manages to mail me his copy of it, I don't have anything to write updates on, since I had to reboot the computer so it is as if it was on day-one when I bought it. So I have another chapter written, but apart from that there is nothing more of this story until I get the MS office back on and can get back to it. I am, however, going back to the old fashioned paper and pen to write the story, so I'll have something ready to type straight up.**

**Once again, I'm really really sorry. Hopefully it won't be too long.**

Wedding Nightmares

"No, there's still nothing, Paige," Piper sighed into the telephone as she was making breakfast, "I promise, I will call you as soon as I know. Are you coming over a little later?" Hearing the kitchen door open, the mother of three turned around to see Wyatt walking in with a soft smile on his lips, "Alright then Paige, I'll talk to you later. I'll call if there's anymore news. Bye," Piper hung up the call and gave her eldest son a hug, "Hi sweetie, how did you sleep last night? Sober, I hope."

"Sober enough," Wyatt nodded, "We had a few beers while playing poker, but not enough to give me a massive hangover again."

"Good," Piper seemed to understand what her son was saying, and went back to making breakfast, "Is everybody with you?"

"Yeah," Wyatt nodded, "Lizzie's at the table at the moment, drawing, you don't mind, do you?"

"Course not," Piper smiled over at her son, "I'm making eggs and bacon, is that ok for everyone?" Wyatt laughed and nodded his head, his mother always liked to make sure people liked what they were eating, actually something he had inherited from her.

"So, there's no more news then?"

"Not yet," Piper shook her head, "Your Aunt Phoebe called this morning to say that they're still going through records and everything. Everybody's so swamped at the moment, they can't find out whether Peyton was on the flight or not. If she wasn't, I wish she would call. Anyway, I'm going to call in a few hours because Phoebe's going out with her two girls, trying to take her mind off things, while Coop's at work."

Wyatt nodded his head, just as Elizabeth ran into the room.

"Look, Daddy!" She smiled, holding up a picture that she had drawn. Wyatt looked at it, as he bent to her level.

"What is it?"

"It's our house, with you and papa…"

"And who's that?" Wyatt pointed at another small figure on the paper.

"That's me, silly." She laughed and then went to show her Grandma.

"That's wonderful, sweetie," Piper smiled, "You better put it somewhere safe so you can take it home."

"Its for you." The three-year-old explained, in her innocent voice, to which Piper smiled.

"Aw, thank you, sweetie," she took the drawing and made her way to the fridge, "I'll put it up here, where I used to put your daddy's."

"Daddy draweded?" Elizabeth asked, she still had not grasped the past tense yet, which always had Wyatt and Chris smiling. They had given up correcting her at the moment, deciding she was too young, she would learn when she started kindergarten.

"Yes, your daddy drew pictures," Piper nodded her head, "I'll show you some later, I have them in the attic."

The blue eyes of her granddaughter shone as she looked up at Piper and then at her daddy. Then she just giggled and ran out of the room. Wyatt watched her, slightly confused at where she was going, and then turned back to his mom.

"Sorry, she does that a lot."

"You did too." Piper nodded her head towards her eldest son, who just laughed.

"Where's dad? Work?"

"No, he got home from work at about half six this morning," Piper sighed, going back to plating breakfast, "He's asleep at the moment. He'll be up again in a few hours."

"He's on nights again?" Wyatt frowned, "I thought he was only on night last month?"

"I don't know," Piper sighed, "And to be honest, I'm not all that bothered. Four more years and he'll be retired, so it's not too much hassle really." Wyatt just agreed and helped take the breakfast things out of the kitchen and to the dining room, to find Elizabeth drawing another picture.

"Lizzie, sweetie, can you put your things away?" Wyatt asked, softly, "It's time for breakfast."

"But daddy, I gotsta fishen this off," Elizabeth told him, "Please." She looked up at him, with a slight pout, definitely something that she had learnt from Chris, it always had Wyatt saying yes to her.

"Ok, but don't be too long finishing it." With a big smile, Elizabeth nodded her head, her blonde hair flying all over the place, while Wyatt just looked at his mother sheepishly, as she shook her head at him.

"You need to say no to her at times." Piper informed him.

"I know," Wyatt agreed, while everybody came into the room, except for Leo and Parker, "And I will, at some point, but she does that pouty thing and…"

"What pouty thing?" Chris asked, as he looked at what his daughter was doing.

"The pouty thing you do when you want your own way," Wyatt looked at him, "She's learnt it." The 21-year-old brunette laughed as he sat at the table next to Lizzie.

"Lizzie, sweetie, put that away now so you can eat."

"But daddy said…"

"No, don't try that one on me," Chris shook his head, "I'm telling you to put it away. You can go back to it after breakfast."

"But…"

"Lizzie…"

"I did say she could finish it." Wyatt sat down next to his lover, biting his bottom lip, causing Chris to sigh.

"Great," Chris rolled his eyes, "Now it's going to make me look like the evil parent," he said as he turned back to his daughter, "Lizzie, you've got to put them away so you can eat your breakfast. As soon as you've finished, you can go back to it."

The three-year-old sighed, defeated, and put her drawing book and pencils on the floor beside the chair and then looked at the plate in front of her. Bacon and eggs, she had to admit it was her favourite and she always loved them when they were warm, so maybe it was actually a good idea that she had done what her Papa had told her.

After Chris had cut up the food on Elizabeth's plate, he went to eat his own.

"Can I have ketchup?" Elizabeth asked, looking up at Chris.

"What's the special word?"

"Peas?" she added, nodding her head, which made Titch and Speedy laugh.

"Peas?" Speedy looked between Chris and Wyatt.

"She can't say please yet," Wyatt informed them, as Chris was putting some ketchup on her plate, "She says peas."

"And you're not teaching her any different?" Titch now added.

"She'll learn at kindergarten when she starts," Wyatt shrugged, "Which is next year, so not too far away."

"You're going to kindergarten next year?" Titch looked at Lizzie with a smile, who nodded her head with a similar smile.

"Yeah, another year and I get a whole day to myself, rather than just the afternoons." Chris smirked, over at Wyatt.

"Yeah, but you won't, because you're going to college." Wyatt pointed out, "I'm the one that will get a whole day to myself."

"You're actually going to go to college?" Speedy looked over to his friend, who he knew had hated the idea of college, "What are you planning on doing?"

"Social Work," Chris nodded his head with a smug smile, "We've been talking about it for a while."

"Hang on, you're their best friends from school," Matthew pointed out to the two 21-year-olds, "And you didn't know that?"

"They neglect to tell us a lot of things," Titch pointed out to the 14-year-old Halliwell, "Like, what was it? Oh yeah, that Elizabeth knocked her front tooth out." Titch looked at Chris, who just shrugged.

"I figured you'd find out when you came over," the Perry replied, "It's only like you two neglecting to tell us the Speedy here was going to propose to his girlfriend."

"Alright, fair one," Speedy nodded his head, "I'll let you off on that one." The four friends laughed at their conversation, while Piper and Matt just looked at them, and Lizzie, oblivious to them all, carried on eating.

"Where's Parker anyway?" Wyatt looked over to his mother, realising that it was not just Leo who was missing.

"His girlfriend called last night," she answered with a sigh, "He went over to see her and didn't come home. So I'm taking a guess that he's still there. If he doesn't get home or at least call me by lunch time, he's going to get an earful from me."

"Parker has a girlfriend?" Chris looked at the eldest Halliwell at the table, "An new one or still with…go on, what was her name…the red-head…"

"Julie," Piper helped the Perry out, "He's still with her actually."

"I'm impressed," Wyatt nodded his head, "Looks like college changed his ways."

"I wouldn't go that far," Piper shook her head, "God knows how many girlfriends he has in LA," She rolled her hazel eyes, causing Wyatt and Chris to both laugh. Parker had gone to LA to study sport science straight after school, and was only meant to be in town for the wedding, but with everything that had gone on had decided to stay around for a while. He had been dating Julie since mid-way in his senior year at high school, but Wyatt knew for a fact that his little brother had had other girlfriends in LA, and it did not surprise him to find out his mother knew too even though he had never said anything to her, "As long as he doesn't come home and tell me he's got a girl pregnant yet, then I'm fine with it." Piper added, causing everybody, except Elizabeth, to laugh.

* * *

"I wanna see that." Elizabeth said, as she climbed up on the couch next to Wyatt, as he read the paper.

"Want to see what, sweetie?"

"That." She pointed at the picture on the paper, which meant Wyatt read on to find out it was a new Winnie the Pooh movie.

"Winnie the Pooh," the 21-year-old blonde nodded, "I'm sure I can sort something out." He agreed.

"I like Tigger…" she smiled, and bounced on the sofa, causing Wyatt to laugh at her, "Tigger's the bestest in the whole wide world." Wyatt just agreed with her, knowing just how much his daughter adored the orange and black cartoon character.

"I know," Wyatt smiled, "Why don't you see if Papa wants to see Tigger?" he winked at the three-year-old, causing her to giggle and run out of the room.

Wyatt sat there for about five more minutes, looking at the paper, until Chris walked into the room, now holding Elizabeth, with a non-amused look on his face.

"What are you roping me in to doing?" he asked, sitting on the couch, with Elizabeth on his knee, and glancing at the paper.

"That." Elizabeth pointed at the picture again. The brunette sighed as he saw what it was.

"What time's it on?" he looked over to Wyatt, knowing that it would get Elizabeth out of the house and from under everybody's feet, especially now that Leo was up and Prue had come around with Andy, Jackson and Charlie.

"In about forty-five minutes," Wyatt smirked at his lover, "Why don't you take Speedy and Titch with you?" Chris rolled his eyes at Wyatt's attempt at being funny and then looked down at Elizabeth.

"Why don't you see if Uncle Frank and Uncle Ian want to come too?" He asked her, making the three-year-old blonde get off his knee and run out of the room, just as the front door opened, and Paige walked in with Holly and Hope.

"Where's your mom?" Paige asked her nephew and walked towards the kitchen as he told her. Holly and Hope sat on the chairs.

"What's going on?" Holly looked at the two lovers, seeing a little smirk forming on both of their lips.

"Fancy coming to the movies?" Chris looked over at them.

"What to see?" Holly looked at him, sceptically, there was always an ulterior motive when Chris asked that question. The last time it was so Chris could set her up with one of his work friends, to which she did not mind, but Wyatt was not best pleased.

"To see the new Winnie the Pooh film."

"Aww, you're a big kid at heart aren't you?" Holly joked, "You know, I don't think they'll let you in without your guardian."

"That's why I'm asking you if you want to come since you can be my guardian," Chris replied to her, in the same tone of voice, which had Wyatt laughing from behind the paper, "No, I'm taking Lizzie, so do you two want to come? I'm trying to drag Titch and Speed…" both the girls looked at him confused, "Ian and Frank…" the two nodded, "But I don't think they'll come, to be honest, so you want to?"

"What's your daughter trying to get us to see?" Titch asked, walking into the room, more like being dragged into the room by Elizabeth holding his hand, with Speedy close behind.

"Winnie the Pooh," Chris rolled his eyes, "C'mon, I'm trying to get these two to agree too."

"Are you going then?" Speedy looked pretty much straight at Holly, who looked between him, Chris and Elizabeth, seeming to think about it.

"Sure, why not?"

"Well, I'm in, then." Speedy smiled, causing Chris and Wyatt both to look at him with raise eyebrows. Chris then looked at Wyatt with a mischievous smile.

"No." Wyatt narrowed his eyes at his brunette lover, knowing exactly what he was thinking, to which Chris waved him off.

"Are you coming, Hope?"

"Peas, Hope." Elizabeth begged her favourite second cousin, she was only her favourite because their age gap was so much smaller than an of her other second cousins, and she was a girl so would play dolls with her.

"Ok." The 11-year-old nodded her head, and giggled as Lizzie hugged her.

"So, Titch?" Wyatt looked at his 5' 4'' friend.

"I think I'll pass," Titch laughed, "I mean, you've only got enough room in the car for five, and there's five going, so I'll pass on it."

"You sure?" Chris looked at him.

"I'm sure." The blonde nodded, making Chris sigh.

"Fine," he laughed and made his way to the kitchen, "I'll just let everyone know."

"I'll be back in a minute." Holly made her way upstairs, causing Speedy to follow her with his eyes.

"Are you sure you're not coming?" Speedy asked his friend turning back to face everyone, and the two sat on the couch next to Wyatt, Speedy in the middle.

"I'm sure." Titch laughed, "Besides, I'll leave you with Holly."

"Oh yeah," Wyatt looked at his friend, "She is not a rebound girl, ok? Don't even think about it. She's my baby cousin." Speedy laughed at Wyatt and nodded his head.

"Ok," he agreed, "But wait until Beth grows up. You're gonna have fun keeping the guys away from here, if you're like this with your cousin."

Wyatt thought for a moment, he had never thought about it that way, and bit the corner of his mouth.

"Ready to go?" Chris asked, picking Elizabeth up and looking at the three other people who were coming with him. As they stood up and followed him out of the house, Wyatt called out to Chris, "Yeah?"

"Keep an eye on Speedy, with Holly." He said.

"Chill ok," Chris laughed, "If it was Titch I could understand your worries, but it's Speed, he's fine." As Titch took offence to the comment, Wyatt had to agree with his lover, and allowed them all to go. Now, he was left alone with his vertically challenged friend from school.

"You really think that bad of me?" Titch looked at Wyatt with a smirk.

"How many girlfriends have you been faithful to?" But the 21-year-old could not answer that question, "Exactly. You're staying away from my cousins."

* * *

The five were in the queue for the tickets at the movie theatre, as Speedy noticed another film was coming on at a similar time.

"Oh, Chris, c'mon there's a new James Bond movie out."

"Damn it, I wanted to see that too," Chris frowned, but he had to take Elizabeth to see Winnie the Pooh, "You go and see if you want, just don't tell me what happens."

"I can't go on my own," Speedy laughed, "How sad would I look?"

"You're going to see a kids movie," Chris looked at him, "You look sad anyway." The tall blonde rolled his eyes and then looked at Holly with a smile.

"Fancy coming to see it with me?" Speedy asked the 18-year-old, who now looked at Chris, for a little help.

"Go and see it if you want," Chris shrugged his shoulders, "Don't worry I won't tell Wyatt, and Hope won't either, will you?"

"No." Hope shook her head. Holly smiled sweetly, as she thought about it. In honesty, she wanted to see the new James Bond movie, but she was not sure whether she should be left alone with Frank. She looked over at Chris again, who realised that she wanted to talk to him away from everyone. He quickly passed Elizabeth to Speedy and then stood with Holly.

"What's up?" Chris asked.

"I want to go and see it, but Frank…" She bit her bottom lip, "I mean, I know he's your friend and everything but is he…"

"He's a good guy," Chris nodded with a smile, "If it was Ian, it'd be a different matter, but Frank's cool. And if he tries anything on you and won't stop, you know where I am, and tell me, and I'll beat the crap outta him," Holly laughed at Chris, "I'm being serious, Holly, if you want to go and see the movie with him, then go. He won't do anything you don't want to do, I trust him with you."

With a nod of the head, the two joined the others.

"So?" Speedy looked at the mousy blonde haired 18-year-old, "Fancy it?"

"Why not." Holly agreed.

"Cool," the 21-year-old smiled and then looked at Chris, "Are you gonna be ok, looking after two little ones." Chris just simply nodded his head, knowing Wyatt was going to kill him if he found out.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Halliwell Manor, Wyatt sat with Titch, Jackson and Parker, who had now gotten home from his girlfriend's house, in the back garden, so Titch and Parker could smoke. After the warning Wyatt had received yesterday from his mother, he decided to stay away from the cigarettes.

"I can't believe there's still nothing," Parker shook his head, "I'd have thought by now someone would have called. I mean, if Peyton's not on the flight, she better have a really good explanation for not calling us."

"What are you gonna do if she doesn't have a good explanation?" Jackson looked over to his cousin with a smirk.

"Hit her one." Parker told him, with a slight smile on her face. Wyatt just shook his head, and leaned back in the garden chair, looking up at a passing plane.

"Do you think Aunt Phoebe will let Phe or Pagan on a plane now?"

"Do you think any of us will be allowed on a plane now?" Jackson looked over at Wyatt.

"I hate sitting around, waiting for someone to tell me something," Parker sighed, "Isn't there something we can do."

"Sure," Wyatt said, standing up as he heard the doorbell ring, "Run around like headless chickens, trying to find out information that nobody can find out."

He made his way to the door, just as Piper got to it, and was just about to go back to outside, when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Aunt Piper, I tried at me mom's but…" then there was a crash of a body hitting the floor, "Aunt Piper?"

Wyatt looked over to see what was going on, to find his mother out cold on the floor near the door, and now Prue and Paige running in, and Leo and Andy running in from the sitting room. He looked at the person at the door, completely confused at what he was seeing.

"Piper!" Leo ran over to his wife, as everybody else stood frozen looking at the newcomer.

"What have I done?" the person at the door asked, standing, looking at her other two aunts and her two uncles confused. At that moment, Paige fainted too, now really worrying the newcomer, "Wyatt?" Wyatt just stared at her, what was he meant to say, "What's going on?" There was movement behind Wyatt, and the girl at the door looked in that direction to see Parker and Jackson both staring at her wide-eyed.

"Peyton!"

* * *

see I'm not as evil as some of you think I am :D

Anyway, please leave me a little review to tell me what you thought of the chapter.


	7. Trip Down Memory Lane

**Thank you everybody who reviewed the previous chapter. I've tried to reply to everyone, but for those who left an anonymous review I couldn't, so here is my thank you :D**

**So, this is the last chapter, until I get my ms office back. The next one isn't completely finished yet. ALthough, it is hand written so as soon as I get the programs back on my laptop, it will be up, I promise. I just hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Wedding Nightmares

"Peyton?" Jackson said, staring at his 18-year-old cousin, shaking slightly, wondering whether he was seeing things.

"What's going on?" Peyton asked, just as she saw her Aunts Piper and Paige coming round.

"What do you mean, what's going on?" Parker asked her, "We should be asking you that. You had us all worried."

"Why?"

Everybody looked at her gobsmacked, had she not heard about the plane crash? Peyton watched as Leo helped Piper up and into the living room, while Andy did the same with Paige.

"Does your mom know you're back?" Prue finally asked, finding her voice after getting the shock of her life.

"No, I was just saying to Aunt Piper that I tried my mom's but everyone's out, so I thought she'd be over here," then she looked at Wyatt, "And I thought and Chris were going on your honeymoon?"

"The wedding was cancelled." Wyatt answered her, as she finally stepped into the house, and close the front door.

"Why?"

"We thought you were dead, that's why." Parker shouted, to which Peyton looked at him confused.

"You don't know, do you?" Jackson asked her, "About the plane crash? The one you were meant to be on?"

"What!" Peyton looked at him, her hazel eyes wide, "What do you mean? I heard there was a plane crash, but not that it was the flight I was meant to be on."

"Why didn't you tell us you weren't on it?" Parker now asked.

"Well, my cell phone battery died…"

"Pay phones…"

"I kinda didn't think," the 18-year-old brunette confessed, "I know I should have done, but my flight from London was delayed, so I missed my connection from Florida. I caught one early hours of this morning and just got in."

"And you've had a day to call us, and decided not to, at all?" Parker shouted, getting hot-headed, "We've been worried about you, your mom's been going crazy because she thought you were dead, but you've had a day out in Florida."

"That's not how it is, Parker," Peyton argued with her cousin, "I would have called if my cell phone battery didn't die. I never thought about calling from a payphone, and then the only number I know off by heart is my mom's house, but I guessed she'd be over here a lot."

"Right, and you didn't think of trying and leaving a message?"

"Parker, don't start," Piper called out to her second born son, "She didn't think about it, but she's ok, see."

"So, you and Chris didn't get married because you thought I was in that plane crash?" Peyton now looked over to Wyatt, who shook his head, "I'm so sorry, I didn't think you'd cancel it for me. I spent all of yesterday thinking you were gonna be really pissed with me for not making it to your wedding."

"It's ok," Wyatt shook his head, "All that matters is you're safe." He pulled Phoebe's eldest daughter into a hug.

"I didn't realise it was so bad," Peyton happily hugged the Halliwell, "I'm so so sorry."

"Don't worry about it sweetie," Prue shook her head as she pulled her eldest niece into a hug, "Now I'd better go and ring your mother."

As Prue left to use the phone in the kitchen, Peyton turned to her two other aunts, who were sat on the couch.

"Aunt Piper? Aunt Paige?" the 18-year-old said, sitting on the table in front of them. She looked into Piper's hazel eyes, who seemed to have tears in them, then at Paige, who also seemed to have tears in her own hazel eyes.

"Oh, sweetie," Piper finally cried, hugging her niece tightly, "You really should have called us."

"I'm really sorry."

"As long as you're ok," Paige said, joining in with the hug, but then looked up at her nephews, "Wyatt, put that phone away."

"I'm texting Chris to tell him," Wyatt looked up at his youngest aunt, "Otherwise he'll be worrying, and Holly."

* * *

Chris, in fact, had managed to take his mind off everything that was going on, sat in the movie theatre with his daughter and boyfriend's cousin, watching Winnie the Pooh. He was sat in the theatre, his eyebrows raised at the picture on the screen. If it was not for his daughter, he knew he would not be caught dead watching this movie, but it was worth it just to see her eyes light up every time Tigger bounced onto the screen. Just then, he felt a vibration in his pocket, telling him he had a text message on his phone. He knew that this could be something important from his lover, so quickly checked the message.

'Hey. I know you're at the movies, but just to let you know, Peyton's ok. She's at the manor, actually. Let Holly know, will you? See you when you get home. Love you. Wy. xxx'

The Perry re-read the text message, just to make sure what he was reading was true, Peyton was at the Manor now, as Wyatt was texting him. He smiled to himself as he put the phone back in his pocket.

"Wyatt?" Hope whispered to Chris, who looked over at her and nodded, "I wonder what he wants." He just looked at the 11-year-old and shook his head.

"Watch the movie."

The movie in fact was just coming to and end, and the lights came on, as the credits rolled up the screen. Chris looked over to his three-year-old daughter, who was now looking up at him with a big beaming smile.

"Enjoy that?" he asked, and smiled as she nodded her head, "Well, c'mon, we've got to go and wait for Uncle Frank and Holly."

"Why are they not here?"

"Because they wanted to see a different film," Chris explained, as the three of them made their way to the front foyer, "But don't tell daddy that, ok?"

"Why?"

"Because he can't know."

"Why?"

"Because neither Holly or Uncle Frank want him to know."

"Why?"

"Because they don't."

"Why?"

"Z."

Elizabeth looked at her Papa, slightly confused. How was zee and answer, and what was zee? It sounded like a letter. She frowned, trying to figure it out while Chris and Hope just laughed at her.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the James Bond movie, Holly and Speedy were sat next to each other, Speedy with his arm around the back of the 18-year-old girl's chair. Holly did not mind, in fact she kind of liked it, although she would never admit that, not to him yet. She liked him, and with Chris telling her he was a good guy, meant she could like him more. As her thoughts went from the movie to Frank, her cell phone vibrated in her pocket.

Rolling her hazel eyes, she took out the phone, she had an idea that this was going to be Wyatt, even though he did not know, they were sat in a different movie theatre to Chris. She looked at the text message.

'In the arcade area, probably around the dance machine area, come and find us when you're finished. C.

p.s. don't know anything I wouldn't do.

X'

The 18-year-old giggled at the 'p.s' an put her phone away.

"What?" Speedy asked her, in a whisper.

"Just Chris," Holly answered, looking into his blue eyes, "Never mind." As their eyes focused on each other for a while, Speedy decided to make his move and leaned into kiss Holly. At first, Holly returned the kiss, but then pulled away.

"Sorry." Speedy winced, maybe that was not the best idea.

"No, it's ok…" Holly whispered back, with a small smile on her face, which made her eyes light up slightly.

"Do you wanna go and…"

"There's no much of the movie left," she cut him off, "We may as well stay and see it." But Speedy was not so sure it was a good idea, until the 18-year-old leaned in and kissed him again, and even though he returned it, he wondered where it came from since she had just pulled away from him.

Holly broke the kiss and looked at Speedy, luckily it was dark, otherwise he would have seen how red she was now, from embarrassment. She looked back the screen, but kept her eye on Frank out of the corner of her eye.

Speedy changed his seating position and dropped his arm slightly, so it was around Holly, his hand over her shoulder furthest away from him, stroking her arm gently. And that was how they stayed until the end of the movie.

* * *

Phoebe had just gotten to the manor, after she had received a phone call from her eldest sister to get there sharpish. And as if worrying about her eldest daughter's life was not enough, Prue would not even tell her why she had to get there. She walked through the front door of the manor, her two younger daughters in tow, to find the one person she never thought she would see sat with her three sisters and nephews.

"Hey mom," Peyton bit her bottom lip, as she saw her mom open and shut her mouth like a goldfish. Peyton stood up and walked over to Phoebe, having to bend her knees slightly to look into her eyes, since she had outgrown her mother by there inches, "You're not gonna faint like Aunt Piper and Aunt Paige did, are you?"

"W…w…wh…what…how?" Phoebe finally managed to stutter out, "Yo…you were…the plane…it…you weren't on that plane, were you?"

"No mom," Peyton shook her head, "I didn't ever know it was the plane I was meant to be on that crashed. I had a delay in London." Phoebe never said another word, her actions said it all. A worried mother who's hopes had come true. Tears fell from her chocolate eyes, as she wrapped her arms around her eldest daughter, holing her tight, never wanting to let her go. Phoenix and Pagan copied their mother, wrapping their arms around the two bodies, sandwiching Peyton in the middle.

"Why didn't you call?" Phoebe finally cried into her daughter's shoulder.

"My phone battery died," she explained, "And I just never thought of a payphone, for some reason. I'm so sorry mom, I didn't think that…"

"It's ok, you're alive, that's the main thing," Phoebe cried, "I was so worried, I thought I'd lost you."

"You didn't lose me mom," Peyton whispered to her, "I'm so sorry I never called."

At that moment, the front door opened for the five that had gone to the movies to get in.

"Peyton!" Holly screamed as she saw her older cousin and hugged her.

"Hey," Peyton laughed, "Well, that's the first hug I've gotten straight away. Everyone seems to stare at me."

"Wyatt had already warned us you were here," Chris hugged the 18-year-old, "So, you owe us a big explanation why you missed our wedding."

"Wyatt already said you postponed it."

"He did, did he?" Chris asked, "He was just sparing your feelings, we went through with it," Peyton looked at the brunette, as if trying to figure out if he was telling the truth, but the smile near the end gave it away, "Nah, we didn't. We need to set up another date now."

"You had me worried for a minute," Peyton sighed, "I thought I had actually missed it," after hugging everyone, Peyton picked up her three-year-old second cousin, "And how are you?"

"I went to see Tigger."

"Tigger?" Peyton asked and then looked at Chris, "There's a Winnie the Pooh convention?"

"New movie." Chris shook his head. As they all made their way back into the living room to sit down, Speedy slyly caught Holly's hand, but Chris noticed as widened his eyes at them. If he had noticed, then Wyatt would eventually, and Chris knew that the Halliwell was worried about his friend getting with his cousin.

"Anyway, now I'm actually back," Peyton smiled, "You guys can set another date."

"I don't know if I want to marry him now," Chris rolled his sea green eyes, "You know, the past few days gave me some time to really think about it." Chris met his lover's blue eyes, and smiled at him, to let him know he was joking. Wyatt shook his head with a smile and then looked at his mom.

"When's best for you mom, you know for the food and being at the Manor?"

"Whenever you want, sweetie," Piper answered her son, "It doesn't bother me."

"As soon as possible?" Wyatt looked over to Chris, who nodded his head in agreement, not that they wanted to get it over and done with, but so they were officially married. Wyatt looked over in his mother's direction.

"Well, I tell you what, I'll get on the phone with the vicar," the 58-year-old spoke, "And then we'll see what date he's free." Once Wyatt and Chris agree, Piper made her way out of the room to use the telephone.

"You didn't just postpone it for me, did you?" Peyton asked the eldest cousin in the room.

"Yes," Wyatt nodded his head, "We couldn't do it…well, I couldn't do it wondering if you were in that plane crash. I'm not sure about whether Chris could have gone through with it."

"Hey, I'm right here, you know!" Chris laughed at his lover, "And no, I couldn't have done it either. If it was just because you couldn't make it…" Chris started laughing, but Peyton hit him, "Oh, thanks!"

"Can I wear my pretty dress?" Elizabeth asked her two fathers, who both nodded their heads, "When?"

"We don't know yet, sweetie," Wyatt shook his head, "But soon."

* * *

That night, Piper cooked a big dinner for the whole family, after all it needed to be celebrated that Peyton had made it home safe and sound.

As the whole family sat around the table, Henry brought up Wyatt and Chris' wedding.

"So, have you got a new date set?"

"Yeah, two weeks on Saturday," Wyatt answered his favourite uncle, "Earliest date the vicar had."

"Well, I'll make sure I get that day off work then." Paige's husband smiled at the two lovers.

"Are you trying to rush through this wedding or something?" Riley asked, laughing at them both.

"No," Wyatt shook his head, "I just don't see the point in waiting around, when we were gonna do it three days ago." Riley just shrugged and went back to eating his meal.

"Is everything going to be exactly the same?" Parker looked over at his brother, if he was totally honest he was actually looking forward to the wedding, especially since he was Wyatt's best man.

"If everyone can here can make it, yeah," Wyatt nodded his head with a smile, "Think you can keep the 4th of July free?"

"The Saturday's the 4th?" Hannah looked over to her cousin, slightly shocked that his wedding was going to be on Independence Day.

"Well, he won't forget the date will he?" Speedy laughed at his blonde haired friend, who just shook his head, "I mean, didn't you forget Beth's birthday one year?"

"That was Chris." Wyatt informed him.

"Oh, c'mon, I only said to you one night that it was Lizzie's birthday next week," Chris argued his point, "I didn't forget on the day!"

"Should have known it would be Chris," Speedy rolled his eyes, "He forgets everything," then he turned his attention to Holly, who was sat next to him, "He once forgot about a school test, and decided to skip class that day."

"I still did better than you when I retook it in detention," Chris pointed out, "And without revising, I'll add. And ok, if we're going back to school, who was the one that said, 'oh it's ok, no-one will find out' when we went on the school roof to hide one of the gnomes?" he looked at Holly and pointed at the taller of his two friends.

"You put gnomes on the school roof?" Wyatt now looked between his lover and two high school friends.

"Junior year prank?" Chris questioned both Speedy and Titch.

"Sophmore I think," Titch pointed out, "All I know is you two got suspended and I got away with a week of detention, for being part of it."

"I wonder if they've found those gnomes yet," Chris looked at Speedy, who started laughing at the thought, "I don't even remember where we hid them all."

"I know the one in the clock tower was found," Speedy informed his friend, "You remember the smiley face that was put up there?"

"Is that what that smiley face was up there for?" Wyatt asked his three friends, he had never heard about this, "I always wondered."

"You went to that school," Jackson looked at the 21-year-old Halliwell, "As if you didn't know."

"Hey, this prank was before I got there," Wyatt said, "We didn't even do one in the senior year, did we?" Chris and Speedy both looked at each other and then at Wyatt with smirks, "What did you two do?"

"Yeah, what did you two do?"

Chris sat in the library of Trinity Boarding School for Boys with one of his closest friends, Frank 'Speedy' Speed. He sat back on the chair, looking at the Math problem at hand.

"You know," Speedy took him out of his thoughts, "We need to think of a prank for this year."

"You do realise, I can't get suspended anymore." Ever since his grandfather had died, and he had started spending the school vacations at his boyfriend's house, he had been treated like their son, and they had made him promise to stay out of trouble.

"You won't get suspended," Speedy shook his head, "Just don't get caught. Anyway, I've got the perfect one, one where neither of us can be caught."

"I'm listening."

"You know, you really shouldn't listen to him," Wyatt told his lover, "He gets everyone in trouble."

"Actually, Chris was the one getting me in trouble," Speedy pointed out, "Am I right, Titch?"

"He got everyone in trouble," the shorter of the friends agreed, laughing, "Either him or…"

"You." Chris and Speedy both said at the same time, to which Titch rolled his hazel eyes.

"Anyway," Speedy looked over to the brunette, "Are you going to tell Wyatt or am I, and make it sound like it was all your idea."

"Ok," Chris sighed, "You know those breast feeding clinics you can get…"

"Chris, ring them, c'mon," the two boys sat in the tin hut where they usually went to smoke, but this time they were not smoking, instead they had the telephone number of a breast feeding clinic, "Hurry up before someone actually catches us."

"Why don't you do it?" Chris asked, "It's your idea."

"Fine, give me your phone."

As Chris passed the cell phone to his friend, Speedy dialled the number and was put straight through to the operator.

"Oh hello," Speedy said, in the most grown up voice he could master, "We're looking to open a Breast feeding clinic here, and we were wondering whether you could send us leaflets about it…" the two 18-year-olds had to stop themselves from laughing, as the woman on the other end of the telephone took down details, "Well, we're looking at getting around to the village close by, so I'd say about 300 leaflets would be great to get us started, at least…"

'300!' Chris mouthed at his friend and shook his head with a smile on his face.

"Oh, right, thank you," Speedy smiled, "The address, sure. It's Trinity School Ground…"

"So that's where those leaflets came from," Titch laughed at the two friends, "I thought you two wondered where they came from?"

"We needed to look like we were innocent in the whole thing," Chris pointed out, while everybody giggled at their childish prank, "You know, like the time we ordered the green house for behind the dorms?"

"You ordered a conservatory?" Parker looked at his brother's fiancé, who nodded his head, "Why would you order a conservatory?"

"To see the look on the principal's face." Chris shrugged.

"He went nuts," Speedy pointed out, "He didn't find out who it was though, did he?"

"He had his suspicions," Titch looked over at the blonde, "Chris was in and out of his office for weeks."

"You really were a troublemaker, weren't you, young man," Piper looked at her soon-to-be son-in-law, who looked at her sheepishly, "Don't worry, you weren't nothing like Phoebe or Paige."

"We weren't that bad!" Paige insisted, but just received looks from her two eldest sisters, and even Andy and Leo, "Well, I wasn't as bad as Phoebe."

"No," Prue agreed, "But you did get suspended for drinking on the school premises."

"Yeah, my peppermint vodka theory really didn't work."

"Peppermint vodka?" Hannah screwed her face up at her mother, "That sounds disgusting."

"It is."

"And the fire you started in the school…" Piper started, "And the few fights you and Phoebe used to always get into."

"Just because you were a geek," Paige waved her hand, bored, "And Prue was a straight-A cheerleader."

"Wait, you set fire to the school, Aunt Paige?" Patty asked her youngest aunt, she had never heard this story.

"That was an accident." Paige informed her eldest niece, who did not seem to believe her.

"It was actually, sweetie." Piper had to agree with her youngest sister.

"Paige, c'mon," one of Paige's friends shouted as she and another girl began to leave the female restrooms in the school, "You'll get detention, again!"

"Just a second." The youngest Halliwell sister said, taking a quick and final drag from her cigarette and quickly stubbing it out, dropping it into the wastebasket. Grabbing her bag, Paige followed her two friends out of the toilets and into her class, never checking the wastebasket to make sure her cigarette had been stubbed out completely. Of course, in her rush, it had not and the wastebasket was full of paper towels…

"I'm sure you can guess what happened," Paige looked at her eldest niece, "That was not a fun lesson to learn, at all."

"You were grounded for months." Prue smirked at her baby sister, that even at 53-years-old she still class as a baby, since she was seven years older than her. Paige children looked at her in awe, they had never heard of this side to their mom, they were so used to hearing about stories about their Aunt Phoebe.

"So, what did you two get up to as teens?" Matthew now asked his mom and eldest aunt, "I mean, we hear about Aunt Phoebe ALL the time, and now we know Aunt Paige was a teenage rebel, what about you two?"

"I was a geek, like your Aunt Paige said," Piper told her youngest son, "I was like the total outcast."

"Not a total outcast." Leo disagreed.

"You only spoke to me because I was Prue's little sister." Leo wanted to argue with her, but he knew that partly it was true. It was not until Piper had come back from college the first summer vacation that he actually saw her in a different light.

"So," Parker cleared this up, "Aunt Prue was like us, all popular and everything, you were at the outcast table, Aunt Phoebe was like teenage delinquent and Aunt Paige was a misunderstood rebel who set fire to the school," he nodded his head, thinking, "Yeah, I can see why Grandma used to always say she hated raising you four."

The whole table laughed as the 20-year-old's comment.

"Oh my God! Peyton, you are so lucky to be away from mom's cooking," Phoenix suddenly said to her eldest sister, "Did mom tell us what happened?"

"What do you mean?" Peyton looked between her 16-year-old sister and her mother.

"Oh God!" Phoebe put her hand to her head in shame, trying to hide away from her eldest daughter's stares.

"What did you do, mom?"

"Your mother decided to cook for us," Coop pointed out to the brunette 18-year-old, "Just never checked the use-by date on the chicken she was cooking with."

"Mom can't cook anyway," Peyton pointed out, "That's why you do all the cooking, dad. So, go on then, how bad was it? At least she didn't kill anyway."

"Oh, we only ended up with food poisoning," Phoenix said lightly, "All four of us." Peyton laughed at her mother's mistake.

"We couldn't understand what it was," Coop explained to his daughter, "The chicken was cooked and everything."

"It was when dad checked the use-by date on the packaging, and we found out it was a week out of date."

"MOM!" Peyton looked straight at Phoebe, "You always tell me to check dates before I use things, and you didn't do it yourself!"

"I thought it was ok," Phoebe tried to explain, "It's ok, we're all fine now." Peyton just simply rolled her eyes, what else could she say to that?

* * *

Briankrause, I threw the food poisoning bit in just for you, hope you liked it lol

Anyway, everyone, please leave me a little reivew to tell me what you thought. Even if you've never left one before, it doesn't take long to tell me what you liked or didn't like.


	8. More Anger

**Well, I have some very good news. MS Office is back on my computer, so I now can get back to writing.**

**Thank you to everybody who reviewed my previous chapter...and here's the next one...**

Wedding Nightmares

When the dinner plates were cleared, Piper and Leo brought out the desert.

"Piper, you are seriously spoiling us." Prue looked at the chocolate cake and then the strawberry cheesecake next to it.

"These are nothing," Piper passed the desert plates around the table, "And anyway, I like cooking."

"What do you want, sweetie?" Wyatt asked his three-year-old daughter, who was eyeing up the chocolate cake.

"Cho…cho-late." Lizzie beamed up at her daddy.

"Don't give her too much, Wy," Chris looked at him, "She'll be up all night otherwise."

"I know." Wyatt laughed at his brunette lover, as he cut part of the cake and put it on a plate for his daughter.

"You know something," Titch said, "Three years ago, I wouldn't have said you'd be like this. I honestly thought you'd both still be panicking…"

"What and have social services on our backs?" Chris laughed with a roll of the eyes, "C'mon this is me, I'm great with kids."

"I'd never seen that side of you," Titch pointed out, "C'mon, I only saw the troublemaker side."

"How much trouble did you actually cause?" Patty looked over to the brunette, who opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish while thinking.

"Not that much," He said, not too convincingly, "And I wasn't the only one who caused it. These two and Naff were my partners in crime."

"Naff?" Patty questioned him.

"Another friend from the high school."

"Didn't he transfer in sophomore year?" Wyatt looked between the three.

"Hey, Chris was a goody-goody in his freshman year," Speedy pointed out, laughing at the roll of the eyes his brunette friend gave him, "It wasn't until he came back from summer vacation that we really caused some trouble."

"I blame it on my parent's deaths." Chris looked at his friend.

"You can't just blame it on that," Speedy shook his head, "Yeah yeah, you started smoking because of it, but the trouble we all caused together, your suspensions…"

"How many times were you suspended?" Parker asked, just realising now how much he and Wyatt fit together.

"Five in total," Chris nodded his head, "But one of them wasn't actually my fault. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"All of them you were in the wrong place at the wrong time," Titch laughed, "Same with us two. I mean, the prank on the roof, the time you were caught drinking, ok…the time you were in our room, that one was uncalled for, I'll agree there, that was our fault at the time, but the two times you got caught smoking."

"Talking of smoking," Piper suddenly remembered, "I hope you've both quit that for the sake of your daughter." Wyatt looked at his mother, how did she know he used to smoke? She had never caught him, except the other day, she was not going to bring that up, was she? Chris could do without knowing about that.

"We quit while still in school." Chris nodded his head, not really catching on that Piper had never found out about Wyatt's stint of smoking.

"Not from what I saw yesterday." Piper looked directly at her eldest son, causing Chris to look at him.

"Yesterday?"

"I was smoking yesterday," Wyatt sighed, "I know, we've quit but…"

"And you were gonna keep that from me."

"It was one cigarette, Chris," Wyatt looked at him confused, "Does it mean that much to you?"

"Wy, you did tell me he couldn't find out about it," Riley interrupted the two lovers, "So you must have expected something like this from him." Patty his her eldest brother's arm, to tell him to shut up, rather than adding fuel to the fire that was about to start.

"And anyway," Wyatt shrugged, "You fucked off home, rather than wondering if I was ok."

"You said I could go!" Chris said, "So don't blame that on me. You know, this isn't the first time you've quit and gone back to it. I mean, the first time you were meant to quit, you just didn't bother and got Speedy and Naff to hide it from me."

"I'm not the only one," Wyatt pointed out, "You've done it too. Well, quit and started back up again."

"I've done it once, Wyatt," Chris shouted, "Once. And that was when I didn't even know what was going on between us…when I was trying to deal with some problems..."

"And who's fault was that?" Wyatt cut the brunette off, staring at him.

"Whoa! We're blaming that on me too!"

"You were the one that cheated!"

"You were the one that wanted the break!" Chris shouted, "And anyway, it wasn't to do with me sleeping with Bianca." Chris thought back.

"No but it was to do with her, wasn't it." Wyatt looked at him.

"No it wasn't actually," Chris corrected him, "It was over Lizzie, you remember when I got stressed out, so actually it was your fault there. And that was when you lied to me then, when you never actually quit then, whereas I just started up again."

"I'm not arguing about this." Wyatt shook his head, standing up and walking into the sunroom.

"Why, because you're not winning?" Chris followed him, "Because for once, something isn't completely my fault? I mean, it's about time something turns out to be your fault, apparently it's always mine."

"Like what?"

"Oh lets see, you starting smoking for one."

"That was your fault!"

"You told me you already smoked," Chris threw his arms up, "How was I to know you were lying when I offered you one. And then you took it, even though you didn't have to. So, sorry Wyatt, but no that was your fault. Anything else you want to blame on me...?"

While the shouting went on, everybody just stayed at the dining table, hearing what was being said. Elizabeth looked over to the Grandma, almost in tears, she had never heard her two daddy's argue like this.

"Grandma…?" Lizzie looked helpless, the tears forming in her blue eyes. Piper stood up and walked to the three-year-old, picking her up from the chair and sitting with her.

"It's ok…"

"Why are they shouting?" Elizabeth asked her, "Have I done something?"

"No, sweetie, you haven't done anything." Piper said, biting her lip, in fact it had all started because she said something about smoking to Wyatt, she just never knew Chris would blow up about it so much and then it would escalate into this.

"The only reason you didn't do anything else with Bianca was because she left. She moved to Canada after you hit her."

Everybody looked at each other, except Speedy and Titch, who both knew about that and looked down at the table. They were all shocked to hear Wyatt say that. That was when Leo decided it was time to try and stop them from arguing. He stood up from the table and made his way into the sunroom, to see Wyatt and Chris inches away from each other, fire in both of there eyes.

"Guys, maybe you should stop there," Leo said, "Remember Lizzie's just in here. She's crying."

"I'll take her home."

"No you won't." Wyatt disagreed.

"Well, I'm going home Wyatt," Chris informed him, "And I'm gonna put her to bed."

"No, she's staying here with me," Wyatt argued, as they made their way back into the dining area, "She's my daughter."

"Oh, throw that back at me," Chris said, as both Speedy and Titch winced at Wyatt's words, "Lizzie, what do you want to do? Come home with me, or stay here with daddy?"

"Yeah, ask her, that's fair on her."

"I wanna go home." Elizabeth cried from her Grandma's knee.

"There, see," Chris smugly smiled at Wyatt, "She's coming home with me."

"No, she's not," Wyatt took his daughter from his mother, "She's staying with me."

"I wanna go with Papa," Elizabeth cried, struggling out of Wyatt's grasp, "I wanna go with Papa. I WANNA GO WITH PAPA!" She screamed at the top of her voice.

"Wyatt, let her go." Leo told his step-son, who sighed as Chris took the three-year-old.

"I'm really sorry, Piper," Chris apologised to the brunette woman and then looked at his two friends, "I'll see you guys later, yeah?" Speedy nodded his head as Chris left the manor, slamming the door behind him. Everybody turned their attention to Wyatt, who was standing in the room breathing heavily.

"You know, you sound like a right girl." Matthew told his brother, but decided to say nothing more as Wyatt glared at him, before leaving the room to go upstairs, slamming his old bedroom door behind him.

"You knew what some of that argument was about, didn't you?" Holly looked at Speedy, who nodded his head.

"Want to enlighten us?" Parker asked now, slightly worried at the row, he had never heard them argue like that before, but Speedy just shook his head and looked at Titch, biting his bottom lip.

"Maybe one of us should follow Chris." Speedy said.

"I'll go after Chris," Titch agreed, "You stay here. I'll call you when he's a little more…calm…"

Titch excused himself, after taking Speedy's car keys, and made his way out of the Manor, while Speedy sat at the table, all eyes on him.

"I'll go upstairs and talk to Wyatt." Speedy said, leaving the room of people to their own devices.

* * *

Titch was following his friend, worrying at the speed he was driving at, and with a child in the car too. The 21-year-old glanced down at the speed-o-metre to see he was doing almost 60mph, this was dangerously fast through the small streets of San Francisco.

"Slow down, Chris," Titch said to himself, wishing that Chris could hear him, "Remember Lizzie's in the car too," he was about to flash his headlights at the Perry, but Chris turned a corner, a little too fast, making Titch wonder whether he could control the car as the back end spunsideways sligthly. Titch quickly followed the brunette driver, but had to slow down to do it safely, which meant a car pulled out between the two, "Damn it!" The blonde swore to himself, he could only just see Chris' car in front of him, speeding off. Titch crossed the double white lines to overtake the drive in front of him, he knew it was illegal but this was too important, he had to get hris to slow down, if not fo rhis own safety, bot the three-year-old in teh car with him.

He just saw Chris round nother corner, and then he knew the Perry did not have control of the car as the back end swung out again, but this time it caused the car to do a 360 degrees spin.

Titch applied the breaks to his own car as he watched Chris' car slide sideways into a building on teh passenger side.

"Shit! Chris!" Titch brought his car to a complete halt before dialling the emergancy services and running to his friends aid, hoping that the two that were in the car were going to be alright.

* * *

dum dum dum...I know a little cliffy for you AGAIN, but at least it's not going to be DAYS before I can update...it should be one at the most, depends how many reviews I get before tonight.

So, you know the drill now, review, I reply and then I update :D


	9. The Hospital

**Ok, to put you out of your misery, after the evil cliffy I left, I will post the update now, so I hope you enjoy it.**

**Thank you, again, to all those who review, especailly my new and anonymous reviewer 'allie'.**

Wedding Nightmares

"I don't even get what he got so mad at," Wyatt confessed to his high school friend, "But as soon as he started, that was it, he just pissed me off."

"I've never heard you two argue like that," Speedy told the Halliwell, "Actually, I've never heard Chris shout that much, in all the time that I've known him."

"He doesn't really," Wyatt replied, shaking his head, "Only if something or someone has pissed him off enough, usually me. We argue quite a bit actually, but it's normal couple stuff, you know. We usually find a way to make up, but tonight one of us just kept adding more to it, and I hate to say it but most of it was me." Speedy just sat and looked at his blonde-haired friend sympathetically.

"How often fo you bring up his mistake with Bianca?" He finally asked, shifting his weight on the bed of the eldest Halliwell boy. He watched Wyatt close his blue eyes, and knew exactly waht that meant, "You know, if you keep bringing that up, you'll never get past it. He made a mistake and you forgave him for it, you can't keep using it against him."

"I know," the 21-year-old Halliwell sighed, "And I try not to, I really do, but I can't just forget that it happened."

"It was three years ago," Speedy replied, "Over that, in fact. You need to forget that happened, otherwise neither of you will move past it." Wyatt closed his eyes once again, he knew what his younger friend was saying to him was right, but he did not know whether he could, did that make him a bad person?

As if knowing that he needed saving from Speedy's conversation, the Halliwell's cell phone started ringing.

"It's Titch." Wyatt looked at Speedy sligthly confused.

"Maybe he's talked to Chris," the 21-year-old suggested, "Calmed him down." Wyatt sure hoped his friend was right, as he answered the call.

"Hey Titch..."

"Wyatt, dude, I'm really sorry but you need to meet me at the hospital. Don't ask any questions..."

"Whoa! Titch" Slow down, man," WYatt said into the phone, hearing his friend sounding panicked and the sond of talking and sirens too, "I can't understand what you're saying."

"It's Chris and Lizzie," Wyatt could hear Titch more clearly now, "There's been an accident, you need to get to the hospital. Meet me there, please don't ask questions now."

"Wait, what?" Wyatt's blue eyes grew wide, hearing his greatest fear, "Titch, tell me, are they ok?"

"Just meet me at the hospital," Wyatt heard and then the sound of Titch's voice, but like he was talking to someone else, "Yeah, yeah, I'll follow. Please Wyatt, meet me there." With that, the phone cut off, causni Wyatt to panic even more. The Halliwell jumped off the bed and ran to the door and out of the room, leaving Speedy completely confused.

"Mom!" Wyatt shouted out, running down the stairs, "Mom!"

"Hold it, where's the fire?" Piper asked, as she watched her eldest son grab her car keys off the side, "Wyatt?"

"Sorry, I need to borrow your car," Wyatt answered and started to make his way out of the house but was stopped by Coop, just as Speedy came down the stairs, "Uncle Coop, I've gotta go. Chris and Lizzie, they're in hospital."

"What!" Piper shrieked at her son, eyes growing wide, "How...What do you mean?" Piper searched her son's eyes for answers, worried for her granddaughter. By now, Leo and Parker had joined her, as Wyatt tried to quickly explain what he knew, "C'mon," Piper took her car keys from her son, "You're not driving, I'll drive." Ans she made her way out of the house with Wyatt and Leo following close behind.

"Wait up!" Parker shouted, grabbing his jacket and running after his parents and oldest brother, after quickly asking his Aunt Prue to look after Matthew.

"Parker, stay here." Piper told her second born son.

"You just said my niece is in hospital," the 20-year-old argued, "I'm coming too."

* * *

Titch paced the hospital waiting room, checking his watch every now and again. It had only beenten minutes since he called Wyatt's cell phone, did he really expect him to get here this fast, especailly when neither he nor Speedy had a car?

_'Damn it,'_ Titch thought to himself, _'I should have gone back for them.'_ But he could not do that, Chris needed him here to keep checking on Elizabeth, while he could not. He looked at his watch again, only a minute had passed since he had last checked it, had he really expected any different?

"Titch?" The 21-year-old heard the Halliwell's voice behind him. He turned around to see Wyatt running towards his with his parents and brother just behind him, "Where are they? What happened Are they ok?"

"Chris will be fine," Titch nodded his head, "It's just a concussion. It's Lizzie."

"What's happened?" Wyatt's eyes grew wide as he heard about his daughter, "Please tel lme she's ok...Don't tell me..."

"She's still in teh emergancy room," Titch explained to his friends, "The doctors are doing loads of checks."

"She's alive though, right?"

"She's alive," Titch nodded, "But the crash was on her side."

"How did the car crash?" Piper now asked, as her eldest son sat down, running his hands through his golden locks, "Did you see it?" Titch looked to the groudn, how did he tell her that it was all Chris' fault? "Ian?" His hazel eyes now rose, meeting hers. Not many people called him Ian, and he knew Piper calling him that meant she wanted answers now, since usually she called him 'sweetie' or 'honey'.

"Chris took a corner too fast," the 5' 4'' blonde finally answered, "He lost control of the car."

* * *

"I admit it, it was completely my fault," Chris told the police officers that sat in the hospital office. The Perry had managed to get the doctors to let him leave that night with it only be a concussion, he was not going to spend a night there, he hated them, but now he had to face the police since his car was the only vehicle involved in the crash, "I was speeding and lost control of the car."

"Can you tell us everything from the start?"

"Can I find out about my daughter?" Chris asked them, he had heard nothing about the three-year-old since the doctors had finished with him, he just knew that she was still in the emergancy room.

"We don't know about your daughter," the second police officer said, "The doctors are still with her, so can you start from the beginning."

"I was speeding ok," Chris sighed, "I took a corner too fast and lost control. Then the next thing I know, I've crashed into the side of the building," He looked at the officer who was writing the information down, "When can I see my daughter?"

"Mr Perry, please," the officer sighed, "We need to get everything we can about the accident. Is there anything else you can tell us?" Chris sighed and shook his head, he had told them the truth, what were they still pushing him for?

"Ok," the second officer, who was not writing anything down, nodded his head, "Christopher Perry, I'm arresting you for dangerous driving..."

"What!" Chris' eyes grew wide, as the police man continued his talking, whilst pulling Chris up and cuffing his hands behind his back, "Wait!"

"You do not have to say anything, but anything you do say could be used against you in a court of law."

The brunette 21-year-old just sighed and allowed himself to be taking out of the room and through the hospital. The three reached the waiting room, where Chris could see Titch now with Wyatt, Piper, Leo and Parker. This was going to be great, he was being arrested and his lover was going to see it. The officer pulled him towards the door, which meant he had to pass Wyatt.

"Wait!" He heard the Halliwell shouting out at the police, "Whoa, Chris! What's going on?"

"Please move aside, sir." The police man who was escorting Chris out of the hospital said to Wyatt, but he would not move.

"Chris?" Wyatt asked, realising that his lover could not even look him in the eye, "What's going on?"

"I'm sorry, Wy," Chris shook his head, "For everything."

With that, Chris was pulled out of the hospital, leaving everybody in the waiting room to watch. Wyatt turned to face his parents and looked around the room, seeing everybody's eyes were on him.

"What are you looking at?" Wyatt shouted at them, "Have you never seen someone get arrested before. Damn it!"

"Wyatt, you need to calm down, sweetie," Piper looked into her son's eyes, that showed his pain, "You need to be relaxed for Elizabeth, she needs you more than Chris does at the moment."

"No mom," Wyatt argued with her, "Both of them need me, and Elizabeth needs both me and Chris."

"And she won't have either of you if you carry on like this," she placed her hands on her hips, "Now sit down and calm down."

"Mom..."

"Wyatt Preston Halliwell, don't you even think about arguing with me," she warned him, keeping her voice down, but still stern, "You daughter needs you. She could be fighting for her life for all you know, so you had better sit down now and calm down." Wyatt nodded his head, and looked down at the floor sheepishly. With a triumphant smile, Piper sat down next to her husband, keeping her eyes on her eldest son, as he sat down again, tapping his foot nervously, waiting for the doctors to give him information about his daughter.

* * *

"Nobody called yet?" Holly asked Speedy, as she sat next to him on the couch of the Halliwell Manor, passing a mug of tea to him. Most people had left by now, Phoebe had taken her family home a few hours ago, and Paige and Henry had decided to get Hope to bed, since it was getting extremely late, but had agreed that Holly could stay, since Prue had said she would get her home.

Prue was the only one left out of that side of the family. Patty had gone back to her hotel room with Luke, since they both had an early flight tomorrow to get back to Boston, and Riley had gone back to his own apartment in the town centre, and Andy had taken Jackson and Charlie home. Matthew was now in bed and Prue was clearing everything up from the dinner, so it left Holly and Frank alone.

"No, nobody's called yet," Speedy shook his head, "Not even Titch, which surprises me slightly," Just as he said that, his cell phone rang, and just as he thought it was Titch, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," Holly nodded her head, but was lying, and Speedy could see it in her eyes. He looked at her until she admitted to him, "It's just with everything that's gone on. You know thinking Pey was in that plane crash and now Chris and Lizzie are in a car accident. Everything just seems to be going so wrong."

"Hey, everything'll be fine," Speedy pulled the 18-year-old towards him, kissing the top of her head, "Titch will have been over-exaggerating."

"I hope so."

"I know Titch," the 21-year-old rolled his eyes, "Chris and Lizzie will be fine, and won't have realised how much he was worrying everybody."

"So why haven't they called?"

"There'll be a reason," Speedy answered, "There always is," Just then Speedy's cell phone rang, "See, Titch is calling. I'll be back in a minute."

As Speedy left the room, Prue made her way into it and sat on the chair.

"Well, that's all the washing up done for Piper."

"You should have said you were going to do it all, I'd have helped." Holly said, but Prue waved her off.

"So, you and Frank…"

"Don't say anything to my mom or dad, please Aunt Prue," Holly questioned her aunt, "Or Wyatt for that matter."

"I won't do, don't worry sweetie," Prue smiled, "You like him, don't you?"

"Yeah, I'm just not sure what he's wanting, you know," Holly bit her bottom lip, "I mean, he's 21 and just got out of a relationship…"

"I wouldn't worry about it, sweetie, Chris wouldn't have let you go and see the movie with him, if he thought Frank had other intentions." Prue pointed out, to which her 18-year-old niece looked at her confused.

"How did you know…?"

"Hope told me earlier."

"I'm gonna kill her…"

Before anybody could say anything else, Speedy walked back in the room, as pale as a sheet.

"Chris has been arrested," the 21-year-old said, "And Beth's in the ICU."

* * *

Now, go press the button to review. Go on, you know you want to. Please?


	10. The Morning After the Night Before

**Hey guys, I am so sorry for the delay in the update. I would have had it up last night, but my computer is once again on the frizz. Luckily, I managed to drive home today to pick up my old one so I can use this, there is just one catch, it's stupidily slow so it may take a while just to get one update up. Plus, uni starts tomorrow, so it may take a while to update around studies etc.**

**Anyway, thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter, especailly brian smith who I couldn't personally thank.#**

**And now, on with the chapter...**

Wedding Nightmares

Wyatt sat next to his daughter's bed, in the hospital, running his hands through her golden blonde hair. She was hooked up to an oxygen machine, to help her breathe, and had cuts and bruises all over her, her Right arm and leg in casts because of broken bones. Finally, after three hours of waiting around at the hospital, he could see her and he let the tears from fear, worry, panic and anger fall down his cheeks.

"Sweetie?" He heard his mother's voice behind him, "Wyatt, sweetie, c'mon we all have to go."

"I can't leave her," Wyatt shook his head, "You can't ask me to."

"You have to," Piper told her eldest son, putting a hand on his shoulder, "I know you don't want to, sweetie, but the doctors won't let you stay here. Go home and get some sleep and come back tomorrow."

"What's there to go home to?" Wyatt asked, "Chris is in jail, Lizzie's here."

"Ian and Frank?"

Wyatt looked into his mother's chocolate eyes, they were so calm and relaxing, something he needed right now. Nodding his head, Wyatt stood up and kissed the three-year-old's forehead.

"I'll be back tomorrow, princess," he whispered to her, "I promise."

Piper led her son back to where Leo, Parker and Titch were all waiting.

"How is she?" Parker asked, looking into his brother's blue eyes.

"Hooked up to machines, in plaster casts…" Wyatt rolled his eyes at his brother's question. She had just been in a car crash, where doctors had kept them in the blue for the past three hours, what did he think she was going to be like, especially in the ICU? Walking around and talking?

"Ok, why don't we take you home…" Piper started and then looked in Titch's direction, "You have to pick Frank up don't you?"

"Yes Mrs Halliwell."

"Piper, please, call me Piper," she informed him and then looked at her second born son, "Parker, if you go with Ian, you may as well get straight home, since he has to go that way, and me and your dad will get your brother to his."

The 20-year-old just nodded his head, she must have known there would have been a fight between the two brothers that night if they were together. After all, both were tired, and Wyatt was still worried about both his daughter and his fiancé.

The whole drive home for Wyatt was torture, he felt like he had just abandoned his little girl. She was lying in a hospital bed, and he could not be there for her in case she woke up. Of course, the doctors had told her she was not likely to wake up from her sleep until the painkilling drugs had worn off, but it did not stop Wyatt from wondering if she was going to wake up during the middle of the night and call out for either him or Chris.

Chris. That was when Wyatt realised just how stupid their argument was. It had left Elizabeth almost fighting for her life, and Chris behind bars at least for the night. He did not even know what the police had charged him for. He would have to see him tomorrow, bail him out if he could. Once his parents had dropped him off, he made his way into the house. It was so quiet, which was very unusual. During the day Lizie could be heard around or the television could be heard on, and on a night, well he would have music playing or something while he put his daughter to bed and waiting for his lover to get back from work. He threw himself on the couch, not even bothering to turn the lights on, there was no point. He closed his eyes, just for a second, as he took everything in that had happened, but that second turned into minutes, and before he knew it Speedy and Titch were back.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Speedy asked his friend, turning the living room light on. Wyatt squinted his eyes away from the light, as he looked up at his two friends. What did they want? Could they not see that he just wanted to be alone tonight to wallow in his own self-pity?

"You should go to bed, that way you can get up early and see your little girl, who needs you." Titch told his friend, who was laying on the couch, now rolling his eyes.

"Has my mom asked you to keep an eye on me?" Wyatt grumbled as he sat up on the couch, his two friends sitting either side of him.

"No," Titch sighed, "But you're a friend, and we'd be idiots if we didn't keep an eye on you right now. Look, you're depressed, but think how Chris is feeling right now. He doesn't even know if Elizabeth's ok."

"It's his own fault," Wyatt replied, "He did this to her."

"It was an accident," Titch sighed, "I know him better than you do and I know he would never do something like this on purpose. Maybe if Lizzie wasn't in the car with him, you know, write the car off to piss you off, but not when he's got someone else in the car too, and especially not Elizabeth. It really was an accident, Wyatt."

"I don't care," Wyatt shook his head, "He knew Lizzie was in that car with him, and he knew he was driving too fast. Lizzie's in hospital because of him."

"You really like blaming him, don't you?" Speedy asked out loud, wincing at himself for saying it. He could feel Wyatt's eyes burning into him, "Sorry, you didn't need me saying that."

"No, say what you like," Wyatt shrugged, "I should have known you'd be on Chris' side, after all you've known him longer than you've known me."

"Don't take it like that, Wyatt," Speedy sighed, "I just meant, that he left the house angry, he was bound to do something stupid, and yes he did it, but you can't blame everything on him. You were both arguing with each other, and that could have happened to which ever one of you both left the house, because you both would have been speeding…"

"No I…"

"Don't lie to me, Wyatt," Speedy shook his head, before the Halliwell could completely interrupt him, "And anyway, that doesn't matter. What matters is that if you and Chris don't sort yourselves out, social services will come knocking, and they'll have some pretty solid stuff to take your daughter away from you. You need to get back on track with this, don't let a few poncy arguments get in the way. Get over the whole Bianca thing, sort everything out with Chris…you're getting married in two weeks for God's sake, you were meant to be married now, this would have been a nice start to married life…"

"We wouldn't have had this argument…"

"Are you sure?" Speedy asked, "Because from what you've said to me, you'd have had at least one argument over something. Do you love him Wyatt, honestly tell me now."

"Yeah, I love him, ok," Wyatt sighed, "I'm telling you both now, I love him."

"Right, stop the stupid arguments," Speedy told him, "When Chris gets back home, DON'T shout at him for it, he'll already be feeling guilty enough."

"You need to stay strong together, for when social services do come around," Titch informed the Halliwell, "Because I'm telling you, Wyatt, they will do after this."

Wyatt looked at the floor, they were right, he was going to have to face social services now, and he really needed to prove that he and Chris could look after their daughter, otherwise she was going to be put into a foster home, something neither of them wanted.

* * *

That night, Chris sat in the jail cell, thinking about what he had done. He looked around to see three other men in the cell with him, all bigger and stronger than him, he was going to have to keep his head down, otherwise he was going to walk out of here with a black eye, if he got to walk out of here at all.

He sat back, thinking about what he had done, looking at the clock through the bars. It was almost two in the morning, surely somebody knew about his daughter by now, but he was not going to as the police officer sat at the desk, doing the paper work. He had gotten his daughter into the accident, he would have to wait to find out whether she was ok.

He closed his eyes, but all he could see was what had happened, the world spinning, Elizabeth screaming, then black…he had no idea what had really happened until he woke up to the sound of the ambulance's sirens going off, and everything in flashes of blue and red. Titch had seen everything and had explained it all to him as the paramedics initially saw to him and then he saw Elizabeth on a stretcher, covered in blood.

"You're sitting in my seat," a man's voice interrupted his thoughts, causing Chris to look up to see a tattooed man about 6' 4'' in height and near enough 200 pounds in weight towering above him. His brown hair was long, tied back into a ponytail, and he had a beard. There was no way he was going to argue with this guy, his weight was definitely in muscle, and he could knock Chris' lights out in one punch, something the Perry did not really want after already being knocked out with a concussion just five hours ago, "Hey, I'm talking to you."

"Sorry." Chris mumbled and stood up, walking to another part of the bench, and then looked at the three men in the cell, making sure he could sit down without anybody having a problem with it. Wait until Wyatt heard about this, that boy was not going to have any sympathy for him, after all he had caused it himself, but he would get a laugh out of it.

He heard a door slamming and then talking, causing him to look at the police officer that was at the desk on the other side of the bars. He could see him talking to a dark haired man, that looked familiar, then he realised why.

"Hey, Chris." The man said, walking in the direction of the bars. Chris rolled his eyes, it had to be Andy of all people. Who had spilled the beans to him, or was he just on duty that night? The Perry walked to the bars, while Andy Trudeau was here, maybe he could find out about his daughter.

"Hey," Chris smiled weakly to his lover's oldest uncle, "Wyatt send you?"

"No, Prue actually," Andy corrected the 21-year-old, "Really just to let you know that Elizabeth's ok," Chris let out a deep sigh, "She's in the ICU but Piper told her the doctors said she should be able to pull through just fine." Chris nodded his head, with a thankful smile towards the police detective, at least he knew his little girl was going to be ok, even if it meant he was going to be in jail.

"How's Wyatt?" Chris finally asked.

"Don't know, Prue didn't see him," Andy explained, "She's only just got in, which is why I'm here so late. I've got to go, neither Piper or Wyatt know I've come down, so try and keep it quiet, ok?"

"Sure," Chris nodded, "And thanks."

Andy smiled and left the room, leaving Chris just watching him go. The Perry thought himself lucky that Andy had not walked in with his badge on show, that would have been great with the three other guys he was in this cell with.

"Your family not bailing you out?" The tattooed man said, laughing slightly.

"I don't blame them," Chris rolled his eyes, sitting back down where he was just before Andy walked in, "I wouldn't do."

"What did you do?" the second man asked, he was not as tall as Chris, about 5' 9'', but was ripped, another person Chris was not going to argue with. The Perry looked at the shorter male, his hair was shaven, so it was not noticeable what colour it was, and he had a little bit of stubble on his face. He blue eyes were striking, almost like Wyatt's were, Chris noticed.

"Crash a car." The Perry answered.

"That's it?" the third man now spoke. He was an afro-Caribbean man, about 6' 2'', his hair short, but clean shaven. In fact, he hardly looked like he belonged in here.

"It had my daughter in there."

"Were you drunk?" 'Tattoo' asked him, frowning slightly.

"I wish," Chris sighed, "Then I could have used it as an excuse." He started to wonder why these three were talking to him, were they setting him up for something?

"That was my first offence," the afro-Caribbean told everyone in the room, "Drink-driving, smashed the car into the police cars that were chasing me. Wait, your daughter was in the car? How old are you? About 19, 20?"

"21." Chris answered, he had decided to leave the information out about Elizabeth being his step-daughter, and that he was with the little girl's real father, not the best thing to say to these three.

"How old is she?" 'Tattoo' asked, "Or was…she's ok, right?"

"Yeah, she's ok, thank God," Chris nodded, "She's three."

"Cute age is that," the second man stated, "Only child?" Chris just nodded his head, he could not get into this conversation, but at least they were not trying to beat him up.

"So you crashed a car, and you're stuck here," the coloured guy said, "What, your family not gonna get you out? Your wife that mad at you?"

"Wife?" Chris looked at the man confused.

"The ring on your finger," he stated, causing Chris to look down at it, "One thing you should never do. Leave your other-half mad at you when you get in here. If you get into an argument at home, it's fine, you take it to the bedroom and finish it there, let her get on top and grind you until she's forgiven you. You know," then he started acting out what he was saying, speaking in a high-pitched voice as if he was a woman, "I hate you, you're a dick, I never wanna…uh…wanna see you…again. I hate you…I hate…oh my God, I love you, I'm sorry, I love you so much," the act had everyone in the cell laughing at him, "But you know," he went back to talking normally, "You get yourself locked up, and all that frustration she's feeling, she'll go to your best friend or something." Chris thought to himself that that would never happen with Wyatt, after all both his best friends were straight so no problem there, but something did make him think. Would Wyatt go out and find someone to bring home that night, try and take his mind off Elizabeth being in hospital? He sure hoped not. Or maybe Wyatt would turn to Caitlin, she had been around enough for him to go and see her, explain that she was in hospital. Chris shook his head, trying to get the thoughts from his mind.

"So go on then," 'Tattoo' now said, "What are you really in here for."

"I told you," Chri shrugged, "Crashing my car."

"You wouldn't just be put in here for that."

"Driving at 60ish, in a 20 zone," Chris went on, seeing the look of disbelief on the man's face, "With a three-year-old in the back seat. Charged me for dangerous driving and a load of other stuff."

"And now your wife's decided you need a night behind bars," the shorter of the three men asked, "Or is she one of those that sees what mommy and daddy tell her to do?"

"I deserve it really," Chris answered, "For being such an idiot." And he knew he did, that was that, there was no way he was expecting Wyatt to walk through those doors with his bail money, even though he had not told anyone how much it was. There was no point in ringing the manor, everybody would have been to worried about Elizabeth than to find out how Chris was in jail, and the Perry knew that was the way it should be.

* * *

The next morning, Wyatt woke up early. In fact, he had stayed up all night, allowing himself about half an hours sleep just to make people happy. He quickly showered and dressed, knowing he had to get straight to the hospital to see his baby girl. He was not happy that he had to leave her last night, thoughts of her waking up in the middle of the night not understanding what was going on and neither him or Chris there ran through his mind. She would think they had abandoned her, surely.

He made his way out of his room to find Speedy walking down the hallway.

"You going to the hospital?" Wyatt nodded his head, "You wanna borrow my car?"

"It's ok, we have another car in the garage." The Halliwell stated, making his way down the stairs, leaving a confused Speedy. Wyatt and Chris got a spare car, in case both needed to be somewhere different at the same time, and they were lucky now, since the usual car that they used was now written off. Wyatt opened the garage thinking that Chris was going to be paying for that, mind you, Chris paid for most of the stuff, he was the one with the money.

The Halliwell put all thoughts of his lover out of his head as he drove to his destination. He had arranged it with his step-father for him to bail Chris out today. Wyatt knew that if he did, there would just be an argument on the way home, something he did not need right now. Wyatt just needed to get to the hospital to see his daughter, that was the most important thing now.

He pulled up in the hospital parking lot, and looked at the dreaded building. He could still remember coming here when Chris' grandfather was here almost four years ago, the day he died, that still had shaken Chris up. Chris had only stepping inside the hospital once after that, before last night, when Bianca's mother was in. He would never set foot in after that.

Taking a deep breath, Wyatt stepped out of his Mercedes-Benz CLK and made his way into the hospital, into his daughter's room in the ICU. He was about to walk into the room when he looked in the room and saw someone he did not expect. He stared at the person in the room, wondering whether he should now go in or stay out and wait for them to finish. But, no, Elizabeth was his daughter, he had to go in and see her, even if it meant speaking to somebody that he really did not want to at this time.

The 21-year-old walked through the door, causing the person in the room to turn and look at him.

"Hey, I didn't think you'd be here this early," the person said in their usual sweet angelic voice, "I'm sorry, my dad said she was in here and I had to see her." Wyatt looked down at his daughter, to see she was still asleep, and then looked at the person.

"How did you dad know?" Wyatt asked the person in front of him, "And what do you care? You haven't for the past three years."

* * *

ok, so I'm not entirely sure how truthful the prison episode is, I've never been in there so just writing from ideas in my head.

Anyway, please leave a little review to tell me what you thought of the chapter overall :D


	11. Guilt

**Ok, thank you to everybody who reviewed the previous chapter. Please please please keep it up :D**

**Just a little note, this is a little shorter than usual, so I'll apologise now.**

Wedding Nightmares

Chris looked at the Leo, through the bars of the cell he was in. He was still in the cell with the three men from last night, that had not actually hurt him. Chris looked at his lover's step-dad, wondering why he was here.

"Mr Perry, it looks like you're a free man for now," the police officer from behind the desk stated as he opened the metal bared door, "Let's hope court goes ok, hey?" Chris rolled his green eyes as he walked over to Leo, now looking directly at him. He could see the disappointment coming from Leo, but there seemed to be no anger, which made it worse. Leo was like a second father to Chris now, and it hurt to think that he was disappointed in him.

"Good look with the mrs." 'Tattoo' said to Chris, as he was leaving. The Perry just laughed slightly and nodded his head as a thank you, following the doctor out of the building to the car.

"Mrs?" Leo questioned the brunette as they climbed into the car.

"Couldn't exactly tell them I was gay, could I?" Chris said, laughing slightly at the look on the man's face, "So, is Wyatt at the hospital, still?"

"He's gone back this morning," Leo nodded his head, "Elizabeth's going to be ok, by the way, I don't know if you've managed to find out."

Chris nodded his head, smiling a thank you, trying to make it look like he had only just found out, thinking about what Andy had said. If Leo found out then it would be a matter of time before either Piper or Wyatt found out too, and that would not be good.

"Do you want to go and see her?" Leo asked, glancing over at the Perry.

"Maybe that's not a good idea right now," Chris shook his head, "I'm sure I'm the last person Wyatt wants to see right now. Otherwise he'd have bailed me out, right?"

Leo continued to drive knowing the brunette had a point, Wyatt did not want to see Chris right now, mainly in fear he would say something he would regret, so agreed it would be a better idea to get him home, "Anyway, I need a shower and to get changed, and actually some sleep."

"Didn't sleep in there?"

"Didn't really dare." Chris answered, smiling slightly at Leo's look of horror mixed with concern, "It wasn't that bad. And anyway, no matter how bad it was, it was my own stupid fault. I should have known not to be driving like that, especially with Lizzie in the car. If it was just me, then it wouldn't have been too bad. She's definitely ok, right?" Chris asked again, and sighed to see Leo nod. He could not live knowing he had nearly caused his daughter's death.

* * *

Wyatt stood looking at the 20-year-old girl in front of him. He had not seen her for a few months, Chris had said she kept calling around, but Wyatt was never in, always at college.

"Caitlin, why are you here?" Wyatt asked, "You have no rights to Elizabeth, and you proved that when you've wanted nothing to do with her over the past three years."

The brunette girl in front of him, yes she had finally gotten back to her natural hair colour, which secretly Wyatt preferred, stood and looked at him in shock. This was the little girl she had carried for nine, well actually seven and a half since she was so premature, months. She wanted to make sure her little angel was ok after hearing that she was in hospital.

"I wanted to see her, ok?" Caitlin questioned, but it was not enough for the Halliwell.

"I've asked you how many times, if you want to see her?" Wyatt asked, "Even though you signed the rights to Chris, we've both given you chances to see her, but you didn't want to know. Yet now she's in hospital, you want to know? What's going on?"

Caitlin's hazel eyes almost showed hurt, but not enough for Wyatt to believe her.

"Where is Chris?" she asked, seemingly that she did not know what had really happened, but the blonde doubted it, after all her father seemed to know Elizabeth was in here, he obviously knew the whole story, or at least the important facts.

"He's at work," Wyatt tried but she questioned him about the fact they were meant to be on their honeymoon, "It's a long story, but we're not married yet, so no honeymoon, so Chris figured he'd work this week. Is that a crime?"

"While Lizzie's in hospital?" Caitlin questioned.

"Look, Caitlin, what are you really here for?" Wyatt sighed, tiredly, he did not want a fight right now, "I mean, it's not for Elizabeth, I'm not that stupid."

He locked eyes with his ex-girlfriend, trying to get the truth from her, but she was not budging.

"I'll go, Wyatt," Caitlin shook her head, "I should have known not to come." She started to make her way out of the room, but Wyatt's voice stopped her.

"If you're here spying for your dad, I'll never forgive you for it," he told her, keeping his voice down, so he did not do something he would regret, "Never, Caitlin."

He heard the door shut, knowing that the 20-year-old brunette had heard what he had to say, and then he went back to his daughter, watching her as she sleep almost peacefully. Running his hands through her blonde locks, he took her unbroken hand with the other, trying to give her the energy to wake up for him.

Hearing the door open again, Wyatt sighed without looking up.

"Caitlin, don't bother…"

"Mr Halliwell?" Wyatt did not recognise the voice and looked up to see a short Latina, dark brown-haired woman, wearing a brown skirt suit.

"Yes?" Wyatt answered more as a question.

"My name's Linda Cortez," the woman explained to the 21-year-old, "I'm from Social Services," The Halliwell sighed, he knew this was coming, but did it have to be now? "Maybe you can answer a few questions for me?" Great, this was not going to go well, at all.

* * *

Stepping through his front door, Chris realised the house was a little too quiet. Was this what it was like for Wyatt last night, coming home to a house that usually had a three-year-old running around, but now had none of that.

Chris quickly glanced at the family portrait that they had had done just a few months ago for Elizabeth's third birthday. There had been a few photos, but this was Chris' favourite, of the three of them together. Seeing her smile there, hurt more as he thought what he had done. She was going to hate him if she ever found out it was completely his fault, that he was the one that almost killed her. For the first time since the accident, he let himself cry. He could not before, the police asking him questions, being thrown in jail, but now he was alone. He backed into a wall, sliding down it as he let the tears fall freely down his cheeks. Elizabeth had nearly died because of his stupid mistake to drive so fast, or even not to slow down while he took that corner, and Wyatt hated him for it. His own fiancé could not even come and bail him out of jail, Wyatt definitely had to hate him. Part of him wished that something more serious had happened to himself in the accident, he had walked out of the accident with just a concussion whereas she had been in the emergency room for hours. Looking up at the ceiling, he silently questioned why he had survived, but knew there was not going to be any answers. Taking a deep breath, Chris decided to get up from the floor and go for a shower. The faster he did that, the faster he could get to the hospital and face what was coming to him.

* * *

"Daddy?" Elizabeth's voice called out to Wyatt, weakly, as he spoke to the woman from Social Service, "Papa?"

"Can I…?"

"Of course you can." Linda nodded her head, as Wyatt made his way back to his daughter's bedside.

"Hey sweetie pie," Wyatt cooed to her, like he did when she was a baby, "Daddy's here."

"Daddy, my arm hurts," Elizabeth had tears in her eyes already, causing Wyatt's heart to break for her, he wanted to make the pain go away but he could not, "And my leg. Daddy, where's Papa?"

"Erm…" Wyatt started to answer to wiped a stray tear that had fallen down his cheek, "Papa's not here. He's at home."

"Where are we?"

"At the hospital sweetie," Wyatt ran his hand through her golden locks, "You were in a little accident."

"Like when I fell over in the kitchen?"

"Just like that, yeah," Wyatt answered her, "But you hurt yourself more than knocking your front tooth out. That's why your arm and leg hurts. Anything else hurt?" he asked, and saw her nod her head, "What hurts?"

"My head and there." Lizzie pointed to her right hand side, luckily it seemed to be mainly where the impact was.

"I'll call back later, Mr Halliwell," Linda told the 21-year-old, seeing that he needed time with his daughter, after all this was just a routine visit, there was nothing yet to say that Wyatt could not look after his daughter, "Can I call you on your phone number to arrange a time."

"Yes, of course." Wyatt nodded his head, with a thank you smile aimed at her. The Social Worker left the father and daughter alone.

"When will Papa be here?" Elizabeth now asked, "I want to see Papa"

"You can see Papa later," Wyatt said, hoping that Chris would be over as soon as he was out of jail, "I promise you." Now he really hoped Chris would be here, he hated making promises he could not keep.

* * *

Chris had just got changed and was about to call for a cab as Titch and Speedy pulled up outside the house.

"Hey, you're back!" Titch smiled walking to his friend.

"Where did you two go?" Chris yawned. He had still not gotten any sleep, but that could wait, his daughter needed him right now.

"Just nipped out," Speedy answered, "You going to the hospital?"

"Yeah, but Wyatt's taken the Mercedes, so gotta call a cab."

"You wanna lift?"

"You're not trusting me to drive then." Chris smirked at his high school friend and laughed as he shook his head.

"Hey, I have to get this back to the hire company in one piece," the taller blonde explained, "After what you did to your own car, I don't think so." The Perry rolled his green eyes as the three friend climbed into the car.

"So, how was jail?" Titch asked Chris on the way to the hospital.

"Don't ask." Chris answered, slumping down in the seat, closing his eyes for the journey.

"You look tired."

"I didn't sleep at all last night," Chris replied, "I don't think I could have done even if I really wanted to."

"The guys in there?"

"The guilt from last night," Chris sighed, "Elizabeth's ok, right?"

"A few broken bones," Titch answered, "But she'll be ok. Your car came off the worst."

"Yeah, complete write off from what the police were saying," Chris sighed, "Great so no car and they'll probably take my license from me."

"Well you won't need a license without a car." Speedy pointed out, making Chris groan at his attempt of humour.

"How mad is Wyatt?"

"At you?" Titch asked, and looked back to see Chris nod his head, "I wouldn't like to say. We tried to talk to him last night, but to be honest I don't think he wanted anyone there and it was all going in one ear and out of the other."

"Oh well, I'll find out soon then." Chris sighed, feeling the car stop and the engine turning off. The Perry opened his eyes and looked at the hospital with dread, he never liked hospitals, and this seemed to be the worst trip in there ever. This was worse than when his grandfather died.

The brunette made his way in the hospital, knowing his friends weren't too far behind him, and walked straight to where they had told him her room was.

Chris looked through the window to his little girl's hospital room, and he could see her lying there on the hospital bed, connected to machines, parts of her body in casts. He closed his eyes, letting a tear fall down his cheek, he had done this to her.

"You're out then." The Perry's thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice. He turned around to see Wyatt stood behind him, his blue eyes icy cold, a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Leo bailed me out a couple hours ago," Chris nodded his head, "I got over as soon as I could."

"It took you two hours to get here to see your daughter?" Wyatt shook his head in disgust, "She really means nothing to you, doesn't she?"

"I'll ignore that shall I?" Chris questioned, "I know you're mad at me, and you have every right, what I did was stupid and I'm sorry…"

"Sorry doesn't cut it," Wyatt cut him off, still disgusted at the man in front of him, "You nearly killed MY daughter, Chris, something I can never forgive you for."

"That's mature, Wyatt," Chris nodded his head, his eyes refusing to look into the blonde's, "Bring it up that she's your daughter. Do you forget the papers I signed? She's our daughter. I care for her…"

"That's why you were speeding down the fucking street?" Wyatt raised his voice, "That's why you didn't think about slowing down, and smashed the car, almost killing Elizabeth. I can never forgive you for that."

"Well there's a lot of things it seems you can't forgive me for a lot of things, doesn't it?" Chris scoffed at him, "Look, can I at least see Lizzie now and then I'll get outta your way."

"That's it, just see her and go?" Wyatt asked.

"Wyatt, don't start this here," Chris sighed, he was tired and did not want a fight right now, "Look, I'll go and see Lizzie, and then go home. When you get back home tonight, then we can talk about it, sound good?"

Wyatt had to admit, they could not argue about this here, not when Elizabeth was so close, she had heard enough of their arguing last night. The Halliwell nodded his head, but his posture never changed, his eyes stayed cold towards his lover. Chris sighed and took that as his cue to go and see his three-year-old daughter. Looking back through the window, he sighed again, plucking the courage to face what he had caused.

"Papa!" Elizabeth smiled, as Chris walked through the door, "Daddy said you busy."

"Did he?" Chris asked her, with a soft smile, at least he had not told her he had left or something stupid, "Well, I'm here now. How are you feeling?"

"My arm and leg hurts," Lizzie sighed, "Have you and daddy stopped fighting now?" Chris closed his eyes, could he really answer her without lying but without telling the truth too.

"I don't know, sweetie," Chris ran his fingers through her blonde curls and looked into her blue eyes, that reminded him of Wyatt, where tears were forming, "We don't want to fight, but I don't know."

"Peas stop fighting." Elizabeth asked, to which Chris nodded his head.

"We'll try," Chris stated, "I promise." But Chris knew that this was not something he could really do. He could stop fighting on his side, but he knew he could not stop it on Wyatt's side. Wyatt was hot-headed, and would not give up on a fight easily.

* * *

ok, so just a little filler mainly, just focusing on Chris' guilt.

Please let me know what you thought of it, even if you haven't reviewed before...nudge nudge...


	12. Mistakes

**Ok, to make up for the short chapter yesterday, here's a longer chapter for you :D I think it's about my normal length.**

**Thank you to everybody who reviewed, I've tried to send personal replies to you, but brian smith thank you since I couldnt reply to you :D**

**Anyway, on with the story...**

Wedding Nightmares

Chris sat at home on the couch, reading his book, although his mind could not stay on it, always trailing onto Wyatt. The Halliwell was still at the hospital, which did not surprise Chris, there was still about ten minutes of visiting time left, give another fifteen minutes for Wyatt to drive back from the hospital, then he would be in through the door, and Chris knew there was going to be an argument. It was partially the reason why he had asked Speedy and Titch to go out for a few drinks, because he knew when Wyatt got home there was going to be a big fight.

Taking a deep sigh, Chris stood up, marking his place in the book, and made his way to the kitchen. He could not wait to get back to work now, he never thought a week off could be so annoying, granted he was meant to be on his honeymoon now, but that was beside the point, maybe this would not have happened if he had had work this week. But Chris could not think like that, he had made a mistake, he would have to live with it, the one thing he was relieved about was that Elizabeth was going to be ok.

Opening the fridge and getting the carton of orange juice out from it, Chris realised just how quiet the house was without the three-year-old running around. He had gotten so used to hearing Elizabeth screaming around the house, running, playing, asking for things, that it hit him what it would have been like without her. Placing the carton on the top of the breakfast bar, Chris broke down.

He did not know how long he had been crying, but it was long enough for Wyatt to get home, even though Chris had not realised until the Halliwell coughed to make his presence known. The brunette wiped his green eyes of any tears, but it was still visible since his eyes were now red and puffy. Looking at Wyatt, he could tell he was not happy.

"How is she?"

"Glad to see you care now," Wyatt sighed, taking the orange juice from the breakfast bar and putting it back in the fridge, "Can't you put anything away?"

The Perry decided against saying anything to him, knowing it would add fuel to the fire. He had still not slept and he knew the tiredness he was feeling would not help when Wyatt's temper got out of control.

"So?" he know asked, "How is she?"

"She's gonna be ok," Wyatt said, making himself some coffee and getting some for Chris. He could see his lover was tired, and even though he had not forgiven him yet for what he had done, he was not about to stop caring or loving him, "Caitlin was there earlier."

"Caitlin?" Chris questioned, slightly confused as how she had heard, "Why was she there? And how did she know?"

"I don't know," Wyatt sighed, sitting down with his coffee, "She said her dad had told her, but God knows how he knew about it. I was more worried about Lizzie then to question her about it." Chris nodded, understanding, "How was jail?"

"Hell," Chris answered truthfully, silently wondering why Wyatt was not shouting at him yet, "But I deserved it."

"Yeah you did," Wyatt agreed, looking into the Perry's eyes for the first time since he had gotten home, "Why did you do it, Chris? Can you at least answer me that?"

"I don't know," Chris sighed, "I was just angry and took it out on the car. I never thought for once that Lizzie was in the back."

"You never thought?" Wyatt looked at him confused, "You took our daughter home and you never thought, while you were speeding there, that you had her in the car with you? No wonder I had social services talking to me today, they're gonna take her away from us."

"For one mistake?" Chris asked, "I don't think so, Wyatt."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Wyatt shook his head in disgust at his lover, causing Chris to audibly sigh.

"Look, just shout at me, Wyatt," Chris said, "Please."

"What, so you can stop feeling guilty?" Wyatt smirked, "I don't think so. You nearly killed MY daughter…"

"We're going back to this again then." Chris interrupted his lover, sighing to himself.

"Going back to what?" Wyatt now asked, "That she's my daughter? Well she is, Chris. You've signed some papers to say that legally she's yours, but biologically she's mine, and it'll always be that way."

"I know," Chris shouted, feeling himself being pulled into this argument, "I know she's your daughter biologically, but who's the one that's pretty much raised her? Taken her places she wants to go? Looked after her while YOU went to college and got your education?"

"I've raised her too…" Wyatt started, but was cut off again by Chris.

"No, I've raised her," Chris shook his head, "I've looked after her, taken her out, told her off when she's done something wrong. All you can do is give into her puppy dog eyes and let her have her own way, every time."

"So you're saying I'm a bad parent?" Wyatt laughed, "You're the one that got her into a car accident."

"It was exactly that, an accident, Wyatt!"

"Yeah, you keep saying that," Wyatt stated, "But I'm wondering just how much of an accident it was. You hated her at first, you were jealous, is that the way it still is."

"Whoa!" Chris' green eyes grew wide at Wyatt's accusation, "What are you implying? That I did this on purpose? No way, Wyatt, no fucking way would I do that. I love Lizzie, yeah, I may have had some jealousy issues, if you want to call it that, but I never hated her. I love her like she's my own, ok? I wouldn't have signed the adoption papers otherwise. I'm sorry for what I did, I really am, I can't change the past, I wish I could, but that's not possible."

"Maybe you should have thought about it before you did it."

"Oh my God, Wyatt!" Chris shouted, standing up from the table frustrated, "We're going round in circles here. Are you seriously trying to pick a fight with me? Do you want me to go, because fine if you do, I'll walk out that door right now and never come back if that's what you really want. I'll let you kick me out of my own home." As their eyes met once again, Chris could see the blonde wondering whether he was being serious, but then the blue eyes narrowed again.

"There you go, once again only thinking about yourself," Wyatt shook his head, "You're good at that, aren't you, Chris? Thinking about yourself and making yourself sound like the victim. Guess what, I ain't buying it this time. You nearly took MY daughter's life because of YOUR stupid mistake."

"I KNOW!" Chris yelled out in frustration, "HOW MANY TIMES DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY I'M SORRY?"

"But you're not, are you?" Wyatt shouted, now standing up himself, and moving closer to his lover, "You don't care about her, all you care about is yourself," Chris looked at Wyatt, slightly confused at where all this was coming from and what had set him off, but also angry that he would accuse him of this, "You said yourself, you got into that car and never thought she was in there, because YOU were angry. YOU were angry and ME and YOU wanted to get your own back at me by writing off the car…"

"Wyatt, I…"

"Don't interrupt me," and that was when Chris saw it, the fire in Wyatt's eyes that he had seen a few years ago, when he had pinned him up against the door of the bedroom in the manor. He had not seen it since, and now it scared Chris slightly, "You almost killed MY daughter because all you care about is yourself. Well, guess what, I will never, do you hear me NEVER EVER forgive you for what you did. NEVER."

"Well, its not the only thing you don't forgive me for, is it?" Chris sneered at him, knowing he was asking for it, but could not help it, "I mean, you'll never forgive me for what happened with Bianca, will you? You say you do, but you keep bringing it up. All because you've never made a mistake, is that right? I'm the one to blame for everything because you've never put a foot wrong in this relationship, it's always me…"

_PUNCH!_ Chris felt his lover's fist connect with his jaw, causing him to close his eyes from the initial pain. When he opened them, he half expected Wyatt's posture to still be the same, but it was not. He could see remorse in the ocean coloured eyes off the Halliwell, but it was not enough anymore, Wyatt had overstepped the mark.

"Chris…I'm…I…" But the brunette 21-year-old did not give him a chance to finish his sentence, he just walked out of the kitchen and out of the house, picking up the keys to the Mercedes, and slamming the front door behind him. Wyatt just stared at the space in front of him, shocked at what he had just done. In the past three years, he had always managed to hold his temper and had never lashed out, especially never at Chris, he had always managed to stop himself, but he had just punched him, something that scared himself. His second greatest fear was coming true, so close to his first greatest fear, he really was turning into his father.

* * *

Chris drove the Mercedes down the road, and even though he was angry, he decided to stay at some sort of decent speed, a speed that he knew he could control. He did not know where he was going, just that he had to drive. He had to get away from the house, away from Wyatt. How could Wyatt do that? He expected the shouting, but he did not expect him to hit him, how could they go back from that? The Perry knew that if this was a normal situation, where the boyfriend and hit the girlfriend, he would tell her to get out of the relationship, but this was not like that, they were two guys, but it still did not make it right, did it? But it was only once…

_Once, yeah, I bet that's what Piper used to tell herself,_ Chris thought to himself, as he rounded another corner, _He was angry and upset. I deserved it._ All the typical excuses ran through his head, but this was not the same as a typical domestic fight, was it?

He stopped the car and looked around at where he was, and laughed slightly, the one spot he and Wyatt used to come to when something was wrong. The place they came to when Wyatt came out to his family, after Leo had acted disgusted. The place they came when Wyatt nearly killed his brother, Parker. This was their spot, and not the smartest of places to come after what had just happened, but something had drawn him to here.

As he turned the engine off, he let himself think about what had really happened. Wyatt had hit him. Fact. He had deserved it. Possibly another fact. It would happen again. From the look in Wyatt's eyes, he was not sure. Wyatt had realised what he had done, the Perry could see that in his eyes, but that did not tell him whether that would happen again.

_God, I sound like a girl,_ Chris thought to himself as he groaned loudly, closing his eyes and banging his head on the steering wheel, which straight away he regretted. If it was not enough causing himself a concussion last night, Wyatt had just punched him in the jaw, which had given him a headache, and now he had just hit his head on the steering wheel. When was the world going to open up and swallow him whole?

The sound of his cell phone ringing was heard around the car. The ring tone that belonged to Wyatt. They each had a ring tone for each other, so they knew when they were calling without having to check it, mainly to tell each other if it was going to be important. But Chris knew this was not important. What was important was to get his head sorted out before he spoke to the Halliwell again. If he spoke to him now, he would just shout at him and regret it later, by ignoring the call, he could calm himself down and talk to him when he got back, whenever that was going to be. He knew it was definitely not going to be tonight.

* * *

Wyatt continued trying to call Chris, pacing the living room floor and growling angrily when it went to the answer machine.

"Chris, please, pick up," Wyatt begged into his own cell phone, "I'm begging you here. Please, I'm sorry, I never meant to hit you, and I know I don't deserve your forgiveness for it, but please come home so we can talk about it. You're scaring me know, I keep thinking you're driving too fast again and are gonna crash again, but this time kill yourself. So please, pull the car over and answer the phone and talk to me. I love you, Chris, I really do. Please, come home."

Leaving the message at that, Wyatt hung up the call, defeated, even if Chris was not driving right now, and had pulled over somewhere to think, the last thing he was going to want to do was talk to Wyatt.

Hearing the sound of a car pulling up, Wyatt ran to the front door. Had Chris come back? He swung open the front door, to see Speedy and Titch getting out of the car, Titch slightly worse for wear. The Halliwell sighed as he realised it was just his friends and made his way back into the house.

"Hey, Wyatt," Titch smiled, running into the house and jumping onto his friend, who was now sitting on the couch, running his hands through his golden curls, "How's my favouritist little angel in the whole wide world?" Wyatt just looked at him and shook his head, rolling his ocean blue eyes, as he heard Speedy shut the front door of the house.

"That's not even a word, Titch." Wyatt groaned, causing Titch to look at him confused.

"What's not a word?"

Wyatt shook his head again, frustrated, and looked to his taller friend, "How much as he had to drink?"

"Enough," Speedy rolled his eyes with a smile on his face, pulling Titch from the couch, "I'll just get him to bed."

Wyatt just nodded in reply, watching his two friends get up the stairs, and then going back to looking at his phone.

"C'mon, Chris," Wyatt whispered to himself, "Please call me."

"So, you put your car in the garage, so Chris doesn't get it out?" Speedy asked, as he sat back down on the couch, of course he was sober since he had been driving, so was willing to sit and talk to Wyatt. The Halliwell looked at Speedy and looked away with a sigh, "What? What am I missing? Where is Chris, anyway?"

"He's gone out," Wyatt said, "And probably not gonna be back at least tonight, if not for a long while."

"I'm missing something," Speedy looked at his friend with a confused stare, "What do you mean he's gone and possibly not gonna be back?"

"We had a fight," Wyatt sighed, "A big one, one where I punched him." He could see the look of realisation setting in on Speedy's face.

"Wait, the car, Chris has it, doesn't he?" Speedy suddenly asked, and his eyes grew wider, as Wyatt nodded his head, "Wy, you know what he's like driving angry. If he…"

"I know that, Speedy," Wyatt shouted, "But right now, I don't quite think that's the problem. Chris isn't answering his calls and I don't know where he is, whether he's dead or alive. I hit him and I don't even know whether I'll see him again."

"It couldn't be that bad." Speedy shook his head.

"It was," Wyatt nodded, "You weren't there," the two friends sat in silence for a while, until Wyatt sighed loudly, "Look, I'm going out. If the hospital call about Lizzie, call me on my cell, please?"

"Sure," Speedy nodded, "You want to borrow the car?"

"Best not," the 21-year-old shook his head, "I want to get drunk."

"Drinking isn't gonna solve this." Speedy warned Wyatt, as he saw him leaving the house.

"Maybe not," Wyatt shrugged, putting on his jacket and calling out from the hallway, "But it may just help me forget."

* * *

Chris stared at the bridge that sat in front of him. The moonlight was shining in the water below it, creating a little light both sides of the bridge. He still did not think it looked golden, but who was he to argue with the people that named it? His phone started ringing again, but this time it was not Wyatt, he could tell from the ring tone. Taking his phone out of his pocket, he saw Speedy's name flashing up as the ID.

_Great_, Chris thought to himself, _Now he's got our friends calling for him._ What part of ignoring calls did Wyatt not get? Chris did not want to talk to him, why was he trying everything to get him to talk to him? Chris left the phone ringing, until it diverted the call to the answer machine, Wyatt had already left three messages, Speedy could add to the list. That was when Chris got an idea. He looked at the time, 10:30pm, not too late then. Chris flicked through his phonebook in the cell phone to the name he wanted. Rather than spending the night in the car, he knew someone he could turn to, someone who would not turn him down if he explained what had happened, mind you, he doubted this person would turn him down on a place to stay anyway.

Clicking the call button, Chris held the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Naff?" Chris smiled, "What you up to tonight?"

* * *

Wyatt sat in the bar, down the road from his house. Since he lived near the centre of the town, there was no problem with looking for somewhere to drink within walking distance, which made him wonder slightly why Speedy had driven to somewhere.

He had only just gotten here, and nobody was behind the bar serving, making him wonder who was working tonight, but stayed anyway. It was quiet, which meant it would not take long for the barman to serve him, whenever he got here.

Hey looked at the bar, placing one elbow on it, and resting his head on the hand, playing with a beer mat with his free hand.

"Hey, what can I get you?" Wyatt heard a familiar, sickly sweet voice coming from behind the bar, causing him to look up and then sigh when his sight confirmed what his ears had heard, "Wyatt! What are you doing in here?"

"It's a bar, I'm coming for a drink," Wyatt said, "I didn't know you worked here, Cait," As the 20-year-old nodded her head, Wyatt ordered what he wanted. Maybe this was not actually a good idea. He knew he would get himself into trouble if he stayed, but something about Caitlin being here gave him some comfort. As the brunette poured his drink, Wyatt continued the conversation, "So, what are you doing working here?"

"It's a job while I'm at college."

"You're at college?"

"San Francisco," Caitlin nodded her head, Wyatt really had stayed out of her life, "Studying sociology. How's the culinary school going?"

"Ok," Wyatt nodded, ashamed that his ex-girlfriend knew so much about him and he hardly knew anything about her, even though she had given birth to his baby girl, "Top of the class."

"Check you out," Caitlin smiled at him, passing him his drink and Wyatt gave her the money, "Oh, don't worry, this one's on me. For taking such good care of our little girl."

"Right," Wyatt rolled his eyes, "She's in hospital from a car crash, I'm really taking good care of her."

"I didn't mean to bring that up," Caitlin swallowed hard, and Wyatt could see from her face she was being truthful, "Where's Chris?"

"Not with me." Wyatt pointed out.

"I can see that," Caitlin rolled her chocolate coloured eyes, "Man, you're in a talk-a-tive mood, aren't you?"

"It's been a bad night," the blond sighed, "Hence why I'm drinking on my own."

"You and Chris having problems?"

"What makes you ask that?"

"He crashes the car, when Lizzie's in there," Caitlin looked into his blue eyes, "And social services turns up. Are you really telling me everything's ok between the two of you?" Wyatt diverted his eyes from hers and then back again, to see a smug smile on her face, "I could always read you, Wyatt." The Halliwell had no answer to that, he just sat there, drinking his drink.

After a few hours, near enough closing time, Wyatt and Caitlin were the only two in the bar, and by now, Wyatt was drunk.

"So, tell me something," Wyatt hooked his arm around his ex-girlfriend's shoulders from the booth that they were now sitting in, away from the bar, a drink in the other hand, "How did your dad know that Lizzie was in hospital?"

By now, he was so drunk he was slurring his words, making it slightly hard for Caitlin to understand what he was saying.

"You know my dad, he uses his connections."

"He's been spying on us, hasn't he?" Wyatt asked, trying to look into Caitlin's hazel eyes again, "Waiting for us to slip up."

"No, he just knows some of the doctors," Caitlin explained, "And asked them to let him know if anyone comes in with the name Elizabeth Perry-Halliwell."

"So, he's been spying on Lizzie." Wyatt said.

"No, Wyatt," Caitlin shook her head, sipping her own drink, "Not spying, more like checking up."

Wyatt gave up finding out how she knew about Lizzie and put his drink down, feeling the room spinning, so deciding not to drink anymore. Caitlin watched him as the Halliwell changed his seating position, so he could look into the 20-year-old's eyes more clearly, despite the spinning of the room, and brushed a strand of her light brown hair away from her eyes. His fingers lingered on her cheek, causing Caitlin to close her eyes and sigh.

"What's up?" Wyatt questioned her, caressing her soft lips with his thumb.

"Don't, Wyatt."

"Don't, what?"

"This," Caitlin sighed, opening her eyes and looked into Wyatt's blue orbs, "When I know nothing will come from it."

"What? Like this?" Wyatt asked and moved his head closed to Caitlin's making their lips meet in a kiss. A soft, gentle kiss. Wyatt pulled back and looked deep into Caitlin's eyes, as if trying to seeing deep into her soul. Voices inside his head told him not to do this, that Chris would never forgive him if anything happened, just one little thing, but he ignored the voices and gave in, closing the gap again and kissing Caitlin once more, but this time with more passionate.

"Wyatt, don't," Caitlin pulled away from the kiss and stood up from the booth, backing away from Wyatt, but the Halliwell followed her, trapping her between himself and the bar, "Wyatt, you're getting married, and to a guy. You're gay, we shouldn't have done that, YOU shouldn't have done that."

"Why not?" Wyatt asked.

"Wyatt, you're drunk," Caitlin shook her head, "What about Lizzie? If Chris finds out…"

"And who's gonna tell him?" Wyatt asked her, "Only you and me know." Wyatt dived in for another kiss, making Caitlin moan, which gave him chance to snake his tongue into her mouth, exploring the once known area.

He picked her up and placed her on the bar as he laid kisses down her body at any revealed skin, which was a fair amount from her shirt and short, denim skirt, and then moved to kissing up her legs, moving his fingers up, underneath the hem of her skirt, pulling off her red panties.

"Wyatt…" Caitlin moaned as she felt him place a finger inside of her and then two more, causing pleasure to run through her body, as her breathing quickened. The 20-year-old pushed herself up on her elbows so she could look into Wyatt's eyes, as he smiled, cockily at her, causing her to laugh and moan at the same time as he hit her G-spot.

Wyatt's lips trailed up her inner thighs, making Caitlin more excited and shivering in anticipation, moaning his name again. Before Wyatt's lips met where his hands were, he removed his hands and pulled her off the bar, after getting her to wrap her legs around his waist, and pulled her back to the booth where the were sitting, and laying her on the table, leaning above her, kissing her passionately.

The sound of Caitlin's moans was met with the sound of a belt unbuckling and the zipper of jeans being pulled down. Caitlin opened her eyes to see Wyatt looking right at her before he pushed himself into her, causing her to moan in delight and pain at the same time. She could not remember him being this big.

"You ok?" he whispered, and then proceeded to push in and out of her once she nodded her head. The Halliwell pushed himself as deep as he could and then out as much as he could, getting faster and faster as the heat in the room rose. His breathing quickened, as he grabbed the table edge, beside Caitlin's head, to help him, and the table edge to the side of her with the other hand for support. He could feel the brunette's legs crossing behind him, the feeling of her suede boots on his bar back, as she pulled his T-shirt up and over his head. Wyatt stripped himself completely of the offending item, as he continued to pump his hard member in and out of his ex. There was no love in this, it was pure lust, Wyatt knew the difference and knew this was completely wrong, but it did not stop him. He felt like he could not stop, as he felt his orgasm getting closer.

"Oh, God, Wyatt!" he heard Caitlin's moans underneath him as she reached the point of no return, digging her nails into his shoulder blades. That feeling alone gave him what he needed to blast his seed inside of her, moaning audibly and resting his head on her chest, where he shirt was now unbuttoned and her red bra was on show. He stayed like that until his orgasm subsided, and then he stayed like that for a moment longer as he caught his breath back, "God, when did you get that good?" Caitlin whispered to him, causing him to look up into her chocolate eyes. They both shared a laugh as Wyatt pulled out of his ex-girlfriend, and re-arranged his jeans, so he could fasten them.

He watched Caitlin fasten up her shirt as the reality of what he had done came to him.

"No-one can find out about this," Wyatt shook his head, "I can't have this getting back to Chris."

Caitlin looked at him, suddenly realising that it was not because of her that they had just slept with each other, but because of the drink. No matter who it would have been, he would have slept with them. She shook her head in disgust and threw his T-shirt at him.

"Don't worry," she sneered, "Our dirty secret stays in these four walls."

* * *

uh oh, Wyatt's in some trouble now...:s

Anyway, I know you're probably going to hate me for that, but let me know what you thought of the chapter as a whole. I'm telling you now, it gets worse before it can get better...we are in Halliwell-land...


	13. The Truth

**Ok, really sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up. I've had THE worst day of the week so far, but never mind, i'm getting it up now, so I hope you can forgive me.**

**Thank you to everybody who reviewed. I managed to reply to everyone except once again brian smith, so thanks again :D**

**So, on with the story.**

Wedding Nightmares

Chris sat on the couch of his friend's house, while Naff was in the kitchen.

"So, what brings you round here?"

"Can't I just see a friend?" Chris asked, as Naff came in from the kitchen, holding two hot mugs and passed one to Chris.

"Let's see, you and Wyatt don't get married and then a few days later you're around at my house?" Naff looked at him quizzically, "I'd say there was something else behind it. Although, I'm not complaining like, it's good to see you again."

"Yeah," Chris nodded, "You two. Why is it, we both live in the same town, but I down see you much more than I see Speedy and Titch, and they both live in Buffalo?"

Naff shrugged and laughed at the same time, sitting next to his high school friend.

"So," Naff looked at Chris, delving for answers, "Why are you here? And can I ask the bruise on your jaw?"

"There's a bruise already?" Chris sighed, grabbing his still aching jaw.

"Yeah," Naff nodded, "And also, the other cuts and bruises that you have on your head." The Perry sighed and looked to the floor.

"I sort of crashed my car," Chris sighed, "Wrote it off."

"But you're ok, right?"

"Yeah, just a concussion, and these stupid cuts," Chris nodded, but then carried on, "But Lizzie was in the car with me." Naff looked at Chris, his hazel eyes growing wide.

"Chris, she's ok, right?" the 21-year-old spoke, "I mean, she's not hurt too badly."

"She's gonna be fine," Chris nodded his head, "I saw her today. I got arrested last night."

"Don't tell me Wyatt's kicked you out for it?" the Naffelitie shook his head, slightly disgusted at his friend's lover, "I mean, you didn't do it on purpose did you?"

"He didn't kick me out," Chris shook his head, slightly laughing, Naff was always going to be on his side, "I walked out. We had an big row."

"He hit you, didn't he?" Chris could not look his friend in the eye, causing Naff to nod his head, "Should had known. You know, you can't trust him…"

"This is the first time, Naff…"

"You sound like my sister," the 21-year-old explained to the Perry, "She's stuck in a violent relationship, and comes up with all these excuses. It was the first time, he was drunk, it was my fault, he won't do it again. Wake up, Chris, Wyatt is violent and you know it, you've seen it first hand."

"Naff, I didn't come here for a lecture," the Perry sighed, "If you're gonna give me one, I'll just go and find someone else to…"

"No, sorry," Naff frowned, "I shouldn't have started. Look, stay here for the night if you want. Actually, stay as long as you want."

"Cheers," Chris smiled weakly, "But won't Jason mind?"

"Jason?" Naff laughed, "He's away for the week, in Washington for something. I don't know, I forget what he said. So yeah, if you're here for longer than a week then I'll explain that to him then."

"Thanks, Naff," Chris nodded his head, "I don't think I'll be here longer than a week though. Just a few days, give Wyatt a chance to stew. The only problem is, if I want to see Lizzie I'm taking a guess that he'll be there, so my plan won't work completely."

"Cool, well, the spare bed's all set up," Naff stated, "But, do you wanna talk?"

"Nah, I'm ok," Chris smiled, "Do you mind if I crash out, like? I've been up since yesterday morning, didn't sleep last night with getting arrested. Knocking yourself unconscious isn't like sleeping."

"Sure," Naff laughed at his friend, "You know where it is."

* * *

The next morning, Wyatt woke up with a pounding headache, yet that did not stop him from thinking of what he had done. He rolled onto his back, groaning, and looked over to Chris' side of the bed. It was so weird waking up two nights in a row without his lover beside him, but now it was his fault, not Chris', he had done the stupid thing of hitting him, making him storm out of the house.

Despite his headache, Wyatt checked his cell phone, there were no messages, meaning that Chris had either decided to ignore all the messages that he had left for him, or was lying in a ditch somewhere after crashing the car, again. He placed the cell phone back on the side, and ran last night through his head again. He had slept with Caitlin, probably not the best of things to do when you are in the middle of a fight with your other half, and definitely not when it concerns an ex-girlfriend. Then e groaned again, realising that he had not used any protection, mind you protection was always the last thing on his mind now, he and Chris never used it, never needed to, but he should have thought about it. Not only could Caitlin end up pregnant, again, but only God knew who she had slept with over the past three years, she could have given him anything.

Running his hands through his blonde curls, he laughed slightly at his stupidity. This was going to be good to explain to Chris if she turned up again to say she was pregnant by him. The whole situation with Lizzie being hers was still causing some problems between them.

Checking the clock, Wyatt decided it was time to get up, it was visiting hours at the hospital in half an hour and Wyatt needed to get there to see his daughter, but going there meant she was going to ask about Chris, and what did she tell her then? He could not lie to her, could he? But he definitely could not tell her the truth.

Thinking of what he was going to say, Wyatt made his way out of his room towards the bathroom, bumping into a fully dressed Speedy.

"Hey," Speedy smiled, "What time did you get in last night?"

"Late," Wyatt groaned, "What are you doing up at this time?"

"I'm sorting everything out," Speedy nodded, "You know, with flying out tomorrow morning. I know Titch won't be in the mood to sort it out, so I need to get a heads start at it." Wyatt shook his head at his friend, trying to understand what he was saying.

"You're coming back down on the 4th right?" Wyatt asked.

"Is there gonna be a wedding?" Speedy joked, but realised after he said it that it probably was not the best thing to say, "We'll be down for it, though I don't think we'll be able to stay for the week to look after Beth. I'm not sure about Titch, but I definitely won't be able to get the time off work."

"That's ok," Wyatt nodded, "I can sweet-talk my mom for that. Anyway, I'm going for a shower so I can go and see Lizzie."

"Yeah, you should," Speedy nodded, "I can smell perfume on you."

"What!" Wyatt's eyes grew wide in shock, was it obvious what he had done last night.

"I'm guessing you were talking to a girl last night," Speedy nodded but then frowned, "Or is there something else?"

"No, just talking," Wyatt shook his head, "I just didn't think you'd be able to smell her perfume on me." Quickly, Wyatt made his way into the bathroom, leaving Speedy to wonder just how truthful he was being.

* * *

Wyatt sat at his daughter's bedside as she slept, in the hospital, running his hands through her messy blonde curls. She looked so peaceful, he was so glad that she had not been around to witness what he had done last night. Anyway of it, the argument with Chris, hitting him and then sleeping with Caitlin.

"Hey sweetie," Wyatt turned around at the sound of his mother's voice, "How's she doing?"

"She's asleep," Wyatt smiled weakly, as Piper pulled a chair next to her eldest son and sat with him, "Did you come on your own?"

"No, your brothers are outside," Piper smiled, "Parker's going back to college tomorrow morning, and Jackson and Peyton too, can you and Chris come round for dinner tonight?"

"Erm…" Wyatt frowned, "I can, maybe not Chris."

"Why not?" Piper asked, "He can't be working, I know he doesn't start back until Monday."

"Well, Speedy and Titch are leaving tomorrow too," Wyatt tried, but the older Halliwell could see through the lie, "Ok, me and Chris got into a huge fight last night and he walked out," well, he did not have to tell her the full story, "And now he's not answering any of my calls and I don't know where he is."

"He couldn't have gone far…"

"He took the car." Piper sighed, as if she was trying to think.

"Well, I'm sure he'll be back later," she moved a strand of hair from her son's eyes, "He won't leave this one's side for long, not if I know him," The blonde sighed and looked back to his daughter, with a weak nod, "Are you leaving something out? Wyatt Halliwell, I know that look, what did you do?"

"I hit him, mom," Wyatt bit his bottom lip, with a look of hurt in his eyes, waiting for an angry look on his mother's face, but it never came, she just stared at him, "Mom, say something to me."

"What can I say to you?" Piper questioned him, her facial expression not changing once, "You're obviously upset about it and are sorry. All I can say is I'm disappointed. You've been doing so well not letting your anger control you…"

"I know," Wyatt nodded, keeping is gaze away from hers, "And I've left messages on Chris' cell, but he's ignoring me. What do I do, mom?"

"You'll have to wait for him to come back to you," Piper sighed, "That's all you can do. And I know he will do, he loves you."

"But I hit him."

"If he's anything like me," Piper guiltily said, "He'll come back to you, at least this time, I mean look what I did with your father."

"Jack."

"Eh?"

"With Jack, he's not my father. Maybe biologically, but please, don't say that."

"Ok," Piper agreed, "Jack."

"So, why are Parker and Matty outside?"

"Because only two can come in here at once, and I knew you would be here."

"Screw those rules," Wyatt shook his head, "Tell them they can come in. If anyone complains then blame me."

* * *

Chris woke up, still sleepy, as he looked at the clock. It was 11 in the morning, he was usually up by six, he had got into that routine with Elizabeth, although in recent months he had been allowed to sleep in until eight, however, never 11. He sat up and looked around the room, getting his bearings, even though he had been sober last night, it did not mean he knew exactly where he was. Then he remembered, he had called Dane Naffelitie. Groaning, he pulled himself from the bed, wondering why he still felt so tired. He threw on his jeans from yesterday, and walked out of the room, to see Naff watching the television with the sound down low, while reading the newspaper.

"Hey."

"Morning," Naff looked up and smiled at Chris' bedhair, "Sleep well?"

"I don't know," Chris answered, pulling his T-shirt on, "I'm still tired, but then again after being up for almost 48 hours I suppose I should be." Naff just nodded his head.

"So, what are you gonna do?"

"What do you mean?" the older brunette asked.

"About Wyatt?"

Chris shrugged his shoulders and looked towards the television screen, to see a talk show on.

"You're watching a talk show?" Chris questioned his friend, trying to avoid the topic at hand.

"Ah, I just put it on for background noise," Naff waved it off, "So, Wyatt," Naff went back to the subject, "You know if you stay here, you're gonna need to get some of your things."

"Yeah, I'll go over now."

"Won't Wyatt be in?"

"Erm…probably not," Chris shook his head, "He'll be at the hospital for another hour or so, until visiting hours end. Fancy coming over? Speedy and Titch are there, I think they're still there anyway."

"Yeah, I'll keep you company," Naff nodded his head, "Got nothing else to do today." Naff smiled towards Chris, who just rolled his eyes.

"Cool, c'mon then," Chris stood up and looked in the mirror, "You could have told me I look this bad."

"Are you trying to impress anyone?"

Chris groaned and shook his head, while trying to sort something out with his hair, before the two men left the apartment.

"Nice car," Naff smirked at his friend, "I thought you said you wrote the car off."

"This is the other car," Chris nodded, "I wrote the BMW off."

"You had a BMW and a Mercedes?" Naff looked at him, "Where the hell do you have this money?" Chris tapped the side of his nose, causing his brunette friend to roll his eyes, as they both climbed into the car, "And if I remember rightly, your house is massive too."

"It's big enough for the three of us."

"I swear, you have a stash of money somewhere that you're not telling any of us about," Naff shook his head, as Chris started driving off, "And should I trust you driving the car, since you wrote your other one off?"

"Hey, I managed to drive here last night, didn't I?" Chris mocked offence as they drove through the streets to San Francisco.

"What are you gonna do when Lizzie gets back and finds out that you're not there?" Naff asked, "I mean, it's gotta be hard on a three-year-old to find out her parents are on the verge of splitting."

"We're not on the verge of splitting," Chris shook his head, "We're just having a few problems. It's what we get for being with each other pretty much all the time for the past nearly four years," Naff laughed at his friend's excuse as they pulled up outside the house, "Well, Speedy and Titch are in." Chris smiled to his high school friend and made his way into the house, followed closely by Naff.

Chris made his way into his room that he shared with Wyatt, as he saw Titch stumbling out of the room he was staying in.

"Hey." Chris laughed at his short friend, who looked at Chris and then Naff.

"Hey," Titch nodded and then focused properly, "Hey, Naff, what are you doing here?"

"Here with Chris," Naff smiled, "How you doing, dude?" As the two shook hands, Speedy looked out of his own room he was staying in.

"Did I hear Naff?" Speedy asked, "Yo! Dude!" As the two boys greeted each other, Chris walked into the room, and started packing a few things, "Chris, what are you doing?" Speedy asked, slightly confused at the bag on the bed, and the clothes going into it.

"I'm staying at Naff's for a few days," Chris explained, looking at his two friends, seeing that only Speed only understood what was going on, "Don't tell Wyatt, he'll only come looking for me and I can do without him for a while."

"What's happened between you two?" Titch questioned the older brunette, "Was that argument the other night really that bad?"

"We had another one last night," Chris sighed, going back to packing his things, "I'm surprised Wyatt didn't say anything to you about it."

"Titch was off his head, last night," Speedy explained, "He told me about it. So what do we tell him when he asks us where you are?"

"Just tell him you haven't seen me," Chris informed, "I need time to think things through, but right now, I am going for a shower while he's still at the hospital."

Once Chris had made his way out of the room, the two blondes turned to Naff.

"So, what have you been up to, lately?"

* * *

"Where's Papa, daddy?" Elizabeth's innocent voice sounded, looking up into Wyatt's eyes, missing the guilt as he looked towards his mother for help.

"He's at work, sweetie," Piper spoke for her son, "He'll be here a little later." With a sigh, Lizzie nodded her head, and Piper could have sworn she could see tears in her eyes.

"Mr Halliwell?" a female voice sounded, causing Wyatt to turn around to see a nurse stood at the door, with a smile on her face, "Could I have a quick word with you, please?"

"Of course," Wyatt nodded and then turned back to his daughter, "I'll back in a minute, ok. You'll be ok here with Grandma, Uncle Parker and Uncle Matt, ok?" Seeing his three-year-old daughter nod her head, he followed the nurse out of the room, to come face to face with a young looking doctor.

"Ah, Mr Halliwell," the doctor said with a smile on his face, holding his hand out for Wyatt to shake it, "My names Doctor Nevill, I'll be your daughter's doctor now as we move her to the children's ward."

"You're moving her?" Wyatt was slightly taken aback, "That's good, right?"

"Very good," the doctor smiled, "Your daughter's made some great progress through yesterday and we see no need to keep her in the ICU, so we're going to move her to the children's ward today."

"Ok, can I go and tell her before you move her?"

"Of course." The doctor smiled, as Wyatt walked back into the room, with a smile on his own face.

"What did they want, sweetie?" Piper asked, but Wyatt ignored her, as he moved a strand of hair out of his daughter's eyes.

"Hey you," he cooed, "Guess what."

"What?" Elizabeth asked, "Do I get ice cream?"

"Not quite yet," Wyatt laughed, "But you're moving to a different room. One with other children."

"Why?"

"Because you're getting better."

"Wyatt?" Piper asked her son, now he looked over in her direction.

"She's moving to the children's ward."

"When?"

"Now."

* * *

Once Chris had gotten out of the shower, and got dressed again, he was ready to leave the house with Naff. He got to the front door, his two blonde haired friends behind him.

"So, come and see me tomorrow before you go to the airport."

"Sure thing," Speedy nodded his head, "Couldn't leave without saying bye."

Just as the two brunettes were about to leave, Speedy's cell phone rang.

"It's Wyatt."

Chris rolled his eyes but stayed at the doorway, since this could be something important about Elizabeth, he needed to stay, just to find out.

"Hey dude," Speedy said, but then stopped talking, Wyatt's excited voice could just about be heard over the phone, "Hey, Man, that's great. Really great. At least she's getting better," the taller blonde smiled but then a frown appeared on his face, "No, I have heard from him yet," he said, looking straight at Chris, biting his bottom lip, he hated lying, "Wyatt, he'll be fine, he won't be lying in a ditch somewhere, he'll be crashing at a friend's house," Speedy sighed, "Sure, I'll let you know if he calls and me and Titch will be over in a bit to see Beth. Bye," Speedy hung up the call and looked straight at Chris, "They've moved Beth to the children's ward."

"Cool," Chris nodded his head, "Thanks for covering for me too," Speedy nodded his head with a weak smile, "I'm gonna shoot off, I'll speak to you later ok. See you both tomorrow if I don't see you before."

Once he saw a nod from his two blonde haired friends, he left the house with Naff, leaving Titch to turn to his taller friend.

"So, what's happened between them now?"

* * *

so, let me know what you thought by sending a review :D even if you've never done it before, I don't mind, sending a review now is better than never sending one :D


	14. Back Home but Trouble

**Hey guys, thanks again for taking the time to review. I hope I managed to reply to everybody. I'm really sorry if I haven't, so I'll thank you here.**

**I didn't actually think I would get this chapter up until tonight, but managed to finish it just a few moments ago and thought I'd get it up now, but the next chapter may take a while, since I'm getting a bit of a blank on how to write it. I have the idea, just my muse won't let me get pen to paper (or should I say fingers to keyboard) anyway, I'll try and not make it too long, but I'll apologise now if it takes a day or two.**

**Anyway, I'll get on with this chapter now. I hope you enjoy and remember to leave a little review at the end.**

Wedding Nightmares

A few days had passed since Chris had walked out of the house, and Wyatt was now left alone in his house, since Elizabeth was still in the hospital and Speedy and Titch were back in Buffalo, New York. By now, Parker, Jackson and Peyton had all gone back to college and Patty had gone back to Boston with her husband, so Wyatt had nobody around while he worried about Chris' life. He had not heard from him in the past few days, except for him to say that he was alive and ok. Mind you, Wyatt knew that after he realised some of Chris' things were gone from the house, meaning he was planning on being away for a while.

Once again, Wyatt was in the hospital, at his daughter's bedside, but this time helping her to get out of the bed and putting all of her things into a bag. She was coming home today, which sent a load of relief through Wyatt's body, at least now he only had Chris to worry about. Why could he not check in on him? Just to let Wyatt know where he was? Did he hate Wyatt that much?

As he was putting the things in the bag, he could sense someone behind him, but did not look up, thinking that it was going to be a nurse to check up on Elizabeth before she left.

"Daddy?" Elizabeth called out to him, as she sat on the bed, looking at the people behind Wyatt, "Daddy, there's two men here and a lady."

Frowning, Wyatt turned around, this could not be the nurse then. He felt like his heart was in his mouth as he looked up at the people. Standing up, he put the bag on the bed next to his daughter.

"Can I help you?"

"Mr Halliwell, you remember me," the woman spoke, "I'm Linda Cortez from Social Services?"

"Oh, yes," Wyatt nodded, shaking her hand, wondering who the two men were with her, "How can I help?"

"Actually, there's nothing I need to ask you," she spoke, "We're hear to take Elizabeth into our custody pending…"

"What!" Wyatt shouted, as the two men made their way around him, just as he saw a badge indicating they were police officers, "Why are you…? What's…"

"I'm terribly sorry, Mr Halliwell," Linda said in her sickly sweet voice, "But we have reason to believe that you are not providing the best you can for her, and we have received information to tell us that she can not be kept in your care."

"No, you can't do this," Wyatt shook his head, stopping one of the police officers, "You can't take my daughter away from me. What information do you have?"

"I'm sorry, Mr Halliwell," she apologised again, even though Wyatt knew she did not mean it, "I will telephone you tomorrow to sort out an appointment when I can come and see you. Speak to both you and Mr Perry…"

"NO!" Wyatt shouted at her, "I won't let you take my daughter from me. You have no right. You can't do it."

"Sir, please remove you hands from me." The police officer who Wyatt was holding back said.

"No, right," Wyatt shook his head, looking between the police officer and the woman. He could hear Elizabeth questioning what was going on, sobbing slightly as the other police officer held her, "You can't take her. I won't let you."

"Sir, I'm warning you, remove your hands, or else…"

"Or what?" Wyatt asked him, "You're gonna arrest me? You can't do that, I haven't done anything for you to arrest me."

"Sir, please remove you hands and step out of the way." Wyatt looked into the police officer's eyes and felt the same anger he had done when he was arguing with Chris at the weekend. Without even thinking, Wyatt punched the officer in the jaw, causing him to swing Wyatt around and push him into the bed, so he could handcuff the Halliwell's wrists together behind his back. The 21-year-old knew straight away what he had done was stupid, that he had, once again, let his anger get the better of him. He allowed the police officer escort him out of the house, while the social worker took his daughter.

"Wait, can I at least say goodbye to her till I see her next?" Wyatt spoke, seeing tears staining the three-year-old's cheeks. Linda walked back to the Halliwell, so Wyatt could kiss Elizabeth on her cheek, "Be a good girl for me, ok sweetie?" Elizabeth never said a word, just nodded her head, her blue eyes tear-glazed, "I love you ok. And so does Papa."

"That's enough." The police officer stated and forced Wyatt into the back of the police car. Wyatt looked out of the window at his daughter as she was put into the social worker's car. He closed his eyes, allowing a single tear to fall down his own cheek, as he realised just how stupid he had been.

* * *

"You're what!" Piper shrieked at the top of her voice into the telephone. She had expected her eldest son to call around to the manor a few hours ago, knowing Elizabeth was coming home today, and had waited fairly patiently, but now she had just received a phone call from him, "Wyatt, you had better be joking here? I swear if you're telling the truth…"

"Mom, please," Wyatt sighed gently over the phone, "I'm in jail, ok. Please, bail me out?"

"Maybe I should leave you in there over night," Piper said to him, "It'll teach you a lesson. What did you do anyway to end up in jail?"

"I punched a cop," the mother of three could almost picture her eldest son biting his bottom lip as he spoke, "They were taking Lizzie from me and I lashed out. I know, I was really really stupid, but please mom, I need bailing out and I haven't got much left on the call."

"I'll see what I can do," Piper sighed, rubbing her forehead with her free hand as she processed everything, "I'll get a hold of Leo, ok?"

"Thanks mom," Wyatt sighed with relief, "I love you."

"I love you too sweetie…" Piper hung up the telephone, and then dialled another number. She had no intention on phoning for Leo, she had someone else in mind, someone who she hoped still lover her son.

"Hello?" the male's voice came from the other end of the phone.

"Oh hi Chris, it's Piper."

"Piper?" Chris asked, sounding confused at why she was calling him, "Two minutes," was he speaking to her or someone else wherever he was? "Sorry, I was just with a friend. How are you?"

"I'm fine, sweetie," Piper smiled, at least he was talking to her so far, it was just what he would do when he found out why she was calling, "It's not me I'm calling for though, it's Wyatt…"

"Is he ok?" Good start, at least he sounded genuinely concerned.

"He's…erm…in jail…"

"What?"

* * *

Wyatt sat in the jail cell, his back against the wall, closing his eyes thinking about what he had done. This was going to be great when it came to getting his daughter back. One of her parents had gotten her into a car accident and the other had gotten himself arrested by hitting a cop, great start there. With all this going through his mind, he never even had chance to think who had called social services on him, sure enough they were around because of what had happened with Chris, but one car accident was not enough to take her away from him, which meant someone had given them more information about something, and there was only one person who would gain from doing something like that and that was Caitlin, it had to be. Wyatt had pissed her off the other night after sleeping with her, and then going back to pretty much feeling nothing for her, she knew taking Elizabeth from him was the only way to really hurt him, so she had to have done it.

"Mr Halliwell?" he heard his name being called out and opened his eyes, to see an officer opening up the jail cell and then someone who he never thought he would see again behind him, "You're free to go until your court case." Wyatt stepped past the iron bars, and looked at the brown haired man in front of him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Piper called," Chris looked into his lover's ocean blue eyes, and even though he wanted to melt and tell him how much he still loved him, he kept his posture straight, his arms folded to keep some distance between them, "C'mon."

The Halliwell watched as Chris walked out of the room, and quickly followed, straight to the Mercedes in the station car park.

"Why did…?" Wyatt started, as he got into the passenger seat of the car, "What are you…?" He did not even know what to ask first. Why had Piper called Chris, was she not meant to be calling Leo? And why had Chris come to bail him out? They had fallen out, Wyatt had hit him and Chris walked out with very good reason.

The 21-year-old brunette glanced over to Wyatt and then back at the road, shaking his head.

"I was coming home tonight anyway," Chris sighed, "Thought I may as well bail you out of there. I know what it's like to spend a night behind bars."

"I don't know how you did it," Wyatt sighed, looking out of the window, ashamed of himself, "Two minutes in there and I was going crazy."

"Yeah well," Chris shrugged, "Guess I'm tougher than I look. She also told me what happened with Lizzie, we'll get her back Wy." The Halliwell just nodded his head, as Chris pulled up outside their house. They stayed in the car for a few minutes, just in silence, until Wyatt broke it.

"Where were you?"

"Naff's," Chris stated, looking directly at the blonde, "Don't worry, nothing happened. He's got a boyfriend now, remember? And anyway, we're still technically together, and I don't make the same mistake twice."

The Perry climbed out of the car, missing the look of guilt all over Wyatt's face. Wyatt would not have been bothered if something did happen with Naff, not after him sleeping with Caitlin the night Chris walked out, he could not tell him about that, now he understood Chris' reasoning for not telling him about what happened between Chris and Bianca, the hurt was too much then and definitely would be now, especially if he found out there was no protection involved.

Once the two lovers were back in the house, Chris went straight to the kitchen to make some coffee, something he needed after being at coffee, since most of their nights had been spent drinking or going out to nightclubs.

"So…" Wyatt tried to start the conversation, but did not know what to say.

"So?" Chris asked, looking at him, expect him to say something. Wyatt could tell straight away that Chris was not going to forgive him for all of this that easily, and he deserved it after the way he had acted with Chris over the car accident. Chris finally sighed, realising he was going to have to start this conversation, "Don't ask me how long I'm here for. I don't know. I'm not sleeping with you tonight Wy, I'll stay in one of the spare rooms," Wyatt was slightly taken aback and gulped, "And no, I don't quite trust you yet."

"So, why are you back?" Wyatt asked, narrowing his eyes, trying his hardest not to start an argument over this, that was the last thing either of them needed.

"Because Lizzie needs us both here," Chris sighed, "And she needs us both working together if she's ever gonna come back home. Why did you hit the cop, Wy?"

"I don't know," Wyatt sighed, running a hand through his golden curls, "I wasn't thinking at the time. I know it was really stupid of me, and if I could rewind time I wouldn't do it, but the guy just pissed me off that little too much."

"Like I did the other night?" Chris asked him.

"I am so so sorry that that happened," Wyatt apologised, "I really am. I never meant to hit you, and I shouldn't have, you didn't deserve that. The accident was, well, an accident, and you didn't need me shouting at you for it. You made a mistake, we all make mistakes, please, is there anything in you that can forgive me for it? It'll never happen again, I promise you, really."

"See, how do I know that that's true?" Chris asked, "Anyway, I'm not here to talk about that. I forgive you this once, Wyatt, but it happens again and I'm out of that door for good, and I'm gonna take Lizzie with me, because I'm not sure whether you'd be able to keep your cool with her," not wanting an argument, Wyatt nodded his head, happy slightly that Chris had said he had forgiven him, that was something he never expected to hear, "But I'm not here to sort any of that out right now, I'm here to get Lizzie back, and the only way we can do it is by working together."

"Fine," Wyatt nodded his head slowly, "I'm gonna go for a shower, is that ok?"

"That's fine by me," Chris shrugged, "I just need coffee. I'm telling you, starting a family has taken the party boy out of me." At that, Wyatt saw a small smile appear on Chris' lips, causing him to smile too, hopefully, eventually, they were going to get back together properly, go back to what they once were.

* * *

Wyatt tossed and turned that night. Having Chris in a room down the hall pained him, especially when it had clicked to him how stupid he had been. All he had to do was forgive Chris for the accident the night after, rather than starting a fight, and they would have gone back to normal, but no, he had to pick a fight, and continue it to the point where he did something really stupid and unforgivable…but Chris HAD forgiven him for it, he had proved his maturity, he just did not trust Wyatt, well he definitely would not trust him if the Perry found out what Wyatt had done that night after Chris had walked out.

Wyatt closed his eyes, trying to get to sleep, but it was no use, his mind was too busy racing, and not just on his lover, but on his daughter too. He had to find out what the social services had heard and who they had heard it from. He was almost certain that it was Caitlin, or at least her father who liked to stick his ore in, but he could not prove it until he found out what it was. At least now Chris was back, they could both go to social services and prove that they could provide for Elizabeth, but what if it was not just the fact that they could provide, had social services found out something else, somehow found out Wyatt had punched Chris? Did they think that he would do that to Elizabeth? Did they think the car crash was malicious and Chris was trying to hurt Elizabeth? Either way, he knew they would really have to work together to get their daughter back, no arguments.

Sighing, the Halliwell decided to get up and check to see if Chris was asleep, just to talk to him, apologise again, even though he had been forgiven he needed to apologise again, mainly apologise for not seeing how the accident was just an accident and everything he had said to Chris came from nowhere, he never felt like that, he was just so angry that his daughter was lying in the ICU at the time.

He knocked on the door of the room he knew Chris was in, not knowing for sure whether the brunette would mind if he just walked in, and then opened the door to see a dark room, the only light from the moonlight shining through a gap in the curtains and the light from the hallway through the door. He looked where they crossed over in the middle of the room.

"Wyatt?" Chris spoke, sounding sleepy.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"What's up?" with that, Wyatt walked into the room, and sat on the edge of the bed, while Chris turned on the side lamp and then rolled on his side, looking directly into his lover's ocean blue eyes, something he had to admit that he missed, "C'mon, something's up. What is it?"

"I just want to apologise, for everything that I did," Wyatt sighed, "Said, everything."

"Wy, I've already told you it's ok," Chris said, now sitting up, so their eyes were level, "I just don't trust you enough not to do it again, so I'm staying in here. Plus it might be a better idea so we don't get into anymore fights right now. The most important thing right now is to get Lizzie back."

Nodding his head, Wyatt understood completely.

"I love you, Chris." Wyatt said, biting his lip, wondering whether Chris still felt the same.

"I still love you, Wyatt," Chris laughed, "Don't worry about that. We have a week and two days to our wedding…"

"Maybe we should postpone it again," Wyatt frowned, "You know, until we know that Lizzie will be there to wear her pretty dress." This time it was Chris who nodded.

"I tell you what," Chris stated, taking a hold of Wyatt's hands gently, "You call social services tomorrow to make an appointment to see them, I'll talk to the vicar and explain everything, well most of it, I'll leave some bits out, and then we can go from there. Ok?"

"Always thinking."

"I am the smart one." Chris winked. Wyatt smiled and got up from the bed.

"Anyway, I'd better try and get some sleep," he stated, "I've got class in the morning."

"Yeah, and I bet you haven't been for the whole week, have you?" Wyatt bit his bottom lip, guilty of what Chris had just said, "Sleep well." The two smiled again at each other.

"Night." Just as Wyatt turned around, Chris noticed scratch marks on the Halliwell's shoulder blades.

"Did you get into some other fight too?" Chris asked, out of the blue, wondering where the marks had come from.

"What?" Wyatt asked, turning around to see his lover's confused stare.

"The scratches on your back." Chris pointed out, just about seeing a glint of guilt in Wyatt's eyes, but just as quickly as it was there it was gone, making Chris wonder whether he had just pictured that look.

"There's scratches?" Wyatt regained his composure, knowing exactly where they came from, he could remember Caitlin digging her nails into him the other night, "I didn't know there were any. Can't think of where I could have gotten them from."

"Oh," Chris said, with a slow nod, not really believing him, but what could he do right now. He had already decided that while they were trying to get Elizabeth back, they could not argue, "Never mind then. I just wondered."

* * *

Please leave me a review to tell me what you thought. No matter how small or big :D 


	15. Court Case 1

**Ok, guess thanks for reviewing. It's very highly appreciated. I'm glad you enjoy it so far, so here's the next installment, since my muse finally gave me the inspiration I needed to finish this chapter.**

Wedding Nightmares

"From the information we have received, Elizabeth isn't in a safe environment." Linda spoke to the two males in her office.

"What's this information you have?" Wyatt asked, slightly frustrated, he felt like they were being sent around in circles.

"We were information that Elizabeth is being abused," the Latino woman spoke, causing both Wyatt and Chris' eyes to grow wide at the accusation, "And we have to really look into this case, for the welfare of the child."

"We don't abuse our daughter." Chris shook his head, knowing that if Wyatt spoke, things would get out of hand.

"Not you Mr Perry," Linda Cortez said, "Mr Halliwell."

"What!" Wyatt exclaimed, outraged at this, "Who would tell you that?"

"I can't disclose that." Linda shook her head.

"I would never hurt my daughter," Wyatt shook his head, "Never."

"Well, I am sorry, but there is also more," Linda shook her head, looking at some paperwork on the desk in front of her, "Elizabeth's biological mother is filing for custody of Elizabeth."

"She can't do that," Chris shook his head, "She sighed the rights to me. And if you're saying there's been no complaints at me, then why are you taking Lizzie from me?"

As the meeting went on, Wyatt knew that his ex-girlfriend had something to do with social services taking his daughter from him, whether it was her father that called them or not, she had to have had something to do with it. He was going to kill her.

* * *

"I can't believe Caitlin could have custody of her," Wyatt shouted, "After everything in the past three years. After we've raised her, she could just walk in and take her." Piper looked at her eldest son sympathetically, as they both sat in the kitchen.

"Everything will work out," Piper decided to stay optimistic for her son's sake, "You and Chris just have to stay together through this. No more arguments, you need to work this through."

"I know mom," Wyatt nodded, "Just can you help us?" Piper smiled softly at the 21-year-old, since he had moved out, he had never openly asked for her help, and now she could not help but smile, gratefully, that he needed her help.

"Of course I will, sweetie," Piper kissed his forehead gently, "You will get Elizabeth back because this whole family will help you every step of the way."

* * *

A few days had passed and the two lovers had received notice of a court case, but not of the court case they desperately wanted, of Chris' case for his dangerous driving. It was set for a month's time, which meant that the court case over Elizabeth would be at least a few weeks after that, so they were going to be without their little girl for at least two months, easily.

"You know something," Chris stated that night, looking at his letter for the court case, "We're gonna need a lawyer."

"Yeah," Wyatt nodded, "Any ideas? I mean, we don't know any lawyers. Although, I think my Aunt Paige could get up in touch with one."

"I've got one idea," Chris looked to the blonde, "But don't know whether he would take the case, or whether he still has the same office."

"Who's your big idea?"

"You remember the lawyer that sorted out my Grandpa's will?" the 21-year-old blonde looked at his lover, as he spoke, "I could swing by tomorrow, go in before I go to work, at least to make an appointment."

"What about your own court case, Chris?" Wyatt sighed, "Shouldn't you be sorting that one out?"

"I'll talk to him about that too," Chris shrugged, "Anyway, I pretty much have an idea of what's going to happen there. I'm at least going to get a fine and a license ban," as Wyatt nodded his head, Chris continued, "Anyway, the least we can do is talk to him."

"Do you even remember his name?" Wyatt asked, "Because I don't. All I know is he had that picture of those towers in New York."

"Turner," Chris smiled at his lover, "You have a really bad memory, you know that?"

"Says the guy who once asked me who Adolf Hitler was, and whether he was real." The Halliwell pointed out, causing the two to laugh with each other.

"So," Chris continued, looking across the couch to his lover, who had his legs propped up on the coffee table, trying to watch the television, "What do you think? Should I go and make an appointment, or will we ask your Aunt Paige?"

"No, go and make an appointment," Wyatt nodded, laughing at something on the television, "And don't worry when, I'll skip class if I have to, Lizzie's more important." Chris mumbled a yes as he looked at what Wyatt was watching, and frowned, quizzically at it.

"What is this?" the brunette finally asked.

"I don't know," Wyatt shrugged, "Some comedy program that they have over in Britain, it's quite funny actually."

"It's weird," Chris pointed out, now looking over at the blonde, fairly amused over his expressions, he was actually relieved to see him smiling again, even if it was just because his mind had been taken off the current situation, "Hey, Wy, is there any space in that bed of ours tonight, or have you just gotten used to having it all to yourself."

"Hm?" Wyatt looked over to the Perry, slightly confused, wondering whether he had heard what he had thought, "Are you sleeping with me tonight?"

"I thought about it," Chris shrugged, a small smile playing on his lips, "It's kinda lonely without you."

Wyatt looked at him with a beaming smile and moved closer to him on the couch, laying a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Of course there's room," Wyatt smiled, as their fingers entwined together, "I could never get used to that bed on my own."

The brunette smiled as Wyatt moved in for another kiss, allowing him to deepen it by opening his mouth slightly, so Wyatt could use his tongue to massage Chris'.

The Perry moaned gently, at the feeling of Wyatt's hands running along his stomach, underneath his T-shirt and placed his own hand on the side of Wyatt's face, into his hair, as Wyatt's lips moved to his neck.

Wyatt heard his lover's moans, turning him on, and moved back to lay a kiss on Chris' lips and then looked into his jade green eyes.

"I love you so much, Chris." He whispered, and kissed him again, before he had chance to reply. Their kisses became more and more passionate, as Chris pulled at Wyatt's T-shirt, hinting for him to take it off. What had happened in the past was being forgotten tonight, as Wyatt took off the offending item, and stripped the brunette of his top.

Chris felt the Halliwell's lips trailing down his newly exposed skin, stopping at his nipples to lick and suck the small pink buds, causing his hips to moved from the pleasure. It had felt like it had been so long since they had done anything, and Chris just wanted to feel Wyatt, forget everything that had happened and get back to the way things were. He ran his hands through his lover's golden curls, moaning out loud at the feeling of Wyatt's tongue flicking over the small pink bud, the Halliwell's hands caressing lower, getting closer to the top of Chris' jeans.

Wyatt moved his lips further down his lover's toned body, leaving moist kisses along his washboard abs, the Perry's moans making him harder by the minute. Thoughts of Caitlin came back, how that night was fuelled with alcohol and lust, but this was nothing like that, this was love, pure love. Wyatt unfastened his lover's jeans and pulled them down along with his boxers in one, getting painfully hard to see Chris' hard member standing up for him. Straight away he took him all in his mouth, causing Chris to gasp in pleasure at the feeling.

The Perry leaned back on the couch, closing his eyes, at the feeling of Wyatt's wet mouth around his hard member, sucking and licking him to the point that the heat inside him was rising. He bit his bottom to stop himself moaning to loud, but it was in vain as he felt himself blast inside of Wyatt's mouth and cried out his name.

Hearing that, and tasting the saltiness of his lover's seed, Wyatt kissed back up the brunette's body and waiting for Chris' breathing to slow down.

"You ok?" he finally said, as Chris opened his eyes, their gazes meeting, but Chris never answered, he just kissed the Halliwell, pushing him to sit on the couch and then straddled him, sucking and nibbling on Wyatt's neck. He moved further down the blonde's body, sucking on his nipples, while he unfastened the belt and jeans.

Wyatt closed his eyes at the feeling of Chris' moist lips on his body, sending waves of pleasure through him.

Once Chris had pulled the blonde's jeans and boxers off him, he took his hardened member in his mouth, hearing Wyatt groan in pleasure and his hands playing with Chris' chocolate brown hair.

The Halliwell's hips moved as much as they could in time with his lover's movements, his breathing quickening as he got closer and closer to peaking. He was not going to be able to hold on much more as Chris sucked on him one final time, causing him to blast his seed powerfully into the Perry's mouth.

Chris swallowed every drop of his blonde haired lover's semen, once it hit the back of his throat, and then continued to suck and lick his lover's member.

Wyatt looked down at the brunette's bobbing head, his breathing still fast, as he felt more pleasure running through him. He could feel himself getting hard again, and put his head back, closing his ocean eyes at the feeling. Suddenly Chris stopped, causing the Halliwell to moan slightly and open his eyes to see Chris climbing on top of him, straddling him again.

The Perry looked deep into Wyatt's eyes and then kissed his lips passionately, as he lowered himself onto his lover's hard, wet member, groaning in pain, trying to relax around him, the past week had made him tense up slightly.

"Sorry." Chris mumbled, as he let himself completely relax before moving. Wyatt never said a word, since the tightness of Chris had made his senses dim so much, in a very good way. The next thing he felt was Chris moving back and forth on top of him, pleasing him more. Wyatt could not help himself but grab Chris' hips and help him rock faster and faster, as both boys felt themselves peaking again. One week had been too much for both of them, as Chris leaned forward, burying his head in Wyatt's neck, sucking on it, while Wyatt now masturbated him. The brunette's hands were travelling all over Wyatt's body, as he left a hickey on his neck, feeling him reach the point of no return as the heat rose again in his body. Sweat was dripping off both of their bodies, as the room was filled with the sound of moans.

"Oh, God, Chris…" Wyatt moaned hurriedly, "I'm…I'm gonna…come…" and with that Wyatt filled his lover with his seed once again.

"I…love…you," Chris whispered in the Halliwell's ear as he spurted his semen all over Wyatt's abs, chest and hand, and then they stayed like that until their breathing slowed, "Love you so much."

* * *

"Mr Perry, may I remind you that you pleaded guilty to one account of dangerous driving and one account of speeding. I am suspending your license for twelve months and ordering you to pay a fine of $1,000," the judge spoke in the court room, while Chris stood listening to him, "Case dismissed." The 21-year-old nodded his head and looked to his lawyer, Cole Turner, shaking his hand, at least it was not a jail sentence, which it would have been.

"Thank you." Chris smiled, knowing Cole had gotten him out of the jail sentence he was thinking about. A $1,000 fine and license ban was not so bad.

It had been a month since the two lovers had officially gotten back together, and Wyatt was behind Chris, supporting him through the court case, at the same time as talking to Cole Turner about their case against Caitlin for custody over Elizabeth. They had finally heard about a date for that, and it was in two weeks, a lot less time than the two had initially thought, but the worst thing about it was that neither were allowed to see Elizabeth without someone else in the room.

Chris turned to Wyatt who was laughing and shaking his head at him.

"What?"

"And you thought you'd go to jail." Wyatt smugly smiled.

"I said there was a possibility!" Chris' eyes grew wide, "Wait until your court case for hitting the cop." This was really bad, within the space of a month, the two boys had to go to three court cases, one for Chris' car crash, one for Elizabeth's custody and the third for Wyatt's stupid mistake of hitting the police officer. All three of which they had managed to get Cole to be their lawyer, which was helpful. Cole turned to the two boys and smiled gently.

"Tomorrow morning, I'll go over the information I received about Miss Summers," Cole spoke, "But for now, get home and start getting a list together of everyone who can help prove how you've raised Elizabeth for the past three years."

"Thanks Mr Turner. Chris smiled, and shook his hand, before Cole made his way out of the courtroom. Chris made his way to the other side of the barrier, where Wyatt and Piper were both standing.

"So, who do we ring first?" Wyatt spoke, he could see Chris was thinking the same thing, "Speedy? Titch?"

"You ring Speedy," Chris smiled, "I'll ring Titch. Actually, make it the other way round, I need to speak to Speed about something."

As soon as the two lovers got home, straight away they were both on the phone, ringing their two friends in Buffalo. They needed as much help as they could get if they were going to get their little angel back.

"What!" Speedy shouted down the phone, as Chris sat in the kitchen talking to him. The Perry needed to be away from Wyatt, since he was going to talk to Speedy about something else once he had finished this.

"Yeah, Caitlin's filing for custody," Chris sighed, rubbing the top of his eyes with his fingers of his free hand, "And has accused Wyatt of abusing Lizzie…"

"What! That's not true!"

"You know that and I know that, but the judge isn't going to know that, is he?" Chris replied to his friend, "So, we need help."

"Sure, anything, dude, especially for Beth."

"Well," Chris started, "We're gonna need anyone who knows what we're like with her. Think you'd be able to fly down?"

"Course I can," Speedy was adamant, "I'll fly down whenever you want."

"Thanks Speed," Chris sighed with a smile, "That's what I needed to hear."

"Course man. Can't have that bitch getting Beth, not when you two have raised her perfectly fine for the past three years," the brunette smiled, think how grateful he was that he had such good friends, "Is that all you called for?"

"Well, that and what's going on between you and Holly?" he smiled, "She hasn't said a word about you since you left."

"I don't to be honest," Chris could hear the blonde laughing at the other end of the phone, "We've been talking but that's about it. It's a little hard with her being in school and…"

"You do realise she's going to college in September, right?" Chris interrupted his friend, "And she'll be in New York, that's not too far from Buffalo."

"I know," he could almost picture his friend rolling his eyes, "I guess I'll know more of what's going to happen then, then, won't I?"

Just then Wyatt walked into the kitchen, causing Chris to have to change the topic of conversation.

"Anyway, dude, thanks for helping us out with Beth," Chris sighed, "We need all the help we can get."

"Wyatt's just walked in, hasn't he?"

"Yeah."

"Alright," the blonde laughed over the phone, "I'd better go anyway, so I'll speak to you later, yeah?"

"Yeah, talk to you later." Chris smiled and then hung up the call.

"Well, Titch can help us out too."

"Great," Chris slouched down in the chair with a laboured sigh, then glanced at his watch, "I'd better get to work anyway. Think you can give me a lift since I can't officially drive?"

"Sure. C'mon then."

* * *

Wyatt and Chris laid in bed a few mornings later, Chris resting his head on Wyatt's lower chest, Wyatt drawing patterns on his lover's back and arms with his finger. Both seemed deep in thought, just as the doorbell rang.

Chris lifted his head and looked at the clock on the bedside table. 9am, who could that be? It was not going to be Piper, they were going around later to have dinner. The Perry rolled onto his back with a groan.

"Think we can ignore it?"

"It could be social services," Wyatt said, getting out of the bed and quickly throwing some clothes on. Chris watched as the blonde haired 21-year-old, eyeing the muscles in his back move every time he moved his arms or leg. Wyatt turned around to see his lover looking at him, while he put his top on, "Enjoying what you see?"

"Definitely." Chris smiled, earning a smile from the Halliwell too.

"I'll go and see who it is." Wyatt rolled his baby blue eyes as the doorbell was heard around the house again.

As Wyatt was making his way down the stairs, the doorbell rang again.

"Ok, I'm coming!" Wyatt spoke out loud just as he was getting to the door and opened it to see someone he did not want to.

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

any ideas of who's turned up on the doorstep. I'm sure you do...

Anyway, leave a little review, pretty please :D


	16. Court Case 2

**Ok guys, thank you so much for reviewing. I really do appreciate it, and review more, please please please. Even if you haven't reviewed before, just leave one telling me whether you like it or not...**

**Anyway, I'll get on with the update, that's what you're waiting for...**

Wedding Nighmares

Wyatt stared at the brunette in front of him, his arms folded across his chest defensively, as his narrowed his eyes looking directly at the person.

"Can I come in?"

"Not if you're here to tell Chris what we did."

"I'm not here for that," Caitlin shook her head, "I promise you on that front. Please, can I come in?"

"Give me one good reason why I should let you in, Cait?" Wyatt shook his head in disgust, "You call social services to get my daughter taken away from me, so tell me why I should let you in."

"Because I didn't do it, Wy," the 20-year-old explained on the doorstep, "I want nothing to do with this, but my dad…he's…

"He's still controlling your life then," Wyatt shrugged, "You can turn around at any point and say what he's said is a lie, but you don't, so you're just as much to blame as he is."

"Please, Wyatt," Caitlin pleaded with her ex-boyfriend, "Can I come in and explain what he's doing. I want you and Chris to have her, but he's…"

"Just go away, Cait," Wyatt shook his head, starting to close the door on her, "I don't want anything to do with you."

"No Wy," he heard a voice behind him, "Let her in to explain," the 21-year-old turned around to see his lover standing not too far away, fully dressed, his arms crossed, leaning against the wall, "And explain fast."

Wyatt opened the door for the girl to walk in, and motioned for her to go to the living room. Closing the door, Wyatt looked straight at Chris, to find out what he was thinking, but Chris just looked straight at him.

"Chris?"

"I wanna find out why she's lying for her dad," Chris explained finally, "And we can use this to our advantage."

Chris walked into the living room, leaving Wyatt standing in the hallway, nodding his head, finally understanding the way his brunette lover's brain was working, but still worried that his little drunken romp with her may be brought up.

"Ok, explain fast," Chris said, sitting on the chair arm, looking directly at Caitlin, "You better not waste my time."

"I'm not wasting your time, Chris," Caitlin shook her head, not really knowing where to look, she tried looking at Chris, but she could see the hate in his usually soft green eyes. As Wyatt entered the room, she thought she would feel a little more at ease, but his eyes showed exactly the same thing, "I'm just trying to tell you, my dad was the one who called social services, he told them that you couldn't look after Elizabeth."

"So he has been spying on us then," Wyatt looked at his ex-girlfriend, he could remember the conversation that he had had with her that night he slept with her, "I thought you said he was just checking up on Lizzie?"

"When were you talking to her?" Chris looked at Wyatt, slightly confused, but then decided that was not the important thing and turned back to the mother of his and Wyatt's daughter, "So, go on then. Your dad said that we couldn't look after her. Did he also tell them that Wyatt was abusing her?"

"He said what?" Caitlin's hazel eyes grew wide, "I didn't know he'd said that, really I didn't. If I had have done, I'd tell them it was a lie. I will tell them that that's a lie."

"And how can I trust you?" Wyatt shook his head at the brunette girl, "I mean, how do I know that you're not here trying to get information from us."

"Wyatt, please," Caitlin sighed, "I can't look after Lizzie, you two have raised her for the past three years and she's been fine, I know that, but my dad is trying to make you fail. He hates the fast that you got me pregnant and then moved onto someone else, especially the fact that you turned out to be gay!"

"So, why don't you tell social services you don't want custody?" Chris asked her. It seemed like such a simple question, but with a sigh from Caitlin, the two boys realised it was not.

"I still live at home," she looked at both of them, "If I tell social services that, my dad will kick me out. He says I should want you to fail just as much as he does."

"Ok," Wyatt wanted to get off this subject and find out what her dad had told the authorities, "What's he said? What other lies has he cooked up?"

"You want it all from the start?"

"We want it all from the start."

* * *

"So, he's using the time you were late picking her up from pre-school," Cole looked at the two boys, who nodded their heads, "And was there a reason behind that?"

"I had problems with the car," Chris sighed, "But I'd phoned the pre-school after phoning Wyatt's mom. She went to pick her up, while I got the car sorted out."

"Ok, there won't be a problem there," Cole shook his head, "We can get the pre-school to confirm the call you made, and your phone records, you used your cell phone right." The 21-year-old brunette nodded his head, as he watched Cole Turner writing some notes down.

"Now, I've received word from social services that the pre-school said Elizabeth had turned up with a bruise on her head and a missing tooth, please tell me there's an explanation for it."

"That was a few months ago," Wyatt nodded his head, "She fell over in the kitchen, trying to get something from the kitchen counter when I was on the phone. I tried to stop her from falling, but was that split second too late. But she was ok, she bumped her head…"

"I'm just making sure that there's no neglect there," Cole nodded his head, "Being on the phone while your daughter's climbing up on the counter is never good. Can you remember who you were on the phone to?"

"The bank," Wyatt nodded his head, "Lizzie was drawing a picture so I thought it would be a good time to make the call to the bank, that I had needed to do, obviously not."

"Ok," Cole nodded his head, "Now I hate to say it but the car crash will come into it."

"I know," Chris nodded his head, feeling Cole's brown eyes burning into him, "But that was a complete accident. I just wasn't thinking at the time. It's the first time something like that has happened, and it will definitely be the last, I can say that with my hand on my heart."

"Can I ask what caused you to drive so fast?" Cole asked, "That will come up."

"An argument."

"An argument?"

"Between the two of us," Wyatt went onto explained, "Chris decided to leave and Lizzie went with him."

"How often do you argue?"

"Not too much," Wyatt shook his head, "Not enough for one of us to walk out. I think the whole thing with postponing the wedding and my cousin possibly being in a plane crash got the better of the two of us," He watched Cole write something else down and then bit his bottom lip, "We have no chance of getting her back, do we?"

"Actually, I wouldn't say that," Cole looked up at them, seeming genuine, "With knowing the plaintiff's case, it helps to set up a defence. We will be ready to knock them down at every hurdle, if you can give me every little bit of information truthfully, don't skirt around it."

"Well, you might want to know that I walked out last month," Chris looked at the lawyer, biting his bottom lip, "Before social services took Elizabeth, while she was still in hospital."

"Another argument?"

"I hit him," Wyatt answered truthfully, "It's the first time, I just let my anger get the better of me. It's never happened with Lizzie, I've always kept my cool."

"Yeah, I'm normally the one telling her off, not Wyatt," Chris backed his lover up, "And I know he would never do it again." They both sighed as Cole wrote more notes down.

"Does anyone know about that?"

"Just my mom and a couple of friends," Wyatt explained, "Nobody on their side."

"Ok, that's alright then."

"But they do know about me getting expelled from high school for getting into a fight."

"I read about that," Cole nodded his head, "There's also the case of you hitting the police officer. Now, that doesn't look so great, especially with the abuse claim, but I'm sure we can work around that. Have you got people that can support you on that front?"

"Yeah, family, friends…" Once again, the brunette lawyer nodded his head and made notes.

"We can always use you're going to have anger management courses to help you on that side," Cole explained, "And base it on the fact you had an abusive father."

Wyatt's eyes grew wide, looking straight at the lawyer.

"How did you know…?"

"I've checked into both of your backgrounds," Cole explained, "Judges can sometimes be a little easier knowing someone has come from that background, because it has an affect on the children, even if you don't realise it does. Social services can back me up on that." The two lovers just nodded their heads, hopefully the case was not going to be as bad as they initially thought.

* * *

"So he thinks you'll get Lizzie back?"

"Yeah," Wyatt nodded at his mother, as the two sat in the kitchen, drinking coffee. Chris had gone to work and after dropping him off, Wyatt had come to see his mother to explain what the lawyer had told them, "It's probably a good idea that Chris let Caitlin explain what her dad was doing."

"I can't believe he's being so petty," Piper shook her head, "Surely he would want the best for his granddaughter and not cause these problems. It's just going to give her a complex in the future."

"He's obviously not thinking that way."

"Piper?" the youngest sister's voice was heard from the hallway.

"Kitchen!" Piper called back out to her and then turned back to her eldest son, "Well, looks like your Aunt Paige is here. Maybe she can help you too, you know, with being a social worker."

"Yeah, maybe." Just then, Paige walked into the room, with Hannah in tow.

"Hey, Piper, oh hi Wyatt," the auburn haired woman spoke, "How are you, sweetie?"

"I'm fine," Wyatt smiled weakly, causing Paige to not believe him, "We had a meeting with the lawyer today."

"What did he say?" Paige asked, sitting on a chair at the table, as her eldest daughter joined in too.

"We have a chance," Wyatt nodded his head, "Caitlin called round the other day, told us her father's accusations."

"Are you sure you can trust her?"

"If I'm completely honest, yeah," Wyatt nodded his head, "If it was just to do with me, I could see her lying, but not when it involves Lizzie. I know she's not completely heartless." Paige nodded her head.

"Where's your other three?"

"Junior is with that lovely husband of mine," Paige smiled sweetly, she loved having a boy as well as three girls, but he was fifteen-years-old now, and she did not quite know what to do with him, whereas Henry roughly knew how to keep him entertained that did not involve girls in his room, "Hope is with her friends, at a birthday party, and Holly is just in the living room on the phone."

"On the phone?" Piper questioned her youngest sister.

"Frank." Hannah rolled her dark brown eyes, "She's never not on the phone to him."

"Frank?" Wyatt looked at his younger cousin, frowning slightly, "You mean, Speedy?"

"Yes, I mean Speedy." The 18-year-old looked at the Halliwell, rolling her eyes once again.

"Holly and Speedy are…!" Wyatt's eyes grew wide, "Oh my God! I'm gonna kill him…!"

"I wouldn't worry about it," Paige shook her head, "So far he's done nothing wrong. The minute he does, I'm sure your Uncle Henry will tell you."

"So that's why she's going to New York to college," Wyatt shook his head, "How long as it been going on?"

"I don't know?" Paige shook her head, "I only found out last week." The mother of four looked to her eldest daughter.

"I don't know either," the eldest twin shook her head, "She doesn't tell me anything, anymore. You know, she tells Chris more things."

"Chris." Wyatt sighed, shaking his head, cursing to himself.

"What is it, sweetie?" Piper asked her eldest son, tilting her head to the side.

"He'll know when they got together," Wyatt stated, "I reckon he set them both up."

* * *

That night, Wyatt was sat on the couch, listen to some music and reading a book, waiting for his brunette lover to get home from work. Hearing the front door open, he put the book down and stayed on the couch, waiting for Chris to walk into the living room.

The Perry entered and looked at his lover, seeing a bottle of red wine on the table.

"What's going on?" Chris narrowed his green eyes, sensing something was slightly off, but he was tired too after his shift at the restaurant.

"Why would something be going on?" Wyatt asked, "Can't we have a night of getting tipsy on wine?" he knew Chris would think there was something else behind it, but he would not know what, until Wyatt clarified it, "So you can tell me anything you're hiding from me. You know, like one of our friends dating one of my cousins?"

"None of them are dating Titch," Chris shook his head, now knowing exactly what the blonde was going on about, "And Naff has a boyfriend that isn't Jackson, or Riley, who I know you wouldn't be so bothered about."

"You're missing a very close friend out."

Chris sat on the couch next to his lover, while Wyatt poured two glasses of wine and handed one to the brunette.

"You must be talking about Speedy and Holly then," Chris nodded his head, slyly smiling as he took a drink of the blood-red wine, "Yeah, I'm guilty there. But it's been almost two months and they're still together…"

"Two months!" Wyatt's blue eyes widened, as he found out how long they had been dating. He had tried to find out from Holly earlier, but she had kept it quiet, pretending she did not know what he was talking about, even though he told her that her sister had told him, "They've been together for two months and I only just find out?"

Chris looked at him, laughing slightly, "It's not that bad, Wy," he shook his head, taking another drink from the wine, "So far Speedy hasn't done anything wrong, and this is Speedy…"

"He's on the rebound."

"No rebound relationship lasts longer than a month," Chris shook his head, "C'mon, we both know that. I know Speedy wouldn't do anything to jeopardise your friendship."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Wyatt asked, putting his glass of wine on the table. Chris quickly finished his wine and climbed on top of his lover.

"I'm sorry," he said slightly playfully, "I know, I should, but c'mon, can you blame me? We were too busy sorting out whether Peyton was alive and then the car crash happened and…" Chris kissed Wyatt gently on the lips and then spoke in a whisper, "I love you."

"Doesn't change the fact that you didn't tell me." Wyatt said. He was not angry at Chris, and he knew the Perry could see that they were play fighting, especially when Chris began kissing and sucking on Wyatt's neck, causing him to close his eyes as tingles of pleasure ran through him. He loved it when Chris did this, he always knew the exact spot to make him hard instantly.

"I love you," Chris moved to nibbling on his lover's ear, "I love you so so much."

"Chris, not right now," Wyatt shifted his position, feeling his member growing hard under the feeling of Chris' lips on his soft spot, "We've got the wine to finish now."

The Perry pulled back, looking into Wyatt's blue orbs with a mischievous smile on his face, making Wyatt wonder what he was thinking.

"I've got the perfect way to finish it off," the brunette said, standing up and picking up the bottle of wine, "I just hope you don't mind if the sheets get slightly stained."

"Oh, Chris," Wyatt closed his eyes, knowing exactly what his lover was meaning, "You really know how to turn me on, don't you?"

"Of course," Chris smiled smugly, "Follow me."

They both made it into the bedroom, and Chris put the opened bottle of wine on the bedside table before proceeding to strip himself of all his clothes, as Wyatt closed the bedroom door.

"Chris," Wyatt moaned, stripping himself quickly of his clothes. Their bodies crashed together as their lips met in a passionate, hungry kiss, both their hard members rubbing against each other. Chris pushed Wyatt to the bed, straddling him and laying his down as he ran his fingers all over his body, as he kissed along Wyatt's neck and jawline, feeling the Halliwell getting hard by the second. He grabbed the bottle of wine and poured it on his blonde haired lover's upper body, and licked it up, spending time to suck and lick Wyatt's nipples, hearing the moans to tell him how much he was enjoying it. He then proceeded to pour more of the red coloured liquid on Wyatt's abs, allowing a pool of it to form in his belly button.

Wyatt laid back, running his hands through his lover's chocolate locks, trying his hardest to keep his hips still, while Chris sucked and licked the wine out of his navel, he could not believe how much of a turn on this was, and wondered why they had never done it before now. The Halliwell let out an involuntary moan, as he felt another tingle of pleasure run through him, his aching member pushing into Chris' chest.

Once the wine was out of Wyatt's navel, Chris sat up and looked into his lover's lustful blue eyes with a sly smile, and then took a mouthful of the wine, before taking Wyatt's aching member into his mouth, accidentally spilling a little of the wine out of his mouth down Wyatt's body.

"Oh, Chris!" Wyatt moaned loudly, the feeling of the wine and Chris' hot mouth around his aching member was too much, and he knew it would not be long until he came. He let his hips move back and forth in rhythm with his lover's movements. He felt Chris' free hand moving up his body to play with his nipples, but took the hand and started sucking on it. Chris moaned, still with his mouth around Wyatt's aching hard on, causing vibrations, making Wyatt moan even more at that, "Chris…I…oh God, Chris, this is so good." Chris released his lover's member for a second to swallow the wine and then went back, licking and sucking hard, willing for Wyatt to come into his mouth. He felt Wyatt's body tense around him, the grip on his should getting harder until Wyatt came loudly and painfully into his mouth.

Once the Perry had swallowed every drop, he moved back to kiss the blonde on the lips.

"Good?" Chris asked, with a smirk, seeing the sexual relief in his face.

"Awesome," Wyatt sighed, blissfully, watching as Chris put the bottle of wine back on the nightstand. The Halliwell grabbed Chris' legs and rolled him over, so he was trapped between Wyatt and the bed, "My turn."

* * *

"In your opinion, can you see a reason why Mr Halliwell and Mr Perry are unfit parents?" Cole Turner questioned the Linda Cortez.

"From our meetings, no," Linda answered truthfully, "But we have to look into the information that we receive and that tells me otherwise."

"And this is information you have received from Mr Summers," Cole clarified for the judge, while the social worker nodded and stated 'yes', "I ask just how reliable this information is, because from meeting with my clients neither of them are capable of what has been accused of them."

"Objection," the plantiff's lawyer spoke, "Not asking the witness a question."

"Sustained." The judge agreed, to which Cole apologised.

"Ms Cortez," Cole now directed that to the witness, "Can you say that this information is reliable, after meeting with the defendants?"

"From the second meeting, yes," Linda nodded her head, "I can say that I can say Mr Halliwell is capable of what he is accused of."

"Because he hit the police officer?"

"Yes."

"Which he did out of anger," Cole clarified once again, "Mr Halliwell grew up for the first four years of his life with an abusive father, that has affect on the child, am I right, Ms Cortez."

"I suppose, yes," the social worker nodded her head, "It has been known to have a bad affect, especially for young boys to see their fathers abuse their mothers, they think that that is the way to act around women, but that does not give him the right…"

"No, I'm not saying it does," the brunette lawyer held his hands up in defence, "But I am saying that the abuse he witnessed from his father, has affected him, and he lashes out through anger. By the way, your honour, he will be taking part in anger management courses to help him control it," seeing the judge nod his head, Cole turned back to the social worker, "Ms Cortez, from speaking to Elizabeth, can you tell me that she has been abused?"

"The only case that has been brought forward was her missing tooth and bruises on her head a few months ago," Linda informed the court, "Her pre-school teacher informed me of that information."

"Which my clients have openly told me it was due to Elizabeth falling off a cabinet while Mr Halliwell was on the telephone to his bank, which his phone bill supports, he knows he made a mistake, but three-year-olds do get up to mischief. If we thought that every time a three-year-old turns up with a bruise or a few scratches was child abuse then every three-year-old in the area would be in social care, am I right?"

Cole Turner continued his attack on the social worker, knocking her down at every point. While this was going on, Wyatt took this chance to turn around to see his family sat in the court room, just behind him. He could just about hear his Aunt Paige whisper to his mother about how the social worker was losing the battle, making him smile. Yesterday his two friends from Buffalo were there too, but Speedy and Titch had to go back to work that night, luckily managing to get cheap flights staying for a few days before that, ready to help both Wyatt and Chris anyway they could.

"Mr Johnson, do you have anything else to say to your witness?" the judge spoke to the plaintiff's lawyer, who stood up as he spoke.

"No questions your honour," he answered, so the social worker could stand down, "I call my next witness, Miss Caitlin Summers."

As the brunette 20-year-old took the stand and said the oath, her eyes met with Wyatt's. The Halliwell almost thought he could see guilt in her eyes, but as soon as it was there it was gone, making him wonder just what he had seen, and if it was guilt, why would she be feeling guilty?

"Miss Summers, you are the biological mother of Elizabeth, am I correct?" the lawyer spoke, to which Caitlin answered, "And when she was, you say here, three months old you signed your rights to Mr Perry?"

"That's right." Caitlin nodded her head, glancing quickly at Chris, who was staring at her with no emotions in his sea green eyes, which scared her more than what the anger did the other week.

"So now, why is it that you want your rights back?"

"She doesn't." Wyatt whispered to Cole, slightly frustrated that she was going to lie on the stand. Cole put his hand on his arm to calm him down slightly.

"Because, I can't see how Wyatt and Chris can look after my daughter," Caitlin shook her head, "They can't provide for her, not without the help from Wyatt's family."

"And you know that, how?"

"Well, Wyatt's in college and Chris has a part-time job at Mrs Halliwell's restaurant. That does not give enough money to provide for a three-year-old."

"She's has no idea about our financial situation." Wyatt whispered, causing Cole to call for an objection.

"Speculation from the witness," Cole pointed out to the judge, "Miss Summers does not know the financial situation of my clients."

"Sustained."

Wyatt looked at Caitlin, his eyes doing the talking as she looked his way, while more questions were being asked. Suddenly her posture changed as her lawyer asked her if she had any reasons why Wyatt and Chris could not raise her daughter.

"How about the night that Chris walked out on Wyatt," Caitlin looked straight at Wyatt, who's eyes were growing wide with panic, he knew exactly what she was going to bring up, "He was with me, and sleeping with me."

"What!"

"It was a mistake!"

* * *

Chris had to find out...right? Possibly not the best way for him to find out however...

Anyway, leave a review, you know you want to...


	17. Forgiven?

**I know, I left the last chapter in a awful place, but I'm updating now, so please nobody kill me.**

**Thank you everybody for your reviews :D and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Wedding Nightmares

Wyatt looked directly into his lover's green eyes, which showed the pain and betrayal he was feeling.

The Perry looked at Wyatt dumbfounded, she was obviously telling the truth since Wyatt had said straight away it was a mistake, but why had he not found out about it for the past almost two months?

"Order!" The judge shouted, since it was not only Wyatt and Chris that were shocked to hear the news. Everybody in the court room was, including Caitlin's father and lawyer. Chris decided to leave it for now, the plaintiff lawyer could not see that there were lies in their relationship, then they would never get Elizabeth back. The Perry looked over at Caitlin's smug look and knew just the way to remove it. He put his hand on Wyatt's which was on the table, and smirked at Caitlin as he saw the grin being wiped from her face.

"Do you know why Mr Perry left Mr Halliwell?"

"No," Caitlin shook her head, bringing her attention back to the lawyer asking her the questions, she could not believe Chris had just taken Wyatt's hand, "Another argument I'm guessing."

"Objection," Cole shouted again, "Speculation from the witness."

"Sustained."

"Going onto arguments," the lawyer moved on, "You were never informed that your daughter was in hospital, were you?"

"No."

"Your honour, she signed the rights to my clients, they did not have to inform her." Cole pointed out to the judge and then sat down. He lawyer looked in Cole's direction and sighed, angrily.

"No more questions, your honour."

"Mr Turner, your witness." The judge looked to the brunette lawyer, who stood up and made his way in front of Caitlin.

"Miss Summers, just to clarify, you signed your parenting rights to Mr Perry, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"And who was witness to that?"

"Paige Halliwell, Wyatt's aunt."

"And she's a social worker, am I right?" Cole asked, to see Caitlin nod, "Can you answer for the court?"

"Yes."

"And she explained everything to you," Cole spoke, "That you would have no rights to Elizabeth, they would not have to inform you of anything that had happened to her."

"Yes."

"And why did you signed your rights away? And please remember you are under oath."

Caitlin took one look at Wyatt and then sighed, looking at Cole, she knew Wyatt would have told him what she had said.

"Because while I had rights over her, my dad would be able to step in. He never wanted Wyatt to raise her, and wanted her put in a foster home."

"Which you didn't want?"

"Not really," Caitlin shook her head, seeing the anger in her father's eyes as she told the lawyer everything, "Not when she had two people who wanted to raise her."

"And why was it that you were going to give her up for adoption, if Mr Halliwell would not have taken her?"

"Because I couldn't raise her," Caitlin admitted, "I was 16, almost 17, but still in school. I couldn't have financially supported her."

"And what are you doing now?"

"I'm in college."

"You're going into your junior year in September if I'm right."

"No, my sophomore year."

"So, that would mean you're still not financially stable to raise her."

"Objection," the other lawyer called out, "Not a question for the witness."

"I'm sorry your honour," Cole said, before the judge could tell him it was sustained, "I'll rephrase it. Miss Summers, do you think you are financially stable now to raise a child? And I'll remind you once again, you are under oath."

"No." Caitlin finally shook her head, looking between her angry father and her smug ex-boyfriend.

"No more questions your honour."

At the end of the court case, the judge called for an adjournment until the next morning, since questioning the witnesses had taken so long. Chris never said a word to Wyatt the whole way out of the court, knowing he would say something he would regret. He could not believe the Halliwell had not told him about his little romp with his ex-girlfriend. If it was some random girl or guy, it would not have been so bad, but it was his ex-girlfriend, an ex that still had feelings for him. Now Chris realised just how much he had hurt Wyatt after he had slept with Bianca.

Suddenly the thoughts of the scratches on Wyatt's back made sense, that's what they were from, Caitlin's nails.

"Are you going to say anything to me?" Wyatt asked, once they both got into the car, making it look like what Caitlin had said in the court room had not affect their relationship, they had to keep up pretences for the sake of Elizabeth. The Perry just sat in the car, looking out of the window of the passenger side, "I'll take that as a no then," the blonde 21-year-old started the car and pulled out of the court's parking lot, his mother not too far behind him, since they were going to the manor rather than home, for a few hours, "Chris, I'm sorry about that, ok? Really, I am sorry," he glanced over, but his lover's head was still turned so Wyatt could not read his expression, "Please Chris, say something to me. I didn't want you to find out that way…"

"How did you want me to find out, Wy?" Chris asked, "Me overhearing you talking to Titch and Speedy, like you found out about me and Bianca? Or were you not actually going to tell me?"

"Chris…"

"Save it, Wyatt," Chris shook his head in disgust, "The only reason I'm in this car with you is because we need to keep up pretences for tomorrow, to make sure the judge makes the right decision, otherwise I'd stay somewhere else tonight."

Wyatt gulped, knowing that Chris was being serious, but he decided they were not going to have an argument about this, at least not yet.

* * *

"How could you do it, Wyatt?" Piper scolded her eldest son, as she made dinner and they were alone in the kitchen, "I mean, you almost gave her an opening there? What gave you the idea of sleeping with Caitlin? And while you were with Chris?"

"I know," Wyatt sighed, disappointed with himself, "I keep messing up, mom, I can't do this. Maybe her dad's right, I can't raise Lizzie."

"Course you can," Piper looked at him, shocked to hear him admit defeat, "You've made a couple of mistakes, so what? That doesn't mean you're not a good dad. I've seen you and Chris with Lizzie, and she's happy when she's got your two…"

"I've also seen her in the foster home, and she was happy there."

"Not as happy as at home though, I bet," Piper answered her son, and placed her hand on her cheek, "It'll turn out ok, you and Chris just need to get past this. You've both made mistakes in the past, you both need to move past it and get on with your lives. For Lizzie's sake if anyone elses. And for God's sake, Wyatt, no more with Caitlin, you need to get her out of your life, she's no good for you, never has been."

"Do you want to tell Chris that?"

"Talk to him, Wyatt…"

Meanwhile, in the conservatory, Chris was talking to Leo.

"You know, you both need to get past this," the doctor offered his advice, "I know it's hard, he cheated on you, but didn't you cheat on him?"

"Yeah, and he's still not forgiven me for that, and it was three years ago," Chris sighed, "I know, I should forgive him for it, but if he still hasn't forgiven me for my mistake, it makes me wonder whether we can stay together. This sounds completely stupid, doesn't it?"

"No, all couples go through this," Leo shook his head, "Wondering whether their other half is going to make the same mistake again. But if I know Wyatt, he doesn't make the same mistake twice, he learns," Chris nodded his head, he had to agree with Leo, so far the 21-year-old Halliwell had never made the same mistake twice, "You just need to talk about it. I know for a fact he won't cheat on you with Caitlin again, because if he did, Piper would kill him before you had a chance to say anything to him about it. I'm surprised she's not in there killing her now. It'll turn out ok, just talk to each other."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," Chris nodded, running his hands through his brunette locks, "I'll talk to him when we get home."

And they did, as soon as they were through the front door of their house. Wyatt was locking the door, trying to apologise to his lover, while Chris stood and watched him.

"I can't forgive you yet, you understand that right," Chris shook his head, "I mean, we've been together for three years, we were meant to be married and you go and sleep with your ex-girlfriend, and I bet it wasn't even protected was it?" from Wyatt's sheepish look he could see that he was right and shook his head, "What? Did Lizzie say she wanted a baby brother or sister?"

"Chris, I know I made a mistake…"

"A mistake?" Chris asked him, narrowing his sea green eyes at the Halliwell, "I walk out on you because you hit me, and then you go and sleep with your ex-girlfriend? How many times has that exactly happened?"

"Chris…" Wyatt sighed.

"No, don't Chris me," the Perry shook his head, his anger reaching the surface, "Is that the only reason you were so nice to me when I came to bail you out from jail? Because you knew you had done something wrong. Damn it, and I've slept with you since then, God knows what you could've gotten from her."

"Chris, she's not that bad, in fact she…"

"She slept with your brother the day you broke up with her," Chris shouted her him, "And I'm guessing you two aren't the only people she's slept with." He knew he was probably out of line, but so much was running through his head that he could not make everything out, and just brought up the first things that came to his mind.

"Chris, I'm sorry, ok," Wyatt shouted at his lover, "What more do you want me to say?"

"I don't know," Chris lowered his voice, and looked into Wyatt's blue eyes, feeling tears forming in his own, "I don't know what I want you to say, but I do know something, I need a break from all this. All we've been doing is arguing for months now, and I'm getting fed up of it, I'm starting to feel like I was when I was with Bianca…" he could see hurt in his lover's eyes at the mention of that, "All that we have is arguing, and I can't do that. I love you, Wy, I really do, but until everything from both of our pasts are out of the way, I can't stay with you. As soon as tomorrow's over no matter what the judge's decision is, I'm leaving again."

"How long for?" Wyatt asked him, trying to clarify what was going on.

"I don't know yet," Chris shrugged, "I'm going to bed."

Wyatt watched as Chris made his way up the stairs and then sat on the couch, staring into space as his body shook from the fear of losing Chris. He was the best thing that had happened to Wyatt, and now because he could not move past one stupid thing the Perry had done, and had done the exact same thing now, he was going to lose him and it was the worst feeling in the world.

* * *

please press the little 'go' button at the bottom, please, and review, even if its to tell me it was bad (if it was bad, please tell me why)


	18. Troubles

**Thank you everybody for reviewing. Yes the last chapter was a little shorter than usual and I apologise for it now, but this one is back to it's original lengths.**

**People are asking me when it will be finished, how many chapters are left, well, right now I don't know because I got a new little plot for the story yesterday so where I was initally going to end it, I'm adding a little bit before it to stretch it out, so it's going to be longer than initially plan.**

**Anyway, on with the chapter :D**

Wedding Nightmares

The two lovers were in court bright and early the next morning, ready to hear the judge's decision. That morning, Wyatt had tried talking to Chris again, since they had slept in separate rooms, but the Perry still did not want anything to do with him.

"From hearing the evidence," the judge spoke in the court, while everybody in the courtroom stood out of respect, "And taking into consideration that Mr Halliwell is going to be taking anger management courses, and that Miss Summers openly admitted herself that she is not capable of looking after a child, I have decided that Elizabeth Jane Perry-Halliwell shall stay in the custody of Mr Halliwell and Mr Perry," Wyatt and Chris both shook Cole Turners hand, but never hugged each other, because of the hostility between the two of them. Wyatt turned to his mother, and hugged her, "Mr Halliwell, Mr Perry, social services will see you every two months to see how you are doing with raising Elizabeth, the first meeting scheduled for two months from this date, so October 17th. Let's hope there is no reason to bring you back here," and then he hit his hammer on the podium, "Case Dismissed."

Wyatt felt relief wash over him, as Elizabeth ran over to them and hugged them both.

"Hey, sweetie pie, how are you?" Wyatt asked, not letting his daughter go.

"I missed you daddy," Elizabeth spoke softly and then went to hug Chris, "And you Papa." Hearing that, made Chris feel guilty for what he was going to do tonight. He had telephone Naff last night to explain the situation, and already got the all clear to go around to his tonight, and knew it was going to break Elizabeth's little heart, but what else could they do?

"Grandma!" Elizabeth shouted as she saw Piper behind the wooden gate and held her hands out for the mother of three to take her from her papa.

"Hey sweetie," Piper smiled, holding the three-year-old, "How's my little angel?"

"I'm hungry." she complained, causing Piper to smile.

"Well, I'm sure your daddy and papa won't mind me and Grandpa taking you to get a hot dog while they talk to their lawyer."

"What's a law-yer?" Elizabeth asked, breaking the word up.

"That's that man there," Piper pointed out Cole, while both Wyatt and Chris spoke to him, "He's the man that helped to convince the other man that was sitting on the bench up there that you could come home."

"Why would that mean lady not let me go home?" she now asked, as she was pulled out of the room by Piper, as Leo explained to Wyatt where they were taking her.

"Well," Piper sighed, "Because they thought daddy had hurt you."

"She asked me if daddy hit me," Elizabeth told Piper, "But I shook my head."

"Good girl," Piper kissed the top of her head, "You daddy and papa will never hurt you."

* * *

"Where's Chris?" Riley asked, as the whole family sat around the dinner table at the Halliwell Manor, to celebrate Lizzie's return. The only people who were missing, were Chris and Patty, since now everybody was back from college, except Patty who was working still in Boston.

"He's working," Wyatt explained, only Piper and Leo knew what the two had decided, well what Chris had decided to do for a few days, hopefully a few days anyway. Elizabeth still did not know the truth, Wyatt did not know how to break it to her that Chris was going to be away for a few days, he thought about telling her he was working away, but what if Chris never came back? God, he hoped Chris would come back and sometime soon.

"I thought you'd have given him the night off, Piper." Prue looked to her younger sister, who smiled.

"I tried," Piper shrugged, "But he insisted. I still don't think he's used to such a big family."

"Or did the news about you sleeping with Caitlin again upset him?" Parker looked straight at his eldest brother, who glared back at him, "I mean, what gave you the idea of sleeping with her again? Are you trying to get yourself back into this mess."

"Do you want a black eye?" Wyatt asked his 20-year-old brother, who put his hands up in defence but had a smirk on his face.

"Parker, don't start this at the dinner table," Piper ordered her middle son, "Wyatt you will not give your brother a black eye."

"Well he's asking for it."

"So, when are we having this wedding then?" Phoebe decided to change the subject, not realising that actually she was touching a very dodgy area.

"I don't know yet, Aunt Phoebe," Wyatt sighed, "I think we're holding off for a bit, get the first social services visit out of the way."

"Why wait so long?" Phoebe asked, "I thought you both wanted to be married as soon as you could, and you were just waiting for Lizzie, so she could wear her pretty dress."

"Can I wear my pretty dress?"

"Aunt Pheebs," Wyatt groaned and then turned to his daughter, "No, you're not wearing your pretty dress yet sweetie. Sometime soon though, ok?" As Lizzie's head bobbed up and down in a nodding motion, Piper motioned to Phoebe not to say anything else about the wedding. Of course, with nobody knowing what was going on between Wyatt and Chris, nobody knew the real reason why they were holding the wedding off, in truth Wyatt did not know whether it was going to go a head yet, although Chris had not given him the engagement ring back yet, which meant there still a chance, but what he had found out was that the dog tags that Wyatt had gotten Chris for their first Christmas together were sat on the nightstand of their room. Hopefully, Chris had just left them there by mistake, since they were hardly ever taken off, but something told Wyatt that was not true and Chris had left them there, but why not the ring?

* * *

Chris twirled the ring around his wedding ring finger as he sat on his friend's couch, waiting for him to bring him a mug of coffee.

"You still thinking about it?" Naff asked as he walked back into the room, holing two steaming mugs. He passed one to Chris and kept the other for himself.

"Yeah," Chris sighed, "I left the dog tags at home, but for some reason I couldn't leave the ring, although I think I should have done. You know, made it clear that I really need this break."

"Is it that bad?"

"He slept with Caitlin, Naff."

"Yeah, but you slept with Bianca," the younger brunette pointed out, "And you got past that."

"I don't think we did to be honest," Chris shook his head, "He still doesn't trust me, well now he's gonna have an idea of what it feels like."

"You can't do that while Lizzie's at home wondering what's going on."

"I know," Chris sighed, "I'm not just doing it to make him stew. I'm doing it for me as well, to see if we have a future. I keep getting the feeling I'm back in that relationship I was in with Bianca, and I know I never really told you about that one, but I just constantly felt like all we did was argue, which is what I'm doing with Wyatt. Every other day there's an argument over something, and I'm just getting fed up of it now. I can't deal with it anymore."

"I don't blame you," Naff shook his head, "Why do you think me and Jase broke up?"

"You broke up?"

"Yeah," Naff nodded his head and looked straight at Chris, "All we've been doing lately is arguing. When I told you he was in Washington with work?"

"Yeah?"

"He was God knows where, doing God knows what."

"Oh," Chris sighed, "Right."

As the night progressed the two were talking and having a laugh, and Chris has finally decided that he was going to go to Wyatt tomorrow and talk to him about calling off the engagement until everything from the past was sorted out, go back to what they were before.

"You know, I can't believe you gave up college for him," Chris looked at him, "I mean, you were happy in New York, weren't you?"

"I don't know," Naff shrugged, "I wasn't much of a college person anyway, I hated school. I can't believe I managed two and a half years with him though."

Laughing, Chris looked down at his engagement ring again, while Naff was making another mug of coffee, giving Chris time to really think about this. Did he want to call off the engagement? No. Did he need to? Yes.

"You know if he really loves you, he'll understand." Naff said, as he sat back down. The Perry looked over in his high school friend's direction.

"I'm not sure he'll understand," Chris sighed, "I mean, two months ago I was all up for getting married, but all this has really made me think about it, you know," Chris leaned forward and groaned running his hands through his hair, "Man, why is this so complicated?"

"If love was easy, there wouldn't be any heartbreak."

Chris glanced over at his friend and nodded his head in agreement.

"I think I'm gonna call it a night," Chris sighed, "Think about what I'm going to say to Wyatt tomorrow. You don't mind, do you?"

"No, go ahead." Naff smiled and watched Chris go to the spare room, and then he leaned back on the couch and bit his bottom lip, he had nearly screwed up their friendship.

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock!_ The sound rang through Naff's apartment at nine in the morning, causing Naff to groan as he made his way to the front door, in just some sweats. He looked through the spyhole and breathed out audible as he realised who it was.

"Hey Wy." Naff said, once he had opened the door and saw the Halliwell stood there.

"Hey, Naff," Wyatt smiled weakly, "Sorry, I know I've come around really early, I just wondered if Chris was here."

"Erm…yeah…" Naff nodded, motioning for Wyatt to come into the apartment and wait on the couch, while he made his way to the spare room, however Wyatt did not know that it was spare room, "Hey, Chris, Wyatt's here…"

"What!" Wyatt could hear his lover groan, "Ok, ok, I'm getting up. Where are my jeans?"

"I don't know," Naff laughed, "Wherever you threw them last night."

Wyatt frown hearing that, they had not, had they? No, Chris would not have slept with Naff last night, not when they were still together. He could just about understand it if they were on a break, but no…

"Hey," Chris said, leaning on the doorframe in just his jeans, his hair standing all over the place, while Naff brushed past him and made his way to the kitchen.

"Coffee, Wy?"

"Please." Wyatt nodded his head, still keeping his eyes on Chris.

"What are you doing here, Wyatt?" Chris asked, now making his way over to the couch and sitting on it, next to Wyatt. The Halliwell could not help but look at the brunette's washboard abs.

"I thought I'd come and see you," Wyatt sighed, "Oh and bring you these," Wyatt held up the dog tags, to which Chris hesitantly took them, but never put them on, he just looked at them, "What?"

"Wy, I left these on purpose, if I'm honest," Chris sighed, "I was going to swing by today to talk to you actually. I think we need to call off the engagement."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not sure whether I can marry you any time soon," Chris sighed, "And it's not just because of Caitlin, she's just kind of made it a little clearer for me. If we keep bringing up the past then our relationship is screwed from the beginning."

"You want a break." Wyatt rolled his eyes, thinking that Chris was throwing exactly the same thing at him what he had thrown at Chris three years ago.

"No," Chris shook his head, "I just…"

"Why not?" Wyatt asked, "You obviously took it that we were on a break last night if you're sleeping with Naff."

"What?" Chris asked him, confused slightly, "You think me and Naff slept with each other last night? We were in separate rooms, Wy."

"Yeah well, something tells me different," Wyatt raised his voice, "I mean, you slept with Bianca why should I be surprised if you…"

"For God's sake, Wyatt," Chris groaned, putting his head into his hands as this was starting to give him a headache, "This is why I wanted to call off the engagement. I can't deal with this anymore. In fact, maybe we should have a break, because I'm sick of of you bring up the past. I'm sick of all this arguing we do."

"You're not the only one, Chris." Wyatt said back to his lover, who just looked at him and shrugged.

"Fine, I'll leave today then and I won't bother coming back."

"What?" Wyatt asked, his eyes wide, looking straight at the anger filled eyes of the brunette.

"I can't take it anymore," Chris shook his head, "It's over, Wyatt, it will be so much easier."

"You're not serious," Wyatt shook his head, "What about Lizzie?"

"I'll come by tonight to pick up the rest of my things and explain to her myself, don't worry you don't have to do it," then Chris took the engagement ring off his finger and put that and the dog tags in Wyatt's hands, "Here, you may as well take them. I'm sorry."

* * *

"But I don't want you to go," Lizzie cried to Chris, in her innocent voice, not quite understanding the sad look he was giving her, "I want you to stay here with me and daddy. Why can't you stay here with me and daddy?"

"Because, sweetie, me and daddy are having problems," Chris explained it slowly, "And I need to go away for a while."

"But I don't want you to," Lizzie cried even harder, "Daddy, please can papa stay? I don't want him to go."

Chris looked back at Wyatt, he knew the Halliwell did not want anything to do with talking to Elizabeth about this, Chris was the one who was leaving, he had to do all the explaining.

"Lizzie, sweetie," Chris looked back at her and wiped the tears from her eyes so he could see the baby blue eyes that he loved, but as he wiped the tears away, more and more just fell, "Don't cry, ok, it's ok, I won't be too far away and I can see you whenever…"

"But I want you to stay here," Elizabeth cried even harder, breaking Chris' heart, "Why can't you stay here?"

"Lizzie, baby, shhh ok," Chris wanted to cry, but had to stay strong otherwise he would give in and let Wyatt walk all over him, "It's ok, I tell you what, I'll call you every day that I don't see you, so you'll hear my voice, but I'll see you whenever I can," then he turned around to see Wyatt, "You won't stop me from seeing her will you?"

"Come and see her when you want." Wyatt shook his head, his eyes remained cold at the Perry. He was severely pissed off about this.

"See, I'll be around to see you."

"Pinky swear?" Elizabeth held her hand out, with only her little finger stick out. Chris grabbed her little finger, with his.

"I pinky swear," he spoke softly to her, and then ran his hands through her messy golden locks, "I love you, ok. I always will."

"I love you too, Papa," The three-year-old sighed, tears still streaming down her face, but watched as Chris stood up and moved over to Wyatt. She watched them, sobbing, as neither of them looked at each other. She did not understand what was going on, all she knew her papa was leaving the day that she had come back from two months in a strange place, making her wonder what she had done. She watched to see her papa look back at her before he walked out of the house. Suddenly, it dawned on her, he was leaving without saying goodbye, "Papa!" she screamed, standing up and running out of the room as fast as her little legs would carry her, but he was already at the stairs and walking down her. These were always trouble for her, "Papa!" she screamed, looking through the bars at him. She watched as he looked at her, and saw the tears in his eyes, rolling down her cheeks, was he sad to be leaving? If he was, why was he not staying, "Peas Papa, don't go, I'll do anything. I pwomise, I'll be good. I not be bad, I pwomise. Peas Papa, don't go."

Chris could hear his little girl crying for him, making it harder for him to go. He just wished he could take Elizabeth with him, but the only reason he would do that was if Wyatt would lash out at him, and that had not happened. He looked to the door, where Naff was waiting for him, biting his lip, hearing the screams form the three-year-old. Taking a deep breath, Chris looked up to his daughter, now seeing Wyatt holding her, but staying up the stairs.

"Peas Papa, don't go," Lizzie sobbed even harder, she was going to wear herself out at this rate, all the screaming and crying, "Peas. I love you, peas don't go. I'll do anything. I'll be a good girl."

What was he meant to do now? Stay and say that everything was ok, even though he and Wyatt were no longer together. Say that he forgave Wyatt for what he did, when it would be a lie? It was either that or he was going to leave with his daughter screaming for him, waiting for him to return, thinking it was her fault. Sighing, he turned away from the little girl and left the house with Naff, hyperventilating as soon as he reached the car.

"PAPA! PEAS, COME BACK. PEAS…" Lizzie screamed, her voice starting to sound hoarse, as she started coughing, chesty, "PEAS PAPA! PAPA! PAPA!"

Wyatt held his daughter close, he had no idea of what to do. She wanted Chris, but he had just walked out hearing her screams. He had turned his back on her, proving his point that he only ever thought about himself. But that was not completely true, and the Halliwell did know that, even if he did not want to believe it. The most important thing to Chris was Lizzie, and he could see in his eyes that it was heartbreaking, just the way he felt now.

"PAPA!" more of Lizzie's screams brought the 21-year-old blonde out of his thoughts.

"Shh, darling," Wyatt whispered to her, "Shhh, it's ok. Papa will be back soon, don't worry. You'll see him soon."

"I. Want. Papa." Elizabeth said between sobs, she had tired herself out with the screaming and the throat hurt now, "I. Want. Papa."

"I know, baby," Wyatt held her close, and closed his eyes, feeling tears fall from his own eyes, "I want Papa too."

* * *

Chris sat in the passenger seat of his friends car, as they drove back to Naff's apartment. His head was reeling from what had happened back at the house. How could he have just left his daughter screaming and crying out for him? He was the worst guy in the world. All she wanted was for him to stay in the house, he could have easily stayed in that house, but that would have been no good for her either. If he and Wyatt were arguing all the time it would be worse for Elizabeth than what it would be with Chris walking out tonight.

"Are you ok?" Naff asked, as they drove through the streets.

"Not really," Chris shook his head, wiping a stray tear, "What was I meant to do, Naff? If I'd have stayed it would have been bad for Lizzie, me and Wyatt would not be able to stop arguing, but you heard her just then."

"You did the right thing," Naff explained, "And Wyatt should understand that, even if Lizzie doesn't right now. It's not like he's stopping you from seeing her, right."

"Yeah." Chris nodded his head, but it still did not feel like the right thing to do.

* * *

"I want Papa." Lizzie moaned from her bed, as Wyatt tucked her in, she had not stopped saying that all night, but now she really had worn herself out, and was falling asleep. The Halliwell kissed her forehead and that was when he realised that she had a fever. He moved to where he had put the digital thermometer and checked her temperature. 104 degrees F, that was not good, not from what he could remember from his schooling. He decided to ring his mom up, just to make sure, but he was sure 104 was not good.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom," Wyatt sighed, thanking God that she had answered and not someone else, he really needed to make this quick, "Lizzie's got a temperature of 104, that's bad right."

"Wyatt, you've got to get her to the hospital," Piper told her eldest son, "She needs to see a doctor sweetie."

"I was just checking," Wyatt quickly hung up the telephone and ran up the stairs, where Elizabeth was coughing, still very chesty, "Hey princess, c'mon, we're going out."

"To see Papa?" Lizzie asked, weakly, barely opening her eyes.

"You'll see."

* * *

dum dum dum...so the quicker you leave a review, the quicker I update...;)


	19. Hospital Visit Number 2

**Ok, so thanks to everybody who's reviewed, I know I haven't managed to reply to everybody personally and I'll spologise now for that, but the thing is my external harddrive, where EVERYTHING in my life was stored decided to break last night so I'm not able to access it. Luckily I have a couple of chapters already stored on here, but I've spent the whole day trying to extract the data, with no luck as of yet, but I may be able to get some help from some friends.**

**Anyway, it means that this story and my series Progeny may take a while to update, since I only have a few chapters from this one left, and I'm not exactly in the frame of mind to re-write chapters when in a week or so I could have my data extracted from my harddrive, if that makes any sense.**

**Anyway, I can get this chapter up, and i think four or five more (off the top of my head) but after that, unless my muse gives me a wicked idea, there won't be anymore until the external harddrive is sorted, so I'm really really sorry. I swear, nothing at the moment is going right for me, I think someone is trying to tell me I'm not meant to be working with computers, or I wasn't meant to keep all my work, photos and video clips at all...**

**Anyway, enough of my rubbish, I'll get on with the chapter.**

Wedding Nightmares

Wyatt rushed his daughter into the emergency room of the hospital, he seemed a little stupid really, was he overreacting at her temperature? No, his mother had said to get her down here, he went straight up to the reception desk.

"How can I help you?" But before Wyatt could answer, his step-father was walking around the room.

"Wyatt, what are you doing here?"

"It's Lizzie, she's got a 104 temperature." Straight away Leo took the little girl from Wyatt and looked at her. She was shivering like crazy, and her face was deathly pale, but sure enough her forehead was burning up. He looked over to the nurse at reception.

"It's ok, I'll take her," Leo said, "I'll sort the paper work out when I come back."

"Thanks dad." Leo knew he should not do this, but it would take too long for the nurse to take down all the information and then for a doctor to see her, he was glad he had decided to come out of his cubicle now rather than earlier like he was planning on doing.

Wyatt followed his step-dad and daughter into a room, where Elizabeth was placed on the bed and Leo checked her temperature.

"104 did you say?" he looked at his son, who nodded his head, "It's 106 now, I've got to get her into the ICU straight away. I'll be back in a minute."

"Daddy?" Elizabeth spoke, but it was like a dreamy voice, as if she was talking in her sleep, but when she started coughing, Wyatt knew she was awake.

"I'm here, sweetie."

"Daddy, my head hurts," tears fells down her cheeks in voluntarily, "And I don't feel too good."

"It's ok," Wyatt brushed her blonde bangs from her burning forehead, "Grandpa is looking after you. He's just got to find a room for you, you're staying here for the night."

"Why?" the three-year-old asked gently, "I wan' go home."

"I know you do," Wyatt spoke softly, "But it's better for you here, ok?"

"Where's Papa?" Lizzie asked him now, "I wan' see Papa. Daddy, I don't feel good."

"What is it sweetie?" Wyatt asked, tilting his head to the side, as he spoke. Elizabeth never answered instead she threw up all over herself and the bed, just as Leo walked in.

"Whoa, let's get her into a gown shall we," Leo said, just as a nurse followed him in, and while the nurse changed the three-year-old, Leo decided to ask some questions, "Lizzie, sweetie, do you have a tummy ache?" but the girl shook her head, "Ok, does anything hurt?"

"My head," Lizzie nodded her head, "I want Papa." Leo glanced over at Wyatt, not really understanding.

"Chris has left," the Halliwell explained to his step-dad, "He walked out tonight. Lizzie was screaming her head off."

"And he still left."

"He didn't want to," Wyatt shook his head, "But if he stayed it would just be worse for Lizzie, with me and him arguing so much."

"You can't sort out your differences then?"

"Dad, please, don't lecture me on this," Wyatt sighed, "Can we just make sure Lizzie's ok?"

Once the mess that Elizabeth had made was cleared up, Leo did his usual check for what it could be. He had an idea, but dared not say to Wyatt, especially when he saw a rash on her lower arm.

"Ok, I need to get her to the X-ray," Leo looked to his nurse, "And blood tests before we administer her into the ICU."

"Dad, what is it?"

"It's nothing to worry about too much," Leo looked at his son, "It's treatable, ok, but I think it could be meningitis, I just need to check her chest area and confirm with the blood tests. You did the right thing in bringing her in tonight."

* * *

"I can't just hang around here and hope she's ok," Wyatt sighed to his mother. He had left the hospital this morning, after Leo had fully admitted her into the ICU and now he had to wait for visiting hours to see her again, "What's really annoying is I never saw that rash. I was so bothered about Chris leaving and us trying to explain it to her, that I missed it."

"Don't worry about it sweetie," Piper sat next to him on the couch and rubbed his back in small circles, as she did when he was a child, "She's in good hands. You never know, the tests may come back negative."

"Yeah, right," Wyatt rolled his eyes, "There's no such chance at the moment with me. Everything seems to be going wrong. I mean, I've lost Chris, I nearly lost Lizzie because of social services, I've still got a court case after hitting that cop, all I need now is Lizzie to have meningitis and that's me set up great."

"Wyatt, sweetie, you have to stay optimistic."

"Chris is the optimistic one," Wyatt groaned, "Nothing seems to bother him, except me. Maybe I should have been the one to walk out."

"Chris will come back, sweetie, he just needs to sort his head out from all this," Piper said softly to her son, "Does he know Lizzie's back in hospital?"

"No, not yet," Wyatt shook his head, "It's not something I really want to tell him."

"Well, why don't you get home, get showered and changed and I'll ring Chris," Piper offered, "You can't go back to the hospital in the same clothes you were in last night."

With a nod, her eldest son stood up, running his hands through his golden curls.

"Am I really that bad a dad?"

"You can't do anything about your daughter having meningitis," Piper shook her head, "Don't worry about it."

* * *

"How did you sleep?" Naff looked over to his friend as he came to sit on the couch. Chris looked over to Naff and groaned, feeling his need to go back to sleep. He had been awake all night with thoughts of his daughter screaming for him to stay.

"I feel crap." He slumped on the couch and watched the mindless television.

"Don't think about it," Naff shook his head, "In the long run you did the right thing."

"You would say that," Chris rolled his eyes, "You've always been on my side," The two shared a look and went back to watching the television, "What are you planning on doing today?" Chris now looked over to asked, making sure he was not putting his friend out.

"I've got work tonight," Naff explained, "I finish at eleven though."

"Yeah, I've got work too," Chris agreed, "But I won't be back until about midnight. But I meant during the day."

"Don't quite know. After quitting college, you know, I haven't really gotten up to much."

Interrupting the conversation was Chris' cell phone. He looked at the caller ID to see it flashed 'PIPER', and decided to ignore it, he could always say he was busy, he had a feeling that it was Piper talking on behalf of Wyatt to come home, but right now it was not going to work. Chris had made a decision, he was taking a break from the Halliwell, otherwise the things from the past would never be solved.

"So, do you know what you're going to do?" Naff asked Chris, now, looking over, seeing him cancelling the phone call, "You know, with breaking up with Wyatt?"

"Not sure yet," Chris shrugged, "I'm applying for college next semester, so I might go up to New York, or something," the Perry stated, "You know, get away from San Francisco, like I was thinking about when my grandpa died."

"But Wyatt stopped you?" as Chris nodded his head, Naff sighed, "He stopped you doing quite a bit."

"No, I chose to," Chris disagreed, "I wanted to be there to help him raise Lizzie, I still do, she means the world to me, but I can't be with Wyatt, not at the moment anyway. I mean, you heard us arguing yesterday, right?" once he saw Naff nod his head, he sighed, "It's been like that for a while now. The car crash I had two months ago was because we had been arguing."

The Naffelitie bit his lower lip, he had never realised his friends' relationship had been this bad, too bad for a little girl to grow up in.

"If Wyatt hadn't have cheated on you with Caitlin though, would you be thinking about this?"

"I don't know," Chris sighed, "But it happened and I am thinking about it."

* * *

"Is Papa here?" Elizabeth asked her daddy, as he stood above her, running his hand through her sweaty, sticky hair, "I wan' see Papa." Her voice sounded so weak and rough from her screaming last night.

"I know, sweetie," Wyatt sighed, "I wanna see Papa, too, but he's not here. Grandma's ringing him to tell him you're in the hospital," He could not help but worry about her, she looked so frail, attached to a drip that was pumping antibiotics through her as a precaution, since the blood tests had not come back yet. The X-rays had come back clear, telling them it was not one certain type of meningitis, Wyatt could not remember which one and to be honest he did not care, it had not ruled out many other forms, and the best thing for her was the drip of antibiotics, "How were you since I left you?"

"Ok…" she sighed, but was interrupted by Leo's voice behind the Halliwell.

"She was sick again after you left," he explained to her, now out of his scrubs since he was off duty, "But that was it. Her fever's still up, but she'll be ok, Wyatt. Meningitis is common when there's been physical injury, especially a head injury and especially in a child, she'll pull through it though just fine, if it is meningitis, we've caught it early enough."

"Thanks dad," Wyatt smiled, weakly, "I don't know what I'd have done without you being there last night."

"I'm going to go home and get some sleep," Leo smiled to his step-son, "I'll see what your mother's doing, shall I?"

"She's trying to get a hold of Chris, I think," Wyatt sighed, "When I was there he wasn't answering his phone. He probably thinks I'm trying to beg for his forgiveness or something."

"Well don't worry yourself too much, and I'll be back in later. I'm on duty from eight, so I'll at least come in and check on her then, if not get in and see you before visiting hours are over, since I'm guessing you'll be staying here." Wyatt nodded his head as Leo left the room. The Halliwell turned back to his daughter, who had fallen asleep while her grandpa was here. Sitting down on the chair, he let himself start to drift to sleep himself, since he had not slept at all since bringing her into the hospital last night.

"Why didn't you phone me!" a female's voice woke Wyatt up, but he was in a daze and did not realise what was going on around him, "Parker just told me, is she ok?"

"What the…Caitlin, what are you doing here?" Wyatt finally came to his senses, after looking at his watch, realising he had dozed off for half an hour, "I didn't call you because you don't need to know. She's mine and Chris' and what's Parker doing telling you?"

"I called round out find out where you were," Caitlin said, "I needed to talk to you."

"When do you not need to talk to me?" the Halliwell groaned at the brunette, "Don't you get it, I don't need you here, Lizzie doesn't need you here, you signed your rights away."

"And you're gonna hold that against me?" Caitlin asked, "Where's Chris?" Wyatt could see a smug look across her face, so Wyatt decided to make something up to really take the look off her face.

"He's just gone to get some coffee, since neither of us slept all night," Wyatt said, "So I'd leave soon, because he wants to kill you."

"Right, and after he found out about me and you, he really wanted to stay with you," Caitlin folded her arms, with a smile on her face, "I saw his face, he was seriously pissed."

"He was pissed, but not to the point he was going to leave me, didn't you see him take my hand in the court room," Wyatt shook his head, but smriked slightly to see Caitlin's smug look wiped off her face, "And anyway, Lizzie means more to him than letting some mistake with you affect him, so I'd go if I were you, because after the stunt you pulled in the courtroom, I don't give a damn if he does kill you."

"You really don't care?" Caitlin smirked, "What if I told you I was pregnant again, and once again, you're the one that caused it." The Halliwell rolled his eyes and refused to believe her. He looked over at Elizabeth to see her still asleep and then stood up and started to get Caitlin out of the room.

"Let me help you out shall I?"

"Get your hands off me, Wyatt," Caitlin pushed her ex-boyfriend off her, "You don't get to man-handle me anymore. You gave that right away when you used me to get rid of your sexual frustration."

"I was drunk, Cait," Wyatt sighed, "I'm sorry if I led you on ever so slightly but it was a drunken mistake."

"A mistake?" the 20-year-old looked at her ex, "You really think that it was a mistake. I saw your face, you loved it."

"Yeah, I loved the orgasm, who doesn't?" the Halliwell shrugged, "I've had better, Chris has given me way better ones."

"Whatever, Wyatt," Caitlin shook her head, "You're just trying to piss me off now. It's not working. I know you and Chris had split up."

"Right," Wyatt nodded his head, "Of course, you managed to come between us. That's never gonna happen, Cait. It didn't happen before I slept with you and it won't happen after."

"I can tell you're lying," Caitlin smirked, "You never could lie Wyatt, you're useless. You and Chris are over, you just can't get it into your head. What's wrong? Someone finally done to you what you've done to so many girls?"

Something pushed a button in Wyatt, and he grabbed his brunette ex-girlfriend's shoulders and pushed her back into the wall of the ICU, and looked into her hazel eyes, seeing a triumphant smile appear on her lips.

"Looks like I pushed a button," Caitlin smirked, "I wonder what else I can do, because that's going to look good when me and my dad appeal the case. Your anger management is really doing well."

"Get out of here, Caitlin, before I do something I regret."

"And what would that be?" she smirked, "Are you going to follow your father's footsteps and beat me? You know, they say like father like son."

Wyatt slammed her into the wall again.

"Why are you doing this, Cait?" Wyatt growled at her, fearing if he raised his voice, Elizabeth would wake up, "What are you gonna get out of pissing me off? Seriously, I've had no sleep last night, I'm running off very low energy and have a very short fuse when I'm like this. Do you want me to hurt you because trust me, I will, and don't hold me responsible for it, because I've warned you."

"You know, I only came to tell you I was pregnant again, I thought you'd be happy our little girl is going to have a little brother or sister."

"She's not our little girl," Wyatt fumed, slamming the 20-year-old into the wall again, "She's mine and Chris', you have no rights to her and you never will. Do you get that?" Wyatt tightened his grip around the girl's arms, staring straight in her chocolate eyes, "If you come here again, I will seriously hurt you."

"You're being a little mean to someone who's two months pregnant."

"You're not pregnant, Cait," Wyatt shook his head, "You're making it up this time. I know you are, and even if you are pregnant, it won't be mine. How do I know how many guys you've slept with, especially if it was so easy to use you the night I did."

"So you did use me?"

"Yeah, I used you," Wyatt nodded his head, "Chris was gone and I was getting drunk. You were just there as an easy lay. Just somewhere to put my dick, but I know for a fact there's been a few times when you've let guys do that. I'm not stupid."

He saw a look in Caitlin's eyes that told him that he had won this battle, so let go of the grip he had on her.

"Just go Cait," Wyatt sighed, "I can't be bothered with you right now."

Caitlin left the room, so the Halliwell to go back to his daughter's bedside, who was now awake.

"Who was that?"

"It doesn't matter," Wyatt shook his head and kissed her burning forehead, "How are you feeling?"

* * *

The Perry sat alone in Naff's flat, while Naff called around to the store, and decided that now was the time to check the messages that had been left on his phone. He called his answer phone and then heard Piper's voice.

"Hey sweetie, I guess you're busy," the mother of three's voice was soft, "Please give me a call when you can, it's really important and no it's not about Wyatt before you ask, it's about Lizzie. Please do call back. Bye."

All of his messages pretty much said the same, so Chris wondered just how important it was for Piper to leave him five messages, maybe he should have answered his phone. Going through his phone book, he found the manor's number and dialled it, straight away hearing Parker's voice.

"Hey, Parker, is Piper there?"

"Erm, just a sec," the 20-year-old said, "It's Chris, right?"

"Yeah." Chris answered and then heard his lover's, no ex-lover's, younger brother's voice shouting for his mom and then the sound of the phone being passed between people.

"Hello?" Piper's voice called through the line.

"Oh, Piper, it's Chris..." the Perry said, thinking of what he was going to say if she asked why he had not answered his phone and had only just gotten back to her messages.

"Can you get yourself over to the hospital, Lizzie was admitted last night."

"What!" Chris started to panic, the worst thought ran through his head that Wyatt had done something just to stop her from crying. At the same time, Naff walked through the front door, "Is she ok? I mean, why is she in…what's happened…"

"Don't worry too much," Piper tried to calm the 21-year-old down, "Wyatt had to take her to the emergency room last night, she had a fever of 104, she may have meningitis…"

"What!" Chris started to panic even more, he would have preferred Wyatt lashing out in anger, at least that did not seem as scary as a disease that could cause brain damage. A disease that still was not completely curable if caught too late, "Is everything ok, no course it isn't…"

"Chris, sweetie, if it is meningitis, they've caught it early enough," Piper voice started to calm him down, "But she keeps asking for you. Maybe you should go and see her if you can."

"Sure, yeah," Chris nodded his head, guilt washing over him, "Where is she?"

"In the ICU."

* * *

so, please leave me a little review to tell me what you thought, and hopefully by the time I've finished updating what I have written already, I'll have all my data extracted from my external harddrive, if my friends can make it happen.


	20. Get Out Of Our Lives

**Ok, so a big apology for taking my time in updating this, and also for not being able to reply to every single review I got. I've been a bit swamped trying to fix my harddrive. My friends couldn't do it, and I dare not to try myself in case I completely mess it up, so I'm taking it in at the weekend to see if someone professionally can do it. I don't know how long it will take though, I just know there's too much information on there for me to lose by messing it up myself.**

**Anyway, thank you for reviewing, everybody who did :D**

**And here's the next chapter...**

Wedding Nightmares

Chris rushed his way through the hospital, cursing himself for walking out on Elizabeth when she was screaming his name. Obviously it was not all because she wanted him to stay, she was ill too which made her want him even more. He could not help blame himself, even though he could not have given her meningitis, he still saw it as his own fault.

He got to where Piper had told him his daughter was and looked at her through the window. Wyatt was there too, he could see him running his hands through their daughter's golden curls. Biting his bottom lip, he took a step away from the door, turning his back to it. If he went in there now, there would just be another fight with Wyatt, he could just imagine it now. Wyatt would blame him for Lizzie getting ill because he let her cry until she made herself ill, and then he would try and argue that it was not all his fault. Then after that, Wyatt would tell him to get out, that Chris walked out on them…there was no point in going in, Lizzie did not need to hear another argument between them.

He was just about to walk away from the room when the door opened.

"My mom got hold of you then?" he could hear his ex-lover's voice behind him. Sighing, Chris turned around, he could not walk away now, Wyatt knew he was here.

"Yeah, I just came down," Chris nodded his head, "I was going to wait until…"

"Go and see her," Wyatt said, holding the door open for the Perry, "She keeps asking for you. I'll go and get a coffee. Let you see her on your own."

"Thanks." Chris said, avoiding the Halliwell's blue eyes, and stepped into the room. Looking back, he saw Wyatt looking into the room at him and then walk away, this was getting so awkward now.

"Papa?" Elizabeth's voice sounded so weak, which sent shivers of fear down the Perry's spine.

"Hey baby girl," Chris smiled, walking to her bed side, so she could see him. He saw the rash on her arm, telling him that it was a big possibility that it was meningitis, "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts," Elizabeth moaned, "And I was sick-ed."

"Yeah, Grandma told me."

"How does Grandma know?"

"Grandpa told her," Elizabeth just looked at Chris, tears forming in her eyes, "Are you coming home?" Chris closed his eyes and sighed, what was he meant to say to her? " Peas come home, papa."

"Maybe sweetheart," Chris finally said, hearing her pleading voice, "But you have to get better first, ok?"

"Ok," Elizabeth nodded her head, "Papa, I don't feel well."

"I know sweetie," Chris held her tiny hand, rubbing it gently with his thumb, "But the nice doctors will make you feel better soon."

"And then you'll come home?" she was not going to drop this, was she?

"Maybe," Chris kissed the top of her head, "Just maybe."

* * *

Wyatt was stood outside his daughter's room, watching how the brunette was with her, he knew Lizzie just wanted them back together, but Wyatt could also see Chris' reasons for leaving, even though he did not want to lose him. Hopefully, Wyatt could prove that everything from the past was done with and they could get back together, but how did he do it? Chris would never believe that within a day he had changed, but could he prove that he could change? That he could drop everything that had happened in the past and start from scratch, act like it was the start of their relationship again.

A smile appeared on his lips as he watched Chris look like he was telling their little angel a story, he just wanted to walk in there and wrap his arms around the Perry's waist.

"I suppose I owe you a bit of an apology then," Wyatt heard a female's voice behind him, "I guess Chris was here." The Halliwell turned around and saw his ex-girlfriend behind him. Rolling his blue eyes, he folded his arms defensively.

"What do you want now, Caitlin?" he sighed, "Can you not get out of my life?"

"Nice way to treat your pregnant ex-girlfriend," Caitlin told the 21-year-old blonde, "Mind you, I should be used to this, you didn't treat me much better when I was carrying Lizzie."

"You're not pregnant again, Cait," Wyatt sighed, he so could not be bothered with any of this, "And even if you are, it's not mine. I bet there's been plenty of guys before and after I slept with you again."

"You're the only one that did it unprotected," Caitlin smirked, "So, why aren't you in there with Chris? What's wrong can't be in the same room as each other? Your relationship that bad?"

"I'm not discussing my relationship with Chris with you," Wyatt looked directly into her hazel eyes, "In fact I'm not discussing anything with you, at all. I don't want to know you anymore, Caitlin."

"Not even for our baby?"

"There is no baby, Caitlin!" Wyatt raised his voice in frustration, "I really don't believe you about it. Even if there is, there's a very slim chance that it's mine, you're not roping me back into your life."

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Wyatt now turned around at the sound of his ex-lover's voice, "Get the fuck out of here, you cannot see her. I don't know how you found out about this and I don't care, just get away and stay away."

The Halliwell was actually surprised at the way Chris was talking to the brunette 20-year-old, there were only two people Wyatt had heard Chris raise his voice to and that was himself and Bianca three years ago when she had pushed him over the edge, he was now actually scared what he would do, but part of him did not really want to hold him back, knowing Caitlin was part of their break-up.

"Chris, I'm just here…"

"No, I don't care why you're here," Chris stepped towards her, "And really couldn't give a damn, but I want you away from Elizabeth and if I see you ANYWHERE near her, God help me for what I'll do."

"Chris, she's my daughter…"

"No, she's mine and Wyatt's. You may have carried her, but you signed YOUR rights to ME," Chris now grabbed her arms and pushed her into the way, ignoring the look of fear in her eyes, although Wyatt saw it and started to worry for his ex-girlfriend, he had never seen Chris this angry, well except that once when he blew up at Bianca nearly four years ago, but he still stood back, "It's your fault that there's problems, you're always the cause of the problems and it's about time to got out of our lives. Stay away from Elizabeth and stay away from Wyatt."

"Chris, I…" But Caitlin did not have the chance to say anything as she felt a twinge in her stomach. Chris still looked at her with anger in his sea green eyes, missing the evident pain in her own hazel ones.

Wyatt, however, standing back saw his ex-girlfriend was in pain.

"Caitlin?" he called out, running behind Chris and laying a hand on him, "Just let her go a second," once the Perry stepped back, Wyatt got in between them and looked into her eyes, "Caitlin, what's wrong?"

"I don't know," Caitlin now managed to grab her stomach, in agony, "I think…Wy…I…"

"Chris, get a doctor," the Halliwell looked back at his ex-lover, who now realised that something was seriously wrong, while Wyatt had an idea of what it was, "Chris, please, go now," once he saw Chris go off to find someone, Wyatt turned back to his ex-girlfriend, "You weren't lying were you? About being pregnant."

"No, you idiot," Caitlin cried as the pain got worse, "Wy, it hurts…"

* * *

"Where's daddy gone?" Elizabeth asked her Papa, as they sat in the room.

"He's with one of his friends," Chris explained softly, "She's in hospital too, and he's just making sure she's ok."

"Why aren't you there?"

"I'll go later," Chris explained, "One of us has to be with you, right? And I'm staying with you while daddy sees his friend."

Even though the Perry had managed to keep his voice calm while talking to Elizabeth, but in reality he was seething inside. He knew he had no excuse really to be so angry, Caitlin was having a miscarriage when there was a chance it was Wyatt's baby, but it was the fact that Wyatt had not left her side the whole time, and even when he had to, he had still not come back to Elizabeth to explain to her where he was, leaving Chris to do it, without even asking him to. He was not sure what he was more angry about, him partially lashing out at Caitlin, proving to Wyatt he was not better than him, or Wyatt being at her side while she was having the miscarriage, and still there to make sure she was ok.

He had to get away from here, possibly take Elizabeth with him, no then Wyatt would hunt him down, but he definitely had to get away from here.

"Papa?" he heard Elizabeth's voice, taking him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, sweetheart?"

"When can I go home?" she asked him, coughing slightly.

"When the doctors say so."

"I wan' go home now," she cried slightly, making Chris move closer to her and run his hands through her sticky blonde hair. Her fever was still high, causing him to worry slightly more, "Take me home."

"No, you have to stay here," Chris told her, "Otherwise you won't get better, only the nice doctors can make you better. Why don't you go to sleep, the more sleep you get the quicker you get better."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Ok," Elizabeth nodded her head, "Will daddy be here when I wake up?"

"Course he will," Chris smiled, kissing the top of her head, "I'll make sure of it."

* * *

"So, she's ok?" Speedy voice came through from the other end of the phone, while Chris stood outside the hospital.

"Yeah," Chris smiled, "She's got meningitis, but the doctors say they caught it early enough, so there'll be no lasting damage, they're keeping her in the hospital for a few days, but they're moving her to the children's ward. All this because I got her in that stupid car crash."

"I bet you're loving this, being in and out of hospital," the Perry could hear his friend's voice laughing slightly, "Is Wyatt with her now?"

"She's asleep at the moment," Chris sighed, "I was just going to go and find Wyatt after I spoke to you. Caitlin's in too, she had a miscarriage so Wyatt's with her."

"Wait, Caitlin? As in Wyatt's ex-girlfriend, Caitlin?"

"That would be the one," Chris looked over at an ambulance coming in, it's sirens blaring, causing him to put one finger in his ear so he could hear his friend at the other end of the phone, "Wyatt slept with her a few months ago, and possibly got her pregnant, but she's had a miscarriage, so he's checking up on her."

"When did he sleep with her?"

"Weren't you in the courtroom when she said?" Chris asked but then thought, "Oh no, it was the day after you went home. He slept with her the night I walked out, when he got drunk. I thought you'd have seen him come home with her."

"No, I saw him the next morning, and he was alone," Speedy explained to the Perry, "So, what's going on with you two then?"

"I'm staying at Naff's at the moment, we've split up," Chris admitted, "Don't know how long for. I've said until we can put everything from the past behind us, but to be honest, I don't know if we'll ever get back together, there's too much going on. I was actually wondering something…"

"You wanna come up to Buffalo?"

"If you don't mind."

"No, it'll be great to see you," Speedy sounded excited, "Any idea when though?"

"As soon as I can, I think," Chris sighed, "I know it's gonna hurt Lizzie, but there's no point me being around when me and Wyatt are constantly arguing. I was thinking next year I could apply for college in New York or something, four years up there and things might change, but I'm not too sure yet, it's either New York or LA, LA's a little closer to Lizzie."

"Well, yeah, come up," Chris could picture Speedy nodding his head, laughing at Chris voicing his thoughts, "Even if it's just for a few months, you know, like Christmas or something. Come up, there's definitely a place to stay in my apartement."

"Thanks dude," Chris sighed, "I'll look at flights when I get back to Naff's. I'm gonna go and find Wyatt now, before Lizzie wakes up."

"Alright, just give me a call," Speedy stated, "And let me know if there's anything else about Beth."

"Sure, will do."

As Chris hung up and watched the paramedics from the ambulance take in two people on stretches, he took a deep breath. He knew roughly where Caitlin had been taken, so roughly where Wyatt would be, but now could they talk to each other, without voices being raised, and could he tell the Halliwell that he was going up to Buffalo, New York for a while?

* * *

I know, people are going to hate me for this, possibly want to kill me, but it has to be done, you shall see why soon, plus it keeps the story going...right?

Anyway, please leave me a review, no matter how long or short it is, and no matter if you haven't left one before. :D


	21. I'm Leaving

**Thank you to all those who have reviewed, hopefully I got to everyone this time.**

**Ok, I am updating this at 1am and after a short night out, so I hope this is ok...:s I am starting to wonder myself. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy...**

Wedding Nightmares

A few days had passed since Elizabeth had been admitted into the hospital, and she had now been moved to the children's ward again, since they had caught the meningitis, and Chris had been to see her everyday, still feeling guilty over it, especially when he found out that it could have possibly had something to do with the car crash that she was in, which Chris had caused.

The Perry still had not said anything to Wyatt about his plans of going up to Buffalo to stay with Speedy for a while, if he was honest, he was slightly worried how Wyatt would take it. After all, Wyatt would be going into his senior year of college in a week, and would probably be relying on Chris to look after Elizabeth between pre-school and him getting home like they had done for the past three years.

Chris made his way through the hospital, straight to the children's ward, where he could see Wyatt sitting next to their daughter's bedside, Elizabeth fast asleep.

"Hey, how long as she been out?"

The Halliwell turned around and smiled at Chris softly, who he noticed was carrying a cuddly toy monkey.

"She's just fallen asleep actually," he whispered, "Took me a while to convince her to sleep, she was waiting for you to come. You ok?"

"Yeah," Chris nodded and sat on a chair by the bed, putting the mokey on the bed and looked right at Wyatt, "Erm…I need to talk to you."

"What about?" Wyatt wondered whether Chris had come to his senses to come back home, and was asking him if it was ok.

"Erm…I'm…" Chris sighed, thinking of the words to really say to Wyatt. This was going to be hard, "I was thinking that I need to get away from here, just for a while, not forever, I don't think…"

"What?" Wyatt did not understanding where this was going.

"I phoned Speedy, I'm flying to Buffalo," Chris ran his hand through his chocolate locks, waiting for Wyatt to shout, "I'm gonna stay up there for a while. I don't know how long yet, but with you so close to me I'm not sorting my head out." He looked into his ex-lover's ocean blue eyes, but never heard him raise his voice, Wyatt just stared at him slightly hurt, well slightly was an understatement, he was extremely hurt.

"What about Lizzie?" Wyatt asked him, "You're just going to run away from us and leave her wondering what she's done wrong?"

"Wyatt…"

"No, Chris," Wyatt sighed, "You're only thinking about yourself. Lizzie thinks that she'll be able to see you whenever, but you're going to be on the other side of the country! Or what, are you planning on taking her with you? Because I'll tell you now…"

"I'm not taking Lizzie with me," Chris shook his head, "Look, I won't be gone forever, ok. I can't stay here when you're around. Even broken up we're arguing, but I thought it best to tell you before I get on a plane and then ring you."

Wyatt leaned back, shaking his head in disgust, and folded his arms defensively.

"Fine, go and sort your head out," Wyatt decided against shouting, but there was some force behind his voice, Chris knew he was pissed off, "You go and leave your daughter behind, leave her for me to explain why you've ran away from her."

"I'm not running away from her, Wyatt," Chris tried to explain, "If I really were then I wouldn't have been with her while you were making sure your slut of an ex-girlfriend was ok after her miscarriage. I'd have never made sure she was ok, after I walked out the other night. I wouldn't have felt so guilty for leaving her screaming…"

"So why are you running off to Buffalo?"

Their eyes met, and for the first time the two boys held the gaze, until Chris broke it with a tear running down his cheek.

"Because I'm still in love with you," Chris' voice was quiet, as if he did not want Wyatt to hear him, "And if I stay here, I'm scared that I'll come running back without really thinking and we'll go back to what we had, which was just constant arguments. I mean, we're still arguing now and we're not even together anymore."

Chris looked towards Wyatt, who he could see was taken aback by his words. The Perry decided to say nothing more, in fear of his voice breaking, it was hurting him finally telling Wyatt the truth, finally letting him know everything he still felt.

"Chris, I still love you," Wyatt finally said, "And I can change. I'll stop bringing everything up from the past. Come back and from now on we start afresh."

"Wyatt, I can't," Chris shook his head, "We still argue now, and I don't want us to argue while Lizzie's caught in the middle. If I go for a while then maybe it'll help."

"Fine…" Wyatt sighed, his eyes narrowing.

"Wy…"

"No, Chris," Wyatt shrugged, pretending that what Chris had just said to him had no affect on him what-so-ever, even though he had just confessed to Chris that he still loved him too, "You go, go to Speedy and lets hope he can sort that head of yours out. But don't bother coming back to me, because once you walk out your out for good."

Chris looked at the Halliwell, and realised he was just trying to protect his heart.

"Fine," he shrugged, deciding not to argue with him, "My flight leaves on Wednesday at 11am, just to let you know, I'll phone to find out how Lizzie is, is that ok?" The blonde just looked at him, not answering his question, so Chris just stood up kissed Elizabeth on her forehead.

"Let her know I came by, please?" Chris asked him, "At least so she doesn't think I've forgotten about her." Still seeing no reaction from his ex-lover, Chris shook his head and left the room, but he only went to the wall, where he leaned on it, closing his eyes and letting a tear fall down them.

In the room, Wyatt's eyes had followed where the brunette had walked, fighting with himself to call him back. He never wanted to sound heartless, but he felt like someone had taken his heart and crushed it and did not want to give Chris that chance again. He looked back at his daughter and leaned forward, putting his head in his hands, finally breaking down at the fact Chris was actually walking out of his life.

* * *

"I told him to go," Wyatt sighed to his mother, "I told him to go and never come back." He had decided to go to the Manor, since the house would be to quiet all alone, plus he needed her advice on what to do. He had never felt this way, and he did not have any idea of what to do.

"He won't have taken it serious," Piper brushed Wyatt's golden locks back off his forehead, "He'll know you were upset…"

"You didn't see him when he walked out," the 21-year-old explained, "I saw the hurt in his eyes. He has every right to walk out on me, I have made it hell for him, I admit it now, and here I'm the one making him feel guilty for wanting to get away while he thinks about it. I'm gonna lose him for good now, mom."

"No sweetie, you're not," Piper spoke softly, "Because you can ring him and tell him that you didn't mean it. That you're sorry and when he's made up his mind then the door is open either way."

The two Halliwell's gazes met, and Piper wiped a stray tear that was falling down her eldest son's cheek, she could not say anything more. Wyatt had admitted that he was mainly at fault for the break-up, what could she say? No he was not? She did not know what it had been like for them, she had heard one argument, the one just before the car crash, but there had been others and she did not know how bad they were nor who started them.

"Mom, what do I do?" Wyatt asked, "I can't lose him."

"When does his flight go?"

"Wednesday," Wyatt sighed, it was two days away, he would have two days to find a way to get him back, "11am."

"Right, well, we'll think of a way," Piper spoke softly, "But you do need to work hard not to start another argument, ok?"

"I know," Wyatt sighed, "I love you mom."

"I love you two, sweetie."

* * *

"So, you're leaving tomorrow morning?" Naff looked at his friend, as he packed some of his things.

"Yeah," Chris sighed, he was so tired right now. He had hardly slept last night, Wyatt's words running through his mind, thinking how much Wyatt seemed to hate him right now, and thinking how much Elizabeth would hate him, "Thanks for letting me crash here."

"It's fine," Naff shrugged, "You're a friend who needed a place to stay. Do you want a lift to the airport?"

"If you don't mind," seeing Naff shake his head, Chris smiled, "Thanks. I have to be there for 9."

"That's fine," the 21-year-old nodded his head, "I can deal with that."

"Right, I'd better phone Piper," Chris sighed, "Tell her that tonight's my last night."

"That's going to sound good."

"Yeah, especially when I reckon Wyatt went to talk to her last night," Chris looked at his watch, "Well, she'll probably be at the restaurant around about now, so I'll go over. I'll see you in a bit."

"Ok."

Chris made his way out of the apartment and to the street so he could catch the bus, he hated this not being able to drive, but it was his own fault. Now he had to think about what he was going to say to Piper, rather than thinking back on his stupid mistake or crashing his car and loosing his license. He knew Wyatt would have said something to Piper last night, so she would be expecting him, which scared him even more, making him wonder what she was going to be like with him knowing exactly why he was going to be there. However, as soon as he stepped into the restaurant, she acted like she had not heard.

"Hey sweetie," Piper hugged Chris, "You look so tired, Chris, are you ok?"

"Erm…Can I talk to you?" Chris asked, biting his bottom lip. Wyatt had spoken to her, right? It actually worried him more if Wyatt had not said anything to his mother.

"Of course you can," Piper nodded her head with a smile on her face, "Just go to my office and I'll be with you in a minute."

The Perry made his way behind the bar and into Piper Halliwell's office and sat down, waiting for her to come to see him. He looked at her desk and noticed a photo that he remembered very well. It was of Wyatt, himself and Elizabeth, when Elizabeth was only two, in fact it was her second birthday, when they had taken her to the park, while everybody else set up her surprise birthday party at the Manor. Matthew had come with them, to keep out of the while decorations had been set up, so had taken the photo for them. He smiled at the look on Lizzie's face, they were all sat on the floor with Lizzie in the middle, both the boys had their arms wrapped around her on either side, and were both blowing raspberries on her cheek, causing her to giggle. They had never realised that Matt had taken a photo of it until the photos had been developed, and Piper had pinched it to put on her desk at work straight away, saying it was so cute.

"That was a good day." Chris heard the Halliwell woman's voice behind him and then a door closing. Putting the photo back on the desk, Chris looked at Piper with a weak smile.

"Yeah," Chris agreed, "A day I'll never forget."

"Did you ever get the black current juice out of her top?"

"No," the 21-year-old laughed, as Piper sat down behind her desk. Seeing that photo reminded Chris of the good times that he had had with Wyatt and Lizzie, making him wonder whether he was making the right decision, "Anyway, I needed to talk to you."

"About quitting?"

Chris looked into the hazel eyes of his boss, so Wyatt had said something, making him wonder whether he was happier he had or not. Slowly nodding his head, he saw Piper sigh, causing him to bit his bottom lip. He knew straight away this was going to be a long night.

* * *

Ok, so please leave me a little review to tell me what you thought about it. :D


	22. Heart or Head?

**Hey guys, thank you so much to everybody who reviewed :D**

**I've just realised I have three chapters left on my 'documents' page, and after that there won't be anymore until its found whether any data can be restored from my external harddrive, which will hopefully be in a week's time. It better be, because I'm going mental without it.**

**Anyway, if I haven't got any data from it, then I'll rewrite the chapters I have on there, hopefully I'll remember how it all went, but I know that by rewriting it I won't get everything that I wrote in the chapters, which means they won't be as good, which is why I want to wait, I'm sure you guys understand, right?**

**Anyway, once I've put all these chapters up, I'm going to start a new story (possibly two). I have a few ideas, so keep an eye out :D**

**Anyway, enough of my rambling, on with the chapter, that's what you're here for.**

Wedding Nightmares

Wyatt was still sat in the manor. He had thirty minutes until his mother would get back from work, after talking to Chris, hopefully she would have talked him out of going, or at least got it into his head that he did not mean what he had said at the hospital. The Halliwell did not know what to do with himself, the older of his two younger brothers had gone back to LA, for college and his youngest brother was at his Aunt Prue's house, where he spent a lot of his time lately with their 16-year-old cousin, Charlie.

He turned the television on, and flicked through channels, but nothing was on to take his mind off the situation at hand, so turned it off and made his way to the kitchen. It was so frustrating being the only person in the manor, since Leo was at the hospital, promising to check on Elizabeth when he could and let him know if there was any dramatic change, even though she did seem to be pulling through her medical scare.

The 21-year-old opened the fridge, to get some orange juice out, just as the back door slammed shut. Closing the fridge, he looked in the direction of the door to see Piper walking through it.

"Hey sweetie," she smiled, hanging her car keys on the hook on the wall, "Has Matty gone to your Aunt Prue's?"

"Yeah mom," Wyatt nodded, biting his bottom lip, "Did you speak to Chris?"

"He came to tell me he was leaving," Piper nodded her head, taking the orange juice from her eldest son and pouring him a glass of it, putting the carton back in the fridge, "Sit down, sweetie."

"He's still going then," Wyatt sighed, sitting on the chair at the table, allowing his mother to put the glass in front of him, as she got herself some tea, "Did you say that I was sorry?"

"Wyatt, I can't fight your corner," Piper sighed, sitting with her son, taking his hands while she waited for the kettle to boil, "All I can do is explain that you didn't mean what you said. You have to do the fighting."

"But how can I do the fighting?" Wyatt asked her, upset that he really was going to be leaving, "He's getting on a flight tomorrow morning, I've lost the time to fight. I've screwed up that much that I've lost him, and more than likely for good."

"I don't know," Piper looked straight at him, "He seemed not too sure with himself whether he really wanted to leave when I was talking to him. Why don't you go to the airport tomorrow and see him before he goes?"

"What good will that do?"

"Stop him from getting on the flight," Piper grabbed her son's hand tight, "Tell him how much he means to you and try anything to stop him from getting on that flight."

"That won't work, mom." Wyatt sighed, moving his hands away from her and putting his head in them, groaning slightly.

"Why won't it work?" the mother of three asked, standing up as she heard the kettle whistling, "If you really want him back, Wyatt, and know you can make him see that you can change, then you have to go and stop him from flying out to New York."

As Piper poured the boiling water in her cup, Wyatt sighed, thinking about what he was going to do with Chris.

"You know your Aunt Phoebe nearly lost your Uncle Coop."

"Really?" Wyatt looked at his mother, slightly shocked to hear it, "What happened?"

"She did something similar to you," Piper sighed, "Slept with her ex boyfriend after a big argument with Coop, he was going to leave, but she got him back."

"By going to the airport?" Wyatt looked sceptical at his mother.

"Not exactly," Piper shook her head, "She went to his house to talk to him, convince him how sorry she was. I don't know, you'd have to talk to her, but the point to my story is that she got him back."

"By apologising?" Wyatt raised his eyebrows, "Mom, this isn't so simple. He's not left me because I slept with Cait, I wish it was that simple. He's left me because of the arguing. He told me that what we had reminded him of what he had with Bianca?"

"I don't understand." Piper shook her head, drinking her tea.

"No you wouldn't," Wyatt sighed, "When he was with his ex, Bianca, you remember her. Slightly crazy ex-fiancée?"

"Yeah, I remember her, Wyatt." Piper nodded.

"Well, he was saying all they had by the end of their relationship was arguing," Wyatt explained, "And what we have at the moment has only been arguing."

"But you can both change that right?"

"Well, yeah," Wyatt nodded his head, "It's usually because I bring something up," the blonde sighed, realising how out of line he had been in his relationship with Chris, "But can I make him trust me that I can change?"

"You can't MAKE him trust you, Wyatt," Piper shook her head, "He needs to trust you on his own, but you can help him to learn to trust you, but you have to go and see him tomorrow before he gets on that plane. Even go and see him tonight."

"That might not be the best idea," Wyatt sighed, "I'm going to be the last person he wants to see after how I acted in the hospital yesterday."

"Maybe not," Piper sighed, "Maybe he needs to see you to remember that really he doesn't want to get on that plane, that its best to stay here."

"You really think?"

"From what I saw tonight Wyatt I do," Piper nodded her head, "Go and see him. The least you can do is try to get him back, right?"

* * *

The two brunette's sat on the couch of Naff's apartment, drinking beers and listening to music.

"Here's to your last night in San Francisco," Naff smiled, holding up his bottle for Chris to 'cling' it with his own, "You looking forward to New York?"

"Yeah," Chris nodded, but in the back of his mind, he was not so sure, "I think, anyway."

"Still thinking of Wyatt?"

"No, more thinking about Lizzie," Chris sighed, drinking his beer and slouching into the couch, "I'm just wondering what sort of complex me leaving will give her. I mean, when my folks died I ended up just getting into trouble, I don't want Lizzie doing that because I've left."

"She's three, Chris," Naff pointed out, "I'm sure she'll get over it."

"You don't know her the way I do," the Perry shook his head, "You heard her screaming the other night. She's going to think I never loved her."

"Make sure you call her," Naff shrugged, "Look, you can't stay here it'll screw your head up with Wyatt around all the time, which will be even worse for Lizzie."

As much as Chris knew his friend was telling the truth, he still felt awful for it. He could not help but picture his baby girl constantly asking why her Papa was not there, what she had done wrong, growing up, hating him.

A knock at the door took him out of his thoughts.

"Who could that be?" Chris looked over at the 21-year-old.

"Possibly my neighbour," Naff spoke, "He's got a thing for me."

"Is he cute?" Chris asked with a smile on his face, as the brunette walked to the door.

"Pretty hot actually," Naff smiled, "But after Jase, I'm kinda trying to take it slow." Naff opened the front door, a smile on his face, hearing Chris laughing from the couch, but then the smile faded as he realised who was at the door.

"Is Chris in so I can talk to him?"

"Chris, it's for you." Naff shouted back, not taking his eyes on the 21-year-old blonde that was standing at the doorway and he never moved an inch until the Perry reached the door.

"What do you want, Wy?" Chris sighed, crossing his arms defensively.

"Can I talk to you?" Wyatt ask him, with pleading eyes, "Please? Just for a few minutes?"

Sighing, Chris looked to the ground and then at Naff, before turning his attention back to the love of his life.

"C'mon," Chris motioned towards inside the apartment, and let Wyatt move into, "Go to the bedroom, I'll be in in a minute," and then turned to Naff again, who looked at him disapprovingly, "If he starts an argument I'll get him out, ok? But he looks like he really wants to just talk."

The Perry made his way towards the bedroom where he sent Wyatt, while Naff closed the door, wondering just what he wanted to talk about. Closing the bedroom door behind him, he kept his eye on the Halliwell, who was pacing the floor.

"I screwed up, ok," Wyatt instantly started, his mind racing for what he was going to say, "I completely screwed up. I slept with Caitlin, big big BIG mistake, especially after holding Bianca against you, and I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, but deep down, I know that's not what you're so pissed off at…" Chris just stared at the blonde, slightly confused at where all this was going, "You're more pissed off at the arguing than at the fact that I cheated, right? Cheating you can forget about, but the arguing, you can't, because that's what you had to deal with from Bianca. Well, what if I promise not to argue with you ever again? If I promise you that, will you stay in the state at least?"

"Wyatt, you can't promise that," Chris shook his head, keeping his arms folded, "And I'm not gonna ask you to try."

"Why can't I promise it?"

"Because you can't keep that promise," the Perry sighed, "You're naturally an argumentative person, Wyatt, you wouldn't be able to stop yourself from arguing with me. And by the way, I'm not pissed off at it, I'm fed up of it."

The two looked at each other in silence for a while, until the younger of the two broke it with a sigh.

"I love you Chris," Wyatt said, "And I'm willing to do anything to keep you here in San Francisco. I don't want to lose you, I need you. You're the one that makes me whole," he could see he was getting something through to Chris, the look in his sea green eyes told Wyatt everything he needed to know, so continued, "I'm sorry for everything I've done and blaming it on you. You slept with Bianca, yes, but it was so long ago, I should have let it go after we got back together, something I know you would have done if everything was the other way around."

"Wyatt…"

"No, let me finish," the 21-year-old said, "I love you, I love you with everything I am, and I don't want to lose you. I'm not saying come back to me, ok? I know then we wouldn't work out, not at the moment anyway, I'm saying stay in San Francisco, let me prove to you that I can change, please?"

Chris never looked into Wyatt's pleading blue eyes once, knowing it would make him melt, make him agree to what his ex-lover was asking, which he could not do. He needed time away, even if it was just for a few months, just to sort his head out.

"Wyatt, I'm sorry," Chris finally spoke, shaking his head, "I can't stay. Staying will mean I'll…will mean…"

"What?" Wyatt asked him, frustrated, "That you'll come back to me. Isn't that what we both want? That's what I want. I love you Chris and I don't wanna lose you. But if I have to put up with us just going back to friends then I don't mind, as long as I can see you."

"I can't," Chris shook his head, now getting the strength to look the Halliwell in the eyes, "I can't stay, because if I do, I'll do something I'll regret. Right now I just wanna kiss you and tell you that yeah, we can get back together, everything will be alright. My heart is telling me to do just that. But my head…my head is…"

"Follow your heart, please Chris," Wyatt pleaded harder, "I'll get on my knees if I have to…"

"My head's telling me to really take a break from all this," Chris went on, ignoring Wyatt's interruption, "And I think I need it, it's not going to be for good, Wyatt, but we need to take a break from each other. Please, understand that, I'm sorry."

The Halliwell, realising he was not going to get through to the brunette, put his hand in the pocket of his jeans, realising that he had put the dog tags and engagement ring in there. He pulled them out to look at them and then up at Chris, who was no longer looking at him. Sighing, he placed them on the bed and made his way to the door.

"I'm always gonna love you, Chris." He simply stated, before walking out of the room, leaving Chris to sit on the bed and run his hands through his brunette locks, allowing tears falling down his cheeks from his green eyes. That was when he noticed the two pieces of jewellery on the bed next to him. Picking them up, he read the inscription on the dog tags.

_WH, CP_

He looked at the reverse of them.

_Always and forever_

Yeah, it really was always and forever, they had now broken up. He sighed, looking at the dog tags, confused at what he was now doing. This was going to be one hell of a night.

* * *

Wyatt laid alone in his bed that night, thinking about everything he had tried to do to get Chris to come back and stay, but it had not worked. Although he had seen a glint in the Perry's eyes, telling him that they both wanted the same thing, but Chris was being too thoughtful about everything, listening to his head rather than his heart.

Suddenly, he shot up and climbed out of his bed, searching for a pen and some paper. He would go to the airport tomorrow and try again with Chris, if that did not work then he would give Chris a letter to read on the plane, or in Buffalo, wherever he chose to read it, and then realise that really he wanted to come home, but he had to think long and hard what he was going to say to Chris, make it sound perfect, so that he would come back to him, that was all the Halliwell wanted.

After twelve attempts of writing the letter, Wyatt read through what he had written and smiled at it, hopefully something was going to get Chris back.

* * *

ok, so let me know what you thought by reviewing :D pretty please...with a cherry on top... 


	23. Please Don't Go

**ok guys, thanks again for reviewing :D I wasn't going to update this until tomorrow but I thought you deserved a treat for all the reviews I got today, so hear it is...**

**Disclaimer: Like I don't own Charmed, I don't own Latter Days or the characters from it either. I just thought it would be fun to put a little bit from it in the story, even though i know timelines don't technically fit, but it's my story so there...lol**

Wedding Nightmares

"Damn it!" Wyatt looked at the clock, why had his alarm not woken him up? He had slept in two hours too late, and he only had 45 minutes until Chris' plane would leave. He shot out of the bed, and searched the room for some clothes. He had to be fast if he was going to get to the airport in time, he needed to try one last time to get Chris back, "Fuck," he cursed to himself as he stubbed his toe on the cabinet, as he got a pair of jeans out and threw them on, trying to forget about the pain in his foot, "Shit," he now cursed as he got his leg caught in his jeans, falling to the floor, "For fuck's sake!" he yelled out loud, feeling the time slipping by as he kept hurting himself trying to rush to the airport.

Once his clothes were thrown on, he ran out of the house, grabbing his cell phone, his house keys and his car keys before he left, never thinking once about the letter that he had written last night, that was sat on his desk.

The Halliwell ran through the airport, knowing that Chris would have to be somewhere, he still had twenty minutes until boarding calls, so he would be at the terminal. All Wyatt had to do was get to the area with the metal detectors and then he could ring Chris. Glancing around the airport, he realised one thing, which terminal would Chris be at? He needed to find out. Looking around for anyone who may know, he could feel the time slipping from him. He needed to get to Chris now, before it was too late.

"Excuse me," Wyatt find airport security, "Do you know which terminal the 11am flight to Buffalo is going from?"

"Do you know which company?"

"What?"

"Flight company?"

"Damn it!" Wyatt cursed, looking at the boards for some help, "American Airlines."

"Their desk is just over there, they'll be able to tell you."

"Thanks," the Halliwell ran in the direction the security man was pointing and saw the desk, but there was one problem, the queue for the desk was huge, he should have known, there was a flight due to leave, it was just his luck. He looked at the queue and then look at his watch, he did not have the time to wait so jumped the queue to the desk, "Hi, sorry, look I'm in a bit of the rush, which terminal is the flight to Buffalo leaving from."

"Sir, do you have a ticket?"

"No, I'm not boarding it, I'm trying to stop someone getting on it. A Christopher Perry. Look, just which terminal?"

"I'm sorry, but if you're not boarding…"

"Please, I'm trying to stop my fiancé from getting on that flight, now you can either tell me the terminal number or I'll run around the airport like an idiot trying to find out, and then have to explain to my daughter why I couldn't get her father to not get on the plane. Please, help me out here."

"Terminal two." The woman sighed, to which Wyatt smiled.

"Thank you." The Halliwell ran towards terminal two, getting his cell phone out of his pocket and dialling Chris' number. He needed to stop him, and just hoped he had not turned his cell phone off yet.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chris was just boarding the plane, and was sitting down in his seat, just about to turn his cell phone off. He still did not know if he was doing the right thing, but kept telling himself it was just for a few months. 

Before he pressed the button to turn the phone off, it rang, with Wyatt's name flashing on the screen.

"Hello?" he said into it.

"Chris, hi," Wyatt sounded breathless, "Don't tell me you've boarded the flight, please."

"Wyatt, what are you talking about?"

"Please, get off the flight, I'm begging you," the Halliwell's voice pleaded over the telephone, still breathless, making Chris wonder whether he had come to the airport, "Please, meet me at the departure gate. I'm begging you."

"Wyatt, I can't…" Chris sighed, realising Wyatt had come to the airport. He closed his eyes, willing to stop the tears that were threatening to fall, "I'm sorry, I'm on the plane. I'm going to Buffalo."

"Chris, please," Wyatt almost sounded like he was crying over the phone, "I love you, and I don't want to lose you. Please, what I said last night, I meant it. I can change, and I'll do anything…"

"Wyatt, it's too late…" Chris sighed, just as an air hostess walked by him and asked him to hang up the call and turn his phone off, "I'm sorry, Wyatt, I love you and everything but I have to go. I can't do this when I'm so close to you. I'm really sorry, tell Lizzie I love her, ok?"

And with that, the Perry turned the phone off and placed it in his pocket, closing his eyes again, purposefully trying to stop any tears from falling.

"Boyfriends, hey?" the 21-year-old glanced over at the blonde haired man sat next to him, slightly confused, had this man just overheard his conversation? Had he been listening in? "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to listen in, but you know…I'm in the same situation. I'm Aaron by the way."

"Chris."

"Short for Christian or Christopher?"

"Christopher." the brunette answered.

"Sorry, my ex-boyfriend's name was Christian, that's all," Aaron stated, "Well, ex-fiancé really." He went on.

"Sounds like mine," Chris rolled his eyes, "So, what are you running away from him for?"

"Not exactly running away from him," Aaron answered, "More just trying to start a new life. It's not like I can go back home, so I'm just going to another city, trying to start afresh."

"And you're going to Buffalo?"

"It's a little smaller than LA…"

"LA?" Chris frowned in the man's direction, "What are you doing flying from San Francisco?"

"I went to San Francisco first," the sandy haired man explained, "Tried to get away, but it was still a little to big, so I'm going to Buffalo. I'm used to small towns, I'm from Pocatello, Idaho, so I'm sure you can guess."

Chris looked into the blonde's hazel eyes and nodded his head.

"So, how come you were in LA?"

"I was a Mormon missionary," seeing the confusion in the Perry's sea green eyes, he laughed slightly, "Yeah, I know, we're all against gays, but I found love…" as Chris raised his eyebrows, Aaron continued, "I did, really, and decided to follow my heart instead of my religion."

"Right," Chris nodded his head, "How's that working out for you?"

"Sorry?"

"I mean, you're leaving your boyfriend, sorry fiancé, who you said you loved."

"So are you," Aaron pointed out, "If what you just said to him on the phone was true."

Chris sighed, knowing he was right. He stayed like that, thinking while the plane took off, was he really doing the right thing in leaving Wyatt? It was too late anyway, too late to turn back now.

* * *

"Damn it!" Wyatt screamed in the airport, looking at his cell phone after trying to phone Chris again. Of course, now the phone had been turned off, he thought he had heard someone ask him to turn the phone off, but was not entirely sure. He sighed, running his hand through his blonde curls, wanting to cry but not wanting to show the emotion in the airport. 

Looking at his watch, he sighed, realising he needed to get to the hospital, before his baby girl wondered about both her daddies, with Chris now going to Buffalo, New York, Wyatt needed to be there for Elizabeth 100, no ifs and no buts. The one thing he wondered though, was how he was going to tell Elizabeth that she was not going to see her Papa for a while.

* * *

"What I don't get is why you don't go home," Chris turned to the blonde haired man he was sat next to on the plane, "I mean, the best people to turn to after a bad break up are your parents." 

"Says you, who is going to Buffalo to also get away from a bad break up."

"I don't have a family to turn to," Chris explained, "My parents died when I was 14 and my Grandpa died when I was 17, they were the only family I had."

"Oh, I'm really sorry," Aaron felt like he had put his foot in it, "I didn't know…"

"It's ok," Chris shook his head, "I've dealt with it and you didn't know like you were just going to say. Unfortunately, my ex's family were like a second family to me."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so I'm going to see some buddies, start afresh," Chris shrugged, "Anyway, back to you."

"My family didn't exactly support my decision to follow my heart," Aaron explained, "My dad was like the top Elder of our church, and my mom was the typical Mormon wife…"

"So, they didn't like the idea of you being gay?"

"Not quite," the two shared a look before the sandy haired boy went on, "Anyway, I'm 22 so I'm going out on my own…"

Chris raised an eyebrow at that, he knew what Buffalo was like, and even though it was a small town, it was going to be a big jump for someone who came from a smaller town in Idaho, and had only been used to LA by being with someone, from what he knew.

"You don't know anyone there," Chris pointed out, "And this is your first time out on your own completely, am I right?" when Aaron nodded his head, the Perry sighed, "You know what, I'm not hitting on you or anything, but I'm gonna give you my number," he started to write his cell phone number down on a piece of paper, "Any trouble, you had better ring me."

"Thanks." Aaron smiled taking the piece of paper from the brunette and putting it in the pocket of his jeans.

"You promise me you'll ring me if you need a hand there, right?"

"I promise," Aaron nodded his head, seeing a twinkle in Chris' sea green eyes, "I'll call if I need to."

"Good," Chris smiled at him, their eyes meeting in a gaze before Aaron broke it, "Serious, I'm not trying to hit on you, ok? I'm being a friend."

"I know," Aaron nodded his head, "After being with Christian, I've learnt to tell the difference."

* * *

"…and the little one went wee wee wee wee, all the way home." Wyatt playfully tickled his daughter under the arm, who giggled. 

"Again daddy," she smiled, "Again."

"Again?" Wyatt dramatically asked her, "Ok…this little piggy went to market, this little piggy stayed at home, this little piggy had roast beef, and this little piggy had none. And this little piggy went wee wee wee wee, all the way home," Hearing the three-year-old giggling made Wyatt smile. He had been so pre-occupied with Chris leaving him, he had forgotten what it was like to genuinely be happy, even though he was not ecstatic, he had still lost one of the two most important people in his life, "You should get some sleep now," he kissed the top of her head, her temperature had gone down in the past few days, the antibiotics were doing their work in her little body, "You want to get better soon, don't you?"

"I already better." Elizabeth moaned to her daddy.

"You're a little better," Wyatt pointed out, the rash was still on her arm, but had been fading now, "Not well enough to come home yet, so you have to sleep…"

"Not sleepy." The three-year-old shook her head, but with a yawn, to which the Halliwell raised his eyebrows.

"Yes you are," the 21-year-old pointed out, "You go to sleep, and maybe soon you can come home."

"Will Papa be home?"

Wyatt looked down at the floor with a sigh, what was he meant to tell her? He could not tell her now that he had left them both for New York.

"I don't know, sweetie," he replied, "It's up to him now."

"What did I do, daddy?" Elizabeth asked, "Is it 'cause I here?"

"No, it's not what you've done, sweetie," Wyatt put his hand on her head, running his hand through her still sticky hair, "It's what I did. I upset Papa, that's why he's gone. Not because of you. Now, you get some sleep."

"Ok," She sighed, her eyes closing on her involuntarily, "I love you daddy."

"I love you too sweetie."

As he watched her sleep, he thought about him and Chris, wondering whether he really had lost his chance with him. Then he thought about the letter that was sitting on his desk.

"Damn." he sighed quietly to himself, not loud enough for anybody to hear him, thinking about mailing it to Chris, but would that be a bad idea? Surely going to the airport showed Chris how much he loved him, but the Perry obviously did not have the same feelings since he stayed on the plane, or was it just because they were taking off? He would never know without sending the letter, maybe he would get a reply from the brunette.

"I was half expecting you to be trying to get Chris back." Wyatt looked behind him to see Piper and Leo walking over to him. He sighed as they both brought chairs over to their granddaughter's bedside and sat down.

"He was already on the plane when I got to the airport," the younger Halliwell answered his mother, "I phoned him but it was too late."

"I'd have thought you'd have tried to get a flight up to him," Piper replied to her eldest son, "I guess last night didn't go so well then."

"I'm not sure," Wyatt frowned, "I mean, yeah he got on the plane, but it doesn't mean he's gone for good right? I mean, he told me he still loves me last night."

"Well, that's a start sweetie," Piper explained, "But you need to keep trying."

"I will do," Wyatt nodded, "I just hope he doesn't meet anyone."

* * *

so, Chris did get on the flight, but look on the bright side there is still a fair way to the end of the story...

anyway, please leave me a little review, and please don't just add me to your alerts or favourites because I wanna know what you think :D please please please


	24. Life In Buffalo

**Thank you everybody who reviewed the previous chapter, here's the next for you to enjoy.**

Wedding Nightmares

"So remember, just give me a call if you need help," Chris smiled, as he and Aaron walked through the arrivals terminal, where Chris was meeting Speedy, "Or just someone to talk to."

"Thanks." The sandy blonde haired man smiled, just as Chris saw his 21-year-old friend waiting for him.

"Hey dude," Speedy said to his friend straight away, and then saw that he was talking to a guy, "Hi." Aaron simply smiled at the taller blonde and then looked at Chris.

"Thanks." He said again, before walking away, leaving Speedy looking at the brunette with raised eyebrows.

"What was all that about?" he asked him straight away.

"None of your business," Chris laughed at his friend, pulling his suitcase behind him, "Anyway, how've you been?"

"Great," Speedy grinned towards the 21-year-old, "Holly was over for the weekend."

The Perry rolled his eyes at the blonde's comment as he followed him out of the airport and to his car.

"Wyatt's found out about that, by the way," he decided to warn his friend, "I don't know if Holly told you."

"She didn't actually," Speedy rolled his blue eyes, "That girl…" the two laughed for a while, until Speedy bit his bottom lip, "What's he said about it?"

"He's just worried you'll so something to hurt her," Chris sighed, waving his question off as they both got into the small Suzuki Swift, "So don't do anything intentionally."

"Not planning on it," Speed shook his head, looking over at the brunette, "So who was that guy back there?"

"Someone who I was talking to on the plane."

"You amaze me at time," the 21-year-old blonde laughed, "You start conversations with the most random people."

"He was listening into to my phone call from Wyatt."

"Wyatt rang you at the airport?"

"While I was on the plane actually," the Perry nodded his head with a sigh, "Asking me to stay, and for a second I thought about it."

"You thought about it for longer than a second, Chris," Frank stated to his brunette friend, "I know you, and I know how much you love Wyatt, even if you won't admit it to me. I reckon you've been thinking about it since you booked that flight whether you were doing the right thing, which if I'm honest, I think you did. You needed to get away for a while, even if it's like two weeks or something, just so you know you two can make it work."

"Do you think we can?" Speedy never answered the question, causing Chris to nod and sigh, "No then."

"I don't know, Chris," the blonde sighed, "I really don't know. Not while he holds Bianca against you, especially now that he's slept with Caitlin. Anyway, you didn't come up here to think about him constantly, we're meeting up with Titch tonight after he finishes college, so I hope you're in a drinking mood."

* * *

"Hey, Chris, c'mon on, you gotta drink!" Titch shouted to his friend, over the music from the club. Chris slouched in the booth, if he was honest he was too tired to be here, after his flight , which lost him three hours of his day. He looked over the booth, to see Speedy smirking at him, while Titch was stood up behind a brunette girl, his arms around her waist, "Get him drinking, I'm going to dance. C'mon." As he pulled the brunette to the dance floor, Chris focused more on Speedy, who was now laughing at him.

"You look knackered, dude," Speedy said to him, understanding that the Perry was suffering from jetlag, "You wanna go home?"

"Nah, we'll stay if you want," Chris shook his head, "It's only 10, I'll look gay if we go now."

"You are gay," the blonde pointed out, to which Chris rolled his eyes, "Ok, sorry, I get what you mean," he took a swig of his beer and looked over to the door of the club as he saw five people from his course walking in, "Hey, there's some guys from my course I want you to meet, hang on, I'll get them over here. Do you want another drink by the way?"

"I'm ok with this one," Chris smirked, taking a swig of his own drink as Speedy got out of the booth, going to talk to his friends. He looked at the five of them, to see Speedy act just how he used to at high school, which made him laugh. He was a right 'guy' when he was with his friends, and secretly, Chris missed it since they were in different parts of the country. He then glanced over to Titch, who was dancing very close to the brunette he was with, her arms around his neck, he could guess what they were going to get up to tonight.

"Ok, this is Chris guys," Speedy's voice stopped Chris from glancing at the dancefloor and looked up at his friend getting back into the booth, joined by the five people who had walked in, "This is Becky, Alexia, Jamie, Kacie and Rob."

"Hey," Chris waved at the five, who were sitting in the booth. He could not help but notice how different all of Speedy's friends were. Becky seemed to be a bit of a tomboy, with her midnight black hair cut short and spiked backwards slightly, her black jeans were baggy, with a purple long sleeved top on under a black tee, with a purple gothic cross on it. Alexia seemed to be the typical girly girl, but seemed similar to Bianca with her brown hair long, past her shoulders, with a few blonde streaks in it. She had perfectly manicured nails and wore tight denim three-quarter length jeans with a red and black corset top, that had ribbons at the back, and she actually wore minimal makeup, unlike most girls seemed to do in this town.

Next he looked at the only other girl in the circle of friends, Kacie, again she seemed a bit of a girly girl, but did not remind him as much of Bianca as Alexia seemed to do. Her blonde haired was just below shoulder length, and layered with side bangs, covering one of her piercing blue eyes. She had done the opposite to Alexia, showed off her legs and covered the top of her, with a short celtic school girl skirt and a short sleeved, tight fitting red T-shirt and black flat boots. Now he concentrated on the males, Jamie and Rob. He had to admit, Jamie was hot, he had dark blonde hair with brown bits in it and soft features, showing off his grey-green eyes. He had a loose, short-sleeved, black shirt on, so Chris could not see what his body was like, but he could see his muscular arms, so he took a guess, and he had seen his butt in his tight fitting denim jeans, which he did have to admit was nice. Rob on the other hand, if Chris was honest, was a bit of a geek with his black thick rimmed glasses, his light brown hair spiked very slightly. His striped blue and white shirt had a white T-shirt underneath it, with chinos.

"So, you were friends with Frankie from school." Kacie smiled at the Perry.

"Frankie?" Chris raised his eyebrows towards Speedy with a slight smirk on his face.

"Don't even think about starting, Chris." Speedy pulled a face towards his high school friend.

"Yeah, we know each other from school," the Perry nodded his head towards the blonde, with a genuine smile on his face, "So, you're all on the same course?"

"Not quite," Jamie stated, and Chris could not help but let his stomach do flip hearing his soft English accent, "Kacie and Alexia are on Frankie's course and Rob and Becky are on Ian's. I graduated in July."

Chris nodded his head, looking straight into the male's grey-green eyes, so he was an art student. Chris actually found it quite amusing, since both the boys were actually meant to be at different colleges, Titch at UC Berkley and Ian at the University of Miami, but both hated it and decided together to transfer to Buffalo College, which luckily they both got into for their second semester, he realised now if that had not have happened, Chris would not actually be falling for the boy with the English accent, of course not falling for him the way he had fallen for Wyatt, but there was still something about him that was hot.

As the night went on, Chris actually found himself just talking to Jamie and Alexia.

"So, Frankie said you've just gotten out of a relationship," Alexia smiled to the Perry, as she sat next to him. Jamie sat opposite him, looking directly at him.

"Yeah," Chris nodded his head, "Just come here to sort my head out, really."

"You from San Francisco?" the brunette asked another question. Chris looked into her dark chocolate eyes with a smile, he had to admit that she was hot, but he just did not swing that way anymore, he was more interested in Jamie. C'mon, a single guy can have a bit of fun can he not? He had to stop thinking about Wyatt, for at least five minutes.

"Yeah," the Perry nodded in her direction, "Born and bred." Alexia laughed at his comment and then quickly excused herself to use the bathroom.

"She talks forever," Jamie stated, rolling his eyes and taking a swig from his bottle of beer, "You don't need to listen to everything she says."

"It's ok, my ex-girlfriend was just like that." Chris laughed, and then caught a glimpse of confusion on Jamie's face.

"Ex-girlfriend?" he asked, his English accent standing out the more he drank, "And I was sure I had you labelled as being gay."

"You had me labelled?"

"Don't worry, I'm gay too," Jamie held his hands up defensively, "So, bi?"

"I am gay," Chris nodded his head, "It just took me 18 years to really figure that out," Jamie nodded his head, understanding, "What about you?"

"I figured it out when I was 16, after I slept with a girl, realised that actually it wasn't my thing," the male answered, who Chris had actually found out was 23, "Decided I must be gay there and then."

The two laughed with each other for the rest of the night, and Jamie even joined Chris' side of the booth as they talked more, nobody disturbing them until it was closing time.

"So, do you want to come back to mine?" Jamie offered, "Or is Frankie keeping an eye on you so you don't do anything stupid while you're on the rebound?"

"He's not keeping an eye on me," Chris shook his head, slightly flattered that he was being invited back to the dark blonde's apartment, "Well, I don't think he is."

Just at that moment, Speedy joined them, very drunk.

"Hey, dude, you don't mind if I steal Chris from you tonight, do you?" Jamie asked, to which Speedy laughed at.

"Course not," Frank smiled and then looked at Chris, "That's if you wanna go."

"You don't mind then?" Chris asked, making sure, since it was his first night in staying at Speedy's.

"Nah, go and have fun," Speedy shook his head, just as Titch walked past them with the brunette holding his hands, "Hey Titch…" and Speedy was off to pat Titch on the back.

"So, you want to come back to mine?" Jamie asked.

* * *

Chris was pulled into the apartment, kissing his new 'friend' passionately. He knew where this night was leading, and knew it probably was not the best thing to do on the first night in Buffalo, but something inside him was telling him to go for it, figuring Wyatt would probably do the same in his position.

Bringing him out of his thoughts, he felt Jamie lifting his T-shirt up and over his head, and now just noticed that Jamie was a couple of inches taller than himself.

"Gorgeous," Jamie smiled before devouring Chris' mouth again, as they fell back on the couch of the 23-year-old's apartment, while Chris went to work unfastening the buttons on Jamie's shirt. Once they were unfastened he started to slip the shirt off Jamie's shoulders, getting a glance at his well-toned abs, before Jamie laid moist kisses down his body, pausing at his nipples before taking one of the small buds in his mouth, licking, sucking and nipping at it. Chris could not help but let out a moan at the feeling of it. Jamie was slightly more rougher than Wyatt, but it felt good, God did it feel good.

Jamie took his shirt off, throwing it on the floor before quickly unfastening the Perry's belt and jeans, pulling them down slightly, before Chris stood up, removing his shoes and then his jeans. The 23-year-old quickly removed his own shoes and jeans and then pulled Chris towards his bedroom, seeing the Perry's erect member pressing against the thin material of his boxers. Chris noticed Jamie's member seemed to be as hard as his own, as they stood in the room, their bodies close again, as they kissed hungrily and passionately. Jamie pulled down Chris' black boxers, releasing his hard member and kneeled down to take it into his mouth. Chris threw his head back in pleasure from the feeling, all thoughts of Wyatt right now out of his head, as he ran his hand through the 23-year-old's dark blonde hair, feeling where the gel had worn out. Before Chris had the chance to come, Jamie stopped sucking on him and removed his own boxers, before pulling Chris into another kiss, their bare erect members now pushing together, rubbing each other, making each other harder.

The two fell onto the bed, while their tongues battled for dominance, Jamie's winning as he rolled Chris onto his back, his hands rubbing and caressing Chris' bare stomach, sides and legs, as he moved his hips so his own erection rubbed against Chris'. Chris felt Jamie's lips leave his own, and go to his ear and neck, and then along his collarbone, his abs now rubbing against his painfully hard member. Soon Jamie's hot and wet mouth was around Chris' member, sucking him again, bringing him to the point of orgasm. He moaned as his hips bucked from Jamie's touch, but before he had a chance to come, once again Jamie's lips left his erection and went to kissing along his thighs.

"Oh, fuck…Jamie…" Chris could not help but say, as he felt his orgasm push away again, the feeling of Jamie's lips on his inner thighs not as good as them being around his hard member.

"I can't have you coming too early, can I?" Jamie laughed seductively in Chris' ear before he nipped at it and then went back to sucking on his neck. The heat in the room rose, as sweat began to drip down Chris' chest and washboard abs, from being so close to orgasm. Jamie's moist lips kissed down the front, his hands one step behind, caressing his abdomen while he devoured Chris' member again, but not long enough for Chris to come anywhere close to coming, making him highly sexually frustrated as he felt Jamie's lips leaving butterfly kisses up his body before kissing him hard on the mouth. He moaned as he felt Jamie's erection, once again, rubbing against his own.

"Please tell me you want this." The 23-year-old said as their gazes met, a lustful look in both of their eyes. As Chris nodded, breathing heavily from the sexual frustration, as his hips moved slightly, to try and ease the frustration, causing Jamie to close his eyes and moan, biting his bottom lip from the feeling of their members rubbing against each other again. Jamie reached to his nightstand and grabbed some lube, lubing up his fingers, before placing one inside Chris.

The Perry let out a whimper of pleasure, as he felt Jamie probing inside him as if looking for something, and then pushed another finger in, before hitting his prostate.

The 21-year-old let out an audible moan as his eyes closed, from the pleasure running through his body, just as Jamie pushed a third finger, still hitting his prostate.

They kissed again, passionately, as Jamie removed his fingers and lubed up his erect member, pushing straight into Chris without any questions.

Chris grimaced in pain, but Jamie moved around slowly, while sucking on Chris' soft spot between his ear and neck.

"Just relax," He whispered, lifting one of Chris' legs up, to hook it round his waist, while Chris followed suit, pulling the other one up and crossing them behind Jamie's back, "Good?" the 23-year-old asked, feeling the Perry relaxing around his member, making it easier for him to pump his hard muscle inside him. All Chris could do was mumble a reply as he felt Jamie's member hitting his prostate, sending waves of pleasure through his body. He could not hold on much longer, all the teasing Jamie had been doing had been too much as he spurted his seed all over his own and Jamie's bodies, but Jamie did not stop, he just kept pumping.

The 23-year-old felt Chris' tight muscle contracting and expanding around his member, but he kept going, as he buried his head in Chris' neck, sucking hard on it, leaving a mark. He pumped faster, pulling Chris' legs over his shoulders, to make his hole tighter for him.

Chris grabbed hold of the metal wrung headboard, as more pleasure ran through him, his member getting harder again by the second. He knew he would come again, before Jamie finished, and bit his arm to stop him from moaning too loudly.

The Perry's legs dropped down to Jamie's elbows, but the 23-year-old kept pumping, getting faster and faster, feeling his own orgasm getting closer to him, as breathy moans escaped past his lips. He let Chris' legs drop to back around his waist, as he moved in to Chris' neck again, moaning into his as he sucked again.

Chris was in ecstasy as he felt Jamie's rock hard muscle still hitting his prostate, his hand now gripping Chris' member, pumping it as fast as he was pumping inside Chris. That sent Chris over the edge and he came again, spurting his seed all over the two of them again.

This time, the feeling of Chris' orgasm sent Jamie over the edge and he blasted his seed inside Chris, before collapsing on him, breathlessly.

"Wow," Jamie managed to breathe out, still reeling from it, kissing Chris' neck and along his jawline until devouring his mouth again. Rolling on to his back, Jamie pulled out of Chris and they laid there in silence, both breathless from the events, only their breathing the sound in the room, until Jamie looked over to Chris, "Give me a minute and you can go if you want."

"What!" Chris' eyes widened, looking straight to Jamie. It had been ages since he had been the dominant one, Wyatt had taken over that aspect of the bedroom activities. No, he had to stop thinking of Wyatt, Wyatt was not here now, he had to get out of the thoughts of what he and Wyatt did in the bedroom, "You're still up for more?"

"Just give me a minute." Jamie replied with a smile, kissing Chris passionately again, caressing the Perry's semen covered washboard abs, knowing he was making him hard again.

* * *

After a week had past, Chris and Jamie seemed to become a couple, at least seemed enough for Speedy to ask Chris, when they were in his apartment.

"So, go on, you and Jamie…"

"What about me and Jamie?" Chris asked him, looking at his slyly.

"Well, you seem to be getting along well," he hinted, wanting Chris to say more, but his stubborn friend was not going to, "Man, are you two together or not."

"Not in that sense," Chris looked at him, with a roll of the eyes, "I've just come out of a relationship, Speedy, I'm not looking for another, we're just having some fun."

"Oh," the 21-year-old sighed, "Hey have you heard anything from the guy on the plane?"

"No," Chris shook his head, could his friends stay out of his business? "I wasn't exactly expecting too. He'd just gotten out of a relationship too."

"Oh," Speedy sighed again, going through his post, "Oh, hey there's a letter for you," Passing the sealed envelope to the Perry, Chris looked at the handwriting, knowing straight away that it was Wyatt's. He groaned and put the unopened envelope on the coffee table, sitting back on the couch, "What's up?"

"Its from Wyatt."

"How do you know, you haven't even opened it?" Speedy looked at him confused, as he binned his junkmail and then walked to the kitchen area to make some coffee.

"I know his handwriting," Chris sighed, looking at the letter on the table, wondering just whether to open it or not. He had an idea of what was going to be in it, there were two options really, either asking him to come back, or telling him not to bother because he had found someone else. And part of him hoped it was not the latter, knowing that if Wyatt had found someone else then there was going to be no 'them' anymore at all, no matter Chris' decision.

Speedy past Chris a mug of coffee and sat next to him on the couch.

"Are you going to read it then?"

"I'll read it later," Chris sighed, "I have a feeling it'll be long and I'm meant to be meeting Jamie in twenty minutes."

"So something is going on between you two."

"Speedy…!"

"Sorry," Frank sighed, taking a drink of his black liquid, "Oh yeah, Holly's coming up this weekend, just to warn you."

"Right," Chris rolled his green eyes, "No guesses at what you two will be getting yourselves up to."

"Hey, actually we don't I'll have you know," Speedy pointed out to Chris, knowing he could tell him anything, "You realise she's still a virgin."

"I don't want to know that about my ex's cousin," Chris shook his head, "I still think of her as a little sister, you know." As the two laughed together, Speedy continued regardless.

"Anyway, we haven't gone all the way yet," the blonde explained, "I'm gonna make it really special for her…"

"When? So I know to ski-dattle." Chris smirked.

"When she gives me an idea she's ready," the 21-year-old answered, "She's actually really shy."

"I could have told you that one," the Perry answered his friend, with another roll of his eyes, "You should have met her when I did. She hardly spoke to anyone."

"Any ideas on how I should make it special for her?" Speedy bit his bottom lip."

"You said you weren't doing it until she's ready," Chris looked at him, "Do you really think she'll be ready this weekend?" Speedy shook his head, "Well, you're not getting any advice from me," quickly looking at his watch and then drinking his coffee, Chris stood up, "Anyway, I'm off out. Have fun in class."

"Don't remind me." Speedy rolled his eyes as Chris grabbed his jacket and made his way out of the apartment.

* * *

Meanwhile in San Francisco, Wyatt sat in class not paying any attention on what was going on, instead wondering whether Chris had received his letter or not, and wondering whether he was going to reply. What if Chris just burnt the letter straight away, knowing it was from Chris and not wanting to hear from him? Or what if Chris had read it but still did not want to know? Maybe Chris had met someone else while being up there. Chris had phone four times while being at Speedy's and each time was so he could talk to Lizzie. Of course, Wyatt happily obliged, at least he was phoning to talk to their daughter, but was slightly upset that he did not want to talk to Wyatt, every time he tried to talk to Chris, Chris would always say he had to go, that they were going out again, or he was busy with something and had checked to make sure Elizabeth was ok.

He tapped his pen on the paper, while trying to concentrate on his lecturer, but it was not working. Now that the meningitis scare was over and done with, all that was on Wyatt's mind was Chris. He desperately wanted him back, willing to forget everything that had happened between them, anything that Chris was doing while at Speedy's, to get him back, at least back in his life.

Piper had offered to look after Elizabeth while Wyatt flew up to Buffalo, but every time the Halliwell had turned it down, deciding that Chris needed time and would make up his mind eventually, at least he hoped.

He looked down at his paper, to see any notes he had made, but there were none. Great, he was in his senior year of college and he had not made any notes for the past week since all he could think about was Chris. That was when he glanced at his hand, he still wore his promise ring, why did he still wear that? Was it to stop anybody else making advances? Or was he pretending to himself that they had not broken up? He went on to wonder whether Chris had put his engagement ring back on, but there was a fat chance in that, since Chris was the one that called this break.

He wished he knew what that certain brunette was up to now, was he with someone else? No, not after a week, Chris was not the sort of guy to rush into a relationship, although they did rush into a relationship, within three days they were technically together. By a week they were sleeping with each other, so maybe Chris had found someone else and was sleeping with…no, Wyatt could not think about it, if he thought about that then it would just hurt more. Chris had not met anyone, and was still thinking about Wyatt and whether it was worth getting back together. Thinking of him being free and single made everything seem better, so that was the way he was going to think of him.

* * *

So yes, this chapter was a little more Chris orientated, but one thats more Wyatt orientated will hopefully be coming soon...touch wood (i'm sat on a wooden chair, yeah) my harddrive will be sorted out soon.

ANyway, please leave me a little review to tell me what you thought about this chapter.


	25. A Little Less Confusion Please

**hey guys, thank you to everybody who reviewed. Especially my two anonymous reviewers bryan smith and zeria.**

**Well, here's a little update. Nothing has been recovered from my harddrive, we're not taking it to my cousin who does it intrusivly, takes the whole thing apart to see if he can get anything off it, but it looks like I'm not going to get any information from it, which means I'm re-written the chapters, although I did get a different and I think better idea, even though you guys won't know, to the story, so I suppose it's not too much of a bad thing, except my whole life from my computer has now disappeared.**

**Anyway, I'll get on with the chapter now...**

Wedding Nightmares

"Have you rang him at all?" Piper asked her son, taking his hand gently as they spoke in the kitchen of the manor, "Or even asked him when he's phoned about Lizzie?"

The younger Halliwell had to shake his head at that. He never really had the guts to ask, in case Chris bit his head off, all he wanted to know was whether Chris had received the letter since it had been two weeks since he sent it and there was still nothing from the brunette.

"I need to ring him though," Wyatt admitted to his mother with a laboured sighed, "I need to find out if he's going to come back for the social services visit."

"They don't know you've split up then?" Piper looked into her son's blue eyes, frowning slightly.

"If I tell them, they'll take Lizzie off me for sure," Wyatt confessed, "Although I wouldn't be surprised if they did take her off me. I can't look after her at the moment. I hardly see her, she's always here."

"I know," Piper nodded, every since Wyatt had had to go to college AND work his commitments to Lizzie were going to Piper and Leo, "I was going to ask you actually, if you thought about moving back into the Manor?"

"We haven't got the space mom."

"Parker's at college so Matt can move into there and Lizzie can have Matt's room and you have your old room."

"What about when Parker comes home for the holidays?"

"He can share a room with Matt," the mother of three shrugged her shoulders, "Of stay at his girlfriend's house where he usually spends his time. Sweetie, you're struggling to keep afloat at the moment…"

"And what about when social services gets wind of it?" the blonde asked, looking at his mother directly in the eye.

"They can't say anything," Piper informed her eldest son, "If she's being properly looked after they won't take her away. Me and Leo won't allow it. You need help, Wyatt, please sweetie come back here?"

"Maybe," Wyatt nodded, seriously thinking about it, "But I do have to talk to Chris first. After all, I can't exactly sell the house, it's in his name."

"Ok," Piper understood, "Well, you talk to him tonight. You don't have to move in right away, but Lizzie does spend more time here than at home."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Buffalo, Chris was at Speedy's apartment with Jamie, Kacie and Alexia. All of them were drinking waiting for Speedy to get back from the airport. Yes it was another weekend, and Holly was staying over again.

"Ok, Chris," Alexia looked at the brunette male with a smirk on her soft face, "Truth or dare?"

The Perry thought long and hard about it, and just as the sound of keys in a lock was heard, he answered.

"Dare."

As everybody screamed, reminding Chris of being back in high school, although they were drunk so it was a good enough excuse to scream, Speedy and Holly walked through the door, Speedy with his arms around his girlfriend's waist.

"Did I say you guys could start the party without me?" Frank asked, as he looked at them with an amused smile on his face. Holly just looked between them all, slightly unsure of herself. Even though she knew her boyfriend's friends, she was still not totally comfortable to act like they did.

"We got bored," Jamie complained to the blonde, "And Chris wouldn't do anything while these two were in the room, so we decided to get on with this party." The 21-year-old rolled his eyes, as he unwrapped his arms from the 18-year-old girl and made his way to the kitchen to get drinks for himself and Holly, while she sat down next to Chris, just as Jamie left for the bathroom.

"Good flight?"

"Yeah, ok."

"Hey! Chris needs a dare." Alexia shouted out, just as Chris' cell phone started ringing. The Perry took it out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID. He knew Holly saw the name as she looked at him.

"Are you going to answer it?" Kacie asked, the ringtone still going off.

"Erm…"

"Fine, I'll do it." As Alexia took the phone off him, she walked away answering the call.

"Hello?" she sounded into the phone, just as Chris shot up from the couch and grabbed her arms, "I'm sorry, who?"

"Lexia!" Chris shouted out, trying to grab the handset from the brunette's hands, as she giggled holding it away from him.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you, what was that?" she managed to say, but Chris took the phone, in time to hear a very confused and possibly pissed Wyatt on the other end.

"Sorry, hi," Chris said, walking away from the group and into the room he was staying in, leaving Holly to explain to Speedy who it was, "Yeah, sorry one of Speedy's buddies from college."

"Oh," Wyatt sighed, obviously thinking the worst, "So, not a…"

"Girlfriend?" Chris asked, his eyebrows raised, "You know when I told you I was completely gay, well that still stands. No girlfriend, Wy. Anyway, can I call you back a little later, when the parties like died down. I'm in my room and I still can't hear you."

"Yeah, sorry," Wyatt seemed quiet, as if he did not want to really talk to him, but he had to, "You'll ring me back then?"

"Yeah sure," Chris answered, "I mean, I'm guessing you called for a reason, so I'll call you back when I'll actually be able to hear you."

With that, the Perry hung up and sighed looking at the phone, what could Wyatt possibly want?

As he decided to sit on his bed, Chris ran his hands through his brunette locks, just as there was a knock at the door.

"Yeah?"

Looking up, Chris saw Jamie walking through the door, two bottles of beer in his hand.

"So, you finally decided to bring the party in here then."

The 21-year-old looked into the grey-green eyes of Jamie and sighed as he sat down. Straight away, Jamie began to lay kisses on his neck, causing Chris to close his eyes at the feeling.

"Jamie," Chris moaned, pulling back from Jamie, "Not right now," Jamie sighed and looked deep into Chris' sea green eyes, and then shook his head, "What?"

"You get one call from your ex and you go to not wanting sex," Jamie pointed out, "Something tells me there's still more to that relationship."

"I just said not right now," Chris replied, narrowing his eyes at the 23-year-old, "Are you trying to tell me all there is to us is sex? I mean, I know we're not together but…"

"No, I'm not saying that," Jamie shook his head, although he was confused with himself, "I'm just saying that if you're being like this after one phone call from your ex then there's more to it. You've not completely broken up."

"We've broken up, Jamie," Chris nodded, "I just can't help it if there is something still there. I loved him, Jamie, and I'm not about to stop caring about him."

"I still think you love him," Jamie informed the brunette. When he did not hear a reply, he nodded his head, "I thought so," standing up, Jamie made his way out of the room, "Maybe you should call me when you are over him, because I'm not going to be stuck in the middle."

With that, the light brown haired male left the room, causing Chris to sit back on the chair and think. Was he really still in love with Wyatt? He still cared but was there really still love there?

* * *

Wyatt looked at the clock on the mantelpiece of his house. He had called Chris almost two hours ago and he had not returned the call yet. Sure, he knew that his ex-lover was at a party, but could he not take two minutes to step outside, away from the noise to call him back.

Sighing, he took a swig from the bottle of beer in his hand. This was starting to become his answer to everything at the moment, and as much as he knew that that was not good, he could not help it, it was a comfort. Turning the television on for background noise, the Halliwell kept the noise to a minimum, just for background noise to stop him from going crazy while he waited for Chris' call. He was being stupid, he knew it, he should be getting on with his life, not waiting for the love of his life to call back. Love of his life, there is was, something he still though Chris of, even though he should not. Chris was obviously having the time of his life up in Buffalo, not thinking of Wyatt at all.

Realising he had finished his beer, he stood up and made his way to the kitchen, just as the telephone rang. He never thought he had ever moved so fast as he sprinted to the phone to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Oh hey sweetie, have you spoke to Chris?" Great, it was just his mother.

"No, I rang him but he was a little busy," Wyatt sighed, walking towards the kitchen, to get another beer, a little disappointed that it was not Chris, "He said he was going to ring me back."

"When? Did he say?"

"No, mom," Wyatt groaned, "Just that he would ring me back."

"Well you know it'll be almost midnight over there," Piper spoke, making Wyatt check his watch to see it was now almost 9pm, Elizabeth had been in bed for an hour and a half, which meant he had been drinking for an hour and a half, and now he was already onto his sixth beer that he was opening while his mother spoke on the phone, "He might ring back tomorrow instead."

"Yeah, maybe," Wyatt sighed, taking a swig from the bottle and leaning on the counter on his elbows, rubbing his brow with his free hand, "But, mom, I've got to go in case he rings back tonight."

"Ok, sweetie, sure," Piper's voice sounded slightly disappointed in her son, but Wyatt could not be bothered with her, "I'd better check on that brother of yours anyway. I swear if he's not got in yet I will kill him." Wyatt could not help but chuckle, Matthew was turning out just to be like himself in the aspect of getting himself into trouble all the time, and if he was honest, Wyatt could not help but feel slightly proud that Matthew had decided to take after him and not Parker.

"Ok mom, I'll bring Lizzie over tomorrow, if that's still ok."

"Of course it is, sweetie," the mother of three agreed, "Bring her over before your class, and I'll speak to you then."

"Thanks mom," and with that, Wyatt disconnected the call, and looked at the phone. His mother was right, Buffalo was three hours in front of San Francisco, which meant Chris probably would not ring back yet.

Walking back into the living room, he put the phone back on it's stand and threw himself on the couch, drinking more of his alcoholic beverage, watching the time tick by.

The sound of the phone ringing startled him, Wyatt had hardly realised he had dozed off, not for that long mind, ten minutes, but still, he had managed to doze off and still not spill his beer. Getting up from the couch, Wyatt groaned, this was going to be his mother again, he knew it. Just before he answered the phone, he sighed, still holding his bottle of beer in his free hand, "Mom, please…"

"Hey, it's me." Wyatt was cut off straight away as he heard the voice he had been longing to hear from all night. Immediately, Wyatt put his beer on the side, next to the phone holder, and walked to the couch, a smile on his face.

"Hey," he sounded, "Party finished?"

"No," Chris sighed, he sounded tired and upset about something, but he was not going to tell Wyatt, "I decided to leave the party. Come for a walk and call you."

"It'll be late won't it?" Wyatt questioned, trying to sound interested, although all he wanted to do was get straight to the point, he could tell from Chris' voice he did not want them to be speaking, "No where…"

"Don't worry about me, ok," Chris seemed to laugh over the phone, "I'll be ok. So, what did you ring about?"

"Erm…" Wyatt sighed, running his hands through his hair, as he thought about how to put this, "Well, it's just you know the social service visit is on the 17th…"

"Shit!" Wyatt could almost picture Chris looking slightly panicked, "I'll fly down for it…"

The Halliwell could not help but let his smile grow as he heard his ex-lover say that.

"My mom suggested I move back in with her, that way it doesn't matter if social services find out we've split."

"So you don't want me to fly down?" The 21-year-old blonde cursed himself as he heard those words, it was not that he did not want to see Chris, he was just telling him his options if it was not possible for him to fly down. Sighing, Wyatt decided to find out whether Chris mentioning he would fly down was a spur of the moment 'damn I forgot about the visit' thing, or whether he really did want to come.

"It depends if you want to." This was crunch time, this was when he would find out just what Chris really felt. If he was going to fly down, maybe there was still something between them, if not then he was putting both Wyatt and Elizabeth behind him and was moving on.

"You say it's the 17th?" Chris' voice sounded over the phone, with a little sigh behind it.

"Yeah." Wyatt bit his bottom lip, nervous of what Chris was going to say. He really did hope that it was going to be a yes, but something told him that it would be a no.

"Can I let you know flights tomorrow?" the Perry asked, "It's just with not being at the flat I can't get on the computer."

"Yeah, that's fine," Wyatt smiled, that meant he was going to come down, right? "I didn't expect you to tell me right now about flights."

"I am definitely coming, Wy," his soft voice stated over the phone, almost making Wyatt melt at the sound of it, "I'll stay a few days too, if that's ok, so I can see Lizzie, take her out for a day or something."

The Halliwell was now officially grinning, so Chris did still care, well at least about Elizabeth and that was better than nothing.

"Is Lizzie in bed, by the way? How is she?"

"Yeah she is," Wyatt answered, looking up to the ceiling as if he would be able to see his daughter through the woodwork, "She's loads better actually."

"Thank God for that," Chris sighed with relief, "I don't know what I'd do if I found out I caused…"

"Hey, Chris, it wasn't your fault, ok?" Wyatt sat forward, realising that the 21-year-old still blamed himself for the accident, and that was going to be Wyatt's fault since he shouted at him so much for it, "It was an accident, these things happen. You know if I'd have left the same thing would have probably happened," now it was Wyatt's turn to sigh, "I'm sorry I blamed you for it all. I shouldn't have done, it just made everything worse…"

"Don't Wyatt…" as the Perry's voice trailed off, Wyatt frowned with confusion, "Just, don't, please."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Chris sighed, "Just got some stuff running through my head. Look, I'll call you tomorrow with the flights and times and everything, I'm gonna have to go."

"Have I done something wrong?" the Halliwell asked, it could be the only thing that could have made his ex-lover go so quiet over the phone.

"No, it's not you," Chris sighed, "I've just got to go ok. It's getting late…"

"Ok," Wyatt was still unsure of whether to let Chris go, he knew the Perry needed to talk to someone, and usually it would be him, but that was not going to be right now since obviously it was either him or there was another guy, "Ok, Chris, yeah, it is getting late for you so maybe you should go back and try to sleep while that party's going on."

"Yeah, maybe," Chris sighed, "I'll call you tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"Are you working?"

"No, I've got the night off, I'll speak to you later."

Once Wyatt hung up from the call he was smiling like a mad man, he could not believe just a simple conversation with his ex-boyfriend could be so great.

* * *

"No, I never said that," Holly smiled towards Speedy as he made his way to the kitchen, while she sat on the couch, the television on low as background noise, "I just said that he's an idiot."

"Uh-uh," Speedy looked at her, with a smirk on his face, just as his bedroom door opened and Chris walked out, sighing, "Hey dude, coffee?"

"Please." Chris nodded, as he threw himself on the couch next to the 18-ear-old girl.

"So, book the flights?" Speedy asked, while Holly looked between the two boys.

"Yeah, flying down the 16th and back the 19th," Chris nodded his head, then laughed at the look of pure confusion on the blonde girl's face, "I'm going down to San Francisco."

"Are you getting back with Wyatt?"

"No," Chris shook his head, "Just to get his ass out of trouble. So, do I have to get lost tonight?"

"Subtle Chris," Speedy eyed his friend, "So very subtle." But by the looks of it, Holly did not understand what they were really talking about, so all was not too bad, "And anyway, you'll probably be out tonight. Aren't you going to see Jamie since you guys didn't get up to much last night?"

Chris' green eyes opened wide, Holly knew nothing about him and Jamie yet, this was not going to go down too well.

"Jamie?" Holly looked at the brunette, "As in Jamie who was here last night? You mean he wasn't joking around last night when he said about you two taking the party…" she trailed off as she saw Chris shaking his head, "Oh my God, does Wyatt know you're dating someone else?"

"I'm not dating him," the Perry explained, looking into the 18-year-old's hazel eyes, "We're just…well…sleeping with each other." Now he felt stupid asking Jamie if there was just sex between the two, there was just sex between the two. Neither of them wanted anything else, at least he did not think Jamie wanted anything else.

"I never thought you would be the type to do that." Holly mentioned to the 21-year-old.

"I'm trying to get over a four year relationship, Holly," Chris explained with some force behind his voice, "I can't go into another one, that won't work."

"But sleeping with some guy you hardly know will?" she asked, looking at Speedy to back her up here, but he was 'playing Switzerland' and was staying neutral, "You're not yet over him, are you?" The brunette never answered the question, just avoided her gaze, making Holly realise what she had said was true, "That's why Jamie left early last night, isn't it? It was nothing to do with work, he realised that your still in love with Wyatt."

"Holly, don't start this ok," Chris sighed, "I really don't need it right now. The best thing for me is to stop thinking of him, which doesn't really happen when I've got to see him in two weeks time, and I have people constantly asking me if I still love him."

With that, Chris stood up and walked out of the room, into his own, leaving Holly to look at Speedy, neither of them realising how bad the whole situation really was.

* * *

In San Francisco, Wyatt Halliwell sat in one of his college classes, making notes for the first time in the past three weeks or so, since whenever college had started. He was actually happy after his conversation with Chris last night. Sure, Chris said that he would only stay for a few days, but maybe Wyatt could use the time to talk to him and get him to stay longer, if not forever. Maybe this could be the first step to getting back together.

He looked at his watch, there was still fifteen minutes of his class. Fifteen minutes until he could give the good news to his mother. Let her know that he was coming back down for the visit, that there was still hope they were going to get back together. Although, Chris never said anything like that, he was just doing it for Lizzie but was that just a cover for how he really felt? Wyatt would never know, but one thing was for sure, he would have to try his hardest to get Chris back into his life, and he had two weeks to think of a plan.

* * *

so Chris still loves Wyatt and Wyatt still loves Chris, but do you really think I'm going to make it so easy?

Anyway you know what to do, leave a little review...


	26. Wyatt's Letter

**hello again, everybody. Thank you everybody who reviewed :D I even got new reviewers, yay, so thank you very much.**

**CelticWolfster:** thanks for the review, sadly your thoughts and questions aren't going to be answered in this chapter, but possibly the next one. But yes, Chris does keep digging a deeper hole for himself.

**Ok, so I've finally gotten back on a roll with this story, so updates should be a little closer together, and also, I think I'm getting close to the end (that's not definite yet, I may think of something extra to throw in, it's just a warning) but I'm not going to say yes or no to whether Wyatt and Chris will get back together, and the summery of the triology that can be found on my profile page gives nothing away, either.**

**Anyway, you didn't come here to read my rambling, you came to read the chapter, and just to let you know, this just keeps into a fashion of my first story...you'll understand as you read it :D**

Wedding Nightmares

Hey,

I know, I'm probably the last person you want to think about right now, after all you flew to Buffalo to get away from me, but I needed to write to you.

I was trying to give you a letter at the airport, but actually it was a good idea you didn't get off the plane, since actually, I'd forgotten the letter since I was running late, hence why you were on the plane when I was ringing you.

Anyway, enough of that. I just wanted to say that I love you. I love you and I miss you. There I've said it, but you already knew all that, you already know that I want you back more than anything in this world, well except for Elizabeth to get better, but that's something we both want, anyway, I'm going off subject again.

Is this making any sense? Because at the moment, it's not making any sense to me, anyway, you always got me in a way no-one else could, so I'll continue writing.

I wish you would come back to me, believe me that I can change, but I can't make you do that, so I'm going to give you the space you need, I just needed to write this to let you know on paper how I feel.

You were the best thing that ever happened to me, and my petty jealousy caused me to lose you. You should have walked out on me, God knows I would have walked out on me long before you did, and I'm surprised you put up with me as long as you did. I know, our arguments were getting out of control, and I'll take the blame completely, it was totally my fault, I kept on adding the fuel to the fire. I wish I could go back in time and stop it from happening, but I can't. I wish I could have stopped myself bringing up Bianca, I shouldn't have done, not after I said I'd forgiven you. Now I know how you feel after my mistake with Caitlin, and I know you have every right to hold that against me for, well, forever if you want, what I did was completely wrong, and stupid, I admit it, and I should have told you rather than hoping Caitlin didn't say something to you…I've forgotten what my point was before all that…

I'm trying to write this from the heart, but at the moment it seems like a huge mess. This is like my eighth attempt at writing this, at first I was just going to send you the letter I was going to give you before you got on the plane, but decided against that since I had other things to say to you.

Anyway, back on the point. My mom keeps offering to look after Lizzie so I can come up and see you, talk to you face to face, but I know that's probably the last thing you want. You're probably with someone else right now, getting over me by sleeping with other guys…you're not, are you? I mean, you have every right to, you're a free man, but…I don't know…I'm not sleeping with anyone, and I won't until you decide whether you're coming back or not. It's completely up to you what you do, I'm not trying to guilt trip you into anything.

I'm really not making any sense, am I? I should just give up really, but I feel I owe you to, I don't know, explain?!?!?

Holding onto your past mistakes, I think I was trying to protect my heart. I've never felt for anyone the way I feel for you, and I didn't want you to do something else that would shatter me, so holding onto your mistakes meant that I could keep reminding you of what you did to me, so you didn't do it again. It was stupid of me, and really, I don't know what I was thinking. I figured if I kept bringing up Bianca you would keep feeling guilty and know never to do it again, but really I was just pushing you away, reminding you of what you had with Bianca, and I never wanted that, I never wanted for you to end up in another relationship like what I saw you had with her. That night you hit her, I saw what you two really had, the pain and hurt she had really caused you, not by cheating or anything like that, but your constant arguing, her constantly pushing your buttons, and really I should have known not to do that, but I guess I never learn until it's too late.

I do love you, I keep saying it, I just hope you still love me, at least enough to come back to San Francisco at some point, not to get back together if you don't want, but at least to be here, be here for Elizabeth, for us to go back to being friends, I know we weren't friends for long before we became lovers, but couldn't we go back to that if you can't trust me enough to get back with me. I love you too much to lose you completely.

Anyway, I'm going to let you go, I've probably rambled on far too much and if you're still reading I'm lucky, you've probably binned this by now, or even burnt it, I wouldn't blame you if you did.

Well, I just needed to let you know. I'm sorry for everything, all the pain I caused you, all the anger, absolutely everything. I love you and miss you.

Love,

Wyatt

xxx

* * *

ok, so I know the letter does seem like a jumbled mess, but he was meant to be talking from the heart, which sometimes is jumbled, so please don't hold that against me in a review.

Anyway, now you've gotten to see what Wyatt wrote, not initially, but eventually :D so please please please review, go on, you know you want to, it's not that hard just press the button and just say whether you hated it or liked it...it's up to you, youre free will and all, I won't be too pissed if you hate the story (just tell me why, it sometimes helps so I can improve) :D


	27. A Heart In San Francisco

**Hey guys, thanks for all those who review the previous chapter. I know I only updated a few hours ago, but I decided that since it was so short that I was going to update again, and this time with a much longer chapter, so here it is.**

Wedding Nightmares

Chris looked at the letter, he had only opened it because he laid his hands on it while going through a few things. In all honesty, he had forgotten about it. Since he was still curious at what Wyatt could have had to say to him, he read it and did not know whether to regret reading it or feel better for reading it, even though it had taken him a few attempts to get his head around everything in the jumbled letter. According to this Wyatt still loved him, but this was weeks ago, enough time for Wyatt to have found someone else, enough time for someone to be replacing him as a second father in Elizabeth's eyes.

Placing the letter back on the table, Chris sighed and laid back on the bed, this was so messed up. He thought by now he would be over Wyatt, but that had not happened. Either he needed more time or he really was meant to be with Wyatt. Wyatt Halliwell was his soulmate, although he was not sure whether he believed in soulmates.

Sighing, Chris picked up his keys and his cell phone and walked out of his room, to come face to face with Speedy and Holly again.

"I'm going out," Chris said, "Clear my head a little."

"Sure," Speedy nodded, he had an idea of where Chris was really going to go, "You going to be back later?"

"I don't know yet," Chris replied, his hand on the door handle of the front door, "I'll call if I'm not, ok?"

Speedy just nodded his head as the Perry walked out of the apartment, while his girlfriend looked at him slightly confused.

"Is he going to be back? What was all that about?"

"He's going to see Jamie," Speedy answered, "Clear his head? He means get out his frustration."

* * *

"Ok, so maybe I was a little in the wrong," Jamie folded his arms defensively as he and Chris stood in his apartment, "I shouldn't have walked out."

"Yeah, you were in the wrong," Chris agreed but then sighed, "But so was I. What you said, about me still loving Wyatt. I don't love him, as such," Chris explained, slightly confused himself, "But he's still in my heart. I loved him for almost four years and I can't just turn that off…that's why I came up here."

"To get away from it all…" Jamie nodded his head, "I know and I suppose I'm not helping matters."

The two looked at each other in silence, until Chris finally sighed and spoke.

"Just to let you know I'm flying to San Francisco on the 16th…"

"For good?"

"No," the Perry shook his head, "To see my daughter, you know, Lizzie."

"Oh yeah," Jamie remembered Chris mentioning her and understood why he would be flying down. That was when Jamie finally looked towards the chocolate haired man while biting his lip, looking nervous about something, "You know you asked if there was only sex between us, well, I don't want that. Now I know you're trying to get yourself out of a relationship and this will be the last thing you want me to ask you but…" Jamie did not need to finish the sentence, Chris knew what he was going to say and sighed while closing his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Jamie," Chris shook his head, "With everything so up in their air I can't…It won't be fair on you with my head being all over the place?"

"If you're going off what I said, I didn't mean it," the 23-year-old spoke, "I was just pissed off, jealous I think of you talking to your ex. I know there's always going to be something there, and you have to talk to him because of your daughter, but please, give us a go?"

"And here I thought you didn't want a relationship."

Jamie smirked at what the brunette said and shrugged, "Think about it?"

The Perry nodded his head and rolled his eyes as he moved forward and laid a kiss on the lighter brunette's lips, allowing Jamie to deepen it.

* * *

"Papa!" Lizzie screamed with glee as she saw the tall brunette walk through the door of her house, "You're back!"

"That I am." Chris smiled, putting his bag down and picking up the three-year-old, and brushed some strands of her blonde hair away from her eyes.

"I missed you lots and lots." She informed him, wrapped her small arms around Chris' neck, never wanting to let go.

"I missed you too, sweetheart," the Perry replied, just as Wyatt stepped through the door of the kitchen, "Hey, you should have called, I'd have picked you up."

"No it's ok," Chris shook his head, "A little cab journey's never hurt me. How are you?"

"Honestly? I'm knackered," Wyatt rolled his eyes, "I'm just cooking Lizzie's dinner at the moment, do you want something?"

"I ate on the plane," Chris bit his bottom lip, and watched as Wyatt nodded slowly before going back into the kitchen, "What's my most favourite girl in the whole wide world been up to?" He decided that it best to stay out of the Haliwell's way at the moment.

"I drawd-ed you a picture," Elizabeth smiled and wriggled around to get out of her Papa's arms. Once she was, she ran towards a small table in the living room, where there were lots of paper and colouring pencils all around, "Look, Papa," Chris looked at it and immediately gave a sad smiled, "It's you, me and daddy all back home. You like it?"

"Yes sweetie," Chris nodded, even though he hated that fact that he could not give this to her, he knew that this was something that she really wanted, "I love it."

"And now you're back home." Lizzie smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Sweetie," Chris got down to her level and looked into her bright blue eyes, that reminded him so much of Wyatt, "Now, please understand, I'm only here for a few days."

"Why?"

"Because, well…"

"I'm better Papa, and you said you'd come back home if I better ," Elizabeth moaned, "Why you not come back home?"

"Well, it's because me and daddy…"

"Are you still mad at him?" Chris did not know what Wyatt had said to Lizzie, so asked her to explain, "He said he was bad and you were mad. Is that it? Can't you be un-mad?" The Perry sighed at his daughter's innocence.

"It's not that easy, sweetie," Chris shook his head, seeing tears forming in her eyes the more she tried to understand, "But, I'm here now so why don't we enjoy this time?"

"And if it's really good you'll stay?"

"Maybe."

"Lizzie, go and wash you hands for dinner," Wyatt's voice called out from behind Chris. The three-year-old looked around and saw her daddy leaning on the doorframe. As she nodded her head, Wyatt watched her climb up the stairs one by one, "I explained that it was my fault," he then explained to his ex-lover, "I thought I would let her know that she did nothing wrong."

"Thanks." Chris nodded his head with a small smile, and then they both went back to their awkward silence.

"Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?" Wyatt asked, breaking the silence, realising that maybe it was a bad idea for Chris to be staying here. They both agreed on it for Lizzie's sake, but now seeing each other neither really knew what to say.

"No, I ate on the plane, Wy," the Perry shook his head, "Really, I'm fine. How's college going?"

"Not bad," Wyatt lied, in fact it was bad since for the first three weeks he had made no notes at all and now he was getting to an exam that counted as 15 of his final grade and did not know a thing, but he could not let Chris know that, otherwise he would probably say he would take Lizzie up to Buffalo with him, "Have you applied yet?"

"I've been thinking about it," Chris looked at Wyatt, directly into his eyes, "I'm still trying to figure out where to go."

"Oh, so you're thinking about staying away from here?"

"I don't know yet, Wyatt," the brunette sighed, as footsteps were heard running towards the stairs, causing the two to look up, "I'm still trying to sort my head out to be honest. College has been the last thing on my mind."

"Yeah, well with a new boyfriend, I'm not surprised." The blonde crossed his arms defensively as Chris looked at him confused. Was he confused because he did not know what Wyatt was talking about? Or was he wondering how Wyatt knew? Finally sighing, Chris shook his head.

"Go on, Speedy, Titch or Holly?" he asked, sitting on the couch, running his hand through his hair, he was hoping he would be able to tell Wyatt himself about him and Jamie since he had finally decided to give them a chance.

"Holly," Wyatt informed, slightly hating the fact that he had just let Chris know that his 18-year-old cousin had let the cat out of the bag, "She mentioned it when I was…erm…well, when I was talking to her."

"About me I'm guessing," Chris sighed, "Look, me and Jamie, there's nothing…we're…sort of…well…"

"Look, you're a free man," Wyatt shrugged, "So, why shouldn't you be with someone else? I was going to tell you I am too."

"Really?" Chris felt slightly hurt, not realising that Wyatt was really lying, "Oh right. Fair enough. Just please tell me it's not Caitlin."

"Why would you care if it was?"

"I'd care for Lizzie's sake if it was."

"It's not Caitlin," the Halliwell shook his head, "It's a guy that I work with." In fact, where he worked there was a guy that was interested in him, but Wyatt did not feel the same way, he was still trying to find a way to win Chris back, although now he doubted it would happen since he was dating someone else.

"I'm finished daddy." Elizabeth's voice came from the stairs, as the two 21-year-olds looked at her.

"Go and sit down then sweetie," Wyatt informed her, just before he looked at Chris with a frown, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Chris nodded, as the Halliwell stood up and made his way towards the kitchen so he could get Elizabeth her dinner, "I'll be in in a minute."

Once Wyatt was gone, Chris ran his hands through his hair once again.

"Damn it."

* * *

"I hope these visits won't continue too long," the social worker spoke to the two boys the next morning, luckily for Wyatt it was a different social worker to the last one that came to see him, "It's just a check to see how you're doing."

"We're doing fine," Chris nodded his head, "Everything's perfect."

"Well, from what I've seen I can see that," the red-haired woman smiled softly, Wyatt preferred this one to the first one, "I'm just making sure nothing has changed too much. I've heard that Mr Perry moved out for a while."

"No, I hadn't moved out," Chris shook his head, "I've been up in Buffalo for a few weeks for a friend's wedding, but Wyatt's been holding the fort and everything."

"Oh right, it's just I heard you had moved out," the social worker marked something on her clipboard, "But if you're not…"

"No, we're both still here." Chris smiled at her while Wyatt wondered who could have given her that information, he knew for a fact there was only one person, but why was she getting involved again?

"Good, I've also been told that Elizabeth spends a lot of time at her Grandmother's." This was a question for Wyatt to answer.

"Yeah, well we're both working now," Wyatt answered, "So she just looks after her until one of us has finished work."

"That's ok, as long as she's not being neglected or anything."

"Never," Wyatt shook his head, "She's the most important thing to me, and Chris for that matter. And luckily I also have a mom and dad who put her so high up on their lists."

The social worker smiled at him, and it seemed genuine, while she made some more notes.

"And I understand there is nobody else living here?" she asked, "It's just both of you and Elizabeth."

"That's right." Wyatt nodded.

"And also that you're planning to get married," she looked at them, "Is there a date set yet?"

"Actually, since the first two were postponed, we're waiting until everything is settled down," Chris informed the red-head with a smile, hoping she was buying his lie, "So, no date set as of yet." As the interview went on with the social worker, the lies of Chris and Wyatt still being together seemed to be going well, so far the woman had not seemed suspicious of everything.

"There's just one more thing," she looked directly at Wyatt, "And that would be your anger management."

"I'm taking the course that our lawyer suggested," Wyatt informed her, "And so far it's going well," he could see Chris looking at him out of the corner of his eye, and could see a look of wonderment on his face, "I have four more weeks of it and then they're going to see if I need anymore weeks after that."

"Good," she smiled, "And you have an impending court case, if I'm right, for assaulting a police officer?"

"Yeah," Wyatt bit his bottom lip, he knew this was going to come up, "I have a date set for next month, and I don't know it will turn out yet. I'm hoping it won't be too bad, with taking this course."

The social worker nodded her head and wrote some more information down before she looked at the two 21-year-olds.

"You know, that's everything I need to find out," she smiled at the pair, "Have you got any questions for me?" once she saw both of them shake their heads she continued, "I will say that I think I need to see you both in two months time. Is the 17th December ok for you both?"

"Fine." Chris nodded his head, with a smile, he would remember about this one.

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Good, so if we set the date as the 17th December. It's just routine to check up after your appearance in court to find out how everything is going and if all is well I think that will be the final one, finger's crossed."

As she stood up, the two males followed her to show her out of the house.

"Take care." Chris smiled at her as Wyatt shut the door and then turned back to Chris.

"Thank you, so much." Wyatt sighed at him, wondering how they had managed to get through that visit.

"I did it for Lizzie," Chris sighed as he walked back into the living room, throwing himself back on his couch. Actually, he was just realising now how much he missed this place and how much he really had missed being around Wyatt and Lizzie, but Wyatt was dating someone knew so how could he just get back into his life? That was when he noticed Wyatt was leaning on the doorframe looking at him with a smile on his face "What's up?"

"Nothing," Wyatt smiled, "You want a drink?"

"Please," Chris asked, closing his eyes slightly, he hated flying through timezones it always made him feel tired like this. He was just glad that Piper and Leo were looking after Elizabeth for the day, or at least until Wyatt said he would pick her up, "You want some help?"

"I'm only going to make some coffee." The Halliwell laughed as he made his way into the kitchen, while Chris watched him leave. God he hated this feeling, he still had not forgotten about all the arguing he and Wyatt had done in the past but being with him now he wanted to kiss him, hold him, anything to let him know that he wanted him back, but then he could not tell him that anyway, both of them had new partners.

"You look tired," Wyatt stated, walking back into the room with two mugs of coffee, "You want to lay down?"

"I'm fine," Chris shook his head, "I should ask you, considering you've had college, work and had to look after Lizzie."

"Yeah, well, my mom does most the looking after of Lizzie," Wyatt sighed, "I hardly see her at the moment."

That comment alone made Chris feel guilty for leaving, it was because of him that Wyatt was not seeing as much of his daughter as he liked, but he could not just not go back to Buffalo, there were commitments up there as well as the commitments down here.

"How's she doing in pre-school?"

"Great, she loves it," Wyatt smiled, "She can't wait to start kindergarten next year."

Chris smiled at Wyatt, he could just imagine the three-year-old excited about kindergarten.

As the night went on, the talking between the two ex-lovers became more at ease, everything seemed to flow, even the bottles of beer that they were both now on had.

"You know something, I've got to go and pick Lizzie up." Wyatt sighed.

"You're not driving with the amount you've had to drink." Chris shook his head.

"I'd better ring my mom then," Wyatt said, trying to pull himself off the couch, in fact he had had too many to even walk let alone drunk, and he was going to have to look at Lizzie tonight. As he stood up, he stumbled, landing close to Chris, his head on the Perry's shoulder. The two looked at each other, as their eyes met, bringing back memories of their first kiss especially when their lips met in a kiss. Chris quickly came to his senses and pulled away, "Sorry," Wyatt closed his eyes, "I just thought, you know, never mind." That had slightly sobered him up, and the blonde left the room to telephone his mother, while Chris sat there thinking about what had happened. It was not that he did not like it, it was just that Jamie was up in Buffalo and had been worrying the past week. Since Chris agreed that they could start dating Jamie had been worrying about Chris' impending visit to see Wyatt, and he had told him there was nothing to worry about, now what was he meant to say?

* * *

Wyatt sat in the kitchen on the telephone to his mother, to find out whether she could bring Lizzie back around.

"Maybe it will be good for you and Chris to be alone tonight," Piper offered, "Lizzie can stay here."

"Maybe not mom," Wyatt sighed thinking back to how Chris had reacted just a few minutes ago, "Can you bring Lizzie home?"

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" his mother sounded concerned, as if she realised there was something serious that had happened, "Has Chris decided…"

"No, he's still here," Wyatt sighed, "I just…well…things have gone slightly not to plan."

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind," the blonde sighed, "I just made a move and he pretty much jump half a mile."

"Wyatt, you need to talk to him first," the mother of three explained to her son, "And with Lizzie here it will be a good time to talk to him. Go and apologise for making a move or whatever and then talk to him. You never know, maybe he was just shocked at what had happened."

"Yeah, considering he thinks I'm dating someone."

"Wyatt!" Piper shrieked down the phone, "How could you tell him that?"

"Well with him dating someone new, I thought it was the best thing to say to him," the 21-year-old sighed, "I know, I was wrong…"

"Go and tell him the truth," Piper sighed, "You're already lying to him and you're not even with him at the moment. If you want to get him back then you're gonna need to be completely faithful."

"Sure," the Halliwell rolled his eyes, "So, are you sure Lizzie's ok to stay with you?"

"Of course she is sweetie," he smiled as his mother spoke, "You talk to Chris, and tell him the truth, please?"

* * *

ok, so Wyatt's in trouble with his mom and something almost happened between Wyatt and Chris too.

So, please leave a little review on what you thought, good, bad or the ugly...:D pretty please


	28. A Little Bit of Truth Finally

**hey guys, thanks again to everybody who reviewed the last chapter.**

**Now, just a little note. I know there are loads of you that are adding me to alerts and not reviewing, I'm asking again, please please please leave me a review, I would like to know what I'm doing wrong if there is anything, or just if it's to say 'good chapter' sort of thing. I get the feeling that my chapters are only good enough for you to add to alerts rather than worthy of a review.**

**Anyway, as you can tell I'm a bit of a review whore, but hey, what can I do?!?!?!?!?! Anyway, now I'll get on with the chapter.**

Wedding Nightmares

When Wyatt came back into the living room, he saw Chris looking at the empty bottle of beer.

"You know, there are no answers at the bottom of there," the Halliwell stated with a little smirk on his face, causing Chris to look of and shake his head with a small laugh, "Well, at least I got a laugh for that. I was expecting you to have done a runner. Look, I'm sorry for what happened…"

"You shouldn't be," Chris shook his head, "You love me, I love you, technically we should be together…"

"But…" the Perry smiled as Wyatt knew what he was trying to say, "You can't be with me because of all the arguing," as Chris nodded his head, Wyatt sighed and sat on the couch next to him, "We're gonna end up going 'round in a circle here," the two laughed as the stupidity of what they were doing and then sat in silence for a while, "I'm not completely sorry by the way."

"For what?"

"The kiss," the Halliwell clarified, "The only thing I am kinda sorry for is you now cheated on your boyfriend."

"So did you," Chris pointed out, but then saw a look of guilt all over Wyatt's face so he shook his head, "You're not dating anyone are you?" when he saw Wyatt shaking his head, Chris groaned, "Why did you tell me you were?"

"Because I wanted to make you jealous," the blonde 21-year-old answered, "I love you, Chris and finding out you were with someone else hurt, but I always said I could forgive you for whatever you get up to in Buffalo, I mean we're on a break right, you can do whatever you want," Chris was about to say something but the blonde would not let him, "But you know something, not having you in my life at all, even just as a friend, will hurt even more than whatever you do get up to. I love you so much, Chris."

"I'm always going to be in your life, but right now I'm in Buffalo," Chris explained, "See, this is why I moved up there. You telling me that has just caused my head a load more trouble."

"Why?"

"Because I still have feelings for you," Chris admitted, "Because I want to be with you but loving you isn't enough anymore. I need to know I can trust you, I need to know that what we have isn't just going to be constant arguments, and that's something you can't promise me, so don't even try."

"But surely we can work on that."

"I don't know if we can," the Perry shook his head, keeping eye contract with Wyatt, "You're naturally argumentative, that can't change, and I'm not going to ask you to change…"

"But you won't get back with me if I don't change," when Chris never answered yes or no, Wyatt sighed, "So I'm in a no win situation, right?" once again, Chris did not answer, so Wyatt nodded his head, "Right."

"I'm sorry Wyatt," Chris sighed, looking away from the 21-year-old blonde, "It's not that I don't want to be with you, but I'm just starting a new relationship, where I'm not constantly arguing with him and I think I owe it to be him and myself to try it even though I don't know where it's going to go."

"Yeah, right," the Halliwell frowned, "Sure."

Chris took Wyatt's hand and rubbed it gently, as their eyes locked.

"Please Wyatt, I'm sorry I can just get back with you like that," he pleaded with his ex-lover, "But I know that if I come back now, when I don't know where my head is, things will be worse for Elizabeth not just us, and I'm thinking of her too."

The Halliwell closed his eyes and nodded as he realised what Chris was telling him was true, and Elizabeth really was the most important thing to both the 21-year-olds.

* * *

"Can we see the monkeys?" Elizabeth smiled up to her papa excitedly, "I wan' see the monkeys."

"We can go see the monkeys," Chris agreed, holding tight onto the three-year-old's hand, "And then do you want something to eat?"

"I wan' see the monkeys."

"After the monkeys." Chris clarified and smiled as she nodded her head. As long as she got to see the monkeys she was going to be happy.

This was the last day Chris would get to spend with his daughter, since he was flying back to Buffalo tomorrow morning, and he wanted to make it as special for her as he could.

"Papa, when you coming home?" she asked him again, as he picked her up so he could get a good looking at the chimps that were swinging on a branch and playing around with each other.

"I don't know sweetie," Chris answered her, "Maybe Christmas."

"Cwismas!" the girl's blue eyes grew wide, "That's long away."

"Ages away, sweetie," Chris corrected her with a smile, "And it's not, it's two months."

"Two months?" Elizabeth frowned, "How many days?"

"Erm…" Chris quickly added up in his head, " About 61 days, that's when I'll come to see you again for definite."

"Huh?"

"You will see me in 61 days ok," Chris explained, "But maybe before that, it's all whether me and daddy can sort things out."

"You stop being mad at him?"

"And if I can stop being mad at him, yeah."

"I wan' you to stay home." Elizabeth moaned and wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck, making Chris feel guilty. He hated it when she did this, but it just proved how much he loved her, and how much he would do for her. He wanted to make her as happy as he could, but staying would only upset her as well as both himself and Wyatt even though she did not understand that, eventually she would.

* * *

That night was the last night Wyatt would have a chance to convince Chris in staying, but in his head he had realised that, after the talk last night, he was in a no win situation so wonder if there was any point? He could not promise Chris that he could change, not on the argumentative side, he knew that and Chris knew that, but he could promise he could stop bringing up the past, have them start on a clean slate. All he wanted was the Perry back, but he was being led in circles.

Hearing the front door open, he stood up as Elizabeth came running in with a balloon in her hand.

"And where have you been?"

"I saw monkeys," she smiled, "Daddy, I'm hungry."

"Ok, I'll get you something to eat, what do you want?" when Lizzie seemed to be thinking, Wyatt threw some suggestions, "Chicken nuggets, fish fingers?"

"Yeah," Lizzie nodded her head, but Wyatt had to ask her to clarify, "Fish."

"Ok, you go upstairs and get washed up and I'll make them."

With that the three-year-old climbed the stairs as Chris shut the front door.

"Good day out?"

"Yeah," Chris nodded and slouched as much as he could on the couch, "That girl has way too much energy."

"I could have told you that." Wyatt smirked, making his way to the kitchen. Chris sat there for a few moments longer before he decided to get up and follow Wyatt.

"So, I was thinking last night and a bit of today, actually."

"You knowing, thinking is bad for you, Chris…"

"Erm, no, that's you," the Perry threw back and then smiled, "Anyway, I was thinking that I'm gonna give it two months, until I come down for the next social services visit…"

"Huh?"

"My relationship with Jamie," Chris informed him, as Wyatt got some fish fingers out of the freezer, with some chips and put some on a baking tray to put in the over, "I'm gonna give it two months and if I don't think we're going anywhere then I'm gonna come back to San Francisco…"

"What made you decide that?"

"I don't know," Chris shrugged, "Maybe the bit of me that is seriously missing Lizzie right now, I'm not too sure. But I know that as friends we're getting along, and sure I'll have to like get an apartment somewhere, I can't stay here, but…"

"You could stay here…"

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it…"

"When?"

"If," Chris corrected himself after realising just what he had said, "Anyway, we're ok being friends, right?" when Wyatt nodded, Chris knew he could continue, "So, I'll wait to see how it all goes."

In honesty, Wyatt was ecstatic inside, although he was not going to show Chris that. If Chris was thinking about coming back, then there possibly was a chance they could sort out their differences.

"So, go on, what's really made you think about this?"

"I just said, partly that I miss Lizzie," Chris explained, "I don't want her having to go through what I did and not have a father…"

"But that wasn't your dad's fault that he wasn't around. Your mom and dad were…"

"Yeah, but if I'm not around, it may as well be the same thing, right?" Chris shrugged, "Anyway, I want to see her a little more often than just talking to her, but I can't do that if I'm in Buffalo."

"Nothing else made you decide that?" Their two pairs of eyes locked together as silence filled the room, and it was if both could read each other's thoughts, nothing needed to be said, Wyatt knew the other reason just from the look in Chris' eyes, and Chris knew Wyatt understood just from the look in his eyes too.

Cutting off the moment, Elizabeth ran into the kitchen, holding her hands up for her daddy.

"All washed." She smiled, not realising she was interrupting a moment. Chris shook his head to get out of the trance from the ocean blue eyes of his ex-lover, and turned away, he really did still love Wyatt, what was it inside him stopping him from doing something? This break, that was meant for Chris to see whether or not he could be with Wyatt, was turning into a complete mess because all it was doing was proving the point that he really did love him, but like he had said, love was not always enough, and this was one of those cases.

"Your dinner will be ready in about fifteen minutes, ok?" Wyatt looked to his daughter, after glancing towards Chris to see what he was doing, "Fifteen."

Elizabeth had no idea how long fifteen minutes was, but from the look of her daddy's face it was not too long so she just nodded her head, and then looked at Chris.

"Papa, why you cwying?" she asked, seeing him wipe a tear away.

"I'm not," Chris shook his head and looked at Lizzie with a smile on his face, although Wyatt could see that it was fake, "I'll be back, I'm just going out for a bit."

Frowning, Wyatt wondered whether Chris really was ok, it was not like him anymore to leave things bottled up, but then again a lot had changed recently.

Once Chris had left the room, Elizabeth asked her daddy what it was.

"I don't know sweetie," the blonde answered his daughter, "But he's ok."

* * *

"Glad to be back?" Speedy smiled as Chris walked through the door, his bag over his shoulder.

"Erm, yeah." Chris answered, but sounded unsure, causing the blonde haired 21-year-old to frown.

"Are you sure?" Speedy asked again, "You don't seem to have."

"Erm, things were just a little, I don't know…" Chris shook his head, plonking himself on the couch, putting his bag on the floor, "Just…it's hard to explain."

"Hmm…" Speedy just commented as he grabbed mugs of coffee for himself and Chris. As he sat down, he watched Chris carefully, he was turning into someone he hardly recognised anymore, and he was not sure whether it was this split with Wyatt or getting into a relationship with Jamie that was doing it, but he was definitely more moody than he had ever been before.

"I kissed Wyatt," Chris broke the silence between the two as he looked at his friend, "Well, he kissed me…I'm not sure which way around actually, the problem was we kissed."

"That a bad thing?" Speedy asked, not quite understanding what the brunette was getting at.

"I'm not too sure," Chris bit his bottom lip, "It means there's still something there between us, but I'm with Jamie now and it's just all getting complicated and messy."

"So?"

"I don't know," Chris sighed, taking the coffee from his friend, as he sat back on the couch and closed his eyes, "I told Wyatt I'd give me and Jamie two months," now he opened up his eyes and looked straight at Speedy, into his blue eyes, "I still love Wyatt, Speed, and I actually don't know what to do."

"Get back with him?"

"I wish it was that simple."

"It could be if you stopped being so stubborn," the blonde haired 21-year-old pointed out, but Chris just shook his head, "You are being stubborn though."

"How am I being stubborn?" the Perry asked, getting extremely defensive about it, without realising, "I can't trust him, ok? And not just that, but we argue constantly. You know what, that's exactly what I had with Bianca and look where that got us? We still argued when we were apart and it got to the stage where she moved to Canada."

"But maybe Wyatt can change, knowing what he's doing," his friend offered, "He knows he hurts you when you argue, and he knows that it's him that starts and continues most of the arguments, you just need to give him another chance."

Chris looked down at the black liquid in his mug with a deep, laboured sighed.

"I told him I was going to give me and Jamie two months," he finally stated, "When the next social service visit is. I don't what I'll do at that point, but I said two months."

* * *

"Two months!" Wyatt smiled with joy, jumping up and down on the spot like a giddy school girl, "He said two months, and he'll move back, well ok, not that he'll move back, but two months to see if things with him and J…J…Jam…whatever his name is go. But he said he'd move back if they don't go anywhere, two months!"

"Ok, slow down and calm down, Wyatt," Piper smiled to her son, as she stood at the stove, making lunch for the four that were going to be there, "Sit down sweetie and explain it to us slowly."

Wyatt sighed as he sat at the table, while Leo looked at him, with a slight smirk on his face.

"Mom, two months, that's all I have to wait until he comes back."

"Wyatt, son," Leo started, now sitting forward, resting his lower arms on the table in front of him, "What if things with his new boyfriend go well? You know, two months can be a long time for a relationship. I mean, wasn't it after about two months you and Chris were talking about looking after Lizzie once she was born?"

"Three months," Wyatt pointed out, "But there is still something there. He told me he still had feelings for me, that's a good thing, right?"

"Right, but I don't want to see you getting your hopes up and then everything shattering again."

"Dad, c'mon, it's a start though right?" Wyatt looked into his step-father's green-blue eyes, pleading slightly for him to see why he was so happy, "I mean, him thinking about moving back, that's a start."

"Yes it's a start but…" Although, Wyatt cut him off, with a smile on his face.

"So there's still a chance for us. Two months, that's all I have to wait."

"Wyatt, sweetie," Piper sighed, taking her eyes from the stove, "I know you're happy about him telling you this, but please listen to Leo, if things go fine with his new boyfriend while you're getting your hopes up, then it'll be a bigger fall," sighing as her eldest son's smile began to fade, Piper continued, "But there is still something there, so don't stop fighting."

* * *

right, all those that said they would stop reading it if I didn't put Wyatt and Chris back together, there is a little opening for it. I'm not exactly going to say what's going to happen or anything, but there's a little opening.

Anyway, please please please please please please please please leave me a little review, unless you've got a very very very very very good excuse.


	29. What the Hell?

**Thank you everybody who review the previous chapter. I know, Chris is a stubborn ass, but he is protecting his heart at the same time. Anyway, I'm sure you'll like something about this chapter...you'll soon find out...get reading...**

**Just a quick thank you to megsy: thank you for reviewing, and I'm really glad you're enjoying the story.**

Wedding Nightmares

"So, how did it go?" Jamie asked the brunette as they both sat in his apartment, "Did you see your daughter?"

"Yeah," Chris smiled back at the 23-year-old, "I saw her, she wasn't so happy that I had to leave again."

"I bet she wasn't," Jamie smiled seductively, "Who would want to lose you? I bet your ex wasn't so happy about you going either, was he?"

"Can we not talk about him?" Chris sighed, frowning slightly.

"It go bad then?" Jamie asked him, trying to get as much information as he could.

"Yeah," Chris lied, but pulled it off, "It went bad," the Perry looked into Jamie's eyes, to see if he was buying his lie, "It was bad from the first night, I only stayed for Lizzie." Jamie nodded, seeming to buy the deceit coming from the brunette, and then moved onto why he really wanted Chris over tonight.

"So," he moved his body closer to Chris, "Now you're back, and with someone who it's good with, how about we concentrate on that?"

"You realise how cheesy that sounded," Chris smirked and narrowed his eyes, as Jamie moved in to lock their lips together, instead making him laugh, "But even though it was cheesy…" Chris closed the small gap between the two of them, and let his lips gently touch Jamie's, teasing him slightly, convincing him to open his lips to let his tongue snake through, searching the already claimed territory.

The Perry moaned, as Jamie took over, his hands caressing the skin underneath his blue T-shirt. Jamie pushed forward, kneeling up slightly on the couch to change his position, as he pushed Chris down so he was resting with his head on the arm of the couch.

"You know, I missed this over the past couple of days."

* * *

"Hey sweetheart," Wyatt smiled as he made his way over to the table that sat his mother, step-father, brother and daughter, "What are you doing here?"

"Grandma and Grandpa bwoughted me," Lizzie smiled at her daddy, it was not often that she got to see where her daddy worked so this was a fun time out. In fact, Wyatt knew they were all coming by, and had specifically asked his boss to sit them at a table that he bussed. This was his job, a waiter at a restaurant, not his mother's restaurant mind, he could not do that, he could not have other people thinking that he was getting any special measures being the boss' son.

"I see they did," Wyatt smiled, looking at his mother with a smile, he had asked her to bring Elizabeth here, knowing it made her happy to see her father treating her like a princess and seeing where he worked. After all, she used to love seeing Chris work, "So, what do you want to drink."

"Coco-cola," she smiled, making Wyatt laugh when she did not say it right and wrote it down, before asking the rest of the table, "Daddy, can I come with you?"

"No, you've got to stay here with Grandma, Grandpa and Uncle Matt ok?" he explained to her, "You are a princess and I'm going to treat you like one." When she heard that, the three-year-old nodded her head allowing Wyatt to go off and sort out their drinks, while they all decided what they were going to eat.

"So, who's the good-looking one at the table?" Wyatt heard a voice with an Irish accent behind the bar, making him look up to see Conner, the guy that Wyatt had tried to tell Chris he was dating. He locked eyes with the brunette Irish man and smiled, as he looked back over his shoulder, "You can definitely tell she's yours," Conner stated, "She's gorgeous, just like her father."

Wyatt sighed with a gulp, as he sorted the drinks out, he hated that things were like this. Even since he had moved the promise ring from his wedding finger to the fourth finger on his right hand, this 20-year-old had been making as many passes at him as he could, but he was still deeply in love with Chris, and still hoping that Chris would come back to him, and now know there was a chance, could not jeopardise that by making a mistake with the brown eyed man in front of him. He knew how much it hurt to know Chris was doing things with someone else, he could not do it back, not if he wanted to win him back.

"I'd better get these over." Wyatt sighed and moved back over to the table, with a tray full of drinks.

"Who's the guy?" Matt asked, smirking towards his brother, the 14-year-old had been nosy and was watching his eldest half-brother at the bar.

"Someone I work with, thank you," Wyatt looked to the blonde haired boy, "You ready to order?"

"I wan' that." Elizabeth smiled up to her father, pointing straight at a picture on the children's menu, to which Wyatt rolled his blue eyes.

"I should have guessed, shouldn't I?" he smiled directly at his daughter as he wrote the information down.

"What?" Leo laughed at his step-son's face.

"Spaghetti Bolognese," the 21-year-old stated, "She always picks the messiest thing on the menu. Anyway, what do you want?"

Once everybody had ordered, Wyatt quickly placed a kiss on the blonde little girl's cheek and moved to the back of the restaurant to the kitchen and passed the menu on to the chefs.

He was just about to walk back out of the kitchen, when he walked into Connor, who was carrying some glasses.

"Whoa! Sorry!" Wyatt said, grabbing Conner around the waist to balance him before he dropped everything that was in his hands. The Irish man smiled at Wyatt and shook his head, before sliding past him, a little closer than needed.

"Don't worry about it."

* * *

Later that night in Buffalo, Chris and Jamie laid in bed, Jamie laying on the Perry's stomach. Jamie was sound asleep, but Chris could not. After what he had told Wyatt, he was thinking too much about his relationship with Jamie. If he was honest, he could not see it working, but mainly because part of him did not want it to work. He did not know whether it was because he did not want something to turn in what he had with Bianca and eventually Wyatt, or whether he did not want something as good as he had with Wyatt. Without the arguments, his and Wyatt's relationship was perfect and if it was not for having to postpone the wedding the first time then this would not all be happening right now. Now he realised what Speedy had said to him a few days ago was true, he was being stubborn, but he could not just go back and admit to Wyatt that he was wrong, he needed to know that they could stop their arguments, otherwise what was the point in leaving?

* * *

A month had passed since Chris' visit, and Wyatt was just receiving his results from his exam. He was sure he had failed it completely, even though hearing the good news from Chris had helped him get out of the rut he was in, and study better when he had the chance. He sat in the room as the papers were handed back. He closed his eyes as his professor placed his paper in front of him.

"Could I have a word with you at the end of the class, Mr Halliwell?"

Without looking at the grade, Wyatt looked at his professor and nodded his head, this meant that his grade was going to be bad, and the professor was wondering whether he could graduate.

Once the professor had walked back, he slouched in his chair and groaned, but then looked down at the paper.

84

Did he read that right? He sat back up, frowning, as he stared at the number written and circled in red.

84

He could not believe it as he smiled to himself, he had actually passed the exam, without making notes for the first three or so weeks of the semester, and with having to work, come to college and raise his three-year-old daughter on his own. Things were not as bad as they seemed.

Well, they were not as bad for Wyatt as they seemed, in fact they were worse for Chris. For the past month he had been dating the 23-year-old he had met on his first night here in Buffalo, and since then had wondered whether he was making the right decision. The now 22-year-old brunette sat with his blonde haired friend in the apartment and sighed, he could not really talk to Speedy about this whole problem, after all he knew Speedy was right when he accused Chris of being stubborn, now he was just going to say something along the lines of 'I told you so'.

"Are you seeing Jamie tonight?" Speedy broke the silence between the two.

"Not meant to be," Chris shook his head, looking over, as he realised it was the Friday afternoon, "Holly flying up?" when Speedy nodded, Chris sighed, "You want some advice on wining and dining her?"

"Like you would give me advice," Speedy smirked at his friend, "I thought you weren't going to give me advice until she was ready…" that was when he clicked on what his friend was on about and sat up on the couch, looking directly into his green eyes, "Hang on, has she said something to you?"

"Why would she say something to me?" Chris asked him with raised eyebrows, "I mean, you're her boyfriend."

"Chris…" Speedy sighed, "You gotta tell me, because if she's coming up tonight and wants to…well…I ain't exactly prepared for it."

"No condoms?" Chris asked with a smirk, at which Speedy shook his head, "Then I suggest you go and get some."

"Right," Speedy sighed, with a smirk on his face and stood up, but he could see that Chris was not so impressed about a night with Jamie, "You ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, fine," Chris nodded, "You'd better go now if you're going to the store."

"It's ok," Speedy shook his head after checking the clock for the time, "I've still got three hours until her flight gets in, so what's up?"

"Nothing." Chris shook his head.

"Why don't I believe you?" Speedy asked, one eyebrow raised, "Wait, I know, because you've been a quiet, grumpy git for the past month, ever since you got back from San Francisco, so want to tell me what it is?"

"Not really." Chris shook his head, but he knew his friend was not going to give up this easily.

"Tough, you're telling me."

The Perry sighed, this was not something he wanted to talk to anybody about, this was something he wanted to sort out in his head, but maybe he did need to talk to someone, maybe thinking about it for the past month was too long.

"I'm going to break up with Jamie," he admitted looking straight at Speedy, and from the look on his friends face, he could see it was not a totally shock, "Why are you not surprised?"

"I don't know," Speedy shook his head, "Maybe the fact that you still love Wyatt. Look, I know you think that all the arguing with him was too much, and that it was just like your relationship with Bianca, but from what I remember of you telling me about Bianca and what I saw you had with Wyatt, they were two completely different things. Sure, I only saw you around Bianca once, when she picked you up from school one time, and you two were meant to be engaged at that point, but it was nothing compared to what you had with Wyatt. What you had with Bianca probably was arguments and grief, but what you had with Wyatt was pure love, and I know I'm gonna sound like a chick here, but I could see it in both of your eyes. You couldn't wait to get married and to be honest, I couldn't believe it when I heard you arguing that much, but it was his fault and he admitted it, now all you have to do is give him a chance to change."

"You're right," Chris nodded his head, "You do sound like a chick," he laughed as Speedy punched him in his arm, and pretended that it hurt, before looking at him seriously, "But I'm gonna go see Jamie and break up with him. Just don't make too much noise with Holly tonight."

* * *

Speedy had given Chris a lift on the way to the convenience store, so he could break up with Jamie, he was going to wait for him on the way back to give him a lift back.

The Perry made his way to his boyfriend's apartment and knocked on the door, waiting as he heard movement on the other side of the door.

He placed his hand on the wall beside the door, leaning on it, and sighed. Even though he knew this was the right thing to do, he could not help but feel guilty he was going to hurt Jamie.

Once the apartment door was opened, Chris found himself looking at a half naked Jamie.

"Hey." Chris said, finding himself still checking out the muscles that the 23-year-old had.

"Oh, Chris, hey!" Jamie said, seeming a little nervous about something, but Chris put it down to the surprise of him just turning up, "Erm, I thought we were going out tomorrow.

"Yeah, I erm…kinda need to talk to you. Can I come in?"

"Baby, who is it?"

Of all the voices, Chris heard a female voice from the other side of the door. He looked behind Jamie to see, of all people, Kacie stood there with a sheet wrapped around her obviously naked body, her blonde hair all over the place. Somebody Chris really did not expect to see. Chris and Kacie locked eyes with each other, both showing the shock of seeing each other there, while Jamie stood looking between the two. All Chris could think at that time was; _'What the hell?'_

_

* * *

_

dum dum dum...so if you want to find out what's going to happen from here, review review review...please.


	30. Bad News and Good News

**Ok, thank you to everybody who reviewed. I know I haven't had a chance to reply personally to everybody, I just haven't had the time to do anything today, so I'll thank you here for it so I can get the update up.**

**I know, the ending to the last chapter wasn't what a lot of you were expecting (I planned it that way) and also that some of you really don't like Chris at the moment, since he's being so mean, but he isn't playing with Wyatt's heart, he's protecting his own. Anyway, on with the update...**

Wedding Nightmares

"Chris!" Kacie gulped as she saw who it was.

Chris' green eyes grew wide as he looked between Jamie and Kacie. Jamie was sleeping with someone else, but wait not only with someone else, but with a girl, after he had told Chris that he was gay. Something was not adding up, but Chris was not about to stay and find out.

"Chris…I'm…"

"You know, save it," Chris shook his head, he was not going to argue about this, he was going to say his piece and leave, wait for Speedy, "I was just coming to tell you that I was breaking up with you, and actually thought it might hurt, but obviously not, so I'll go and leave you with her."

"Chris!" Jamie called out as the Perry walked away, but Chris ignored every single call. He was not sure if he was hurt by it, shocked definitely, but hurt? He was about to go and break up with him, how could he be hurt, but it did make him wonder how long it had been going on, before or after he asked for them to start dating. And Chris was the one that was worried after kissing Wyatt, damn it, he should have just giving into what his heart was telling him to do while he was there, rather than worry about Jamie.

Chris made his way out of the apartment block to find Speedy already waiting for him already. He was not about to tell Speedy what had happened, something inside him told him that both Speedy and Titch knew exactly what their friend was like, so was not about to put himself in the position of looking like more of an idiot as he already felt.

"Done it already?" Speedy asked, "I was expecting to have to wait a little longer."

"Erm yeah…" Chris faked a smile, "He didn't take it that bad actually…" he could see a look of confusion on the blonde's face so sighed, "Ok, well, maybe he didn't take it so well and didn't want to talk to me so I left."

Speedy just nodded his head, still slightly confused, but shrugged it off.

"Anyway, you gonna come to the airport with me to pick up Holly?"

"Sure," Chris sighed, "Why not?"

* * *

"So, how are you and Jamie?" Holly smiled at the brunette as she put her bag in the boot of her boyfriend's car, before climbing into the back, while Chris looked behind to see her.

"Erm…" Chris toyed with the idea of whether to tell her or not, about them breaking up, not about Jamie cheating, "We've split, but you can't tell Wyatt ok? Not like you told him we were dating."

"Oh," the 18-year-old nodded her head, "Hang on, did Wyatt tell you I told him?"

"Yes," Chris stated, "I was going to tell him myself you know," the Perry explained, "Just face to face," he could see a look of guilt on the girl's face and could not really stay that mad with her, "But don't worry about it, all water under the bridge." He winked at his ex-lover's cousin, setting her at ease about the whole situation, once he saw her smile he turned back around and watched where Speedy was driving.

"So, how come you and Jamie split?" Holly asked for some information, but because she was sitting in the back, missed the point when Chris closed his eyes while sighing. The thought of Kacie stood behind Jamie, wrapped up in one of the dark blue sheets that would have been laid on his bed, before she had pulled it off to cover herself to find out who was at the door. He shuddered at the thought of it, his whole relationship with Jamie had been based on a lie, unlike his relationship with Wyatt, until he lied himself about Bianca. Damn it, he had thrown away the best thing he had, "Hey, earth to Chris…"

"Sorry?" Chris quickly looked back at Holly, her voice taking him out of his thoughts.

"You and Jamie…" Holly looked at the 22-year-old, confused, "Why did you break up?"

"If I tell you, are you going to promise not to tell Wyatt?"

"I pinky swear," Holly smirked, knowing that this was what he always got Lizzie to do. The Perry could not help but to laugh at the girl's smirk, "I won't tell Wyatt, just like I won't tell him you've broken up."

"I'm thinking about going back to San Francisco," Chris explained, "No wait, more like I am going to go back to San Francisco. Possibly getting back with Wyatt, not sure on that one yet, but he can't find out, ok!"

"Ok, he won't find out," Holly shook her head with a big smile on her face as Chris turned back to face the road, "So you're really getting back with Wyatt?"

"Maybe," Chris looked back with a laugh, "Just keep it quiet, ok. Nobody else but you and Speedy can know."

* * *

That night, Chris was sat in the apartment on his own, since Speedy and Holly had gone out for something to eat. After all, Chris had given him a way to wine and dine the 18-year-old, to make her first time special, even though the Perry did not want to think about it. He could not help but think that if Wyatt found out then he was going to kill all three of them. The Halliwell was far too protective of his younger cousins.

As he sat and watched television, with something so simple as a cheese and tomato toasted sandwich, he heard a knock at the door. Frowning, he wondered who it could be. It could not be any of Speedy's friends, they had been warned that Holly was over for another weekend, the only person it could be was Titch, who Chris had informed he had broken up with Jamie.

Getting it into his head that it was Titch, Chris opened the door, but came face to face with a 6' 2'' brown haired man, not a 5' 4'' blonde haired one.

"What do you want?" Chris asked, a slight edge to his voice as he looked at the man stood before him.

"I came to apologise," Chris' now ex-boyfriend explained, "Can I come in or are you gonna make me do it here?"

"Why would I care about you apologising?" the Perry asked, with a shrug of his shoulders, "I already told you I was coming to your apartment to break up with you."

"Can I come in?" Jamie now asked, sighing and biting his bottom lip, "Just to explain."

"Explain what?" Chris asked, still not letting the 23-year-old into the apartment, "Why you cheated or why you cheated with a girl?"

"A little of both," Jamie replied, "Please? I think I owe it to you."

The brunette 22-year-old sighed, shaking his head as he stood aside to allow Jamie into the apartment, feeling stupid for doing it as he watched his ex-boyfriend walk deeper into the apartment while he shut door.

"Talk fast," Chris answered, walking towards him with his arms crossed defensively, "I've to call my daughter soon, before Wyatt gets her through her bedtime routine." Ok, so that was not completely true, but it could be for now. For all Jamie knew he could have needed to call Elizabeth, he did not know that he had only called her last night.

"Where do you want me to start?"

"I don't care," Chris shrugged, "You know the beginning is usually a good start, but I'm not quite sure whether that was before or after me and you hooked up. And anyway, it's not going to change the fact that I was going to break up with you anyway."

"It was after," Jamie sighed, "You know when Kacie broke up with her boyfriend?" when Chris really did not seem to care, Jamie continued, "Well, I was helping her through it and well, things happened."

"You're good at getting people on the rebound aren't you," Chris pointed out, his eyes narrow with disgust, "So, what about all that stuff telling me you slept with some girl and it didn't feel right?"

"Ok, not completely true," Jamie admitted, "Well, it was, the girl I slept with, it didn't feel right, I thought of this girl more of a sister than a girlfriend, but it didn't make me completely gay," he could see Chris shake his head, still disgusted at him, "I just figured if I told you I was gay then if you saw me with some girl at my apartment then you wouldn't think twice about it."

"Right," Chris nodded his head, not really seeing any sense behind what he was saying, "Apart from when I catch you with Kacie just wrapped in a sheet. Look, I thought you were going to explain to me why you did it?"

"I have…" Jamie raised his voice slightly, but cut himself off when he saw Chris raise his eyebrows, "Look, I'm sorry, it was just a couple of times…"

"A couple of times?"

"Like that should bother you, from what I heard you cheated on your ex just a couple of months into the relationship and kept it from him."

"Who told you that?"

"I hear things, ok," Jamie narrowed his eyes, "You're no better than me."

"Actually, I cheated on Wyatt once and realised the mistake," the Perry pointed out, "And he forgave me for it once he found out, and I didn't keep doing it behind his back. So I think I am better than you."

"You still cheated."

"Everyone's allowed to make one mistake."

"So, there, I'm allowed…"

"One, Jamie," Chris pointed out clearly what he had said, "One mistake, not two or three or however many you've made. I'm guessing Kacie's not the first girl, or maybe I should say person," when Jamie did not answer, Chris nodded his head with a 'I-knew-it' look, "Thought so. So, what? I was just someone to help you get rid of your sexual frustration?"

"Isn't that all that I was?" the 23-year-old asked, waiting for an answer. Chris thought about it for a while, he was going to spare Jamie's feelings, but now he did not see why he should.

"Yeah, maybe you were," Chris shrugged, "After a four year relationship I just wanted some fun, but when I said fine to us dating I never, ever, slept with anyone else."

The two stood there for a while, in completely silence, just staring at each other until they heard the sound of a key turning in the door.

"You'd better go," Chris shook his head, as the door opened revealing Speedy and Holly walking in. Speedy already with his arms around Holly's waist, kissing down her neck. The two stopped as they saw Chris and Jamie glaring at each other.

"Fine," Jamie shrugged, "I only came to explain and apologise. I'll leave you alone."

"Good." Chris answered, he never turned around to see Jamie walk out, just heard the door slam. Feeling Speedy and Holly looking at him, wanting answers, Chris made his way into his room.

"Chris?" Speedy asked, but the Perry just slammed the door shut.

"You wanna talk to him?" Holly looked at her boyfriend.

"You don't mind, do you?" the blonde asked, biting his bottom lip, "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Go and talk to him."

As Speedy nodded his head and made his way to Chris' room, Holly made her way to the couch, laughing at the half eaten toasted sandwich sat on the coffee table.

"Hey Chris?" the 18-year-old girl turned around to see Speedy knocking on the bedroom door. The blonde looked back at her and shrugged, "He's locked it," then he turned back to the door, "Chris, c'mon, open the door."

"Speedy, just go back to Holly." He heard Chris' voice from the other side of the door, but he was not going to leave him like this.

"No, you're a friend and I'm checking on you," Speedy replied, "C'mon, talk to me dude."

"Speedy, I'm not in the mood to talk," Chris answered, "Just go back to Holly and I'll talk in the morning, ok?"

The 21-year-old sighed, he had to agree to that, there was no other option.

"Fine," he replied back through the door, "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

The tall blonde made his way back to the couch, and sat next to his girlfriend.

"He won't talk then?"

"He said he'll talk tomorrow," he nodded his head towards her, "So, how can I make those five minutes up to you?"

He moved closer to her, kissing her gently on her lips, waiting for her to return it. Once she did, he pushed his tongue past her lips, searching the already claimed territory. He still knew what was going to happen tonight, and was going to take it as slow as his girlfriend wanted to.

* * *

"Right upstairs," Wyatt told his daughter as she giggled at him from something he had said earlier to her, "And I'll be in two seconds to run your bath."

"Ok, daddy," she smiled and was about to run up the stairs as she turned back and looked at him. Elizabeth ran over and wrapped her arms around his leg, the highest point she could reach, "I love you daddy."

"I love you too, sweetie," Wyatt smiled, bending down and kissing his daughter on the cheek, "Now off you go, upstairs, don't run the water yourself this time." He still remembered the time she had decided to try and run herself a bath and almost flooded the bathroom, until Chris had realised that there was water dripping from somewhere above the sitting room. When they went upstairs, they both found an over flowing bathtub and Elizabeth trying to quickly turn off the water, as fast as her little hands would let her.

Just as he was about to follow the three-year-old upstairs the telephone rang. He contemplated not answering it, thinking it could be nobody important, after all Chris had called last night, but after five rings it was still ringing, so answered it, maybe it was his mother.

"Hello?"

"Hey you," he heard a voice he did not expect, "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Wyatt looked confused, "Chris, are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, fine," but Wyatt was not too convinced, he would never ask how Wyatt was, he would only ever ask to speak to Lizzie, "Is our little princess there?"

Something did not seem right, in fact, Wyatt was sure Chris had sounded like he had been crying.

"Erm…hang on," Wyatt stated, as he started to make his way up the stairs, "I was just about to run her a bath."

"Oh, sorry, it doesn't matter…"

"No, it's not run yet," the Halliwell interrupted, realising Chris would hang up if he thought he had called at a bad time, "I'll just put you onto her while I run it," As soon as he got up the stairs, he found his daughter sat on her bed, waiting for her daddy to tell her the bath was ready, "Hey, sweetie, someone wants to talk to you."

"Who?" Elizabeth asked.

"Why don't you find out while I run your bath?"

He passed her the cordless phone while he made his way to the bathroom.

"Hello?"

"Hey sweetie pie."

"Papa!" she smiled with glee as she realised who it was, "Hi."

"How's my princess?" Chris asked, as the three-year-old bounced herself on the bed, while she spoke to him.

"It's my bathtime…" she said, "Daddy said no run bath myself."

"Yeah, we don't want any more floods do we," Chris giggled with her, as he remember the almost flooded bathroom now, "Well, daddy said he was just going to run it for you while I talked to you."

"Why you called-ed?" Lizzie asked, "You called-ed…erm…la…" She knew when it was, but she could not figure out what it was called.

"Last night, I know," Chris helped her out, "But I wanted to talk to you tonight too. Am I allowed to do that?"

"Uh-uh," Elizabeth nodded, expecting her papa to see it, "I painted-ed a picture," she now told him, "It was of you, me and daddy, and my little sister."

"Sister?" Chris was completely confused now, had Wyatt neglected to tell him something?

"Yeah, I wan' a little sister," Elizabeth said, "Can I have a little sister?" Ah, so maybe Wyatt did not keep something from him, it was just something Elizabeth wanted.

"Maybe, sweetie," Chris laughed slightly, "We'll see."

"That means no."

"No it doesn't," Chris laughed again, "It means maybe. Me and daddy don't know what we're doing yet, ok sweetie."

"Ok," the blonde haired girl frowned, slightly disappointed, she really wanted her papa back, and now she wanted a little sister, or a brother, but preferably a sister, "When you and daddy know?"

"Erm…" Chris sighed, he knew exactly what he wanted to do, but Wyatt did not know yet, so he wondered whether he could really tell his daughter the truth, "Not sure yet. Can you promise to keep a secret and not tell daddy something?"

"I pwomise."

"No matter what, daddy can't know, ok?"

"I pinky swear," Elizabeth nodded, "No tell daddy."

"Well, I'm coming home soon," Chris said, knowing it would make her happy, "I don't know when, it's a surprise for daddy, ok. So you can't tell him at all."

"I no tell him," Elizabeth shook her head, "Can I tell Grandma?"

"You can tell Grandma and Grandpa," Chris nodded his head, "But nobody else. And tell Grandma and Grandpa not to tell anybody else ok. Not even Uncle Matt or Uncle Parker."

"Ok," Elizabeth jumped up on her bed with a big smile on her face, "You come home for goods?" She now asked, to make sure.

"For good sweetie," Chris nodded his head, almost in tears at how happy Elizabeth sounded, "I will be back home for good, ok?"

"Yay," Elizabeth smiled, just as she saw her daddy stepping into the doorway, "My bath finished. I love you papa."

"I love you too, sweetie," Chris smiled, "Remember don't tell daddy."

"No tell daddy," the three-year-old shook her head, smiling up at Wyatt as he looked at her confused, "I love you lots and lots and lots. Do you wan' talk to daddy?"

"Yeah, put him on."

"Daddy, papa wants to talk to you."

Now Wyatt really was confused, Chris never said he would talk to Wyatt after a call to Elizabeth. The Halliwell took the phone as he told Elizabeth to get to the bathroom and get ready to get in the bath, as he spoke to Chris.

"Hey," Wyatt said, sitting on his daughter's bed, "I can't talk long, Lizzie's bath is ready."

"I know," he heard the brunette's voice state, "I just, erm…you know, never mind. I'll leave you to sort Lizzie out."

"Do you want me to call you when I've finished putting her to bed?" Wyatt frowned, there was definitely something wrong.

"If you want," he could picture Chris shrugging as he spoke, "It's up to you."

"I'll call you back, ok," Wyatt nodded his head, actually he was quite worried, he could tell Chris was keeping something from him, but could not tell what it was, "I'll speak to you later."

"Yeah, bye."

As Wyatt hung up the phone, he left it on his daughter's bed as he made his way into the bathroom, looking at her suspiciously as she got ready to get into the bath.

"Ok, what aren't you telling me?" Wyatt asked her, picking her up and putting her in the warm water. It was just right for the three-year-old, not too hot and not too cold.

"Daddy, play with mermaid?" she asked, pointing at the bath toys that sat underneath the sink. Wyatt pulled them across as he knelt down at a level with her. He picked out the mermaid toy she wanted to play with in the water, but did not give it.

"What aren't you telling me?"

Elizabeth frowned at the toy in her daddy's hand. She could not tell him what he wanted to hear, but she wanted the toy.

"Papa said not tell you," Lizzie shook her head, "I pinky sweared-ed." She held out her pinky finger to prove the point, to which Wyatt sighed and gave her the toy. He knew if she and Chris pinky swore at something then neither would go against it. It was their little thing.

"Ok," Wyatt sighed, "Anything else you want to play with?"

"Just mermaid."

* * *

so what did you think? let me know in a review whether you loved it, hated it, or was in the middle... :D


	31. I Love You Wy

**thank you again to everybody who reviewed, I think I managed to thank everybody this time :D if I didn't, I'll apologise now.**

**Anyway, I know you're excited about Chris going back to San Francisco, but it's not going to be yet, there's a few things first...**

Wedding Nightmares

"So how are things with you and Jamie?" Wyatt asked, he was intrigued to be honest and hoping things weren't going to well, since that would mean Chris would move back to San Francisco.

"Erm…not too bad to be honest," Chris lied, he was not about to tell Wyatt the truth. Like he had told Elizabeth, he wanted to surprise the Halliwell, "Although his green card's running out."

"Green Card?"

"He's British," Chris explained, "So you know the green card…anyway that's running out next month, so he's asked me if I want to move back to England with him if he can't renew it." Now this was a completely lie, but this was the point in where he was going to find out if Wyatt really did want him back and whether he had made the right choice in breaking up with Jamie. Mind you, he had definitely made the right choice after finding Jamie with Kacie.

"Oh right," Wyatt frowned at what Chris had said, "And you've said?"

"I don't know yet," Chris answered, shaking off his thoughts of Jamie and Kacie and sat up on the bed, looking at the clock. It was 11pm, they had already been talking for half an hour, this had been the longest conversation they had since they had broken up, apart from when he was in San Francisco, "I'm playing it by ear. I've got a week or so to decide."

"A week?" Wyatt suddenly realised the thought of losing Chris was big, "You could be leaving America in a week? Hang on, don't you need visa's to get over there?"

"Erm…kinda not," Chris shook his head, he knew this bit would be true, although nobody knew, "My mom was English, so I can go over there easy enough."

"You mom…?" the Perry knew his blonde ex-lover was confused, "You never told me…"

"I know," Chris sighed, "Nobody knew, not even Bianca or her mom, and they knew my mom. Erm, anyway, I thought I'd tell you. I'm still trying to decide."

"It's up to you, Chris," Wyatt sighed into the phone, as Chris made his way out of the room and to the kitchen to get a glass of water, "I can't make that decision for you."

"But…" Chris trailed off, getting a glass from the cabinet, when Wyatt did not say anything, the Perry sighed, "C'mon Wy, I know there's a but."

"What about Lizzie?" Wyatt asked, "It's hard enough on her at the moment…"

"I know," Chris nodded, "That's what I'm thinking about. That's what is really making me think about this. Is that it?"

"Ye…no," Wyatt admitted, "I don't want you to go. I love you too much to lose you to the English of all people."

At that, Chris smiled as he got a bottle of water from the fridge, filling the glass. That was just what he needed to hear, not that he was planning on going to England, but so he knew he was making the right decision in flying back to San Francisco to surprise Wyatt.

"I'll take that into account," Chris flirted down the phone and sat on the couch, putting the television on low so not to disturb Speedy and Holly, "I'll let you know what I decide, ok."

"This is why you wanted to talk to Lizzie tonight, right?" Wyatt suddenly asked, "Is this what you asked her to promise not to tell me?"

"Actually, no," Chris shook his head, honestly, "But I'm not telling you what it is. Only me and Lizzie know."

Wyatt sighed, so Elizabeth had no idea about Chris thinking about going to England, so what was it? This was confusing him.

"I really do love you, Chris." Wyatt finally tried again, after a little more talking. Chris looked back, as he heard a door opening, and then looked at the clock, 11:20pm.

"Erm, Wy, I've got to go," Chris sighed, hating himself that he did not tell Wyatt how he felt, "It's getting late here."

"Course, yeah," Wyatt sighed, wishing Chris could have said 'I love you too', "Bye."

Before they both hung up, Chris got the guts to say it.

"I love you, Wy," And with that he hung up, and looked back to see Speedy in just his boxers, making his way to the bathroom, "That was quick."

"Quick?" Speedy asked, looking at the clock on the wall, "Yeah right, just over an hour, dude."

"Not bad," Chris smirked, "You did it then." It was definitely not a question since Speedy looked like he needed sleep right now, and then he saw some light scratches on his back, obviously from Holly's nails. The Perry smiled softly as Speedy nodded with a genuine smile on his face. This was not one of those boys in the school playground, telling each other of their latest conquest, Chris could see that Speedy was truly in love, and that Speedy was secretly honoured that even after the few boyfriends he knew Holly had had, he was the one that she had lost it to him.

"Don't tell Wyatt, ok?" Speedy looked into Chris' sea green eyes, "That boy will kill me if he finds out."

"Don't worry, he'll kill me too if he finds out I help you wine and dine her," Chris smirked, "Your secret is safe with me."

As Speedy left the room for the bathroom, Chris sat back on the couch with a smile on his face. Now all he had to do was book the flights and see the look on Wyatt's face.

* * *

Wyatt hung up from his call to Chris, not sure whether he was happy, sad or confused. Sad, well because Chris was thinking about going to England. Happy because he said that he loved him just before he hung up, but also confused at that. If Chris really loved him, why was he contemplating going to England?

Sighing, he dialled his mother's number, hoping she was in that night and had not decided to go to the restaurant. There was one way he could convince Chris not to go to England, he had to go and see him.

"Hello?" it was his brother's voice, which meant his mother was probably at the restaurant.

"Hey, Matty," he sighed to the now 15-year-old Halliwell, "Is mom there?"

"Erm…no, dad is."

"Ok, can you put dad on then?" Wyatt asked, at least one of them was, and Leo would understand. He heard his youngest brother shouting for Leo and then the phone being passed through hands.

"Hey son," Leo's gentle voice sounded down the phone, "What can I do for you?"

"Erm, actually, I was wondering whether you or mom could look after Elizabeth on Friday, maybe even Saturday?"

"Erm…well, I'm working Friday night," Leo frowned, "But your mother should be ok. Why?"

"Well, I was going to fly up to Buffalo, see Chris," Wyatt confessed to his step-father, "Chris just phoned with something that I need to go and see him about."

"Ok," Leo kept his frown, but now it was more confused than a thinking on, "I'll speak to your mom when she gets back, ok? And we'll talk about it tomorrow afternoon when you come and see Lizzie between college and work, ok?"

"Thanks dad," Wyatt smiled genuinely, "I'll speak to you tomorrow." As he hung up, his smile would not go. Happy that he had not had to explain the whole situation to the man he called his father, but also at the prospect of seeing Chris and talking some sense into him.

* * *

"Papa's coming home," Elizabeth said to her Grandpa as soon as the door was shut for her father to go to college, "But don't tell daddy."

"Your papa's coming home?" Leo narrowed his eyes, as he took the little girl into the kitchen, where Piper was making her breakfast before pre-school, "Did he say that?"

"Yes Grandpa," Elizabeth nodded her head quickly, while Piper now turned around to find out what they were talking about, "Papa said he come home."

"When?" Piper now asked, making her way over to the three-year-old who was sitting on her favourite chair at the kitchen table. When Lizzie shrugged, Piper looked at her husband, "I thought you said Wyatt was going to Buffalo to see Chris this weekend."

"That's what he told me." Leo nodded his head.

"You can't tell daddy," Lizzie interrupted the 'adult talk', "I pinky sweard-ed," Once again, she held up her little finger to prove her point, "I can only tell you's."

"Did he say when?" when Elizabeth shook her head again, this time her pony tail flying all over the place, Piper sighed and moved back to the stove, "And we can't tell daddy?"

"No, no tell daddy," Elizabeth informed them, "It's suwpwise."

"We'd better warn Chris that Wyatt's flying up to Buffalo," Piper looked again at her husband, biting her bottom lip, "Make sure he gets down here in time, before Wyatt flies up there."

"Well, we'll wait until we talk to Wyatt tonight, darling."

"Grandma, I hungry." Elizabeth's voice called out, causing the two adults to stop their serious conversation and laugh at the innocence of the three-year-old.

* * *

"When are you flying down?" Holly asked, as she cuddled up to her boyfriend on the couch, and faced Chris, who sat on the chair.

"Friday afternoon."

"That's like two days away!" Holly looked at Chris, her hazel eyes growing wide.

"Yeah and you shouldn't still be here, you have classes." As a matter of fact, Holly had decided to ignore the fact that she had classes this week, and spend it with Speedy, which made Chris realise how much he was missing without Wyatt even more.

"Whatever," Holly smirked, pushing herself closer to Speedy, who was laughing at the two of them. Chris and Holly had really become more like brother and sister over the four years he was in the Halliwells' lives, "But isn't two days a bit quick? I mean, you only broke up with Jamie last Friday."

"I know," Chris nodded, "But I've been thinking about this for a month now."

The 18-year-old could not help but be happy. Wyatt and Chris were getting back together.

"I'll be back in a minute." She stated, getting off the couch and making her way to the bathroom, while Speedy smirked at Chris.

"What if Wyatt says he's with someone else?" Speedy asked.

"I keep checking with Lizzie," the 22-year-old answered, "He's not, and the chances of it happening in two days are pretty slim."

"You two are gonna have so much talking to do on Friday night," the blonde sighed with a smile, "You're not going to get any sleep at all, are you?"

"Why would we not get any sleep while talking?" Chris asked, realising there was something else behind what Speedy was saying. They both shared a laugh, as Chris suddenly thought about something, "Actually, dude, can I be cheeky and pinch a couple of rubbers from you?" as Speedy looked at him confused, Chris sighed, "You know, for the 'talking'."

"Why would you and Wyatt need them?" Speedy asked, "He hasn't been with anyone else, and you and Jamie, well, you know…"

"Jamie cheated on me," Chris finally admitted to his friend, who looked at him wide-eyed, "Yeah, and I don't know how many times or if…you know…and haven't gotten myself checked out yet, haven't had the time with work, so please, can I…?"

Straight away, Speedy went into his wallet and threw two condoms at the Perry, just as Holly was coming out of the bathroom.

"Cheers, dude," Chris smiled, putting them into his own wallet, "I'll sort it out with you."

"Don't worry about it," Speedy shook his head, as Holly looked at the two strangely, "Safety first."

The two boys shared a laugh at their apparent childishness, while Holly asked what was going on.

"Don't worry about it, Holly," Chris laughed at the girl, "Your boyfriend's just a kid at heart."

"Says you!" the 21-year-old mocked offence, "So, we're going out tonight, right?"

"Of course we are! Last two nights in Buffalo! We need to get Titch out too!"

"That won't be too hard," Speedy smirked at the Perry, "Trust me."

* * *

"Are you sure flying up to Buffalo is the right idea?" Piper asked her eldest son the night before his flight.

"Yes mom, I'm sure," Wyatt looked at his mother, as they sat at the dining table at the Manor. He glanced across into the conservatory to see Matthew playing something with Elizabeth on the floor and then back at his mother, "You kept telling me to go up and see him."

"I know, but he hasn't even told you if he's going to England yet," Piper sighed, knowing exactly what Chris was planning, after all she had called him to find out what was going on, and whether what Elizabeth kept telling her was the truth. She had even told Chris what Wyatt was planning on doing, and knew she needed to try and convince Wyatt not to go. That was not easy, especially when she had written Chris' flight details down, for when he was getting into San Francisco and Wyatt has seen them and automatically jumped to the conclusion he was flying to England, "He might not be."

"Well what were the flight details about mom?" Wyatt asked her, hoping she could tell him that they were not what he thought, completely unaware that they were actually flights for Chris to come back to San Francisco and that he had asked everybody to keep it quiet from Wyatt.

"I know, sweetie," Piper sighed, "But he might decide not to go. He said he would phone you with his decision, right?"

"Yeah, but he's obviously decided to go," Wyatt sighed defeated, "And decided not to tell me. He's probably waiting until the last minute so I can't go up and stop him."

"I just want you to think about it, sweetie, that's all," Piper said, "Think about whether it's the right thing to do."

"It's the right thing mom," the younger Halliwell nodded towards his mother, looking directly into her chocolate eyes, "If I want Chris back, this is the only thing I can do. I love him mom, I'm not about to let him get away from me again."

Piper could not help but smile at her son's devotion to Chris, he was going to go to the end of the world and back to get the love of his life back, and Piper could not help but feel proud at his fighting spirit.

* * *

you knwo the drill guys, leave a little review :D


	32. Back For Good

**So I have to say a big big big thank you to everybody who reviewed, especially **66Witch** who I haven't managed to reply personally. There were so many reviews for all the chapters that I just really haven't had the time with working today, so thank you very very much :D**

**I know all of you thought Chris did a stupid thing in telling Wyatt that lie, it was so he could surprise Wyatt but of course everything has to go wrong, right? Anyway, here's the chapter so you can see just how wrong it goes :D C'mon, I can't make anything simple lol**

Wedding Nightmares

The next day, Chris, Speedy and Holly were all at the airport, waiting for Chris' flight to San Francisco.

"Has my Aunt Piper managed to talk him out of flying up?" Holly asked, Chris had explained everything that had been going on in San Francisco, and she was worried that Wyatt would have a mental breakdown if he really thought he had lost Chris.

"I don't know," Chris shrugged, "She hasn't said anything, but you know what to say if he's turned up."

"You've left for England and he'd be best to go back home," Speedy nodded his head, "That can be done."

"Cheers dude," Chris smiled as his flight was called at the same time his cell phone rang, "Hello?"

"Oh, Chris, I'm glad I caught you," Piper's rushed voice came through, "Wyatt has just got on a flight up to Buffalo, I tried everything but I couldn't stop him."

"Damn," Chris sighed, "I'm just getting on the flight to San Francisco. Has his flight already left?"

"Yeah, sweetie," Piper sighed, "It left about half an hour ago, this is the first chance I've managed to get a hold of you."

"Ok, thanks Piper," Chris sighed, "I'll get Holly and Frank to direct him back."

"Ok, have a safe flight, ok?"

Once they hung up, Chris turned to his friend and his friend's girlfriend."

"He's on the flight?"

"Yeah," Chris nodded, "Get him back to San Francisco."

"Course we will," Holly smiled, "Have a safe flight, ok?"

"Course I will," Chris smiled, hugging the 18-year-old and then looked at Speedy with a smirk, "If I find out she's pregnant, you're in trouble."

"Ok, I can deal," Speedy smirked, as Chris made his way to the boarding gate, "I'll speak to you soon."

Chris made his way through to the plane and sat in his seat. He could not help but feel that little bit of excitement of seeing Wyatt, when he finally would anyway.

* * *

Wyatt drove through the streets of Buffalo to his friend's apartment. The minute he was there, he ran up the stairs and banged on the apartment door. He was late, he knew it, but he needed to find out whether Chris really had gone.

"C'mon," Wyatt said to himself and banged on the door again, still there was no answer. Just then he saw Titch walking towards him, "Titch!"

"Halliwell," the 5' 4'' male said with a smile on his face, seeing Wyatt at the door, "What are you doing here?"

"Titch, please, has Chris gone?" he asked the shorter blonde, who looked like he needed more information, "Has he left for England?"

Hearing 'England' jogged Titch's memory of where Chris was meant to have told Wyatt he was going.

"Erm, I know Speedy took him to the airport," the blonde nodded, "I've not heard anything from them though."

"So he might not have gotten on the flight," when he saw Titch shrug his shoulders, Wyatt started running down the corridor, but turned back to his high school friend, who was just watching him in awe, "Thanks. Really."

Wyatt raced back out of the apartment, trying to ring Chris' cell, but every time it was going straight through to the answer phone. Maybe he had gotten on the flight. Then again, maybe not, maybe he was making it look like that, and knew Wyatt was coming up to Buffalo. Now he tried Speedy's cell, as he started the hire car up and drove back towards the airport.

"Hello?"

"Speedy, dude," Wyatt said, taking a corner, quicker than necessary, "Has he left?"

"What?"

"Has Chris gone?" Wyatt made himself more clearer, "Has he left for England?"

"Oh sorry dude," Speedy sounded genuinely guilty, "He got on the plane a while ago. me and Holly are just grabbing a bite to eat, where are you?"

"On my way back to the airport," the Halliwell said as he was stopped at a red light, closing his eyes trying not to let any of the tears that were forming in his eyes fall, "I've just been to your apartment."

"I'm sorry dude," Speedy offered, "But his flight left a couple of hours ago."

"You know, don't worry," Wyatt said, feeling his voice breaking, he had just lost Chris, "Erm…Can you tell me where in England he's going?"

"He was going to…erm…London, but I know he was getting another flight from there. Best I can do is wait for him to call and let you know."

"Could you?" Wyatt asked, back to driving to the airport.

"Course I can," his friend answered him, "I'll let you know asap."

"Cheers dude," Wyatt sighed, "I guess I'll just go back to San Francisco."

"I'm really sorry, Wyatt. Do you want me meet up before you go?"

"Erm…no, sorry," Wyatt knew he would just cry if he saw anybody know, and he did not want that to happen when he was going to have a four hour plane journey, "I'll talk to you later."

With that, the Halliwell hung up the phone and threw it on the passenger seat of the hire car.

"DAMN IT!" He shouted, as he was stopped at another red light. He had just lost the love of his life for good.

* * *

"PAPA! PAPA! PAPA!" Elizabeth screamed as she ran towards the brunette that had just stepped through the door of the manor. She had been waiting patiently all day, after finding out today was the day that her papa was coming back. She could not wait to see him, and gave him the biggest hug she could give when she did see him come through the front door.

Chris managed to quickly drop his back, before the three-year-old jumped into his arms. Picking her up, he swung her around and hugged her tight.

"Hey, baby doll," he smiled, just as he saw Piper and Prue walk out of the kitchen, "How's my princess."

"Chris!" Prue called out in shock as she saw the 22-year-old holding the girl, "I thought you were going to England."

The Perry grinned and looked straight at Piper Halliwell, "See you didn't tell anyone?"

"Nobody," Piper smiled, and moved forward to hug the brunette, "How was your flight?"

"Good," Chris nodded, "Long, but good."

"So, England?" Prue now asked, pulling the brunette from her younger sister to hug him.

"That was never on the cards," Chris admitted to the eldest Halliwell sister, "Erm…when I told Wyatt about that, actually me and Jamie had broken up. It was just a decoy so he didn't know I was coming here."

"And you had us all thinking that," Prue pretended to scold the 22-year-old and then realised something as she looked to her sister, "Hang on, you knew about this." Piper nodded her head, as she pulled Chris towards the kitchen.

"C'mon, you must be hungry."

"Actually, yeah, I'm starved," the Perry admitted, as Prue made sure the door was shut, leaving his bag by the door, and Chris followed Piper to the kitchen, his daughter still in his arms, "I decided against eating on the plane."

"Good, because I'm going to cook you something, and tonight, when Wyatt gets back, we're having a big family dinner."

"Does the family know?" Prue asked her sister as they followed them both into the kitchen.

"Phoebe and Paige know to get their butts over here," Piper nodded, "Oh and so does Andy. With all the kids too."

"Why didn't I know?" Prue asked, crossing her arms over her chest, just as they realised Matthew was sat in the kitchen glaring at Chris.

"I knew you'd be here," Piper waved her off, "What do you want Chris?"

"You're feeding him?" Matthew said in a cold tone, "What's he done for you to feed him mom? He left Wyatt."

"Matt, don't start," Piper shook her head at her youngest son, "He's back, ok."

"For how long this time?"

"Matt, I know you're made at me for hurting you brother," Chris sighed, looking at the 15-year-old, "But I'm back now, for good."

"I'll believe that when it happens."

The Perry had never calculated that any of Wyatt's family members would be pissed at him, he should have expected it really, but mainly he expecting it from Piper and Leo and neither of them showed it if they were. They both showed understanding, and that was all who really cared, until he saw Wyatt.

Almost six hours had passed since Chris had set foot through the door of the Halliwell Manor, and Piper was checking her watch, while Prue, Phoebe, Paige, Coop and Henry all found out the truth from Chris.

"Are you sure Frank would direct him back to San Francisco?"

"Where else would he direct him to?" Chris shrugged his shoulder, "We had a big story planned so he couldn't send him somewhere in England, you know, he might not have been able to get on the first flight back to San Francisco."

As Piper nodded her head, Prue was on the telephone to her daughter in Boston, to convince her to fly down this weekend, even though work was proving a problem. She knew Patty would be happy to see her eldest cousin and his lover back together.

"Papa?" Elizabeth looked up into Chris' green eyes, "Play with me?"

"Ok, c'mon then," Chris stood up, taking her towards the sun room, "What are we playing?"

"Tea parties." She smiled up at him.

"Ok, tea parties it is."

The adults stayed in the kitchen, where now all the questions were directed towards Piper.

"Why didn't you tell us he was planning on coming back?" Phoebe asked.

"Like you can keep a secret," Piper looked at her younger sister and then at her youngest, before Paige could say anything, "And you two, missy."

"But you didn't even tell me, Piper," Prue told the brown haired woman, "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't Lizzie tell me?"

"She and Chris did their pinky swearing. She could only tell me and Leo," Piper smiled, just as she heard the sound of the front door opening, checking her watch she realised it was probably her youngest son getting back from his friend's house, "Anyway, he's back and you know now, just don't say anything to Wyatt when he gets back. Chris wants to surprise him."

"Mom?" the second eldest Halliwell sister heard her eldest son's voice from the hallway, causing her eyes to grow wide.

"Kitchen!" She called back, hoping he did not look into the sunroom to see Chris with Elizabeth.

The kitchen door swung open, and Piper saw her son, his eyes red and puffy, making her heart ache for him.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"He was already gone," Wyatt sighed, leaning on the breakfast bar, now realising that all his aunts and minus one uncle were here, "What's everyone doing here?"

"Can't we call round to see your mother?" Paige asked her nephew, who shook his head.

"Not all of you at the same time," the 21-year-old explained, "Not without something going on. What's going on? You're not here because Chris has…Look, I don't wanna talk about it. Where's Lizzie?"

"In the sunroom, sweetie," Piper looked towards her son, just a look of sympathy on her face, "She's playing tea parties."

The blonde haired Halliwell walked out of the room and to the sunroom to see his daughter, this was the only person he wanted to talk to right now, someone who would not bombard him with questions. As he made his way through the dining room, he could hear another voice with Elizabeth. Frowning, he tried to figure out who it was, he knew who it sounded like, but it could not be. He was on a plane to England.

Once he made his way into the sunroom, that was when he saw him, sat at the toy table with their daughter.

"Chris!" Everything else Wyatt wanted to say was stuck at the back of his throat. So many emotions were running through him. Anger, for Chris and Speedy lying to him. Sadness, he did not know why about that one and the most important one, joy, for seeing Chris again.

"Hey you," Chris smiled, standing up from the toy table and coming face to face with the blonde, "You look shocked. Any reason?" there was no answer, Wyatt immediately wrapped his arms around Chris, hugging him tight, "Ok, I do need to breathe here."

"I thought you were on a flight to England," Wyatt stated, pulling back from Chris, looking into his eyes, "I thought you were out of my life for good. Speedy said…"

"What I asked him to say." Chris interrupted.

"But my mom said…"

"What I asked her to say too." Chris answered what he knew what the Halliwell was going to say.

"Wait," Wyatt frowned, "This whole you going to England thing? You weren't…you…"

"Me and Jamie broke up the night I called you," Chris smiled, "I didn't want to tell you because I wanted to surprise you, and what better way than to have you think I was flying to England."

"Hang on, what you said about your mom…"

"Was true," Chris nodded his head, "The only true thing that I told you that night."

"And Lizzie's secret from me…"

"Was this," Chris smiled, "She, your mom and dad all knew what I was planning. You mom was trying to stop you from flying up to Buffalo."

"And now you're here…"

"To stay," Chris laughed, realising he knew exactly what the Halliwell was going to ask each time, "I'm here to stay, Wyatt. I love you, ok, and being in Buffalo without you, was, well, how do I put it? Hell, that's how I put it. It made me realise what I had with you, putting the arguments aside, which we will have to work on, it made me see that there was more to us. I love you Wyatt, and if you still want me back, I still want to marry you."

Wyatt's smile grew bigger but then he stopped and narrowed his eyes.

"And if I don't love you anymore?"

"You flew up to Buffalo to stop me from flying to England," Chris pointed out, "I know you still love me."

The Halliwell smiled as he pulled Chris towards him and kissed him hard and passionately on the lips. It was then that they both heard squeals coming from the doorway towards the dining room.

Looking in that direction, they realised everybody had been watching them, so Wyatt shook his head and looked at Chris.

"You want to take this to my old room?" as an answer, Chris deepened their first kissed, probing his tongue inside the reclaimed territory, "We'll be back down in a bit." Wyatt smiled to his mother, who just nodded her head as she watched her son and his lover make their way up the stairs, happy that they were back together.

"Is papa staying?" Elizabeth looked to her Grandma, who walked towards the blonde haired girl with a smile on her face.

"He's staying, sweetie." Piper smiled.

"Where papa and daddy going?"

"To make up, sweetie," the grandmother replied, winking at her, "Don't worry, your papa's not going anywhere now."

* * *

The minute the bedroom door was closed, Wyatt and Chris' lips locked for the third time since their had been back together, but this time there was more passion behind it. Both knew exactly how they wanted to make up, and it was going to happen right now, even though most the adults from the family were just downstairs.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." Wyatt said, between kisses and taking Chris' shirt off. The Perry smiled, hearing it, as he quickly pulled up Wyatt's T-shirt and pulled him back, so he could kiss him again.

"I love you too."

The Halliwell grinned like a Cheshire cat, as he began laying butterfly kisses down Chris' neck and upper body, pinning his arms to the wall behind them with his own. He heard Chris moan slightly as Wyatt began kissing and sucking on his nipples, making the soft pink buds, hard.

As his kisses got lower, Chris looked down to see Wyatt beginning to unbuckle his belt.

"Wyatt, wait," Chris sighed, closing his eyes, this was where their happy reunion was going to turn bad, "Don't suck me off."

"Why?" Wyatt looked up slightly confused and now stood up to meet Chris' sea green eyes, the pair of eyes that he truly missed.

"Because we're gonna have to have sex with a condom."

"Huh?" Wyatt now frowned, "Chris, I haven't been with anyone else…"

"No, its for your safety," Chris sighed as he explained, "Just until I get checked out."

"Chris…?" Wyatt was confused, "What's going on?"

"Jamie cheated on me, ok," Chris finally admitted the truth to his lover, "And I don't know how many times or who with completely, so I don't know…"

"You were sleeping with him unprotected." Wyatt bit his bottom lip with a sigh as he realised what the brunette was telling him.

"Don't be mad, please."

"Why would I be mad?" the Halliwell asked, back to being confused, "You've told me that we need to use protection, I could never be mad at you for that. I mean, yeah fair enough I could be mad at you for not using protection with him, but you didn't know he was going to cheat on you, the bastard, it's ok, but I don't have any…"

"I've got two. It should last us until…"

"We drive home?" Wyatt smirked, moving forward, closing the gap Chris had made him create, and lowered his head to kiss the Perry, "I love you, ok, and the fact that you've just told me now that we need to use protection proves you care about me, which makes me love you more."

Chris laughed as their lips locked again, their tongues battling for dominance, and as usual Wyatt's winning, even though Chris would say he let Wyatt win, he wanted to feel Wyatt's dominance over him.

Once again, Wyatt kissed down Chris' body to the line of his jeans and went back to unfastening them, and kissed down his inner thighs as Wyatt pushed his jeans and boxers down.

Chris watched Wyatt kiss back up, closing his eyes every now and again and the feeling of his member growing harder under the feeling of Wyatt's moist lips on his skin.

The Halliwell looked into his lover's eyes, and his fingers trailed all over his body, smiled as he felt Chris' erection pushing against his jeans, soon it was against his own when Chris unfastened Wyatt's jeans and pushed them down with his boxers.

Once the two stepped out of their trousers, and Chris grabbed the two condoms from his wallet, they made their way over to the bed, kissing the whole way, never really wanting their bodies to lose the contact that they had. Wyatt laid his lover on the bed, kissing all over his body, he wanted to get right into it, he had missed the feeling of being so close to Chris and knew Chris had too, but was going to take time to savour the moment. He could feel his own erection getting harder by the minute though, and it was getting painfully hard. Grabbing the lube from the draw that he still had stored there, he covered his fingers and pushed two straight into Chris, causing the Perry to moan from the touch. The blonde looked into the sea green eyes of his lover, making sure he was enjoying it, but adding a third finger and searching for his prostate. He knew he had hit it, when Chris bit his bottom lip and arched his back.

Pulling his fingers out, he realised Chris already had the condom ready to put on. Wyatt threw his head back as he felt Chris' hands rolling the latex form of protection down his hard member and thought he could burst right there, he had missed that feeling so much.

Making sure the Perry was lubed up enough, Wyatt pushed into him, feeling his sense dim for a few seconds.

Meanwhile, Chris pulled his legs up around Wyatt's waist, and grabbed the blonde's arms with his hands, at the sudden feeling of his lover's hard member inside him. Straight away he could feel Wyatt hitting his prostate as he started moving, which helped him relax completely. He wanted this moment to last forever, now he felt whole, back with Wyatt, back with the love of his life, doing the most intimate thing that they could do. And also now he realised what was missing in his relationship with Jamie, the love behind the sex, it was not just sex, it was making love, and he knew this was where his heart really laid.

Hearing Wyatt's grunting above him brought him back out of his thoughts to the moment. The pleasure and the heat was running through him, making him crazy from it all. His whole body was tensing up as he felt his orgasm peaking, but he did not want it to come just yet, he wanted to fully enjoy the moment.

"Aww, Chris…I'm gonna…" he heard Wyatt above him, just as the Halliwell moved one of his hands and started to masturbate Chris fast and furiously. That was all Chris needed right now and he was pushed over the edge, spurting the white, sticky liquid all over himself. Feeling Chris come, and his muscle tighten and relax around his hard member, Wyatt soon followed, blasting his seed inside the condom that he was wearing, as he let a moan escape from his mouth, "I love you so much."

As Wyatt collapsed on top of Chris, the Perry ran his hand through his blonde curls and down to his neck, caressing it gently.

"I love you too."

* * *

ta da...they're back together...yay! but unfortunately the rides not over yet...anyway, for now just review this chapter, you know you want to... 


	33. Back to their Rightful Place

**Ok guys, thanks again for the reviews, especially Bryan Smith and LATAA who I couldn't personally thank.**

**Here's the next installment for you all to enjoy**

Wedding Nightmares

A few hours later, Chris and Wyatt made their way back downstairs, already agreeing that they were going to be making a call to the convenience store on the way home.

They both laughed with each other as they made their way into the living room to see now pretty much the whole family was now here. Well, saying the whole family, Parker, Jackson, Peyton, Hannah and they thought Holly were still at college, Leo was working and Patty was still in Boston, so it left just the younger children, bar Riley and the three aunts and uncles and of course Piper and Elizabeth.

"You know something," Riley smirked as he saw the two, once again, lovers walk into the room, "You can really tell when people have had sex."

"Sex?" Hope questioned her eldest cousin in the room, "What's that?"

"Riley!" the three women exclaimed at Riley, it would have been four if Piper had not been in the kitchen.

"Daddy, what sex?" Elizabeth now looked to Wyatt. The 21-year-old, along with Chris, looked at Riley and shook his head with a sigh.

"Thanks a lot," Wyatt sighed, as Chris picked Elizabeth up, "Now what do we say." Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Chris getting down to 11-year-old Hope's lever and brush a strand of her blonde hair away from her eyes.

"It's what happens when two people love each other."

"When you and daddy jump on the bed?" Elizabeth smiled, not realising the truth behind it. Chris looked at Wyatt, wondering where the hell she had gotten that, and then looked back at her.

"Yeah, like that," Chris nodded, still confused at what his blonde haired lover had been telling her. He now looked over in Riley's direction, "Mouth shut around the children. You should know by now Hope asks a lot of questions, and Lizzie's starting to too."

"Sorry, I never thought." The 22-year-old Trudeau bit his lip, as his father hit him gently over the head.

"I'd have thought at 22 you'd learn what not to say around kids."

"I said sorry!" Riley exclaimed to his father, while everybody else moved on with the conversation.

"You know, I don't know why mom is doing this," Wyatt sighed, taking his daughter from Chris, while Hope smothered him with a big hug, she had missed her most favourite person too while he was in Buffalo, although did not know the truth behind it all, "She'll only do it again as soon as everybody's back from college and everything."

"That's if Holly's coming back for Christmas." Chris smirked at Wyatt, who now looked at him confused.

"She's coming," Henry answered the question, "That girl is not staying in New York, not with Frank or whatever his name is." Chris could not help but smile at how protective he was of his daughter, and he knew this was exactly how Wyatt was going to be of Elizabeth growing up. Henry would go crazy if he knew what the two had been up to for the past week and how close they were.

"You know, Speedy's a good guy," Chris looked towards Wyatt's favourite uncle, "Really. You can trust him never to hurt Holly intentionally."

"That's easy for you to say," Henry pointed out, "Holly isn't your daughter."

"No, but she is like a sister to me," Chris informed him, "I want the best for her too."

Before the conversation could move on, Piper came in to say dinner was ready. Just as usual, the table was split into adults and now under 18's, since there were not so many under 16. There were only Henry Jnr, who was 16, Matthew, Pagan who was 14, Hope and Elizabeth, so the adults had all decided 17-year-olds Phoenix and Charlie could sit at that table too, much to their dislike.

Before he made his way to the table, Wyatt pulled Chris back into the living room where he could talk to him quietly.

"What you said, about Holly not coming home for Christmas…"

"I was joking, Wyatt," Chris smiled, "But seeing how they're getting along and Speedy really likes Holly, if not loves her."

"Really?" Wyatt asked, not realising how his younger cousin's love life was going, "He loves her?"

"From what I've seen." Chris nodded his head. Then Wyatt clicked onto something, realising that Chris had only said he had two condoms, and the packets came with five at least.

"The condoms," Wyatt narrowed his eyes, "You got them off Speedy, didn't you? They're sleeping with each other…" Chris' eyes widened as he realised what Wyatt had managed to figure out and bit his bottom lip, "He better have not…"

"He didn't pressure her," Chris shook his head, holding his own hands up in defence for his friend, "He waited for her completely. I know because she was asking me how she would know what she was ready."

"And you told her!" Wyatt raised his voice while trying to keep it quiet from the rest of his family, "She's 18…"

"And if I remember rightly, you were 14 when you lost it?" Chris smirked as Wyatt had no answer to that.

"Fine," Wyatt rolled his eyes, he hated not having an answer, "You win for now, we'll talk about it at home."

"Boys are you coming?" Piper's voice called out from the table, as the two lovers smiled.

"Yeah, sorry," Wyatt said as he made his way into the dining area, to see two seats next to each other, waiting for them, "Let's eat."

* * *

"Damn, you know what we didn't do," Wyatt sighed as he shut the front door, while Chris took their daughter up to bed, since she was fast asleep in his arms, still asleep from the car journey back, "Go to the convenience store."

"It won't be open now, will it?" Chris shook his head with a slight laugh, whispering slightly so he did not wake up the three-year-old, "Although, you could try while I put her to bed."

"You know something," Wyatt looked at his lover, resting on the banister of the chair, "I think I can go without sex for tonight. I don't know, I just want to sleep with you."

"Just sleep?" Chris raised an eyebrow, "Isn't that a little intimate," Wyatt stuck his tongue out at his lover's comment, who laughed walking further up the stairs, "Very mature, Wyatt, it's a good job you don't want sex, you're not mature enough for it."

Wyatt rolled his ocean blue eyes as he made his way to the kitchen to grab a couple of beers, while Chris took Lizzie to bed.

Walking back into the living room, with two now open beers, Wyatt found Chris had finished his task already and was waiting for him.

"I wondered when these were going to be opened," he joked, as the Halliwell passed him one and they both sat down, "You know something, all I've been doing the past couple of nights is drinking. Please tell me I'm only drinking one tonight."

"You can have as many or as little as you want." Wyatt laughed, as he sat down on the couch next to his lover. Straight away Chris' head was on his chest.

"Hey, did you put my bag in the car?" Chris suddenly looked up, realising that he had not picked it up, since he was carrying a sleep Elizabeth as they were leaving.

"Yeah, it's still in the car," Wyatt answered with a slight frown, "Why?"

"Just wondered," Chris said and placed his hand on Wyatt's cheek to kiss him gently, looking deep into his blue eyes, "I love you so much and I've missed you too."

"I've missed you," Wyatt smiled, taking Chris' hand, "In fact I've missed this like crazy, just being with you."

"Well, I'm back, and for good now, as long as you don't do anything stupid."

"What like sleep with Caitlin again?" Wyatt questioned and saw Chris nod his head, "Don't worry, never going to happen. We're starting with a clean slate, right?" He asked, subconsciously playing with the ring that was on Chris' finger, not realising what it was.

"Yeah, course," Chris nodded, "As long as that's what you're wanting too. I won't bring up Caitlin if you don't bring up Bianca."

"Promise," it was then that Wyatt looked down at what he was playing with, "Hey, you put the engagement ring back on, when…?"

"Just after dinner," Chris sighed, "And…" he pulled the dog tags out from under his shirt, making Wyatt smile, "Thought I'd put them both where they belong."

The Halliwell's smile grew wider, as he took the silver ring off the finger on his right hand.

"If we're doing that…" he smiled, putting it back on his wedding finger, "I guess we're engaged again."

"So, when's the wedding?" Chris smirked, "You know what they say, third times the charm." The two shared a kiss before Wyatt sighed.

"Think we should wait for a while? Get the social service visit out of the way?"

"Maybe we could have the date set by then," Chris suggested, "Then it would look better for us."

"Always thinking," Wyatt smiled and kissed Chris gently again, "That's what I love about you."

"You love everything about me," Chris smirked, "And you can't help it. Oh, how did court go?"

"Erm, it's not until next week," Wyatt sighed, "You gonna come and support me."

"Of course," Chris smiled, "What sort of fiancé would I be if I didn't."

The rest of the night they spent just chatting and getting back into the swing of things, enjoying the company of each other and just sleeping.

* * *

"Papa," Chris heard his daughter's voice while he was half asleep, "Papa…" Why was she just calling for him? Why not Wyatt? He rolled over, expecting to find Wyatt next to him to find out what was going on, but he was not there. Completely confused of what was going on, Chris now looked over to where is daughter was stood at the side of the bed, fully dressed, her blonde hair in pigtails with a smile on her face.

"Huh?" He moaned, still trying to wake up slightly.

"Papa," Elizabeth giggled at the look the Perry was giving her, and as he sat up, she saw his hair all messy. Still giggling, she climbed up onto the bed and onto his knee, "Play wi' me."

"Where's daddy?"

"Work," the three-year-old answered, bring cause for Chris to check the clock. It was already 9am, what time had Wyatt left? And why had he not woken him to tell him he was leaving? "Play, papa, peas."

"Have you eaten?" when he saw a nod of the head, he sighed, "Ok, give me ten minutes ok and I'll come play."

"Pwomise?"

"I pinky swear," she grinned widely and climbed off the bed, running out of the room, "Don't run, Lizzie."

"Sowwy, papa."

Once he heard her negotiating the stairs slowly, he pulled himself off of the bed and yawned. He felt so tired, that was probably because he and Wyatt had only gone to sleep three hours ago. He started to wonder how the Halliwell had managed to get up and go to work, he was definitely going to be complaining when he got home.

As he stood up and grabbed a towel, he saw a little note on the side.

_'Just to say I love you. Gone to work, Lizzie's downstairs playing, she said she'd call you if she needs anything. Don't worry, she'll be ok. I'll be home about lunchtime._

_Love you lots._

_Wyatt_

_Xxx'_

Chris could not help but smile at the note. At least Wyatt had let him know when he was coming home. Finally grabbing the towel, he smiled, making his way to the shower, in fact he could have sworn he was smiling in his sleep. Everything seemed to be getting back to normal, the only thing he would have to do now is making an appointment to get himself checked out on the sexual health side.

* * *

Wyatt bussed his tables with a smile constantly on his face. He could not believe after only an hour's sleep he was wide awake and happy. He knew it would hit him later in the day, but hopefully it would be after lunch, once he had finished his shift.

Making his way from his table to the bar, to sort out the drinks orders, he came face to face with Connor.

"You look happy." The Irish lilt in his voice seemed stronger this morning, maybe he was tired too.

"Yeah, I am," Wyatt nodded his head, "Things are finally going right."

"Really?" Connor asked him, looking into his eyes, "And what could be right?"

"Erm, it doesn't matter." He did not want to discuss his relationship life with Connor.

"Really? So you're singing and dancing around the restaurant and you're not going to tell me why."

"I just said, everything's going right." Wyatt smiled, placing a cup of coffee on his tray. It was then that he noticed Connor look down at his hand and see the ring.

"What's with the ring?" Connor asked.

"Erm…Chris has moved back, that's all," Wyatt finally answered and started to move away from the bar, once he had place another cup on his tray, "We're giving it another go."

"Chris?" Connor questioned, "You mean the guy that walked out on you and Lizzie? The guy that has made you miserable for the past two months or so?"

"That would be the guy," Wyatt nodded, still not wanting to get into it, "Anyway, I've got to get these out…"

"You're giving it another go?" the Irish man now questioned, "I mean, after _he_ walked out on _you, you're_ taking _him_ back. You do realise how stupid that is right? He's only going to hurt you again."

"Actually, it was me who hurt him," Wyatt pointed out, "Now, if you don't mind, I've got an order to get out."

Walking away from the bar area, he sighed, taking the tray of drinks to the table. This was going to be one long morning.

* * *

"Ok, Mr Perry," the nurse who had taken some blood from him smiled as she placed the viles of blood in a plastic bag, "They should be back at the end of the week, if you call up to find out if they're in. Most of them we can tell you over the phone, except the one for HIV, that one you will have to come in for to get the result."

"That's fine." Chris nodded, his eyes still closed. He was not feeling in the best shape right now, and that had something to do with the needles, and not liking them.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it," the nurse continued with a smile on her soft face, "There's nothing you can do for a week anyway."

"Yeah, thanks."

"Are you ok?" Chris finally opened his eyes and looked to see concern all over her face.

"Yeah, fine," the Perry nodded, "Just not a big fan of needles."

"Right," the nurse laughed slightly, "Well, I suggest you use protection for the next week, until you get the results back, to be on the safe side."

"Sure," Chris smiled, standing up and pulling his jacket back on, "Thanks."

As he walked out of the room, he saw Wyatt sitting on a chair, waiting for him.

"Are you ok?" Wyatt asked, seeing Chris' complexion had paled considerably since he had gone into the room.

"Fine, just needles bad." He stated, sitting down as the nurse called Wyatt's name. Since Chris was getting himself checked out, Wyatt had decided to do the same, after everything that had happened with Caitlin. He knew Chris was right when he had said Wyatt did not know who she had been with in the past four years.

The Perry slouched in the chair, and closed his eyes, he really did not like needles. He never really knew why, they just always made him feel queasy.

"Papa, play?" Elizabeth ran over to him with a building block in her hand, "Papa?" Groaning, Chris opened his eyes and looked at the blonde haired three-year-old in front of him.

"I'll be over in a minute sweetie," Chris sighed, "Just give me a minute ok?"

Frowning, Lizzie nodded her head and made her way back to the children's play area, while Chris tried to push the queasy feeling away. God, did he hate needles.

Once he had gotten his composure back, he made his way over to his daughter to see what she was doing.

"Is she your first?" a woman beside him asked, while Elizabeth passed blocks to him, so she could build them in an order that she wanted. The Perry looked over to see if she was really walking to him, "The little one."

"Erm, step-daughter actually," Chris said, as he felt something hard hit his hand. He looked down to see Lizzie hitting him with a block, "Hey! Patience."

"Papa, block." He took the block she was trying to give him and then looked back at the women, shaking his head slightly.

"Sorry about that."

"It's ok," the woman smiled, she could be no older than 22, and Chris could see that she was at least five months pregnant, "I know how they can be at that age."

"Really?" Chris raised an eyebrow at her and then saw her pointing. He looked over to see a four or five year old boy playing with a toy truck, "He's yours."

"Yeah," the woman nodded, as she saw Elizabeth taking some blocks from Chris' hands, "It gets easier, you know."

"Apparently not," Chris smirked, "Well, not with girls anyway, if her mother is anything to go by."

He noticed the woman smirk, he obviously thought he was with the mother, she was going to have a shock of her life when she saw him with her father. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Elizabeth moving, so looked to see her standing up, obviously so she could reach to put another block on the tower.

"Lizzie, careful, it's getting a little high," But the three-year-old ignored him and placed another block on, just as the tower tumbled over, "Lizzie!" But he was too late, the tower tumbled over in her direction, although the toddler just sat there and let it fall onto her, cringing slightly, her little face scrunching up. Once it had all fallen down, she looked at Chris with an innocent smile on her face.

"All falled down."

"Yeah, all fall down," Chris rolled his eyes, "Are you ok?" Just as she nodded her head, Wyatt came out of the room and walked over to them, to see lots of blocks all around his daughter.

"What happened?"

"Daddy, it all falled down!" Elizabeth giggled, going back to trying to building again.

"No, put it away sweetie," Wyatt said to her to see a frown on her face, "Please?"

"Ok." Elizabeth nodded her head and started putting the blocks where she found them.

"Everything ok?" Chris now looked up at Wyatt."

"A week!" Wyatt looked at him, "You never said a week."

"You didn't ask." Chris pointed out, "And anyway, I didn't know until I came out." He could not help but laugh as his lover rolled his ocean blue eyes.

"All done." The three-year-old said, running back over to the two with a smile on her face.

"Right then," Wyatt said, picking her up, "Let's get something to eat shall we?"

As they started leaving, Chris looked at the woman, who seemed confused at the situation.

"Bye, and good luck with the new-born."

"Thanks."

With that, Chris started walking away to follow Wyatt and Elizabeth out of the waiting room and to the car.

"Don't tell me you were talking to someone else random!" Wyatt sighed, "You do it all the time!"

"It's not my fault people like to talk to me," Chris shrugged, "I'm loveable, what can I say?"

* * *

ok, so this was really just a filler chapter, just to give the real drama a break for a chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and please please please leave me a lil review :D


	34. The Hospital Again!

**Hey again, yes I'm back with an update (already!) and this is just a very quick thank you to everybody who reviewed. I checked my emails this afternoon and OMG thank you thank you thank you :D I was a happy little bunny.**

**Anyway, I'll get on with the update for you all...**

Wedding Nightmares

"Daddy?" Elizabeth called out from the kitchen table, as Wyatt put her dinner onto a plate for her.

"Yeah, sweetie?" He looked around, to see her turned on her seat, looking at him as if she had some deep, meaningful question to ask him, "What is it?" He pulled the plate from the counter and placed it onto the table in front of her before getting her a glass of milk.

"Can I have a sister?" she asked out of the blue, causing Wyatt to do a double-take on what she had asked. He had never heard her mention this before, "Papa said maybe, so can I?"

"Papa said maybe, did he?" Wyatt asked, pouring some juice, looking at her with raise eyebrows, she missed the doubt in his voice as she nodded her head, "Did he really say maybe?" the past couple of days that Chris had been back, Elizabeth had gotten back into her routine of playing both her fathers against each other. As she nodded her head, Wyatt could not help but chuckle at her, "We'll have to see, sweetie."

"But why?" Elizabeth asked, "Katie got a baby brother."

"Did she now?" he questioned, bringing the glass of milk to the table and sitting her, as he watched her eat her chicken nuggets. She nodded her head, since he could not answer with a mouthful, "Well, I'll talk to Papa, ok?"

"So, maybe?" Elizabeth smiled up at the Halliwell, who smiled back.

"Maybe." Happy with the answer, Lizzie got on with eating her dinner, while Wyatt thought. Chris was going to be in trouble when he got back from work. They had not quite gotten into their normal routine yet, since Wyatt was still working, although his shifts had been cut down. However that was only temporary, well for a month, since he could not just quit like Chris had managed to do, his boss had said that he would need to do another month but less hours a week.

As he watched his three-year-old eat, he decided that actually he was hungry himself and searched the fridge for something to eat. Usually he would wait for Chris to get back, but he knew Chris would get back late tonight, since he was doing some jobs for Piper.

Just as he decided to get some left over casserole from the freezer the phone rang. Shutting the freezer door, Wyatt answered the phone, to hear his lover's voice sounding panicked on the other end of the phone.

"Chris, slow down, what is it?"

"It's you mom, Wyatt," the Halliwell's heart rate suddenly rose at the thought of something being wrong with his mother, "She's collapsed, there's an ambulance on the way, but you need to get down here quick."

"Ok, I'm coming," Wyatt said, hanging up the phone and running out of the kitchen. Elizabeth sat at the table, looking in the direction of where her daddy had ran and then shrugged going back to a ketchup soaked chicken nugget, just as Wyatt ran back into the room, "Pick up some chicken nuggets, we've got to go."

Elizabeth quickly did what she was told and then looked up at her daddy, as he carried her out of the house and to the car, buckling her into the car seat.

"Where we go, daddy?"

"To Grandma's restaurant," Wyatt answered, as he climbed into the driver's seat and quickly turned his engine on, fast but carefully backing out of his driveway onto the road to make his way, "We're going to see Papa."

"Why?"

"Because he called," Wyatt did not want to tell her the truth, he did want her to know that Piper had collapsed, "So we're going to see him."

"Ok." Elizabeth never though anything of until, until they rounded the corner to the restaurant, and there were lots of blue and red flashing lights. Those lights always would amaze her, but the Halliwell did not have the time to let her stick around to see them, as he got her out of the car seat, and ran into the restaurant, where paramedics were putting his mother on to stretcher. He did not want Elizabeth to see it, so made sure he kept her view at the other way, as he looked for Chris. That was when he saw him, talking to another paramedic at the side, by the bar. He made his way straight over.

"Hey!" Wyatt breathed as he finally got passed the customers, workers and other paramedics.

"Hey," Chris smiled and then looked back at the paramedic, "Sorry, this is Piper's son, he'll be able to help you out more than I can."

"What's up?"

"Sorry, we're just looking for some information, are there any medical conditions running in the family?" the paramedic asked him. Wyatt opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish, he could not think. Feeling somebody taking Elizabeth from his arms, he looked over to see it was Chris, and for some reasons, seeing him again, helped him think.

"No, not that my mom told me about." Wyatt shook his head.

"And has she ever collapsed before?"

"Erm, she had a high blood condition when me and my brother were born, but that's it," Wyatt shook his head, "My step-dad said she collapsed from that."

"Ok, thanks," the paramedic smiled, "That's all I need to know, I got most of it off Mr Perry."

"Is she going to be ok?" Wyatt now asked, seeing the paramedics wheeling his mother out on the stretcher to the ambulance.

"Don't worry," the paramedic shook his head, not really helping Wyatt, "We're just going to take her to the hospital to take some tests, that's all. Do you want to come with her?"

Wyatt looked at Chris, he could not go in the ambulance, Chris could not drive the car with have a licence ban, but he needed to be with his mother. He bit his bottom lip nervously as he looked into his lover's sea green eyes.

"I can take it slow, you know," Chris smirked, knowing exactly what Wyatt was thinking about, "I won't do anything to get pulled over on."

Sighing and nodding, Wyatt passed Chris the car keys, he would rather be there for his mother than sticking to the law, Piper was more important right now.

The blonde rushed out of the restaurant, as Chris looked at Elizabeth before following.

"Where we go now?"

"We're following the big van with the flashing lights."

"Why?" Chris knew Wyatt would not have told Elizabeth why they were really going, so he tried to dance around the question.

"Daddy asked us to."

"But why?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"Zee."

Frowning, Elizabeth tried to figure out what her papa meant. She was sure that was a letter, so why did her papa tell her that. Was that a reason? Deciding that he was not going to tell her, no matter how many times she asked, she decided to give up and allow her papa to take her to the car and strap her back in the seat.

As soon as the three-year-old was buckled in, Chris got into the driver's seat. He had not sat behind the wheel since his licence ban two months ago, so was a little rusty on driving, but it all came back to him quickly, as he rounded a corner, following the ambulance as much as he could, until it pulled away with its sirens blaring.

It did not take him too much longer than the ambulance to get to San Francisco Memorial, but it was longer enough. By the time he got there and parked, Wyatt was pacing the waiting room for information.

"Hey," Chris breathed, Elizabeth in his arms as he ran through the waiting area to his lover. Instantly Wyatt's strong arms wrapped around him in a panic, "Hey, calm down, it's gonna be ok."

"It's not," Wyatt sighed, as he pulled away from Chris, looking into his eyes, "On the way, one of the paramedics mentioned something what you said to him. About her not knowing who you were?"

The Perry sighed, with his eyes closed, he wanted to tell Wyatt that himself, face to face, rather than him hearing it from somebody else, but obviously it did not happen.

"Yeah, I was going to tell you, but later," Chris explained, "I didn't want to tell you too much bad news in one go," the Halliwell nodded, understanding what Chris meant, but waited for Chris to continue, "Just before she collapsed, like for two seconds, she didn't know who I was, she didn't know where she was. Before that, she was fine, complaining of a little headache, but that was it."

Wyatt bit his bottom lip, nervously, it was at times like this that he needed Leo here…

"Dad!" Wyatt said, and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Wyatt?" Chris did not quiet understand.

"I've got to ring my dad," Wyatt informed Chris, making his way to the door, "Can you keep an eye out for the doctors."

"Course I can," Chris said, sitting on a chair in the waiting area, placing Lizzie on his knee, watching Wyatt walk outside to make the call, "You ok?"

"What's wong, papa?" she asked innocently, not understanding the adult talk.

"It's ok," Chris shook his head, "Grandma just had a bit of a fall, but she'll be ok, the doctors are looking after her."

"You mean like me when I lost my tooth and Daddy looked-ed after me?" She now asked, with a big grin on her face, not realising or understanding the severity of the situation. When she smiled, Chris now realised that her front tooth was starting to appear.

"Yeah, like that." Chris nodded, he could not tell her the truth, not until they found out what it really was.

* * *

Leo was making dinner for both him and his 15-year-old son as the telephone rang.

"Matt, can you keep an eye on the pasta?" he looked to Matthew, who nodded from the table, while Leo answered the call, sitting himself at the table, indicating for his son to get off his butt.

"Hello?" Leo sighed into the phone, as his teenage son made his way to the stove.

"Hey dad," Wyatt rushed his speech, "Dad, you need to get to the hospital. It's mom, she's…she's…"

"Whoa, Wyatt slow down," Leo could not understand a word his eldest step-son was saying, "Talk slowly."

"It's mom, dad," Wyatt tried to slow down, but it was not much, only just enough for the doctor to understand him, "She collapsed and is in the hospital. Please dad, you've got to…"

"I'm on my way, son," Leo instantly said, standing up from the chair, "I'll be five minutes," Leo hung up the call, and grabbed a set of car keys from the hook, "Matt, turn the stove off, c'mon."

"Where we going?" Matthew asked, wondering what the call was about as he did as his father had told him.

"The hospital."

"Why?"

"No questions, c'mon on."

* * *

Two hours later and Wyatt was still pacing the waiting room, wanting information now. Leo was finding out from everybody he knew, there were some perks of working at the hospital, but not always enough, and in this case it was not always enough, all he had found out was that the doctors had taken her in for an MRI scan, which he instantly began to worry about, it meant his initial thoughts after hearing the full story from Chris could be true, and were the exact same thoughts as the doctors checking on her.

Matthew sat on the chair of the waiting room, tapping the heal of his shoe nervously as he waited. He hated waiting for things anyway, but it was even worse when it was something like this. Waiting to find out if someone was going to be ok. He had never really had to do this, but now he realised how Wyatt felt when Chris and Lizzie were in their car accident a few months ago.

Meanwhile, Chris sat with an asleep Elizabeth on his knee. He needed to get her to bed, but at the same time he needed to stay here for Wyatt. This was not something the Halliwell could go through on his own, and something Chris would not let him go through.

"When will they know something?" Wyatt broke the silence between the four males, causing the other three to look at him, as if he was going to say something else.

Finally, Leo answered his question; "When they've finished with the scan," the doctor secretly hoped it was soon, so they all knew what they were dealing with, "It shouldn't be too much longer now, Wyatt."

"Why are they taking so long?"

"They need to find out what it is," the step-father answered, looking at the blonde male sympathetically, "So you get all the information you can now."

The 21-year-old sighed and sat next to his lover, running his hands through his hair as he worried about the health of his mother.

"Leo." Everybody looked in the general direction of where the voice had come from, only Leo realising who it was first.

"Patrick," Leo sighed with a slight smile on his face, "Any word?"

"Actually, yes," the other doctor nodded his head, pulling Leo to one side, "I'm really sorry, but it's not good."

"It's…"

"Yeah," Patrick nodded his head, "There's a tumour on her left hand side of the brain, you can see the scan if you want, so you have more idea, but I don't think we're going to be able to remove it. If we do try and it goes wrong…"

"She could be paralysed," Leo nodded understanding, he would not want that for the mother of three, but a tumour also meant… "How long do we have then?"

"Looking at the size of it, I would say three months," he answered, now looking over Leo's shoulder at Leo's son, step-son and granddaughter asleep on the knee of a man he did not recognise, but knew that he would be a close friend of the family. Looking back at Leo, he realised his colleague was trying to take in the information, "Anyway, you should explain to your boys," the doctor explained, "Although you may want to talk to Piper first, I'm not sure what you two are going to want to do."

"Thanks Patrick," Leo said, trying to hold back his tears, he could not let his son and step-son see him cry, then they would know it was serious. He turned back to Wyatt and Matthew, who were both stood up and waiting for him, once he slowed his breathing slightly, "Your mom wants to talk to me a minute. Don't worry, ok, I'll be back in a minute."

Wyatt frowned, but had to understand that his mother wanted to talk to Leo, but did that mean it was good or bad? Bad, it had to be, otherwise they would all be able to run into the room and jump on Piper, ok not literally, but Wyatt knew what he meant in his head.

Once he saw both the boys nod, Leo made his way down the hall, where he knew Piper would be.

Wyatt sat back down, with a sigh, and then looked over at Chris and Elizabeth.

"Maybe you should take her home," Wyatt offered, "We don't know how long we're going to be here now."

"It shouldn't be too long now," Chris shook his head, even though he could feel his legs going numb, "Plus you need someone here with you."

"Why would mom want to talk to dad?" Matthew now asked, looking at his eldest brother, completely confused at the situation, "It's bad, isn't it?"

"I don't know, Matty," Wyatt shook his head, "I really don't know."

* * *

Doctor Leo Wyatt made his way down the hallway and stopped outside his wife's room. He could see her laying there, connected to a machine. He hated this, usually it would not affect him, since as a doctor he saw it everyday, but with it being someone he loved, he hated it. He knew when he suspected Lizzie had meningitis he rushed her through everything faster than what he would normally, even though he should not have done, but when his family were concerned he wanted to do as much as he could. Right now, though, he could not, all he could do was sit back and watch as his wife deteriorated into just a shell, something he had seen far too often in his cancer patients.

"Leo?" Piper's voice called out to him, she sounded weak and tired, and it actually scared the doctor.

"Yeah, I'm here," Leo whispered as he made his way into the room and sat beside the bed. He took one of Piper's hands and brushed a strand of her now grey hair away from her eyes, "Hey."

"Where are the boys?" she asked straight away, she really needed to talk to Leo alone first.

"Still in the waiting room," Leo answered, caressing her hand, "The doctors told me that…erm…you…" he could not say it, he instantly broke down. The thought of losing his wife was scaring him.

"Hey, it's ok," Piper told him, "I'll beat it. My body will fight the tumour away," but Piper knew it was just talk, there was no way her body could fight this, "I don't want them to know."

"We've got to tell them…"

"No," Piper shook her head, "It will only make them worry more. They've said three months, so I don't want the boys to know. They just have to know I'm a little ill, I'm sure you can find something to tell them."

Even though Leo did not like it, he understood why the 58-year-old had said this, and nodded his head, he would hide his wife's illness as long as he could.

* * *

So, how many of you are going to hate me now? Since, I'm sure you know what is going to come...

Anyway, please leave me a review, even if it is to tell me you hate me. Oh and for those who have read my other stories - this is my first death in the whole story so be slightly impressed?


	35. The Results

**Hello again, I'm back to update again. I'd just like to say thank you to everybody again, especially **66Witch** again, who I didn't manage to personally review. I have to admit I was a little lazy on that aspect, really sorry there, I've just managed to get in and reply to people really, so thought it best to get the update up.**

**Anyway, here it is...**

Wedding Nightmares

Later that night, more like early hours of the next morning, Wyatt and Chris had gotten home. The Perry took his daughter up to bed, while Wyatt sat on the couch, thinking about the hospital. He had seen his mother and straight away he knew both her and Leo were not telling him everything, but they said it was nothing to worry about, that Piper would be out of the hospital in no time. He hoped that was the case and that nobody was lying to him.

He looked up as he heard footsteps to see Chris walking down the stairs and into the living room.

"You ok?" Chris asked, sitting next to the blonde, taking his hand gently. He knew what the waiting game was like, after everything with his grandfather, and now knew what not having all the information was like. He also knew there was something Leo was hiding from them, people did not just collapse for no reason. Well, he did not exactly saw no reason, some medical reason that could be cured by some blood transfusions, Wyatt seemed to take it so Chris did not push for anymore reasons.

"She's going to be ok, right?" Wyatt looked into his lover's eyes, searching for answers that he could not find, "I mean, this is nothing major, right? She'll be…"

"Leo said she'd be out in no time," Chris nodded his head, "He wouldn't lie to you about something like that. He'd tell you if it was serious, they both would."

"I guess I'm just worried."

"Course you are," Chris nodded his head, "I know what you feel like, remember when I found out my grandpa was in hospital?"

"You went a little skits."

"Yeah," Chris nodded his head, "And I'd dealt with losing my parents, so I should have known how to deal with that. You've got no reason to know…"

"When Lizzie was in hospital," Wyatt interrupted the brunette, "It was nothing like this, it was almost as if I knew she was going to bounce back. Just seeing her made me realise that she was going to be fine. With me mom, I don't know that. She looked so ill and so frail, I've never seen her look like that. She's always been there and always been fine and…"

"The doctors will make her like that again," Chris comforted the Halliwell, "Don't think too much about it. She will get better, Wyatt."

Wyatt nodded his head, but was not too convinced. He did not know whether it was that fact that she wanted to talk to Leo first, or that the doctor had pulled Leo to one side, or whether it was just seeing his mom, but something inside him told him there was something else to it, he just did not know what it was yet.

"Maybe you should go to bed, try and get some sleep." Chris offered, but the Halliwell shook his head.

"I've got to wash what…"

"I'll do that," Chris sighed, "You go up to bed, I'll be there in a minute."

Once he managed to convince Wyatt to go to bed, Chris made his way to the kitchen to clean up the things that Wyatt had used earlier for Lizzie's dinner. While he cleared the plate from the table, he accidentally knocked the glass that was half full of milk, spilling the milk and smashing the glass on the floor.

"Damn it," he cursed, staring at the broken pieces of the smashed glass, looking at how it glistened different colours in the light from the liquid on it. That was when everything hit him, and he broke down into tears. He had seen Piper has a second mother to him, and to lose her was scaring him. He could not lose her, not yet anyway. He sat on the chair at the table and put his head in his hands, not able to stop the tears from falling from his eyes. Looking up to the ceiling, he was picturing past the house, into the night sky, where he hoped someone was listening to him, "Don't let her die, please, she has to be ok."

* * *

That night, when Leo had gotten back to the manor, he found himself alone at 3am, sat in the kitchen and drinking a beer. He knew this was not going to help him, but it was something to numb the pain he was feeling right now, even though it was not working.

Four hours ago, he had found out his wife had a tumour and was going to die in three months time. He had never thought that that would happen, it was so strange, he saw it every day in his job, but he never thought he would have to go through what the families of his patients had to do.

He looked at the almost empty bottle and let a tear run down his cheek. He had told Wyatt and Matthew that it was nothing to serious, but a rare blood disorder that was treatable, what were they going to think in three months time when they were going to be stood at her grave, saying their final goodbyes? They were all going to hate him for lying, he really wanted to tell them the truth, but could not find the ways to do it, and Piper had asked him not to. She had asked him to lie to them, but he could not blame it on her, she was trying to protect her boys.

"Dad?" his son's voice came from the kitchen door, causing Leo to look up to see the 15-year-old in PJ bottoms and a T-shirt, "She's going to be ok, right?"

The 61-year-old doctor looked back at the glass and closed his eyes, he was going to lie again, God forgive him, "She'll be fine son. She'll be out of the hospital in a week or so, you heard the doctors."

"I mean when she's at home," Matthew clarified his worries, "Is she going to have to go for blood transfusions every day?"

"Erm…" Leo sighed, what did he tell the 15-year-old now? No, in six months time your mother will be dead? Or did he had to lie through his teeth? He chose the latter, knowing it was what Piper really wanted, "I don't know, Matty, maybe. There'll be more tests every now and again."

"Can I sit with you dad?"

Leo looked into the hazel eyes that screamed that he was Piper's son, the only one of the three boys that had her eyes, something that Leo was not going to see in six months time. Sighing, he pulled out a chair next to him and patted it.

"Come and sit down, son."

Once Matthew was sat down, they both sat in silence, neither of the two said anything for the rest of the night.

* * *

After a few days had passed, Piper was out of the hospital, but only because the doctors knew that they could trust Leo to take good care of her, otherwise she would have had to stay for a while longer.

Wyatt had taken the day off college to make sure he was at the manor when his mother came back from the hospital, to make sure everything was how she liked it. Knowing that his mother was sick, even without knowing the real reason, made him see there was more to life than the problems that he had had over the past couple of months. It actually proved that his problems were nothing, yet she was always there for him, and now he was going to be there for his mother, whenever she wanted anything. The Halliwell had even managed to get Chris to help him out too, before he went in for an early shift at the restaurant, to help Piper keep the business afloat while she was incapable.

While Wyatt was in the kitchen, Chris was in the hallway, dusting the coffee table.

"Leo, I'm sick, not dying," Piper's voice came from the doorway as the front door was opened, "Not yet anyway. You don't need to do everything for me. I swear, you lot will be the death of me, not this stupid tumour."

Chris frowned as he looked towards the door, had he heard that right? Piper had a tumour. He looked to the door as he saw the mother of three walk through the door, a smile on her face when their eyes met.

"Chris, sweetie, what are you doing here?"

"Erm, me and Wyatt thought we'd get the house all sorted out for you," the Perry smiled, maybe she was joking around with Leo, since she did not seem too worried that he could have overheard something, "So you don't have to worry about it."

"Oh, you didn't have to," Piper laughed slightly, "Where is that eldest son of mine?"

"Kitchen." Chris smiled, motioning his head in the direction of the swinging door that led to the room.

"Have you two got a date set for the wedding yet?" Piper now asked, as she made her way to the kitchen to see Wyatt, "You know, sometime over Christmas would be romantic."

Piper never waited for an answer, she just made her way into the kitchen, leaving Chris to turn his attention to Leo. In fact, Wyatt had asked Chris if they could postpone their wedding until Piper had gotten better, since he wanted her at full health for the ceremony, little did he know that that would never be the case.

"Romantic?" Chris raised an eyebrow towards his lover's step-dad.

"Humour her," Leo sighed, realising what Piper really wanted. She wanted to see her son get married, knowing that her body would not be able to fight the tumour in head, "She's been like this since we left the hospital." Chris tried to put on a smile, but he knew there was something more to Piper's illness than either herself or Leo was letting on, he just wished he knew what it was, but seriously hoped it was not anything to do with the tumour that she had mentioned.

* * *

"Sweetie, don't worry about me," Piper waved her son off as they sat at the table, "Get married now, you've been waiting for it for months now. You know Christmas would be the perfect time to do it. It would be so romantic for the two of you."

"Mom, we're gonna wait for you to get better, ok?" Wyatt took his mother's hands into his own, looking into her chocolate coloured eyes, "There is going to be no wedding until we know you're gonna be well for it."

"I'll be fine by Christmas…"

"It's like a month away," Wyatt shook his head, "In fact, less than a month away. We wouldn't be able to get everything sorted that fast anyway."

"Course we would," Piper smiled to her son, "The family's big enough to sort all of that out."

"Mom, you're not going to be doing anything," the 21-year-old shook his head, "You're going to be resting until you're completely better, aren't you?"

"I'm fine, Wyatt," the mother of three sighed, "And knowing you and Chris will be getting married, I'll be even better."

"Maybe mom," Wyatt sighed, but he was only saying it to make her happy at the moment, "I'd just prefer you to be back to full health."

But Piper knew that would never happen, and she wanted to see her son married before her death, which meant she would have to talk to somebody to talk him into it, and there was only one person.

It was so weird how the news had affected everybody differently, more like it was weird how the news had affected Leo, from Chris' point of view anyway. He could tell just from how the doctor acted that there was more to the illness than what either he or Piper were letting on about, and Chris seriously wondered whether Piper was actually being serious that day he heard her. A few more days had passed, and he and Wyatt spent more time at the manor than at their own home, making sure Piper was ok. Not that Chris minded, he wanted to know just as much as Wyatt, but they also needed to get ready for the visit from the social services again, which was in two weeks time. They had to make sure neither of them contradicted each other on the time that Chris had been away, otherwise the services would see through their lies and take Elizabeth from them, and that was one thing they really did not need right now.

"Chris?" the Perry turned around as he heard Piper's voice behind him, "Chris, sweetie, can I talk to you for a few minutes."

"Course," Chris smiled as he felt her pull on his arm to the living room, "Is everything ok?"

Piper had chosen now to talk to Chris, since everybody else, except for Leo, were out of the house, so now would be a good time to let him know the seriousness of her illness, and to get him to talk to Wyatt about them having their wedding sooner.

"Sweetie, this is going to be hard for you to hear," Piper started, she did not know how to even tell her soon to be son-in-law this, she could not just come out with it, "You know the tests that the doctors took, well it's not just as simple as a blood thing."

Chris gulped, it was as if he knew what she was going to say. In fact, he felt like he did know after what he had overheard the other day, but he prayed to God that it was not true.

"Sweetie, I've got a brain tumour," she informed him slowly, so that he would have time to process the information, "The doctors…they say…" now it was hitting her, this was why she did not want to have to tell her family until they really had to know, because it would hurt her to tell them just as much as it would hurt them to know, "They say I've got three months," Piper went on, "Which is why I want you and Wyatt to get married at Christmas, when I'm still at a good enough strength to see it and remember it."

Chris could not say a word to the mother of three, his mind was racing, the woman who he thought of as a second mother was going to die in three months time. He did not want to, but he could not help but shed a tear as he thought about it, as he tried to hold the rest of the tears in. However, seeing the tears streaming down the Halliwell's face brought it all out of him and he broke down.

"Hey, come here," Piper pulled the 22-year-old brunette to her and comforted him as much as she could, "It's going to be ok," after a while, she pushed Chris back and looked into his green eyes, "It's going to be ok," she repeated, this time seeing the Perry nod his head, "And I don't want Wyatt to know about it," now she went on, "I've told you so that you can talk to Wyatt about getting married over Christmas."

"But Piper," Chris started, feeling his voice breaking the whole time, "He needs to know, he'll never agree unless…"

"At least try, please," Piper sighed, "I don't want any of my boys to know, it'll be too hard on them."

"What about Chemo?" Chris now asked, "Or removing the tumour or…"

"They can't remove the tumour because of where it is," Piper explained to the male, taking his hands gently, "And Chemo will give me an extra month or two, but it will still leave me as a shell by the end of it. I don't want any of you to see me like that, I don't even want Leo or my sisters to see me like that, which is the main reason I don't want anybody else to know?"

"Prue? Phoebe? Paige?"

"None of them," Piper shook her head, "Please, sweetie, I don't want them to know. I just want you and Wyatt to get married while I remember it and while I'm around to see it."

Reluctantly, Chris nodded his head to put a smile on the woman's face. Now what was he meant to do?

* * *

"That was the doctors," Wyatt sighed as he sat back on the couch, next to his brunette lover, "The test results are back, I've made us both appointments for tomorrow afternoon. I can ask my dad to look after Lizzie."

"We could take her with us again." Chris answered, not looking at Wyatt, everything about Piper's illness still running through his head. He had no idea how he was going to convince Wyatt for them to get married over Christmas without him knowing the truth.

"Maybe not a good idea if one of us finds out we have something," the 21-year-old sighed, looking at Chris suspiciously. Why had he not looked at him? Why was he staring at the TV, that just showed the advertisements? "It's ok, I'm sure my mom and dad won't mind for like half an hour or something."

Chris closed his eyes, wanting to tell Wyatt the truth rather than hiding it, but he could not. Then it would be going against Piper's wishes, which was probably not the best idea.

"Hey, are you ok?" Wyatt now asked, as he watched Chris put his head back on the couch, with his eyes closed tight, and his feet tapping, "You know if one of us has something, it's not the end of the world. I'm still gonna love you no matter what."

"So you're saying I'm the one that's going to have something?" Chris now looked over at the Halliwell, a slight smirk on his face, they had not even spoken about this yet. They had been so worried about Piper that all thoughts of the STI checks had gone out of the window. Actually, it now panicked Chris, but hearing Wyatt say that reassured him that no matter what the two were meant to be.

"I'm not saying that," Wyatt shook his head, changing his seat position so he could look at Chris directly, "I'm just saying if you do have something then I'm gonna love you, no matter what it is, I couldn't imagine my life without you."

"What if it's HIV?" Chris now asked, sitting up and mimicking Wyatt's sitting position, "I mean, we haven't ever thought about this? We haven't talked about it yet."

"No, but if it is, we can face it," the Halliwell answered, "Whatever it is, we'll face it together right? Whatever life now throws at us, we're gonna face together, yeah?" The Perry swallowed before he nodded his head, causing Wyatt to frown, "Chris, please, don't worry about this. I love you and no matter what goes on in my life the main thing is, I have you, and as long as I have you I know I'll get through anything."

Once again Chris swallowed, knowing that maybe what Wyatt was saying was not true, although he would never know it until it was too late.

* * *

Chris sat in the doctors office alone, Wyatt had just gone in to find out how his test results were. If he was honest, Chris was petrified, he knew that with Jamie cheating on him, and not knowing who or how many meant there was a huge chance of something, and this was the last thing he or Wyatt needed right now, especially with the news he had received from Piper. On that news, he really hated hiding it from his lover, he just wanted to tell him but he could not go against Piper's wishes. But he had spent the whole of last night in bed with Wyatt with it running through his head, and every time Wyatt asked what was wrong, he just had to lie and tell him it was the thought of the results.

Chris sat there, still thinking about what he was going to say to Wyatt, and then he wondered what would happen if any of the test results did come back positive. Sure, Wyatt had told him no matter what he would love Chris, but that did not tell either of them what it would be like if one of them did find out something was positive. Worst case scenario, one of them had HIV, that would affect them both for the rest of their lives, no matter which one it was, but they had not talked about it, just that if they were together they could face anything. Now worrying about what would happen if something came back positive, how it would affect them all, he did not notice Wyatt coming out of the room and the nurse calling his own name.

"Chris," Wyatt said, but Chris had his head in his hands, which were on his knees, where his feet were bouncing slightly, "Chris," Wyatt now bent down in front of his lover and stroked his hair gently, "Hey, Chris."

The 22-year-old looked up and into Wyatt's eyes, he was so nervous he could not do this.

"Come in with me?"

"Course I will." Wyatt nodded his head, fully concerned for how Chris was worrying about this, it was not like Chris to worry this much, but maybe so much had happened lately that it was all getting too much for him, since they had not really left much time to talk to each other. Either that, or was he really worried that much about having something? They had not talked about that either, so it was possible that he was seriously worried and worried about how the Halliwell would take it.

As they both sat in the room, the doctor went through the file.

"Ok, I'm pleased to say that the HIV test came back negative," Chris heard what the doctor said, but it had not registered, "And everything else…" the doctor seemed to trail off as he checked the file, making Chris worry even more. Wyatt realised now how much Chris was worrying, as he felt him grab his hand tight, "Are all negative."

"Serious?" Chris asked with a smile on his face, and Wyatt felt the feeling in his hand begin to return as the grip was loosened.

"Yes, Mr Perry," the doctor nodded with a smile on his face, slightly laughing, "Everything has come back negative."

* * *

So, ok, I can be a little nice...please leave a litle review :D 


	36. A Talk About the Wedding

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay in updating. I got my laptop back a few days ago and I've been spending time putting everything back on it, since I needed most of it for my uni course.**

**Anyway, thank you everybody who reviewed. I think I managed to thank everybody personally, if I didn't I'm sorry and thank you :D**

**Here's the update...**

Wedding Nightmares

That night, the two lovers spent celebrating their good health by a night in bed together. Wyatt had spoken to Piper and Leo about Elizabeth staying at the manor, to which Piper jumped straight to the chance of babysitting her granddaughter, even though Leo and Chris both knew she should have been taking it easy. Of course, her excuse to Leo was this may be one of the last chances she got to spend time with her granddaughter.

Wyatt never thought anything about it, just that his mother was obviously getting better, after all if it was just a rare blood disorder, with the correct treatment she should be better in no time.

So back to the two lovers, Wyatt had Chris pinned on the couch, while he straddled him, kissing down his neck, licking, sucking and nibbling at times, causing the Perry to moan. Chris had managed to put everything about Piper to the back of his mind, while he let Wyatt have his pleasure.

The Halliwell pulled at the brunette's T-shirt, willing him to take it off, while still attacking his neck. As the feelings of pleasure ran through his system, Chris could not help but oblige and watch as Wyatt took his own T-shirt off. They lips met in a passionate kiss, as Wyatt laid Chris on the couch and then moved his lips down his body, trying not to miss an inch. He spent extra time on Chris' nipples this time, feeling Chris' hard on growing in his jeans, against his own leg. Straight away, Wyatt moved his hands down, while sucking on the little pink buds, and began to unfasten the jeans of his lover, even though they were not going to be coming off yet. He kissed down Chris' washboard abs, hearing the moans coming from Chris as his hands ran across the top of his boxers, teasing him, especially when he dipped his tongue into Chris' naval and licked around it. His own erection grew painfully, pushing against the material of his jeans, as he thought of how much he was turning on Chris.

Both the lovers knew that this was going to be a night to remember.

* * *

"Grandma, why I not home tonight?" Elizabeth asked, slightly confused at the fact that she was staying at the manor and not in her own home, "Where daddy and papa?"

"I wanted to see you, is that bad?" Piper answered, rather than telling the three-year-old the truth that Wyatt and Chris having some couple time.

"Grandma," Lizzie now continued, "Can I have a little sister?"

"I don't know," Piper chuckled slightly, Wyatt had been telling her that Lizzie had asked this, but she did not know yet whether he had spoken to Chris about it, "What has daddy and papa said?"

"We'll see," the blonde sighed, "Katie got a baby brother."

"Is that why you want a sister?" the mother of three asked, as they both sat on the couch, watching the Disney DVD that Piper had put on. She saw Elizabeth nod her head and pulled her granddaughter closer, "Well, I guess we'll both have to talk to daddy and papa together, won't we?"

Of course, the Halliwell knew she would not see another grandchild, whether it was a girl or boy, but to know that there may be one, either through surrogacy or adoption, would make her happy.

"Wy, are you still awake?" Chris asked, running his fingers through the blonde's curls, as his head was on his stomach.

"Yeah," Wyatt answered, "What's up?"

Chris thought that now was probably the best time to talk to Wyatt about the wedding, while he was relaxed and while both were happy.

"You know us getting married," Chris brought it up, "Maybe we should do it at Christmas."

"I told you," Wyatt sat up, to look into Chris' eyes, "I don't want to do it while my mom's still ill. I want her at full health."

'_This may be your only chance.'_ Chris thought to himself but did not say anything. How was he meant to convince Wyatt to marry him at Christmas without telling him the real reason?

"I just thought, Lizzie really wants to wear her dress," Chris tried, "Your mom will be fine by then, I mean it's a month away, everybody will be at home, well except for Patty with work, but she'll be able to get the time off, nobody will have to take time out from college…"

"Chris, please," Wyatt sighed, "We'll get married soon, I promise. I want this just as much as you, but I really want to wait until I know my mom is going to be at full health."

"And she will be in a month's time," Chris looked at Wyatt, "Just think about it. It will look better at the next social service visit if we have a date set, please?"

"I'll think about it," Wyatt sighed, putting his head back on the 22-year-old's chest, "I'll have a talk to my mom, ok?"

* * *

Of course Wyatt really had no intention on talking to his mother about the wedding, he did not want to do it until his mother could be there in full health. He spent the next day at work, though, thinking about it. Piper had seemed to be getting better over the past week or so, although there were a few headaches, to which Wyatt never thought anything of, especially when Leo said it was something to do with the blood transfusions, why would Leo lie to him?

As he bussed his tables, he constantly had the thought of whether to talk to Piper or now about the wedding. Everybody obviously wanted it to be soon, and if the 21-year-old was honest to himself, he wanted it to be soon, but he also needed to make sure Piper was at full health first, he wanted, more like needed, his mother to be there for him. If she was not there, then he would not get married, it was as simple as that.

"A lot on your mind?" he heard a voice, causing him to look up from the bar, as he was getting the drinks that were being passed across it. As usual, it was Connor on the other side of the bar. For some reason, the two always seemed to have shifts together, which would not have really bothered Wyatt if the Irish man had not have held it against Wyatt for taking Chris back. It was none of the man's business, it was Wyatt's life, and the fact that really Wyatt knew he was in the wrong and Chris had every right to walk out on him meant that Wyatt was going to take Chris back the first chance he got, what was so hard about that to understand? "Chris done something again?"

"No, my mom's been in hospital," Wyatt sighed, putting the drinks on his tray, "Me and Chris are perfectly happy, thank you."

He had decided to try and leave the conversation about Chris to a minimum. He could not see what Connor could have against Chris? Unless he was jealous That was the only thing that it could be.

"Really?" the Irish lilt in his voice seemed to be getting stronger, "Because from that look in your eyes, I wouldn't say that."

"Really, Connor," the Halliwell sighed, taking the tray from the bar top, "There is nothing wrong between me and Chris."

* * *

"So have you spoken to him?" Piper asked her soon-to-be son-in-law, at least she hoped it was soon to be. While Wyatt was working and Elizabeth was at pre-school, Chris had decided to see Piper. He hated being in the house alone, especially when he knew Piper would be on her own at the moment, considering this was the first day Leo was back at work since they had found out about her tumour.

Chris looked across at the brunette haired woman and nodded with a sigh. He had to tell her that Wyatt was just going to talk to her, but had not yet said whether they were going to marry yet.

"And?" She could see in the Perry's sea green eyes that Wyatt was still refusing to set a date.

"I don't know, Piper," Chris sighed, "He's still saying that he wants to wait for you to get better, and I'm trying to convince him that you will be, but it's not going to happen."

"Ok Chris," Piper sighed, knowing what she would have to do, "I guess I'll talk to him." As they sat at the table, drinking their coffee, Chris looked at his watch.

"I'm really sorry, I'm gonna have to go," Chris sighed, looking into Piper's chocolate eyes, wondering if there was a little disappointment there, he knew she hated being at the manor all alone, "I said I'd meet Wyatt at work…"

"It's ok," Piper smiled softly, "You go. And try and convince that son of mine again. He's too stubborn for his own good."

Chris could not help but snigger as he stood up, grabbing his jacket from the back of the chair, "I guess that makes two of us."

* * *

"So, when are you actually leaving?" Connor asked Wyatt, as the Halliwell wrapped up all of his things, ready to leave since his shift had ended.

"I've got three more days," Wyatt replied, never looking up at Connor, just sorting out his tips, "End of the week."

"I'm gonna miss having you around here," the Irish man answered, getting up behind Wyatt, a little too close for comfort, "It won't be the same. I'm gonna have to find someone else to keep me occupied." The Halliwell sighed, closing his eyes, slightly pissed off, but he just breathed, hoping the feeling would go away.

"Hey? Am I interrupting something?" Wyatt suddenly heard a voice in front of him, causing him to snap his eyes open, to come face to face with his brunette fiancé.

"Sorry, can I help you?" Connor now asked, moving from behind Wyatt, with a fake smile on his face.

"It's ok," Chris returned the fake smile and indicated towards his lover, "I'm here for him."

"Hey, _Chris_," Wyatt made it clear who the brunette newcomer was, "Just give me two minutes, yeah?"

"Course." The Perry smiled, this time genuine since it was straight at Wyatt.

"Do you want a drink?" Wyatt now asked, "Connor can get you one."

"I'm ok," Chris laughed slightly as he saw a glare coming from the man behind the bar. He was not going to take a drink off him, he would probably spit in it, "Just come from your mom's actually."

"Is she ok?" Wyatt asked, glancing between his tips and Chris while they spoke, now and again glancing at Connor to see him pretending to do something at the bar.

"Uh-uh, she's fine," Chris smiled, trying to peer over the bar, when Connor bent over, and then mouthed 'who's he' at Wyatt. Seeing Wyatt mouth 'I'll tell you outside', Chris knew it was an indication to keep the conversation going, "She actually said it was a breath of fresh air to get rid of Leo for the day. Apparently he hasn't been letting her do anything."

"Sounds like her," Wyatt rolled his eyes, now moving from behind the bar, leaning over it to speak to Connor, "I'll see you tomorrow night, I guess."

"Yeah, sure, Wyatt." Connor replied back, as he watched Wyatt and Chris leave the restaurant, both hand in hand.

"So, who was that?" Chris asked, laughing, once they were out of the door, "He didn't seem to happy when you said my name."

"He's a little jealous, I think," Wyatt nodded his head, directing Chris to the car, "That's the guy I tried to tell you I was dating."

"I could see why," Chris nodded his head, glancing back through the window of the restaurant, "He's cute," seeing a questioning glare coming from Wyatt, he giggled, "I said cute, Wyatt. He's got nothing on you," once Wyatt smiled, Chris continued, "So, are we going to pick Lizzie up?"

"Yeah," Wyatt nodded his head, "Oh, I forgot about this, but you know last week. You'll never guess what she asked me."

"Go on." Chris shook his head as they both climbed into the Mercedes.

"She wants a little sister," Wyatt looked at Chris, "And then said something about you saying maybe."

"Ah," the Perry nodded her head, "But what else could I say?" he went on, seeing a slight glare from his lover, "No? She'd be devastated, I've hurt her enough all ready. So, what did you say?"

"I'd talk to you."

The two shared a laugh, while Wyatt drove off, towards the pre-school.

"You know, we can't have a child, Wyatt," Chris smirked, "It's not exactly possibly for two guys…"

"I know that," Wyatt laughed, "But, I was thinking, adoption?" when he looked over, he saw a slightly look of worry in Chris' eyes, "You know, we don't have to, I mean there's fostering too, but…"

"I'm not saying no, Wyatt," Chris shook his head, "I'm thinking maybe we should talk about this first. I mean, maybe sort out the wedding first?"

The 21-year-old sighed, closing his eyes for a brief moment.

"I still need to talk to my mom about that."

* * *

so, please leave a little review to tell me what you thought of the chapter and to complain about the long time for updating (I'll allow you to do that and won't get upset :D)


	37. More of the Truth

**As I promised some people here is the next chapter, since it took me so long to update the previous one. Thank you to everybody who reviewed it though :D**

Wedding Nightmares

"Daddy!" Elizabeth called from the doorway of the living room, "I broked-ed it." Wyatt looked over at his three-year-old, as she held up a pencil, with the end of the pencil snapped off, all it needed was sharpening, but Wyatt had not let her use one, ever since she tried to stick her little finger in it.

"Can you use a different colour and I'll sort it out at home?"

The blonde haired toddler nodded her head with a satisfied smile and ran back into the sunroom, to the small blue table that sat in there.

"Sorry about that."

"Wy, sweetie, you don't need to apologise for her," Piper told her eldest son, "She's a child, of course she's going to run in and interrupt. She doesn't know any better yet."

"I'm trying to teach her," Wyatt rolled his eyes, "But Chris is normally better at doing all that stuff."

"I've seen," the mother of three smiled, "Don't worry about her yet, though, she's only three remember."

"Yeah, I'm dreading when she hits her teens," Wyatt sighed, "If this is anything to go by."

The two Halliwells shared a laugh, before the serious talk began. Piper knew she had to tell her son the truth about her illness, this was important, she realised now that really her children really did need to know, so it was not a surprise when they saw her getting more ill by the week, she just did not know how to tell them.

"Wyatt sweetie," Piper sighed, taking her son's hands gently, and straight away she saw a look of questioning in his blue eyes, eyes that looked so much like her ex-husband, but she pushed those thoughts away, "You know, well, I don't even know how to start this."

"Start what?" Wyatt asked, worried at what his mother was trying to say.

"Well, you know," the eldest Halliwell took a deep sigh to find the strength to tell Wyatt the truth, "The hospital, the tests the other week."

"Yes…" Wyatt nodded his head, waiting for more.

"Well, what Leo said, about the rare blood disorder," she gulped, "There is no rare blood disorder."

"I don't understand," Wyatt shook his head, "Are you saying the tests came back wrong?"

"No, sweetie," Piper spoke, feeling a lump growing in the back of her throat as she realised what she was going to have to tell her son. She had to tell him she and Leo had lied to him, something she always promised never to do, "The tests that came back…it was more serious."

"Mom, what's going on?"

"I've got a tumour, sweetie," Piper finally let it out, "On my brain. That's where the headaches are coming from. I asked Leo to find something else to tell you, so don't be mad at him, ok?"

"A tumour?" Wyatt asked, taking in all the information, "But that's ok, right? That's like, curable. You know, they can remove it?"

"No, they can't, sweetie," Piper answered her eldest son, still holding his now shaking hands, "They can't remove it in case it paralyses me."

"Well, what…?" Wyatt started but did not know what to say, "Why…? You're…no, mom, that means that…" he found he could not finish a sentence and just burst into tears, "I can't lose you mom." He finally managed to say and collapsed into his mother's arms, as she held him while he cried.

"Hey, it's ok," Piper comforted her son, "Let it out, it's ok."

"How long?" Wyatt asked, his voice sounding weak while he spoke through the tears. Piper felt him sitting up, and saw his teary eyes as he tried to wipe them, "How long do you have?"

"Three months, sweetie."

"Three months?" Wyatt asked, slightly angry, but he did not know who at, "How can you only have three months? You've only just found out! Can't they do anything to slow it down? I mean, something like Chemo or…"

"I opted to go without it," Piper explained to her son, "It will only give me an extra month or two…"

"But it's an extra month or two," Wyatt argued with her, "I can't believe you opted not to have it? Do you want to leave us? Do you want to leave me? I know I haven't been the easiest son to live with, I know I've been trouble from day one, and I'm sorry, I'm really really sorry mom, but please, don't…I…you…I need you mom…" Again, Wyatt broke down and found himself in Piper's arms as he let all the frustration out through tears. Piper knew it would hurt Wyatt to find out and was ready for anything that he was going to say to her, even tell her he hated her for hiding it, but she did not expect him to think that her not wanting Chemo was to get back at him being a trouble teen.

"Sweetie, it's not because of you," she soothed her son, "With the extra couple of months, I'd just be a shell. There would be no point in me being alive, I wouldn't be able to talk to you…"

"But…but…" Wyatt did not know what to say, he had no idea, his mind was running with so many questions, he did not know what to ask first, "Why didn't you tell us before?"

"I didn't want any of you to know," Piper admitted, "I thought it would be harder on you, but maybe it is better that you know, at least then you can prepare yourselves for it."

"Prepare ourselves for it?" Wyatt shook his head, "I can't…I…You want us to be ready for when you die? You can't ask that of us? I can't do that."

"Hey, it's ok, I'm not asking you to do it," Piper answered, "I'm just letting you know, so that when it does happen, it's not going to be a complete shock to you and you're not going to blame Leo for not telling you."

Wyatt now looked into his mother's chocolate eyes and nodded, understanding what she was saying. Nodding was all he could do, he did not know what else to do. He could not really say anything, he did not know what to say, and there was nothing he could do. There was no way he was going to be able to save her, not if the doctors could not.

"Sweetie, there is something I want you to do though…"

"Get married," Wyatt nodded his head, suddenly wondering whether Chris knew something and that was why he had spoken to him last night, "I can do that, mom."

"Good, because I want to see you get married," Piper smiled, "And while I'm still well enough for it."

"So, over Christmas then?"

"Over Christmas."

* * *

Wyatt seemed to be in a world of his own later that night, well not even a world of his own, everything seemed blank. Nothing seemed to matter anymore, his mom was going to die and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He tried to be brave for her during their conversation, after his initial break down, and he vowed to himself to not show that it was going to affect him in front of her, to act as if nothing was going to happen, for her sake if nobody else's, but that did not stop him from feeling so hollow now. He had never had to deal with anything like this before, he had never experienced loss, his grandparents both died when he was too young to understand or have any memories of them, but this was his mom. This was the one person who helped him through everything, that protected him from as much as she could, that was always there every time he got himself into trouble. She was the woman who was there when he got Caitlin pregnant, the woman who stood by him to help him raise his daughter. She was the woman who did not act any different when he told her he was gay, who did not seem to care when he told her he was dating Chris, who was happy for him when he told them they were engaged. He could not lose her now, he needed her.

Hearing the front door open, Wyatt wiped away a stray tear from his cheek, he had not even realised he had been crying until he felt the salty drop falling down his cheek.

"Hey," he heard Chris' voice in the hallway, "You want a beer?" Wyatt looked up at Chris, who was now poking his head around the door, frowning slightly, "Are you ok? What's happened?"

"Erm…" Wyatt wondered whether to tell Chris the truth about his mom's illness, not knowing that he already knew, "I'll have a beer."

The Perry never moved from the spot, he did not really want to leave his lover alone, even just to go to the kitchen. He had an idea what he would have been crying about, after all he knew that Piper was going to tell him, but he did not know whether Piper had told Wyatt that he already knew. Honestly, he hoped not, since then Wyatt would think he had betrayed him by lying.

Sighing, Chris decided to walk to the kitchen to grab two beers, he did need one of these, after the night he had had at work. With Piper taking time off, she had put him in charge, since she knew she could trust him, but it meant he was running all over the place making sure everything was perfect, since he did not want to let her down, and making a usual easy night at work very hectic indeed.

Once he made his way back into the sitting room, he saw the lights were now turned on and Wyatt had seemed to compose himself. He placed the beers on the coffee table and sat down, looking into Wyatt's blue eyes.

"Want to talk?"

"Talk about what?"

"Whatever it is that you're upset about." Chris decided not to say anything to Wyatt about knowing about Piper's illness, just find out from Wyatt, he did not want to hurt him by saying he had lied to him, even though this was lying too.

"Erm…" Wyatt sighed, taking a deep breath on how to say this, "I was just thinking, maybe we should get married over Christmas, like you said…"

"What made you change your mind?"

"Talking to my mom," the 21-year-old answered, "She seems to be getting better and…"

"Wyatt, I know," Chris sighed, deciding he would have to, after all Wyatt was not going to say anything otherwise, "I know about your mom…"

"What?" Wyatt questioned, his brows forming a frown, "How…What…Chris…"

"Your mom's tumour, I know," Chris answered, "She told me but asked me not to tell you. She wanted me to convince you to marry at Christmas without telling you the real truth, but I couldn't. I couldn't keep lying to you, I can't keep lying to you. And if she hasn't told you, then I'm really really sorry I just said something now, but I think she…"

"She has," Wyatt nodded his head, looking away from Chris, "She told me today," now he looked back at Chris, and Chris could see the tears forming in his eyes again, "How could you not tell me?"

"She asked me not to," the 22-year-old sighed, "I'm sorry, I really am. I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't because…"

"She's my mom, Chris!" Wyatt now let the tears drop down his cheeks, "You should have told me when you knew, rather than hiding it from me. You should have…why didn't you…how could you…"

"Hey, I'm sorry," Chris said, realising Wyatt was too hurt to even think about what to say, "I know, I should have told you, but your mom asked me not to. I didn't want to not tell you, but I couldn't go against what your mom asked me. I'm sorry."

Neither said anything for a while, Chris just took Wyatt's hands as the younger of the two let his tears fall down his cheeks, not sobbing or anything, just let the tears fall.

"Wyatt…"

"I don't know…" Wyatt started, but felt a lump at the back of his throat stopping him from saying anything more, "I…She's gonna die, Chris, and I…I don't know how to feel right now."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I don't know whether I should be sad or pissed," Wyatt answered, "I mean, the doctors, they're not even gonna try anything. I'm gonna lose my mom and the doctors aren't gonna even think about doing anything. And she's refusing Chemo…she's actually refusing something that could give her an extra couple of months, why? Does she want to die? Is that it? Does she want to leave us?"

"No, Wyatt, she doesn't," Chris soothed, "She just doesn't want to see you suffer more than what you need to," he caressed his lover's hands as he continued, "These next three months will be hard, and she doesn't want you to have to go through an extra couple of months, when it's all gonna come out the same. It's got nothing to do with getting away from you or your brothers or Leo. She loves you all, and that's why she's doing it."

"What would you know?"

"Because my grandpa did the same," Chris sighed as he saw a frown appear on Wyatt's face, "He never told me about the cancer, you remember? He refused Chemo because he knew he would end up with the same outcome."

"How did you…"

"Leo told me," Chris sighed, "You know how he was my grandpa's doctor. He told me about it and I was angry at first, but in the end I understood, the Chemo would just mean more suffering for both him and me."

Wyatt looked at Chris and shook his head.

"This isn't the same," Wyatt continued to shake his head, "This isn't…you can't…I…"

"Hey, it's ok," Chris understood Wyatt's pain, he knew what it was like to lose his parents, and knew what it was like to know someone close to him was going to die before it happened, "It's ok, I'm here for you ok. I'm here to help you. Just talk to me."

The two sat there in silence again, all that could be heard was Wyatt now sobbing, as Chris held him tight. This was going to be hard for both of them, especially with everything else that was going on around them too.

* * *

As the weeks past, and wedding plans were made, everything seemed to get a little easier. Wyatt never once forgot of the bomb that his mother had dropped on his life, but it made him realise how little time he had with her, how much he had to spend time with her, and constantly involved her in their plans for the wedding. He often wondered whether Chris minded at all, but every time he asked he never seemed to.

"So, you're still inviting everyone you did last time?" Piper's voice took Wyatt from his thoughts, as he looked up into her eyes, that were hidden behind her glasses.

"What did you just say?" Wyatt asked her, as she took her glasses off and rubbed her eyes, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, sweetie," Piper nodded her head, "Just a little headache that's all."

"Maybe you should go and lie down," Wyatt offered, "I can do this by myself."

"No, you asked me to help so I'll help," the mother of three insisted, "I'll be ok."

"Do you want to take anything for the headache?" Wyatt now asked, worried about his mother's health, "Aspirin or something?"

"I'll be fine, sweetie," Piper shook her head, putting her glasses back on, and went back to the list, "So, you're inviting everyone you did last time."

"Yeah," Wyatt nodded his head, realising that his mother was not going to give into the tumour in her brain, she was going to let her son have his happy ending even if it killed her, "Everything's going to be the same. I haven't called Father Thomas yet, though."

"I did that yesterday," Piper smiled up at her son, "He says he's got Christmas Eve free if you want to get married then."

"Really?" Wyatt looked up, "I thought you couldn't get married on Christmas Eve."

"No, that's Christmas Day, sweetie," Piper smiled, "I told him you would call later today to confirm the date."

"Thanks mom," Wyatt smiled, "I'll talk to Chris first."

* * *

there you are, Wyatt now knows and the wedding is going on. Which means it's not long until the end, even though I don't know when the end is yet.

Please leave me a little review now that you've read it. :D


	38. Busted

**hey guys, so thank you to everybody who reviewed the previous chapter. Here's the next installment for you all :D**

Wedding Nightmares

"So, I'm hoping this is the last visit," the woman from Social Services smiled to the two lovers, as they all sat on the couch in the sitting room of Wyatt and Chris' house, "According to my notes from last time there was no date set for the wedding…"

"That's changed," Wyatt smiled, "We're getting married on the 24th December."

"Christmas Eve?" the woman smiled, "I'm very happy for you. I hope everything goes to plan. Anyway, I understand there is still nobody else living here?"

"That's right," Chris nodded, "It's just me, Wy and Lizzie."

"And Lizzie, there's been a few scares with her if I'm right. The car accident and meningitis…"

"There's been nothing since, she's great…"

"Daddy!" Elizabeth's voice came from the doorway, Wyatt had kept her here today, rather than asking his mom to look after her, "Daddy, can I…"

"Not now, sweetheart," Wyatt smiled to her, "Can't you see I'm talking to the nice lady."

"But Daddy…I broked-ed it. And I neeeeeed it." Like at Piper's she held up a pencil crayon that needed sharpening. Wyatt sighed and looked at the social worker.

"I'm sorry, can you just excuse me for one minute?"

"Of course."

As Wyatt left the room, it left Chris to explain it to the social worker.

"Sorry, we don't let her sharpen the pencils yet. Last time we let her, she put her finger into it."

"Ah, right," the woman nodded, "Children are curious."

"Sometimes a little too curious," Chris smiled, just as Wyatt walked back into the room, "She ok?" As Wyatt nodded his head, he sat down on the couch, to answer anymore of the social worker's questions.

"Do you often leave her unattended?" the woman asked, causing Wyatt to gulp and look at Chris.

"No," Chris shook his head, "And anyway, we can hear her in here. She's just in the next room and both the doors are open. She can come in here whenever she needs something, she knows that," As he watched the social worker write something down he decided to question her, "Can I just ask? I mean, leaving her alone, all parents do it, it's not like we leave her alone for a whole day without someone in the house. She needs her alone time just like we do."

"I'm not judging you, Mr Perry," the woman smiled at the 22-year-old, "These are just routine questions we have to ask. Also, there's news that your mother has been in hospital," the Social Worker continued, "How has that affected you for babysitting?"

"My mom's out of the hospital now," Wyatt looked at the woman, "And I'm not working anymore. I've decided to just concentrate on my final year of college, so I don't ask her to babysit as much anymore."

As the meeting went on, Wyatt worried a little that this woman may want another meeting. He was hoping this would be the final one, that they would let he and Chris get on with raising their daughter.

"Finally, I have it down here there was a pending court case for you assult a police office, Mr Halliwell," the woman asked, "How did that go, may I ask?"

"Erm, they took into account that I was taking anger management classes," the 21-year-old informed, "And there was a fine, but that was it."

"I'm glad you hear that," the woman smiled, "I think that's all for today. I would like to schedule another visit for the New Year. In February. The 17th, again?"

"Erm, is it possible that we could arrange that closer to the date," Wyatt questioned, knowing that it was going to be around then that Piper's tumour would cause all the problems, "It's just that…"

"No need to explain, Mr Halliwell," the woman smiled, "Just call me closer to the date to arrange a date and time. That's fine."

"Thank you." Wyatt sighed, relieved that he would not have to explain the woman about his mother's illness.

Once he showed the woman out, he came back into the sitting room, and instantly collapsed on the couch and cuddled up against his brunette lover, feeling the day take his toll on him. The thoughts of his mom not being here in two months time was really getting to him now.

"I just want all this to be over. Everything is getting too much."

"It will be," Chris sighed, kissing the top of Wyatt's head, "Eventually."

"Daddy?" Elizabeth's voice called out to Wyatt from the doorway, but he never looked up, so she tried for Chris, "Papa?"

"Yeah sweetie?" Chris answered, slowly caressing Wyatt's arm as he felt his body shaking. Chris was worried about Wyatt, they had hardly spoken about Piper's tumour over the past couple of weeks, ever since Wyatt found out about it, but almost every night Chris would hold Wyatt through the night while he cried, or sobbed, or whatever he decided to do.

"Am I in trouble?"

"Why would you be in trouble?"

"'Cause I came when the nice lady was here."

"You're not in trouble sweetie." Chris shook his head, but the three-year-old still thought different as she climbed up on the couch.

"Why daddy upset?" she frowned, "I in trouble."

Hearing that from his daughter, Wyatt wiped his eyes and looked at Elizabeth, pulling her onto his knee and kissing the top of her head.

"You're not in trouble sweetie."

"So, why you cwy?"

"It's just been a hard day, that's all." Even though she was not convinced, the three-year-old nodded her head, her messy curls flying all over the place and then she hugged Wyatt, tight.

"Daddy? Papa?" now they both knew she wanted something, "Can I have a baby sister?"

The two lovers looked at each other, wondering what to tell her. With everything that had been going on, they had not really had a chance to talk about it, but Elizabeth had not asked anymore about it so they thought it was just a question that she had asked because of one of her friends at preschool had gotten a baby brother.

"We still don't know yet, sweetie," Wyatt answered, pulling her close and brushing some strands of hair away from her face, so he could look into her ocean blue eyes, "Me and Papa are still talking about it."

"Ok," Lizzie nodded her head, "But when you decided-ed-ed-ed," she frowned as she got confused, but then continued, "Can I have a baby sister? I wan' a baby sister."

The two looked at each other, laughing slightly at her innocence.

* * *

The next few days were hard, Chris and Wyatt both found them the same, not just the wedding plans, but seeing Piper not able to deal with everything just the same. She still had not told her two other sons the truth, even though she said she would do. Granted, Parker had not come home for Christmas yet, and she wanted to tell him face to face, but Matthew was at home and Piper had every chance to tell him, but the time was 'never right', when would the time be right? When would it be the time for a mother to tell her 15-year-old son she was going to die in two months time?

The weeks had been spent organising the wedding again, and the only time Wyatt and Chris really had time to think about Piper's illness, except for when they saw her trying to warn off a headache, was when they were alone together, when their minds were on nothing else at all.

It was one of those nights that Wyatt found himself in the kitchen alone, while Chris worked.

Elizabeth had been in bed for a few hours now, and Wyatt had decided to do to the washing up. During the time he was thinking about his mother. He remembered her doing the washing up when ever she had sent her sons to bed. Wyatt had usually snuck down to watch her, since up to the age of four, Jack was always away at work. After that, it was whenever Leo was working the nightshift. Anyway, he remembered watching her wash the dishes from the night, and it amazed him how she always seemed to move in a certain rhythm, how everything seemed to come so natural to her. The kitchen was always her domain and, unless she had to or was not there, she would not let anybody else touch that domain, except Wyatt of course when he wanted to learn how she did what she did. He loved to learn from his mother, he knew he never wanted to be a doctor and Leo's line of work never bothered him, but he was always inspired by Piper's work that was the main reason, after quitting basketball, he decided to follow that side and do the culinary program at San Francisco College.

Interrupting his thoughts was the sound of a plate dropping. He never even felt it drop from his hands, just heard the smash of the porcelain. Looking down, he saw the shattered material around his feet.

"Damn it!" what had caused him to loose his concentration so much? He began to pick up the broken glasses, and then remembered the time he saw his mother drop a plate. It was the night after he saw the attack on his mom by Jack, he would never forgive his _father_ for that. _'Like mother, like son'_ he suddenly thought to himself as he shook his head, throwing the broken plate into the bin and going back to washing up.

Just then, he heard the door slamming shut, causing his to drop another plate, "For God's sake!" He shouted to the ceiling, not really caring who heard him as he just rest his arms on the counter top, putting his head in his arms, this was all getting too much.

"You know something," he heard his lover's voice from the doorway getting closer to him, "Gary is a total idiot."

But Wyatt never moved, never answered, just looked at the counter top, wondering when life was going to stop dishing out the crappy hand it had done in the last few months.

"Hey, are you ok?" once again it was Chris' voice but Wyatt never answered, "I'm gonna take that as a no," he could sense the brunette just near him, but Wyatt was still in no mood to answer, "Wyatt, what's up? Why is there a broken plate on the floor?"

"Because I broke it, ok?" the Halliwell shouted at the 22-year-old, "I fucking dropped it, is that a crime?"

"Wyatt…" Chris started but now Wyatt stood up and looked Chris in the eyes.

"My mom is going to die in two months," Wyatt shouted, "And I don't have a clue what's going on. I don't know what to be like around her. I don't know what she wants. All I know is she wants us to get married, but something inside me tells me we're getting married for all the wrong reasons. I love you, Chris, I really do, but my head is telling me we're getting married because my mom wants it more than us."

"Where's this coming from?" Chris now asked, confused at everything.

"I don't know," Wyatt sighed, "I don't know anything. All I know is there's a broken plate on the floor, and it's the second I've broken tonight."

"Go and sit down," Chris sighed, looking directly into the blonde's eyes, "And I'll finish this off."

"That's not the point!"

"Well what is?" Chris asked, not getting at what Wyatt was getting at.

"I don't know," Wyatt shouted, "I don't know what the point is. What's the point in washing up? We're all going to die…My mom tried so hard to keep her house clean and tidy, and look where's it got her, in two months she's going to be six foot in the ground…"

"Wyatt…"

"I'm never going to see her again, she's going to be gone for good, and nobody understands…"

"I understand," Chris replied, now grabbing Wyatt's arms, "I understand what you're going through, Wyatt. You're lucky, your mom's got to see you happy, loved up, a _father,_ mine didn't. None of my family has gotten to see that. They're all dead. And if you're looking for someone to understand, then you've found him. You're not the only one losing your mom, Wyatt, your brothers will too and they don't know yet. At least you know so you can spend this time with her. It's more than what I got with my mom and dad, more that what Parker and Matt are gonna get with yours."

The two looked at each other, freaked out that they had just had this argument, more like Wyatt was freaked out that they had had this argument. He thought there arguments were behind each other, but he saw the look of anger in Chris' eyes, and not just anger but tears too. He knew Piper's illness was affecting them both, and both had tried to deal with it their own way, but it was about time that they dealt with it together.

"I can't lose you, Chris," Wyatt shook his head, now feeling tears build up in his eyes as he watched his lover let the salty liquid drop from his eyes, "I love you so much…"

"And who said you were going to lose me?" Chris laughed slightly, wiping the tears from his eyes, "I'm not going to walk out…"

"But I said no more arguing." Wyatt answered, but the brunette pulled Wyatt closer to him and kissed him deep and passionately.

"With everything that's going on right now," Chris looked deep into the ocean orbs of the Halliwell, "You can argue with me all you want and I won't leave you. I'm here to help you, I will marry you Wyatt Halliwell and I'm here to stay. The good, the bad and the ugly. We're going through this together, you've just got to talk to me," when Wyatt nodded his head, Chris sighed with a smile, "I love you, Wyatt Halliwell."

Wyatt soon gave into his lust, kissing Chris passionately, pushing him back to the breakfast bar, trapping him between that and himself. He did not want to let Chris go, and showed it when he quickly stripped Chris of his shirt and unbuckled the belt to his trousers.

"Wyatt…" Chris managed to say, before his lover devoured his mouth again, their tongues battling for dominance, but Wyatt's winning as Chris moaned into his mouth from the feeling of his trousers being unfastened and falling down. Opening his eyes, Chris realised Wyatt had taken his T-shirt off, even though he did not remember their mouths losing contact, and then him stripping himself naked, "Wy…"

"Shh…" Wyatt simply said and moved their almost naked bodies together, picking Chris up and taking him to the dining table, just through the door, laying him on it and kissing his body all over.

Hearing Chris' moans, Wyatt kept kissing, sucking, nibbling…anything to make Chris grow hard, make him want Wyatt more.

Chris could not think, Wyatt's mouth doing tricks to his body was making him dizzy with lust and pleasure. He ran his hands through Wyatt's hair as he felt Wyatt stripping him of his boxers and teasing up his inner thighs.

"Oh, Wyatt…" Chris moaned, trying not to be too loud since their daughter was just upstairs, they had never done anything out of their room whenever Lizzie was in the house, but right now neither seemed to be able to control themselves. The Perry could feel his erection growing harder and was relieved that there was not material for it to push against, but Wyatt was still teasing by kissing all over his body, "Uh…Wyatt…"

The Halliwell could hear his lover's want and took Chris into his mouth, sucking hard on him, hearing his moans getting slightly louder. He knew he and Chris had to keep the noise down, but he wanted to hear Chris want him. It was almost as if he _needed_ to hear Chris want him. Feeling the squirming from the body below him, he caressed the inner thighs of it, until he moved up to the brunette's balls, beginning to play with them.

"Oh, God…" Chris moaned, closing his eyes and arching his back at the feeling. He could feel the heat running through him, the feeling of reaching the point of no return, but Wyatt was not going to allow it, especially when he stopped sucking and just stuck two fingers inside his lover. Chris grabbed the sides of the table, partly in pain but mostly in pleasure, especially when he felt Wyatt reaching for his prostate, "Wyatt, please…just…I can't…" he wasn't going to be able to hold much longer, the pleasure was getting too much, in fact so much that as soon as Wyatt pushed into him he came straight away, but the Halliwell never seemed to bother, he just kept pushing in and out of him.

Wyatt looked over at Chris, into his lustful green eyes, and felt the pleasure inside himself rising. Even though Chris had already come, he was not about to stop. He wanted to make Chris come again. Leaning forward, he raised one leg upon to the table, pulling Chris' legs around his waist before continuing to pump, getting harder and faster, knowing he was hitting Chris' protesting with his hard member, not just by the feeling but also from the stifled moans coming from the brunette, only stifled by Wyatt's neck, which he could feel Chris sucking on.

The Halliwell wanted this to last all night, but could feel himself getting closer, as he sucked on Chris' neck and nibbled on his ear.

"I love you," Wyatt whispered while making love to the 22-year-old, "I love you so much."

"I…you too…" Chris managed to get out, before his body shook from his second orgasm. This time, Wyatt followed suit from the feeling of Chris' muscle clenching and releasing around his member. Once he had filled his lover with his seed, they two laid on top of the table, both breathless from their actions. Both were so into the moment they did not hear the movement by the stairs, they heard nothing apart from a little voice.

"What you doing?"

Both the lovers looked around to see Elizabeth stood holding her teddy bear close to her, biting on one of it's ears, obviously she had had a nightmare. Now how did they explain this to her? What were they going to say? They had to think of something and fast.

* * *

oops, I don't think they expected that. Anyway, leave a little review, please, you know you want to :D 


	39. Explanations

**hey guys, here's your next installment. Thanks to everybody who reviewed, or should I say who's had the chance to review. I actually finished the fic last night and there's three chapters left. There will be a thrid story in the series for all those who are going to be upset, however I won't be starting it for a bit, I'm going to give my muse a well earned break for managing to write three chapters last night.**

**Anyway, on with the chapter**

Wedding Nightmares

The two lovers stayed staring at Elizabeth, what were they meant to tell her? Wyatt looked down at Chris and then back up at his three-year-old daughter. Both were completely stuck of what to say.

"Daddy?" Elizabeth now asked again, "Papa?" Just to let them know that she was still here.

"Erm…go back up to bed, sweetie and I'll be up in a minute," Wyatt said, looking to Chris for help, but the Perry just laughed slightly from underneath Wyatt. The 21-year-old looked to see Lizzie still waiting so had to speak again, "Go on, sweetheart. I'll be up in a minute, I promise."

Frowning, Elizabeth nodded her head and made her way back up the stairs, giving Wyatt and Chris a chance to get themselves sorted out.

As Wyatt began to get dressed, Chris began to laugh, still laying on the table.

"What?" Wyatt asked, pulling his boxers back on, looking at his lover slightly confused.

"She is so going to get some sort of complex," Chris answered, between laughs as he finally stood up and pulled his own boxers on, making his way to the kitchen to clean himself off, "I mean, seriously, Wy, what are you gonna tell her?"

"I don't know yet," Wyatt answered, pulling his jeans on and looking into the kitchen, leaning on the doorframe, "Any ideas?"

"She's your daughter."

"I love it how you bring it up that she's my daughter when it's something you don't want to handle," Wyatt laughed, watching Chris clean himself up, "What would you tell her?"

"You know, I have to cover for everyone all the time in figuring out what to tell the little ones," Chris frowned, mocking anger, "It's about time you thought of something."

Wyatt sighed, shaking his head and walked out of the kitchen to grab his T-shirt before making his way up the stairs.

"I love you too." He called back, laughing, while going up to see his three-year-old daughter to find out what she wanted. Hopefully she would have forgotten what she saw.

"What you and papa do?" she asked the minute the Halliwell stepped through the door, "You no argue?" Is that what she thought? Well that was good, at least he could play on this thought, not that they were arguing, but maybe…

"No, we weren't fighting sweetie," Wyatt shook his head, "Not properly anyway, we were play fighting."

"Play fight?" Lizzie frowned, "What that?"

"It was pretend," Wyatt tried to explain, unsure of how he was going to do it, "Not real."

"Papa no go?" Elizabeth now asked, "I don't wan' papa to go."

"Papa's not going anywhere sweetie." Wyatt shook his head, running his hands through her knotted golden locks.

"And you not."

"And I'm not either no," Wyatt replied, kissing the top of her head, "Me and papa are here to stay. You know you get to wear your pretty dress in a week, right?" he smiled as she nodded her head and bounced up and down on the bed, "Well, that's when me and papa get married, to say that neither of us will ever leave."

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too, sweetie," Wyatt felt her little arms wrap around his neck tightly and then she sat back, her teddy bear still in her hands, "So, why did you come downstairs?"

"I had bad dream."

"What was it about?"

"A bad man," the three-year-old tried to explain, "Comed-ed through the window," she went on, "And taked me away."

"It was only a dream sweetie."

"But I went to see you," the blonde girl continued, "And you no in your room, but out there scary."

"There's nothing to be scared of," the young father replied, kissing the top of his daughter's head again, "I will never let anyone hurt you, and neither will papa, ok? I promise you. Now, why don't you go back to sleep, you've got a long day tomorrow."

Nodding her head, satisfied that she was safe, the three-year-old snuggled back into her bed and let Wyatt kiss her goodnight for the second time that night.

This time, though, Wyatt did not completely close the door, he kept it open just a little bit, enough for the hallway light to shine through, to let her know that they were not too far away and there was nothing scary.

* * *

"So, everything stays the same as before," Wyatt explained to his three aunts, "We decided not to change anything, it would make it easier."

"That's fair enough, sweetie," Prue smiled to her eldest nephew, "Where is Chris?"

"He's at work," Wyatt sighed, running his hands through his hair, "There's loads to do there."

"What about Piper?"

"Chris is doing loads of jobs for her," Wyatt knew none of his aunts knew the truth about his mom's trailer and had promised her to keep it that way, "I think he's trying to get out of organising this."

Luckily, there were no more questions from the three Halliwell sisters, and he could carry on with the plans just as there was a knock at the door.

"Are you expecting anyone, sweetie?" Phoebe asked, looking at the clock on the mantelpiece.

"Not that I know of," Wyatt sighed and then made his way to the door with a laboured sigh. Planning this wedding and trying to make sure Piper did not overdo anything was taking its toll on him. As soon as he opened the door, his frown turned into a smile, "What are…"

"We thought we'd come here first," the female on the other side of the door replied, a big smile on her face, "So surprise."

Wyatt's grin grew bigger as he pulled the brunette into the house and hugged her tight, glancing up at the male she was with.

"I've missed you so much," Wyatt told the female, not letting her go, but found she was not letting him go either, "I so needed you here a few months ago."

"I heard," the female spoke as the three of them walked into the living room, "My mom told me."

"Patty!" Prue looked over to see her daughter, instantly standing up to hug her, "I thought you weren't getting in until the weekend."

"I know, but we managed to get some extra time off work," Patty answered, "So we flew down today. I thought I'd come over to see Wyatt first. I didn't know you'd be here."

"Well, you're just in time to finish off helping with some of the wedding plans."

"Ooo, yay!" the eldest Trudeau sat down on the couch, while Wyatt brought a chair in from the dining room for Luke, her husband to sit down, "I didn't get to help with the other."

"Yeah, well, we're sticking with the same plan as last time," Wyatt answered, looking at his watch as he realised that Chris would be back soon, "Less work for me and Chris to do. So, how's Boston?"

"Great," Patty smiled, "You know, you're so gonna have to fly up to us and see the sights," Wyatt's eldest cousin went on, "Both you and Chris."

"Yeah, well there's other things going on at the moment." Wyatt sighed, everything about his mom coming back to the front of his mind. Two more months, that's all he had left with her, and he wanted to spend as much of it with her as he could.

"I didn't mean right now," the 24-year-old sighed, laughing slightly, "But you do have to come up."

"We will do," Wyatt smiled, nodding his head. Just then the front door opened and saw Chris walk in, rubbing his eyes, "Are you ok?"

"What?" the Perry looked over. His eyes were bloodshot, making Wyatt worry about Chris. Without anybody else realising, Chris had pretty much been working around the clock while Wyatt was on Christmas vacation, helping Piper out as much as he could, but three days before the wedding, Wyatt worried that he was going to wear himself out too much.

"Are you ok?" the youngest Halliwell in the room repeated and then looked around Chris, "Where's Lizzie?"

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Chris shouted, cursing at himself, making Wyatt stand up and pick up his car keys.

"You know what," Wyatt said, taking Chris' hands and looking into his red eyes, "Go to bed, sleep. I'll go and get Lizzie." Parker had been looking after her for the day, well, she was at the manor and Leo was at the hospital, leaving Piper, Parker and Matthew there leaving Parker to be the obvious choice to be looking after the three-year-old.

Chris shook his head, refusing to look Wyatt in the eye, how could he be so stupid to forget to pick his daughter up from the Manor but he had been so tired lately. Between working extra time at the restaurant and organising the wedding, Chris had had no time to actually sleep, and it was really taking its toll now.

"I've got to help…"

"You don't have to help with anything," Wyatt shook his head, "Go to bed for a bit, get some sleep. You need it."

The Perry sighed, he knew Wyatt was right, but he felt so guilty leaving Wyatt to sort out _their_ wedding. When he saw that Wyatt was not going to budge, Chris nodded his head and made his way up the stairs.

The blonde haired Halliwell waited for Chris to be up the stairs, before turning back to his aunts and cousin.

"Can you make sure he doesn't come down for anything," he asked them, biting his bottom lip, "While I go pick up Lizzie?"

"Sure sweetie." Paige nodded her head, making it easier on her eldest nephew.

Once he was gone, the three woman turned to Patty.

"So, Boston…"

* * *

"I thought Chris was picking her up?" Parker asked, as he lead his eldest brother through to the sunroom, where Elizabeth was sat at the plastic table, drawing.

"Works getting a little too much for him." Wyatt tried to pull off, but the 20-yeary-old Halliwell did not believe him.

"You mean, he forgot."

"It does have a lot to do with work," Wyatt defended Chris, "He hasn't slept for a few days."

"Why not?"

"He's either running the restaurant for mom or he's sorting out the wedding with me," the eldest Halliwell in the room answered, "And I think he's on the verge of running himself down, so I've made him sleep while I come here."

Parker just shook his head, pretending to understand what was going on. All he knew was that he was Wyatt's best man at the wedding, nobody had told him anything else yet, mind you that was mainly because he was looking after his three-year-old niece while Wyatt and Chris made all the arrangements, but the wedding was in three days and he had no idea of what he was doing.

"Hey, are you having a stag do again?" Parker suddenly thought.

"I don't know yet, Parker," Wyatt shook his head, going over to Elizabeth to let her know to put her pencils away, "At the moment, I'm running around trying to get the last minute things sorted out."

"Let the aunts do that," the younger brother sighed, "They want to help, so let them, c'mon Wyatt, we have to party on your last night of a free man."

The 21-year-old blonde raised his eyebrows as he picked up his three-year-old daughter.

"Maybe, Parker, just maybe," Wyatt sighed, "You sort it out and I'll be there."

"Are we gonna join yours and Chris' together again?"

"And who's going to look after Lizzie this time?"

"I'm sure you can talk to Aunt Paige, or even Aunt Phoebe, both of them love having her around." Parker did not exactly know why yet, but he knew Wyatt did not want to ask their mom to look after her. He just knew it was something to do with her being in hospital last month.

The older Halliwell nodded his head before he left.

"I'll have to talk to Chris," he replied, "But you sort it out and I'll come at least. Just no strippers, ok?"

The two brothers shared a laugh, as Wyatt opened the front door and Parker nodded his head.

"I'll have one sorted out for you."

As Wyatt left the house, he wondered just what he had gotten himself into letting his brother organise the stag do, after all Leo, Andy, Coop and Henry all organised it last time, and that was bad enough.

By the time Wyatt made it back to his house, he realised that only Patty and her husband were left.

"My mom and the aunts had to go," the 24-year-old explained, "I said I'd stay here and wait for you to get back."

"Thanks, Pats," Wyatt smiled, as Elizabeth walked through the door and looked directly at her second cousin, "Is he…"

"Patty!" the three-year-old squealed, cutting her daddy off, as she ran over to the brunette female and hugged her tight, "Daddy no say you here."

"Really," Patty smiled, looking up at her cousin with an unimpressed look, but then went back to the three-year-old, "Well, I just got here."

"Chris still upstairs?" Wyatt now cut in, and looked at Luke, since Patty was so engrossed in a conversation with his daughter, who nodded his head with a smile, "Can you two look after her a minute while I go and see him."

"Course we can." Luke smiled.

The Halliwell grinned and ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time. In fact, he knew Patty and Luke never minded looking after Elizabeth, something told him they were trying for a baby themselves, but Patty had not confirmed it yet. Maybe he would ask later on.

As he put his hand on the door handle of the room he shared with his lover, he debated whether to actually go in. Chris would probably be asleep now, but he needed to check on him, to make sure he was actually sleeping. Opening the door a touch, he could see a pile of clothes at the bottom of the bed, the clothes Chris was wearing today, so opened the door a little more to see the brunette laid on his front, actually sprawled out on the bed under the covers. You would never believe that they shared a bed looking at the sight.

Quietly, Wyatt made his way over to the bed and looked at how peaceful Chris now looked. All he needed was a couple of hours sleep, well probably more than a couple of hours, but hopefully that would put him in the right frame of mind for the wedding. Three days and they were going to be married. Wyatt could not wait.

* * *

ok, so what did you think? Tell me in a review... 


	40. Organisation

**Thank you all of who reviewed. I know, it's nearly getting to the end of the story wipes a tear but at least you can all look forward to a third story :D**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it.**

Wedding Nightmares

"No, they're gonna sit there, Han," Wyatt said, looking at where his 18-year-old cousin was setting all the people for the reception, "I need Speedy on the head table, he's Chris' best man."

"This is just confusing," Hannah sighed, "Why can't you be normal and be having a normal wedding."

"Because I like to be difficult," the Halliwell replied, now checking at the seating plan, "Why is Holly all the way over there?"

"I felt like putting her there." The eldest twin shrugged her shoulders, looking at Wyatt with a slight glint in her light brown eyes.

"Well, she needs to be up here with you and Pey," Wyatt shook his head, sighing, he should never have asked Hannah to sort out the seating plan for the reception, he should have known she would do something stupid to it, "Look, do it and then come and find me."

"Where's Chris?" Hannah suddenly asked, as Wyatt began to check on Peyton who was on the phone sorting out the flowers.

"He's at work," Wyatt sighed, Piper had even told him to take the day off today, but Wyatt had a feeling he would rather work than be around this chaos, and Wyatt agreed that he had the right idea, "Just get it done, ok? Please."

As he made his way into the sitting room of the manor, he heard Phoebe's eldest daughter just hanging up on the phone.

"What's that look for?" he began to panic.

"What look?"

"The look that says you're guilty of something."

"You're getting paranoid," the 19-year-old laughed, "Everything's fine."

Once Wyatt was happy with it, he started to walk away.

"Hey, Wy, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," Wyatt answered and sat on the couch, next to her, "What's up?"

"This is going to sound weird, and you're probably not going to give me an answer," she started, "But I wanted your point of view, well more like I can't ask my mom or dad. How do you know when you're, you know…like ready…"

"Ready for what?" Wyatt did not understand what she was talking about and shook his head.

"Well, to do it," Peyton answered, "You know, have sex?"

"You're still a virgin?" Wyatt questioned her, and smiled when she nodded her head, "Glad to know one of you girls still are…" ignoring the brunette's confused look, he went on, "Well, I don't know, on a guys side it's all about, well, getting your end away as soon as you can, or it was for me at least. I never really thought about it."

"But, how did you know when it was right to sleep with Chris?"

"Well, it just felt right," Wyatt thought about it, he hated telling her this, but he would rather make sure she was ready to make the decision than go in blind, "I don't know, I just knew I loved him and I wanted to take that step. Anyway, I didn't know you had a boyfriend."

"Yeah, well don't tell anyone," Peyton blushed slightly, "My mom or dad don't know yet."

"So, who is he?"

"This guy at university," the 19-year-old answered, "He's on the same course as me, called Ben."

"So how long have you two been together?"

"Since September," she continued, "Don't tell my mom and dad, please?"

"I won't tell them," the 21-year-old smiled, "Just be careful ok."

"You know," a female voice called from the doorway, causing the two to look up to see Hannah stood there, leaning on the frame, "You should asked Holly about when you know you're ready."

"She's lost it before me!" Peyton's eyes grew wide, looking straight at the twin, "How…? Who?"

"Speedy," Wyatt did not look impressed at that, "I've still got to talk to him."

"Anyway," Hannah continued, "She'll be able to tell you, she took ages to decided apparently."

"Apparently?" Peyton raised an eyebrow, "Who have you been talking to then?"

"I find out things."

* * *

"Hey, how are the plans going?" Chris asked, as soon as he saw Wyatt in the sitting room, looking at a piece of paper, "Have I missed anything important?"

"No, just Hannah screwing up the seating plan," Wyatt sighed, patting the couch for Chris to sit down. The Perry sat down and instantly Wyatt slid down to put his head on his chest. Chris could not help but laugh as he caressed Wyatt's arm.

"I'll have a look at it in a bit," the brunette sighed, "Lizzie in bed?"

"Yeah," Wyatt nodded his head, "Just got her down, actually. You should be able to peak in."

"I'll peak in a little later," Chris sighed, "Right now I want to spend some time with you."

"The restaurant that bad then?"

"Not bad," Chris shook his head, thinking hard how to put this, "Just tiring, I guess. You see your mom?"

"Yeah, she told me to tell you you're in trouble for working," the Halliwell nodded his head, with a smile on his face, "You never told me she gave you the day off."

"Yeah, somebody told her I was getting a little too tired and she thought it would be a good idea," Chris replied enforcising 'somebody' since he meant Wyatt, "But I've already got the next three days off and then a week after that, so I thought it best to go in. How is she?"

"She's ok, actually," Wyatt nodded his head, "Either she's masking it well, or it wasn't really bothering her today."

Just then the telephone rang causing Wyatt to pull himself off the couch to answer it. Chris just slouched down, putting his feet on the coffee table and closed his eyes.

"Hello?"

"Hey sweetie," Piper's voice came from the other side of the call, "I thought you were bringing Lizzie over today?"

"I was over today with her," Wyatt frowned, "I saw you, remember?"

"No, that was yesterday, sweetie," his mother spoke softly, "I thought you were bringing her over today."

"Mom, I brought her over today."

"No you didn't," Piper shook her head, "I was expecting her an hour ago."

"An hour ago?" Wyatt was now getting worried, "Mom, its eight o'clock, Lizzie's in bed."

"What?" Piper seemed to be confused herself, "Who am I talking to?"

"Mom, are you ok?" Wyatt now asked, "Do you want me to come over? Where's Parker?"

"Parker? Who's Parker?" Piper asked.

"Ok, mom, stay at the manor and I'll be over in a minute, ok?" Wyatt spoke, trying to stay calm but it was very hard, "I'll just be a couple of minutes."

"A couple of minutes for what, Wyatt?" Piper now asked, really confusing Wyatt, it was almost as if he was talking to someone else a few minutes ago."

"To come over."

"Why are you coming over?" the mother of three now asked, "It's eight in the evening, you should be at home with Chris and Lizzie. Chris is home now, right?"

"Yeah mom, he's home," Wyatt said, unsure of what was going on, "Are you sure you don't want me to come over?"

"I'm sure," Piper answered, "Now why did you ring me?"

"You called me."

"Oh," there was a slight pause, before she continued, "I can't remember why I called now. Sorry sweetie, I didn't bother you, did I?"

"You could never bother me mom," Wyatt tried to smile over the phone, but more worry was coming out, "Are you sure you're ok on your own?"

"I'm not on my own, sweetie," Piper corrected him, "Parker and Matty are here."

"Ok," Wyatt spoke, "Are you ok with my brothers?"

"I'll be fine," his mom answered, "Night sweetie."

"Night."

Concerned, Wyatt looked at the handset before placing it back on its holder and then went back to Chris, who looked asleep on the couch.

"What was that about?" So he was not asleep.

"Just my mom getting a little confused," Wyatt sighed, "Maybe I spoke too soon when I said the tumour wasn't affecting her."

Chris opened his eyes and looked straight at Wyatt, a solemn look on his face.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Wyatt nodded his head, "I just hope she's ok for the wedding and Christmas."

"She'll be fine," Chris reassured his blonde haired lover, "This is why she wanted the wedding now."

* * *

"How much are you worrying about this stag do?" Speedy asked as Wyatt drove him and Titch back from the airport, "I mean, you're trusting your brother to organise it?"

"Yeah," Wyatt bit his bottom lip, "Probably shouldn't have done."

It was the day before the wedding, and everything was go from now. Luckily, Chris had managed to sort out the seating plan for the reception last night and everything else seemed to be running smoothly, thanks to all the hands on the deck, but the stag do tonight was a big worry for everyone, nobody really trusted the 20-year-old to organise one that did not involve trouble.

"So, how's my favourite three-year-old been?" Titch now asked, from the back of the car.

"Hyperactive," Wyatt sighed, "We told her this morning that she may get a little sister soon and she's been bouncing off the walls ever since." Both of Wyatt's high school friends looked at Wyatt confused.

"Have you and Chris been keeping something from us?" Speedy voiced their questions, "Hang on, you haven't been sleeping with you ex again, have you?"

"Chris hasn't bumped into Bianca, has she?" Titch suddenly asked.

"There are other ways for us to get a child, you know," the Halliwell laughed, as he pulled up in his driveway, "You know, like adoption."

"You two are thinking about adopting?"

"Well, we're eligible for it," Wyatt smiled, "It's all whether they say yes when we call them."

"Oh my God!" Speedy smiled, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"We only really talked about it a couple of nights ago, in the middle of some planning," Wyatt answered as he opened the front door, "It's been on both of our minds for a while but neither of us said anything until Lizzie asked if she could have a little sister."

Speedy and Titch did not know what to say, it was not that they were surprised the two had decided this, they were more surprised neither of them said anything.

"Papa, stop!" they heard screaming and giggling coming from the sitting room, making all three wonder what was going on, "Peas…"

Once they opened the door, they saw two bodies on the floor, the bigger of the two bodies tickling the smaller.

"The Tickle Monster doesn't stop…"

"Peas, Papa." She continued to giggle, just as Wyatt laughed audibly, causing Chris to turn around and see the three of them.

"Hey!" Chris finally said, standing up, while Wyatt went to Elizabeth to get her off the floor.

"Yo!" Titch smiled, "How are you?"

"Great," Chris smiled, "It's great you made it down tonight."

"Yeah well, we missed the stag do the first time," Speedy explained, "So we couldn't the second time, and its not like college is a problem at the moment."

"That's true."

"What's happening with Lizzie tonight?" Speedy now asked, knowing that both Wyatt and Chris were going out.

"Paige is babysitting for tonight. She's got to stay and look after Hope so she didn't mind looking after Lizzie too."

"Is Hannah coming out?" the taller of the two friends now bit his bottom lip, "She hates me at the moment."

"You're dating her twin," Wyatt cut in before Chris had a chance to say anything, "Of course she hates you. And I should be hating you."

"Why's that?"

"For sleeping with her."

"How did you find out?" but he looked at Chris and knew straight away, "Can you not keep a secret?"

"He found out I should have had more than two rubbers and I couldn't exactly lie to him."

"Are you looking forward to going to your Aunt Paige's?" Titch looked at the three-year-old who nodded her head with a big smile on her face.

"Are we going to get your Tinkerbell bag sorted out?" Wyatt asked, and started leading her up the stairs, leaving Chris to entertain their guests.

"Do either of you want a drink?"

"A beer if you've got any in." Titch smiled, as the two followed Chris into the kitchen.

"I made sure there were some in, knowing what you're like." Chris laughed, opening the fridge, getting four beers out and opening them, passing one each to his high school friends.

"So, do you know what's going on tonight?"

"No idea," Chris rolled his eyes, "And that's not good when I know Parker's organising it."

* * *

Right, you know the drill, leave a review to tell me what you thought. Please. 


	41. The Stag Do

**Hey guys, here's the penultinum chapter so I'll start with saying thank you to everybody who's reviewed the last chapter. I'm noticinga slowing of reviews, is that because people are mad that I'm ending the story or because you don't have the time to review? Whatever the reason, please please please review. Remember there will be a third story.**

Wedding Nightmares

In fact there was not that much to worry about for the stag do. For once, Parker had thought before he planned, making it definitely a night out worth remembering. There was really only family there, Leo, Henry, Coop and Andy, Riley, Parker, Jackson, even Patty, Peyton, Hannah and Holly had joined them since they decided it was not going to be a boy's night out only, and of course since Patty was around Luke was there too, which Wyatt was happy about since he got along well with his cousin's husband. Friends wise, Wyatt and Chris only had Speedy, Titch and Naff there, since everybody else was too busy to make it for the stag do and the wedding, considering it was over Christmas, but they knew the three most important people were there. Of course, Speedy seemed to be spending most of the time talking to Henry, getting into his good books since he was dating one of his daughters.

They started off with a meal at Piper's restaurant, Parker decided that tomorrow needed to be perfect, so nothing stupid could happen tonight, since this was going to be there third attempt at marrying, so even though a normal stag do would mean they would get the groom drunk, both Wyatt and Chris had to be able to get up tomorrow and in the city, not in another part of the country.

After the meal, they went to a few bars, finishing off at one of the best in all of San Francisco.

"So, are you definitely going to marry tomorrow?" Henry joked with his eldest nephew and his lover, "I mean, this is your third attempt."

"We're going to go through with it," Wyatt laughed with his favourite uncle, "What could go wrong this time?"

"Hey, get these down your necks," Speedy interrupted the conversation, handing Wyatt and Chris two shots of vodka each, causing a frown appear on Henry's face, "You two should not be sober."

"I hope you're not getting my daughter drunk."

"No sir," the now 22-year-old blonde shook his head at his girlfriend's father, "Definitely not."

It was just then that Holly turned up, appearing completely sober.

"Hey, there you are," she smiled and then saw her dad, "Hey dad."

Wyatt smirked as he realised Speedy really was trying to make a good impression for Henry, which proved the point that he did love Holly, which scared him slightly. His cousin with one of his best friends, not something he wanted to think about.

As the night went on, the alcohol kept following and as usual, Titch was hitting on any girl he could while he was there, and at times was trying to hit on Wyatt's cousins without thinking that their fathers were around.

During the night, while they sat in a VIP area, Parker decided to make a speech over the music.

"I know I should leave this until tomorrow," the 20-year-old started, "But I'm still not sure whether I'll get a chance, I mean, how do I know if you two are really going to go through with this?" as everybody laughed slightly and Wyatt hit his younger brother over the head, Parker continue, "Anyway, I just want to say, even though I acted really badly when I found out you were gay, I actually wouldn't have you any other way now. You're still the same old Wyatt and still the idiot I grew up with and actually one of my best friends, and it's something that actually Chris is turning into too. I actually feel honoured you asked me to be your best man, even though I've been the biggest pain in your ass, and I hope tomorrow turns out how you both dreamed, and you two go through with it this time," once again there was a little laugh between them all. Parker held up his glass of champagne that they had all ordered, "Anyway, to Wyatt and Chris."

"To Wyatt and Chris."

* * *

By the time they all got home that night, both Wyatt and Chris were drunk.

"I can't get it in." Wyatt said, causing Chris, Speedy and Titch to all laugh.

"If you can't get your key in the door what are you gonna be like later tonight?" Titch joked, just as Wyatt managed to unlock the door.

"Ah, I won't have a problem there," Wyatt brushed his friend off, opening the front door, "I never have."

"There's always a first." Titch joked, pushing past them to go to the bathroom, as the other three went into the living room.

Wyatt stumbled into the living room and collapsed on the couch.

"You are so not going to be able to get up tomorrow," Speedy laughed, as he himself fell onto the chair near the couch. Trying to impress Holly's father went out of the window by the end of the night, after all he was here to have fun with his friends too, "That'll be a good start to your wedding. You'll be in bed for it."

"He better not be." Chris laughed, sitting on the couch next to Wyatt. The Halliwell almost instantly slid sideways, laying his head on Chris' chest.

"Wake me up when it's time to get up."

"Maybe you should go to bed first."

"I am in bed."

"No, this is the couch," Chris laughed, "Go to bed."

"Come with me." Wyatt looked up, now sitting up, being at eye level with Chris. They looked at each other until Wyatt closed the gap, laying a soft kiss on his lips.

"Speedy's still here…"

"I don't care," Wyatt whispered, kissing his lover again, this time a little more passionately, raising his hand to caress Chris' cheek, looking into his eyes again. He could see that Chris wanted it just as much as he did and devoured his mouth.

"That's better," Titch sighed, as he stumbled into the room to see Speedy covering his eyes slightly, "What's going on?" he glanced to the couch to see Wyatt and Chris in a lip-lock, "Oh God, get a room you two."

The two friends laughed, as neither seemed to hear Titch.

"Maybe we should go."

"Yeah, maybe."

As they disappeared into the kitchen to grab a glass of water each, Wyatt broke away from the kiss and then looked around the room.

"Where've Speedy and Titch gone?"

"I don't know," Chris said, pulling Wyatt towards him, giving into his lust, "And right now I couldn't care less."

* * *

The two lovers stumbled into the bedroom, Wyatt behind the brunette, kissing and sucking on his neck. Hearing Chris' moans as they made it to the bed, shutting the door, more like slamming the door, behind them since there was no control over that, Wyatt carried on his attack on his lover's neck until Chris turned around and looked into his eyes.

"I love you." Wyatt whispered, devouring the brunette's mouth instantly, using the fact that Chris was trying to reply as Wyatt's chance to slip his tongue into his mouth, making it known that that territory was his.

The back of Chris' legs hit the bed, causing him to fall on it, pulling Wyatt with him. They two landed in a tangle mess on the bed, Wyatt still caressing Chris' tongue with his own and letting his hands wander to the buttons of his lover's dark green shirt.

Instantly, the 21-year-old blonde began to unfasten Chris' shirt, as his lips moved from Chris' lips to his neck. He could feel his erection growing at the sound of Chris' moans, making him go at the shirt buttons even faster. He wanted Chris so much right now.

Chris laid on the bottom, feeling Wyatt's mouth doing wonders on his neck and collarbone, as his hands fumbled with the buttons to his shirt. His member was growing harder as the touches continued and then he gasped as he felt Wyatt's leg brush against his erection.

"Wy…" Chris moaned, but his lover ignored him, and kissed down his chest as each button unfastened. The Perry squirmed underneath the body of his lover, closing his eyes as he felt the pleasure running through him.

Wyatt slowly moved down his lover's firm chest as he revealed it slowly, as each button unfastened. The more buttons opened, the lower he went, leaving butterfly kisses down Chris' body up to his belly button where he lingered for a while, delving his tongue into it, making the brunette squirm more.

He sat Chris up so he could slip the shirt off his shoulders, going back to kissing his neck.

"Oh God, Wyatt…" Chris moaned as Wyatt laid him back onto the bed, this time going straight to his nipples, sucking on them, turned the small pink buds hard. Chris moved his hands to run them through Wyatt's golden curls as his back arched from the pleasure. Wyatt was really teasing him tonight, but he was about to turn the tables.

Pulling the blonde back up his body, he looked into Wyatt's eyes, enough to see the confusion on his face. The Perry smirked as he rolled Wyatt over, and instantly attacked his neck with kisses and sucking.

All the Halliwell could do was moan while his lover teased him. He felt one of Chris' hands caress his inner thigh while the other went to work on the buttons of his own red shirt. He seemed to be able to unfasten them much faster and easier than Wyatt had done with Chris', but that was not the thing on his mind, it was his lover's hand caressing his leg, so close to his hard member. He gasped as Chris rubbed the palm of his hands against his painful erection and thought he could burst any minute under the teasing, especially when he felt Chris' lips moving down his neck and to his nipple. He could feel Chris making it hard under his touch and that was enough to send him over the edge.

Chris stopped what he was doing and looked into his lover's blue eyes.

"You weren't meant to come so quick," he smirked, "Did I tease too much?"

Wyatt slowed his breathing down until he could speak and pulled Chris down for a kiss before rolling the two of them over, so he was on top again.

"Don't worry," the Halliwell smiled with a wink, "I won't let you down." He quickly stripped himself of his fully unbuttoned shirt and dived back down to kiss his lover passionately as he moved to unfasten Chris' belt and trousers.

Once again, Chris found himself arching his back as Wyatt kissed down his body to the top of his trousers. He looked down as the Halliwell pulled his pants and boxers off in one, exposing him how God had made him, his hard member standing to attention.

As soon as Chris' trousers were off, Wyatt went back to laying butterfly kisses on his body, this time his inner thighs, moving slowly upwards to his exposed erection. After giving a mischievous wink, Wyatt devoured his lover's member, sucking and licking it, hearing Chris' moans escaping his mouth.

"Oh, God," Chris moaned, playing with Wyatt's hair, looking down to watch the blonde work on his member. His body shook uncontrollably as he felt the heat running through his body. His breathing quickened as his moans became louder and his back arched more, "Oh, Wyatt…" he breathed as he blasted his seed inside his lovers mouth.

Wyatt swallowed every drop before he looked into the brunette's lustful eyes with a smile. Once he knew Chris' breathing was back to normal, he laid a gentle kiss on his lips, but Chris deepened it, pulling their bodies as close to each other as possible.

As soon as they pulled apart, Wyatt stood up and quickly stripped himself of his remaining clothes before pouncing back on top of his lover, and they never parted for the rest of the night. Their last night as unmarried men.

* * *

Remember it's getting to your last chance to review, and this is the last slash scene in the story, so leave a little review. You know you want to. 


	42. The Wedding

**Ok, as promised the final chapter updated today. Thank you to everybody who reviewed the previous chapter.**

**I know, its finished, but do keep an eye out for the triology to the stories. It will be called "Growing Up Troubles", and if you read my profile you'll get an idea of what its about.**

**Anyway, I'll get on with the chapter for you. Enjoy :D**

Wedding Nightmares

Chris looked at himself in the mirror of Wyatt's old bedroom in the Manor. In an hour and half he would be getting married, their third attempt, and he felt just as nervous as the first time. He never thought he would feel this nervous, maybe it was the thought of something else going wrong, or maybe it had something to do with the fact that there were no other thoughts, just that in about two hours he was going to be a married man.

Hearing a knock at the door, he opened it to see Holly stood there, already dressed up, in her own design, a lilac, off the shoulder cocktail dress. Letting her in, he watched her sit on the bed as he continued to pace the floor.

"Nervous?"

"Very."

"You know where your vows are this time, right?" the 18-year-old girl asked, as she watched her boyfriend's friend pacing nervously.

"Yeah, in the jacket pocket," Chris nodded, pointed to the white jacket that hung on the coat hanger, on the wardrobe door. He already had his trousers and shirt on and decided against the bow tie at the moment, making sure everything else was sorted before he constricted his breathing. He always hated ties, they always seemed to be too tight, no matter how loose he made them.

"So what are you nervous about?"

* * *

"This is your last chance to walk away," Parker smiled to his brother, who was trying to tie his bowtie, "Last chance, Wyatt, of being a free man again."

Wyatt looked at his younger brother through the mirror and smiled with a slight laugh. He knew his brother was only having a laugh, he did not mean anything by it, so brushed it off and continued to try and tie his tie, even though he was not having much look.

"Where's Lizzie?"

"Aunt Phoebe was doing her makeup before I came in here." The younger Halliwell explained, walking over to his brother and tied the bowtie for him.

"Thanks." Wyatt smiled, his hands were shaking too much to tie it.

"You nervous or something?"

"You could say that," Wyatt answered, checking over the piece of paper that had his vows written on, he decided to put them in his pocket in case he forgot them, knowing Chris would do the same, "You'd have thought it'd have gotten easier, wouldn't you?"

"Well, Chris may not go through with it," Parker shrugged, "You two have decided to cancel it twice now."

"Oh, thanks," Wyatt rolled his eyes, "You're meant to be boosting my confidence, not make me worry even more."

Parker smirked as his 21-year-old brother sighed deeply, preparing himself. Just over an hour left until the ceremony would start and he felt more nervous than he did the second time.

"Hey, at least there's not going to be any plane crashes to stop you for going through with it," Parker smiled, bringing up when they all thought Peyton had been on the fight that had crashed just six months ago, "And you haven't cheated on him this time. Or have you?"

"I haven't cheated," Wyatt shook his head with a smile, "This is going to go right, isn't it?"

"Why wouldn't it?" Parker asked, standing up, "I'll go and check on downstairs for you."

"Cheers, bro," the older Halliwell smiled, watching him leave the room, "And if Chris tries to escape, stop him."

The two brothers shared a laugh as the younger left the room, leaving Wyatt to think about what he was doing. He knew he wanted this, but still the thought of his mother dying was on his mind. He could see her health was deteriorating, and that this was the best and probably only time they could marry with her there. He looked at himself in the mirror just as there was a knock at the door and it opened slightly. He looked through the mirror to see Patty looking around, already fully dressed, ready for the wedding.

He turned and smiled, seeing how beautiful she looked in her dark green knee length dress.

"Are you trying to upstage me and Chris?" Wyatt asked, as he hugged her tightly.

"I don't think that's possible," Patty laughed, "Except your daughter, have you seen her, she looks gorgeous."

"Is she already in her dress?" Wyatt asked, slightly worried that there was still an hour until the ceremony started.

"No, jut her hair and makeup's done. I've seen the dress though and she will look gorgeous," the 24-year-old could not help but smile, "I can't believe Holly designed that and yours and Chris' suits."

"And Hope's dress actually," Wyatt pointed out, "She's done a good job, hasn't she?"

"So, you nervous?" Patty asked, as there was a pause between them, she could see from Wyatt's face that he was nervous, "Don't worry about it. Everything will be fine this time. Everyone's here, everything's sorted, what's to go wrong?"

"Everyone keeps saying," Wyatt sighed, "But if fate doesn't want us to marry, it will find some reason for us not to marry."

"Don't think like that," Patty comforted her eldest cousin, "Everything will go great. You and Chris will marry today, even if we hold one of you at gun point."

Giggling, Wyatt hugged Patty again.

"I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Panic even more." She smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the kitchen Piper was putting finishing touches to the wedding cake, while Jackson and Peyton ran in and out from the car through the backway with the flowers. None of them were ready yet, making sure everything was perfected first so they did not mess up their clothes.

"Oh, Peyton sweetie, has your mom nearly finished with doing everyone's makeup?"

"I'm not sure, Aunt Piper," the 19-year-old girl smiled, "Do you want me to find out?"

Just then Leo and Andy walked through the door, laughing and joking.

"No, it's ok, sweetie," the mother of three smiled, "I'll send one of these two up, you still have to get ready."

"Are you ok, darling?" Leo asked, moving over to his wife. He could not believe she had said she would do the cake again, Wyatt, Chris and himself told her to take it easy, but she refused, telling them that she was not yet ill enough to do what she had promised to do before.

"I'm fine, can you ask Phoebe if she's nearly finished with the girls' makeup to get ready, I can do my own."

"Are you sure?" Leo asked, just as Piper put her hand to her head and closed her eyes, "Do you want to sit down?"

"Yeah, I think so," Piper sighed, "I didn't think making those finishing touches would give me this headache."

"Are you ok, Piper?" Andy asked concerned. Nobody else still knew about the tumour, Piper had decided to tell them after the wedding, so she and Leo had to pretend that everything was fine.

"I'm fine, just a little headache, that's all."

Leo frowned as he got a glass of water for his wife and gave her it.

"I told you to take it easy," Leo sighed, looking into her eyes, "Is the cake done? Can I get it to the restaurant?"

"Yeah, it's finished." Piper nodded her head at her husband with a small smile on her face.

"Right, I'll take that," Leo replied and then looked at his brother-in-law, "Can you go and see Phoebe."

"Sure," Andy nodded as Leo picked up the cake and took it out of the manor, "Are you sure you're ok, Piper."

"I'm fine, Andy," Piper nodded her head, "It's just a little headache, that's all."

* * *

"Why am I so nervous?" Chris asked, now pacing the floor as Speedy helped him with his tie.

"Will you please stay still, I'll never tie this."

"Don't do it too tight," Chris sighed, "I shouldn't be this nervous. I love Wyatt, Wyatt loves me. We've proved this. We were apart for nearly three months and we're still strong now, if not stronger."

"But if you weren't nervous, then it would mean you didn't love him." Speedy pointed out, with a smile on his face.

"Lizzie, no don't eat that." Chris and Speedy looked to the door as they heard Holly's voice. Instantly Chris went to the door and looked outside to see what was going on.

"Is she ok?" he asked, seeing her now with Prue and Holly coming back to the room.

"She's fine," Holly smiled, giggling slightly as the door was closed behind her and she watched her boyfriend do up his friend's bowtie, "My Aunt Prue gave her the flower petals to get ready with them and she tried to eat them."

"That girl!" Chris shook her head, "I'm dreading when me and Wyatt adopt."

"You're adopting?" Holly looked at him with a smile on her face, "That's great."

"Well keep it a secret ok?" Chris looked at her, "I know you can."

"So, are you ready?" Speedy asked a smile on his face, he was actually excited that his friend was going to get married. He knew this would eventually happen and the fact that he was here to witness it, and not actually just witness it but to be Chris' best man, was great.

"Yeah, I think I am," Chris nodded his head with a small smile on his lips, "In fact, I know I am."

As they began to leave the room, Speedy pulled Holly close to him.

"You look beautiful by the way."

Chris turned to see the 18-year-old blonde smile and blush at the same time, as then saw something that he and Wyatt had last night. Pure love.

* * *

Everybody sat in the conservatory of the manor. The lovers had decided to stick to a small ceremony, so everybody could fit inside the sunroom. At the front on the right sat Piper, Leo and Matthew, on the left at the front sat Prue and Andy with Patty, Luke, Riley, Jackson and Charlie.

Behind Piper and Leo were Phoebe and Coop with their three daughters and behind Prue and Andy were Paige and Henry with their three eldest children. Also sat in the sunroom were Titch and Naff.

Father Thomas stood at the front, waiting for the couple of arrive. As movement was heard from the back, everybody turned around to see Elizabeth walking down the aisle, throwing the petals on the ground, with a big smile on her face. Patty was right when she saw her, she was going to look gorgeous in her pink dress with her hair up.

Parker and Speedy made their way down the aisle, standing on the right and left respectively, both smiling. Parker looked straight at his mom and nodded his head, knowing what she was thinking about, while Speedy found Holly in the crowd and winked at her.

Wyatt stood at the back, in his black and red tux, waiting for Chris to come down the stairs, as Hope made her way down the aisle to stand next to Parker. By now Elizabeth was sat on Leo's knee, again trying to eat the left over petals.

Wyatt breathed out laboured as he saw Chris walking his way, in his white and red suit and looked at him with a smile.

"We definitely going through with this?"

"Hell yeah." Chris nodded with a smile on his face as soft music began to play, more precisely Pachabel's Canon (**A/N:** this was the theme played at Piper and Leo's wedding in Just Harried). The both reached the podium to where the priest stood and looked at each other, both with genuine, happy smiles on their faces. Everybody in the room were smiling at them, but they just looked at each other.

"We are gathered here today," the priest started, "To join these two men in holy matrimony in front of their friends and family. Through this marriage, both Wyatt and Chris will make a commitment throughout their lives, living their hopes, facing their disappointments or fears and accept each other's failures," he turned to Wyatt with a smile on his face, "Do you Wyatt Preston Halliwell, take Christopher Victor Perry to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, forsaking all others for as long as you both shall live?"

Wyatt looked at Chris with a smile on his face as he nodded his head slowly, "I will."

Next he asked the same question to Chris, who like Wyatt nodded his head with a smile on his face, "I will."

Wyatt could not help but glace over to his mother, who had tears in her eyes, and he knew that he was giving her something that she truly wanted for them, as much as they wanted it themselves.

Realising it was time to say his vows, Wyatt looked back at Chris, deep into his sea green eyes, before taking a deep breath.

"Chris," Wyatt started, hoping he did not stutter on anything, he wanted this to be perfect, "Throughout everything we've been through, I knew from day one that you were who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. You've been my rock in times of need and I will always love you for it. I promise to always love you and to always cherish you. I will honour you not only as my husband but also as my lover, best friend and soul mate."

Chris swallowed hard at the words from Wyatt and could not help but have a huge smile plastered on his face. Now it was his turn.

"You know, six months ago I would never have thought we would have reached this point," Chris started, "And the thought of that broke my heart. You are everything to me, and you've helped me through one of my darkest times. Four years ago, I stayed with you, knowing you were going to have a daughter and the only thing that has changed since then is that I love you much more. Without you I felt lost and with you I feel completely whole and I don't think that will ever change. I love you, Wyatt, and I am so blessed to be your husband. You are my soulmate and I promise to always love you."

Wyatt's eyes turned watery for a second at Chris' words, and had to blink through the tears. But it did not fool Chris, he tilted his head and took Wyatt's hand, caressing it with his thumb.

Father Thomas looked at the 11-year-old girl who held the rings and nodded to her, indicating to come forward.

Both rings were plain silver, except they each had an engraved message on both of them, personal to both of them. Wyatt picked up his ring and took Chris' ring finger, noticing like he too had taken the engagement ring off, ready for this.

"With this ring, I thee wed." Wyatt smiled and placed the ring on his lover's finger and then allowed Chris to do the same.

"May you always share these gifts of love, and by the power vested in me I now pronounce you married," the two lovers looked at each other, smiling, "You may kiss."

The both chuckled as Chris pulled Wyatt towards him and kissed him passionately, their first kiss as a married couple, while everybody cheered and applauded.

This was the start of their life together, together as husbands.

**The End**

So, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and remember this is your last chance to review so go on then...review.

I do want to say a big thank you to:

KB22

zeria

Grey's-Harry-Fan

Kris

JayneyHunter

Melindahalliwell

Briankrause

History Buff 1990

Lord Rekhyt

likestories

Brownie88Babe

66Witch

Proud-to-be-Insane

bryan smith

LATAA

shyeye

EugeBlack

blade77706555

megsy

CelticWolfster

PeytonPaigePatricaHalliwell

gibbsabby4eva

Honeybears1980

Hexe99

I think I got everyone there that reviewed the story. So thank you again to everybody. And don't forget to look out for the triology...


End file.
